The Sweetest Kill
by Silver Standard Society
Summary: While falling in love with her, Sesshomaru stumbled upon a tragedy so deep it's etched in skin. Now the clock is ticking down to her imminent destruction and the only way to save Kagome is for Sesshomaru to utterly destroy himself. Beware. Dark Story.
1. First Impressions

A/N: Welcome to The Sweetest Kill. The first few chapters are lengthy but steadily wind down as the depth increases. It's not really an angst but more of a dark story in its own right...and that's all I can think of so have a good time!

-SSS

* * *

><p><em>The child was shouting and screaming relentlessly. She ran around the house with a metal ladle in her hand, banging it against walls and tables and doors, making a ruckus. <em>

"_Yuzuru!" a man screamed from the living room. "Control her! I'm trying to make a phone call," he complained. He had one hand pressed against his ear as he dialed his cell with the other._

"_That sedative should have kicked in by now," his wife replied from the dining room table where books upon books were open. She was in the middle of writing something when the child popped out from behind her, grabbed the pen, and threw it across the room. She took the ladle and hit the cup of tea that was resting on the table. It fell over, the books quickly drinking it up._

"_That's it!" Yuzuru screamed and grabbed the girl by her arm. "To your room."_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" The girl bellowed and swung the ladle at her mother, hitting her in the shoulder. Her mother released her and the girl took off running down the hall, screaming as she went._

"_She's out of control," Yuzuru said to her husband, nursing her arm. "I'll have to lock her in her room again."_

"_She's eight," her husband snapped. "What she needs is disic-"_

_There was a loud breaking of glass and the screaming cut off abruptly. Both parents stared at each other before taking off down the hallways towards the sound._

_They turned the corner into a bedroom where a long dressing mirror had been shattered. There were pieces of glass everywhere and the girl stood in the middle, ladle limp at her side. Her arm had a huge gash that was slowly yet steadily spilling blood. _

"_What are you doing!" Yuzuru ran over and grabbed the girl's arm, trying to get the blood to clot. _

"_I'll call the doctor," her husband said and left the room._

_The girl was quiet, staring at the broken mirror. "I killed her," she said quietly._

"_No, but you almost did." Yuzuru snapped as she studied the bloody gash. "Honestly, you're a wreck."_

"_But she's dead," the girl insisted with a whimper. "I killed that girl in the mirror."_

_Kagome burst into tears. _

* * *

><p>"I've um, always noticed you and um…"<p>

Sesshomaru was looking out the window, staring at nothing.

"…And you're top of the class which is amazing, um…"

He wondered if he would always be this bored. When he graduated, would he finally get to feel something other than disinterest?

"And…your hair is so—we'll um… _everything_ about you is so…"

He stared down at the quivering creature before him. A girl from the junior class was twiddling her hair as she spoke, trying to do anything but crumble and fly away like dust. His gaze was unbending and cold. She started shrinking into herself, looking more fragile by the second.

"Um… and I think maybe you'd like to… sometime get a cup of coffee with me…um, sometime" said the nervous girl. She looked like she'd burst into tears no matter what answer she received.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Um well-"

The first bell rang, warning students to head to their homerooms for attendance.

"Go away." Sesshomaru said shortly. "I'm tired of looking at you."

The tiny dam in her eyes flooded and broke and she began crying herself into a frenzy. Three other girls moved in quickly and scooped her into their flock, walking her down the hallway while giving him mean looks.

They always came in packs. Girls were too scared to face him alone. As a courtesy, Sesshomaru would normally listen to the entire confession but the answer was always the same. He was used to rejecting bumbling girls on a weekly to monthly basis. They had gotten it into their silly little heads that one girl would be special enough to break through his walls and capture his heart.

He headed to his classroom. Sesshomaru was never late.

But he was always bored.

* * *

><p>"Saw you in the hallway," Miroku said, taking the seat next to Sesshomaru. "Lady killer strikes again," he chortled. "That's the sixth confession I've seen opening ceremony."<p>

"I don't know why they bother" Sesshomaru stared ahead, not bothering to make eye contact. "After we graduate I plan to never speak to any of you again."

Miroku shrugged. "It's never too late until it's too late, you know?"

"Mmm" Sesshomaru replied. He looked at Miroku as if just noticing his arrival. "Something for you?"

Miroku produced a notebook and tapped it gently on the side of his forehead. "I forgot to do the budget for student council again. Care to do your fellow man a favor?"

"Why are you even in student council if you don't do the work?"

"Ah," Miroku said with another tap. "Because Sango won't sit next to me. So when she sits across from me I can get just the smallest peek-"

"Go away," Sesshomaru said quickly. "Now."

"Okay, okay. The truth is I'm trying to spruce up my college applications. Any kinks in my grades will be made up by after school activity. It shows a well-rounded student, eager to drink up the nourishing juice of higher education."

"If you get accepted, drink until you choke."

Miroku put his hand over his chest. "Oh how you wound me so!"

Sesshomaru snatched the notebook from him. "The usual rate if you want it by tomorrow, double if you want it by today."

"I need it by today. We're meeting this afternoon."

"I'll have it on your desk after lunch."

Miroku smirked. "You know, it wouldn't hurt your applications if you joined some sort of after school activity too. You're grades may be perfect but colleges want sociable and involved students."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea. "My grades are enough."

"Spoken like a true hermit."

"Miroku, if you're done trying to kill my brain cells with your voice you are dismissed."

Miroku laughed it off. "One more thing: Inuyasha told me to tell you the house staff's been fired and to have your attendant bring home some milk."

"Tell him to have his do it." Sesshomaru growled. "Better yet, have him do it his damn self."

"He said you'd say that, to which he told me to reply 'You drank the last bit of it, you fucking pig, so you pay for it.' Hey! Put that look away, I'm just the messenger."

"Fine" Sesshomaru said.

Miroku shook his head. "Your family is so strange. You even use your assistants to fuel your childish wars."

Sesshomaru began reading Miroku's ledger without response.

Miroku knew better than to push the topic. The classroom door opened and their teacher, , entered followed by a young girl.

"My my my," Miroku eyed hungrily. "Fresh meat."

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Mr. Kasuko yelled over the chattering students. "We have a new addition to our class."

The girl stood there, smiling nervously at the sudden wave of attention.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She's a home-schooled student who is going to finish off her senior year in our advance class. Kagome was born here in Tokyo but until recently was living in Honjo. Please welcome her warmly." He turned his smile to Kagome. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Kagome's smile was wavering. She looked at the students, teacher, and students again.

"Um" Kagome said nervously. Sesshomaru lost interest and turned to look outside the window.

Just another bumbling idiot.

"I will try my best not to make any of you feel stupid," she blurted out. "But please forgive me if I do."

Jaws dropped. Sesshomaru snapped his gaze back to her in surprise.

Did she really just-

Miroku broke out in a fit of laughter that echoed throughout the quiet classroom. A large blush quickly spread over Kagome's cheeks.

Mr. Kasuko closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Um, moving along" he said eagerly "Would anyone like to give Kagome a place to sit?"

"She can sit next to me!" Miroku beamed like an idiot.

Mr. Kasuko sighed. "Miroku, you're not even in this homeroom. The bell already rang. If you don't hurry up you'll be marked as absent."

Miroku got up, emptying his seat. "Then she can sit in my place," he offered kindly, packing up his things. He walked past Kagome, giving her a wink and a friendly grin.

She gave a small smile back, her blush starting to fade.

"Well take a seat then, Kagome." Said Mr. Kasuko. "You're between Sesshomaru on the left and Maka on the right, who's absent today."

Kagome moved quickly and sat down, keeping her head low.

Mr. Kasuko began taking attendance and the chatter started up again. Heated whispers began spreading. Kagome could hear her name or "that girl" being tossed about.

Sesshomaru was looking out the window again, a small and delicate smile on his lips. If Miroku had seen it, he would have called it a grin.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if I sit here?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru in the cafeteria later in the day. Miroku was sitting next to him, chewing on an apple. He began to smile so hard it looked like it would split his face.<p>

"Hi. Kagome, right?" He gave a friendly smile. "My name's Miroku. Pleasant day today isn't it?"

"Hello Miroku. Yes its beautiful today." She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "Hello," she tried again.

Sesshomaru completely chewed and swallowed his food before responding. "What do you want?"

"That's his way of saying hi," Miroku helped "He says it to me every time he sees me."

Kagome giggled. Miroku's heart fluttered.

"Are you two good friends?" she asked.

"Yes"-"No" they both answered at the same time.

"I'm his brother's best friend. He's a grade lower than us so we don't have the same lunch period." Miroku explained. "We've been friends since he was a freshman. I sit with Sesshomaru in his place." He was all too happy to keep talking. Hi grin was suspicious but only Sesshomaru knew why. His brother would lie on hot coals before he sat with Sesshomaru.

"They're transfers too you know, so to speak" Miroku kept rambling, eager to have the spotlight no matter what the topic. "Do you know Seiki High?"

"The all-boys school?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, impressed. "It's the best one in the country."

"Inuyasha got kicked out for fighting in two weeks," Miroku laughed. "He followed Sesshomaru here after Sesshomaru was expelled…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "That's all ancient history anyway. You're happy to be here, right Sesshomaru?"

"It's like fate" Sesshomaru murmured. "Divine punishment,"

"He acts like he hates it here," Miroku explained, turning back to Kagome "But it's still the best co-ed around. Plus he has me" Miroku beamed.

"My, that's lovely" Kagome's voice was enthusiastic. "It must be nice to have good friends."

"Don't get any ideas." Sesshomaru informed her coldly. "He sits here no matter how much I threaten him."

"He can get so lonely" Miroku said mockingly in a soft voice.

"I will kill you."

Kagome's laugh was pleasant. Sesshomaru didn't like it.

"People are staring" Sesshomaru stated coldly "I don't want them to think I'm entertaining you. What do you want?"

"What's your brother like? Is he as serious as you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know, we don't speak." Sesshomaru coldly said. "I hope to have the same relationship with you."

"Oh? How come you guys don't talk?"

"Yeah, how come?" Miroku leaned in closely. "Lover's tiff?"

Sesshomaru tightened up.

"That's a shame" Kagome said, letting go. "I have a brother and we don't speak much either, he's always travelling."

"Cool," Miroku said. "What does he do?"

"He's a pianist." Kagome reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a carrot stick. "He'll be ten this year."

"You're brother's ten and he's a travelling pianist?" Miroku raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Maybe you've heard of him? His name is Souta."

Sesshomaru looked up from his food. "Souta Higurashi? You're the elder sister to the prodigy?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled proudly. "I'm happy you know him."

"A prodigy?" Miroku said, highly impressed. "How cool. You transferred right into the advanced class. Are you a prodigy too?"

Kagome laughed. "No, thank god." She bit into her carrot stick. "I only scored a 122 on the IQ test. Souta's a 141."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "You're awesome."

Kagome blushed prettily. Sesshomaru didn't like that either.

"Why aren't you at college already?" Miroku asked. "Surely you can get more academically challenged there."

"Well I almost went to Seiki high's sister academy" she admitted "But I wanted to go to co-ed high school and make all types of friends," she said excitedly. "And walk across the stage for my diploma, and put the string from one side of the cap to the other, and throw the hat into the air and go out for milkshakes."

The boys stared at her before Miroku's fit of laughter conquered him.

"Wow Kagome," he said between fits. "You're so cute."

Kagome blushed again. "I don't get out much," she admitted. "I watch a lot of movies. Like 'Grease' and 'The Breakfast Club'. I know I won't drive off in a flying car or get locked in a school but I really wanted to come to a high school and make a close group of friends to graduate with." She smacked herself on the forehead in embarrassment "But after my introduction in class this morning, I've gotten off to a bad start. I'm not used to public speaking."

"All's not lost," Miroku said cheerfully. "Consider us your first two friends, right Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Really?" Kagome asked, choosing to ignore that.

"Yup," said Miroku, choosing to do the same. "And I'll introduce you to Sango and Inuyasha later. You'll love them."

Kagome's smile could outshine the sun. "Miroku, you're so cool!"

Miroku blushed. "If I had a dime for every time someone said that."

"Then you'd owe people money," Sesshomaru said, taking his last bite.

Kagome laughed again and Sesshomaru refused the temptation to narrow his eyes at her. Most girls would blush until they were a tomato. They would stammer and look away nervously when he looked at them. She was too confident around him. He found her suspicious.

Kagome checked the cafeteria clock and chewed one more carrot stick. "Well I have to finish signing documents at the main office." She stood to leave "Will you pick me up from my class after school? I can't wait to meet your friends."

"You bet," Miroku gave her a wink.

She lightly touched Sesshomaru's hand. "See you in class!"

"_Bye—" _Miroku cleared his cracking voice. "-ahem—Goodbye, Kagome."

He watched her skirt swish all the way out the doors of the cafeteria before turning his grinning face to Sesshomaru. "What. Was. That. Touch?"

"Don't start." Sesshomaru took a sip from his iced tea. "She's just another love struck girl."

"My, Sesshomaru. You're so modest,"

"Mmm," was all Sesshomaru said.

"You should hit it."

There was a choke and sputter. Iced tea lightly sprayed the table. "Excuse me? Are you stupid?"

"What?" Miroku shrugged "Ever since Kagura, all you do is turn girls down. You need to relax every once in a while. Better yet, think of it as your duty. A proper welcome to our school."

"You repulse me."

Miroku laughed. "I'm joking. Man I'd kill to be in your place. Kagome's got her eye on you already. When she realizes what a bastard you are, put in a good word for me."

"Do it yourself," Sesshomaru looked bored. "I have better things to do with my time."

"Pffft, like working is so much fun," scoffed Miroku. "With an attitude like that, you'll be old before you know it."

Sesshomaru "Mmmed" again which ended the conversation. He took a final sip of his tea.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Did you really mean no when she asked if we're friends?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a hint of surprise. Miroku looked like a puppy unsure if he would be petted or kicked.

"I can tolerate your incessant presence," he finally said and began packing up his trash, unwilling to have any more conversation.

Miroku smiled. Coming from Sesshomaru, that was practically a declaration of love.

* * *

><p>Kagome tried to speak to Sesshomaru between classes a few more times that day but he was too good at ignoring her.<p>

It bothered him that it didn't seem to bother her.

When the final class ended, he packed his things to leave.

"Aren't you going to wait for Miroku?" she smiled at him.

"No." he replied simply.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Do you have an afterschool club?"

"What's this? What are you doing?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to make conversation with me?"

"That's what we humans call it, yes."

"Don't."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I get that you don't like me," she said in a cheerful voice. "But I'd like for you to try."

Sesshomaru scowled. "I have more important things to do than spend my time watching the echoes bounce around your empty cheerful head."

"Wow, you _really_ don't like me!" Kagome's smile was so big, Sesshomaru found it unnerving.

"I don't like anyone." He said, looking away.

"Well that's fine because I like everyone. Opposites attract, you know."

Sesshomaru began walking away

"I've heard about you, you know." Kagome called from behind. "People call you the Ice Prince. They say anyone who approaches you gets frost-bite."

Sesshomaru looked back at her. He would have smiled if he actually ever smiled. Deep down he liked his reputation.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't mind being a little chill." She grinned devilishly "Plus you're nice to look at."

The comment mentally floored him. What was with that mouth? She was so confident it was borderline egotistical.

Miroku opened the classroom door, entering with a huge smile.

"Sesshomaru!" he cheerfully shouted. "Good, gang's all here!"

Two people shuffled in behind him. A curious looking girl and an irate looking boy.

"Kagome, this is my girlfriend Sango. She's in our year and we're on student council together."

Sango stepped forward with a warm smile. "Hi Kagome, pleased to meet you."

Kagome was bubbling with excitement. "You're very pretty!" she said in awe. "I'm surprised Miroku was able to get a girl like you, he comes off as friendly but his lecherous motives are so easy to spot."

There was a loud cackle "Damn, Miroku. She read you like a book!"

"I'm actually not his girlfriend," Sango said, taking an immediate like to Kagome. Finally, another girl. "He's just an idiot."

Miroku had a mixed expression of surprise and sadness. Kagome smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Miroku. You're my first high school friend. I still like you."

Miroku seemed to cheer up a little. He cleared his throat.

"This guy, if you hadn't noticed the eerie resemblance, is Inuyasha."

Kagome beamed. "It's nice to meet you too. Sesshomaru says many things about you."

"I notice how you say 'many'," Inuyasha said, giving Sesshomaru a glare.

"She says 'many' because she can't say 'nice'" said Sesshomaru with a glare that surpassed his brother's.

Kagome was like a kid in a candy store. "How about we all go for milkshakes? My treat."

"Sorry, no can do" Miroku looked genuinely disappointed. "Sango and I have a student council meeting."

"Yeah, Kagome. Let's rain-check," Sango said. "Here, let me give you my cell number..."

After a few moments, when Sango and Miroku had regretfully excused themselves, only the three remained.

"How about you guys?" Kagome moved in like a shark.

"No." Sesshomaru said, finally moving for the door. He had no idea why he had stuck around so long.

"I'm not in the mood for milkshakes," Inuyasha said "but you can treat me to ramen."

"Sure!" Kagome clapped her hands. "Anywhere you'd like."

Inuyasha's grin was huge. "There's this really great place across town. Usually a car comes to pick Sesshomaru up for work, we can ride with him."

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly, walking out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Don't mind him," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome followed. "It's just his stutter acting up."

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha liked it.

* * *

><p>"And that's the best burger place," Inuyasha pointed out as the car drove them around the city. "But their curly fries suck. If you want good curly fries, you've got to go to Mimoji's joint across town. I'll have Myoga bring us some tomorrow at school."<p>

Kagome was enjoying herself immensely. Inuyasha's tour of the city seemed fueled by his appetite. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the car, staring out the window quietly.

Kagome noticed his annoyed look. "So," she said as friendly as she could. "Where are you headed after we're dropped off?"

"None of your-"

"To work," Inuyasha cut him off, trying to keep Kagome's attention on him. "But first we're pit-stopping at our house so he can change. Our father's grooming him to take over the business."

"How interesting," Kagome commented. "What business?"

"Our dad owns Tetsusaiga Security," Inuyasha said, not a hint of pride or boastfulness in his voice. "I'm being groomed too but dodged the bullet because Sesshomaru's to take over."

"That's cool," Kagome nodded.

"Not really," Inuyasha sighed heavily. "We've been getting shuffled around since we were kids. Music lessons, advanced tutoring, the works. Our tutor wanted to get rid of us and was the one who convinced our dad that we should go to high-school. 'Well rounded boys should socialize with peers'," he said in a mocking voice as if reading it from a script. "But I guess you wouldn't know what that's like."

Kagome cleared her throat quickly. "I heard you got kicked out of Seiki," she said conversationally.

Inuyasha scoffed. "They're all a bunch of soft-fleshed little babies," he dismissed. "They have a grudge against me but act like they didn't expel Sesshomaru too."

"For fighting?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, very interested.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice was laced with menace.

He cut his eyes before changing the topic. "Anyway, we're being strung up like puppets all for the sake of _'proper legacy and breeding'_" Inuyasha said nastily glowering at his brother.

"Wow," Kagome said. "That must be tough. But Tetsusaiga's the best security company in the country. My houses are all equipped with it. I'm glad it's being run my sophisticated people."

"Houses?"

Kagome shook her hands dismissively. "I'm not trying to sound like a millionaire or anything," she quickly explained. "My dad runs a few steel mills here and there. Sometimes he has to live close to work so he has a couple of corporate houses or apartments. We don't really own them, the company does."

"Ah," said Inuyasha. "Is that why you were in Honjo?"

"More or less," Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru stared at her from out the corner of his eye. That was the first vague answer he had heard her give.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. "Well this is our place," he said as the driver pulled up to a big black gate.

It was too big to be called a house and too small to be called a mansion. The brick walled manor sat on a small slope at the back of a long driveway which was paved over neatly trimmed grass. There was a large sized lily pond in the middle of the lawn. Kagome spotted a crane taking flight from the pond headed in the direction of the back of the estate, where she could slightly make out treetops.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Whatever," Inuyasha dismissed. Home was just home.

The car made a stop at the gatehouse where a security guard cleared them before opening up the gates. Kagome stared out the window all the way until the car pulled up to the front steps where a man stood, ready to open the door.

"Welcome home," he said as he pulled the door open.

Sesshomaru stepped out the car and handed his school bag to the man. "Jaken, have the driver take them wherever they want to go and call another car for me. I'm already late as it is. Also, buy some milk."

"Very well," said the man and shut the door with Inuyasha and Kagome inside.

As the car pulled off, Kagome watched from the back window as Sesshomaru disappeared inside the house. Even after she could no longer see him and Inuyasha began chatting on about more food, she stared out the window until the car drove downhill and the house disappeared too.


	2. Second Best

"Kagome, your brother's in a magazine," Sango said at lunch, the next day. She was flipping pages until she reached the centerfold article.

"I know, they sent me an advance copy" Kagome beamed with pride. "He'll be home next month, I can't wait to see him."

"It must be rough on a kid, being without family for months and having all that pressure," Miroku commented.

"It is but he really loves it."

"It says here that he composed a piece called 'Sister's symphony'. Did he write that for you?"

Kagome simply smiled.

"That's so sweet," Sango cooed. "I wish my little brother was that thoughtful. When he's not bugging me to teach him how to drive, he's holed up in his room with his demon slayer games. His room stinks like boy."

The girls giggled to themselves as Miroku shook his head. He spotted a familiar face from across the hall.

"Sesshomaru!" he cried. "Won't you join us? I'm losing this battle of the sexes."

Kagome's face seemed to light up a little.

Sesshomaru hesitated, before walking over and placing his tray on the table, taking a seat.

Kagome liked how graceful his movements were. He was tall but didn't move as jerkily and awkward as the other growing boys did. His movements were more refined, as if he carefully thought and executed each thing he did. His uniform was perfect, with proper creases and no wrinkles. He had long hair, which was against school rules, but it was braided so neatly into a ponytail that Kagome couldn't picture a teacher in the world who could complain.

Miroku must have picked up on the vibe because he said "You know, you'd look manlier if you grew a mustache." He smirked. "It would give you an edge."

"I don't need another edge, thank you." Sesshomaru said icily.

"My my," Kagome chipped in. "You're edges are so sharp you might cut someone."

They locked eyes for a moment, staring each other down. But Sesshomaru had been in the glaring business for a long time and Kagome subsided, giving him the win.

Despite himself, he was amused she had held out so long. It was a new record.

"Well," said Sango louder than necessary. "Miroku, I forgot to count the petty cash in the student council room. Come help me count it."

Miroku made a face. "It can wait 'til after schoo-ow ow-no it can't. My mistake." He said rising suddenly from the table.

"See you guys later!" Sango chirped as she led Miroku and his wounded foot out of the cafeteria.

The pair watched them go, letting the silence fill in.

"Well," Kagome said. "That was subtle."

Sesshomaru grunted with a smirk.

"Aha!" yelled Kagome. "So you do have a soul. I was starting to worry."

"What are you on about?" Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared.

"That's the first time since I've moved here that you've cracked a smile." Kagome informed him. "It was a pathetic smile but I'll take what I can get."

Sesshomaru took a bite of his lunch, not saying anything.

"You know, you can relax around me," she offered. "We are friends after all."

"I am not your friend," Sesshomaru immediately snapped. "I just want to eat my lunch in silence."

Kagome scoffed. "Get real," she said. "You wouldn't have sat here if that were true. If Miroku and Sango were still here, we'd be running our mouths a mile a minute. Don't be so see-through," she sounded unimpressed, like he had lost points.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Your parents never beat you as a child, did they?"

"They don't care." She said simply and moved on. "How's work?"

"Vile" He replied immediately without looking up.

"Oh, why don't do you do something else then?"

"I don't have a choice." He said rigidly. "My father has been grooming me since birth. It's my only purpose."

Sesshomaru paused, sandwich in midair. It was the first time he ever admitted that he disliked his role. He wondered how she got that out of him. He felt cheated.

"Oh." Was all she said.

He waited for the pity. "Poor you!" or "That's horrible! You can be whatever you want to be! Believe in yourself!"

If there was anything in the world that the stoic Sesshomaru didn't want, it was to be pitied. He became angry with himself for saying it aloud. How could he let his guard slip like that?

"Well fuck'em." She responded. "Parents suck anyway."

He looked up and locked eyes with Kagome. She was serious.

He was astounded. He wanted to ask why she didn't want to know more—she was so nosy—but he didn't want her to think it was okay to ask.

She somehow picked up on this because she said "I really don't want to pry, I just want to get to know you. I don't expect you to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I won't."

"I know you won't" Kagome smiled. "You've got this inner strength of solitude about you. I admire it. I've watched you walk down the hallway and it's like you wrap this incredible aura around you. It's a powerful shield. Do you ever notice that people just naturally move aside when you walk by?"

He did. It was because he was intimidating.

"It's not because you're intimidating," Kagome continued. "I mean people think you are, but you're not. Not really."

Sesshomaru felt unnerved having someone else in his head.

"It's because you're guarding yourself." She tapped her chin in thought. "There's something about you that's so delicate, it could break if you didn't hold it safely." She smiled at him. "I know what that's like."

He had to stop her from talking.

"I think you're an idiot," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Well I think you're beautiful," she said with such sincerity, a thin line of pink blush moved its way across his face. It was too small for Kagome to notice but to Sesshomaru it was like someone had set off a fire alarm in his brain. Danger! Danger!

"I watch you. You make these long graceful strides. When you stand still it's like the air around you is holding its breath until you move again. Everyone around you feels your presence; it washes over them without them knowing about it. It's why girls can't leave you alone. It draws them in. They can't help but notice you and confess."

She'd witness that? Sesshomaru felt a small balloon of embarrassment floating up from the depths of his stomach, popping in his chest.

"But you know what I like best about you?" Kagome said with childlike excitement. She reached her hand out like she was about to touch his own but thought the better of it. "I don't know if you're aware of it, but when you write you twiddle your pencil between your fingers while you're thinking. It's such a small normal thing, but you're usually so composed you look really cute while you do it" Kagome laughed. "It reminds me that you're human."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and broke her concentration.

"Some people might call this stalking."

She responded with a grin. "I just pay really close attention. I like knowing stuff like that. Doesn't it feel nice knowing someone recognizes little stuff like that about you?"

It did. Sesshomaru, for lack of a better word, felt touched. All the confessions he ever heard were about his appearance and his grades. He'd never heard someone talk about him so familiarly, so intimately. Of all the things she liked best about him, it was the way he held his pencil. How…curious.

It did feel good.

But he would die rather than admit it.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru!" cried Mr. Kasuko, running down the hall. "A moment of your time?"<p>

Sesshomaru stopped and waited for his teacher to reach him. Mr. Kasuko placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and kneeled over, breathing hard. "You're a hard man to catch," Mr. Kasuko wheezed. "I've been chasing after you since the third floor."

"What can I do for you?" Sesshomaru asked. Even with teachers, his patience was thin.

Mr. Kasuko stood up, pulling himself together. "I see that you and Kagome ate lunch together-"

"Think nothing of it." Sesshomaru said quickly with such a tone that it suggested Sesshomaru didn't think much of it either. He stared at Mr. Kasuko's hand on his shoulder until the teacher noticed and quickly removed it.

Mr. Kasuko laughed. "No, no" he assured. "I wasn't implying anything. In fact I'm glad you're being kind to her. Ever since that introduction yesterday morning, she doesn't seem to be fitting in well. It's senior year, you know how hard it can be to find a clique this late."

"Do I?" Sesshomaru responded.

Mr. Kasuko's laugh was more nervous. "Again, not implying anything. I just wanted to thank you. Kagome has been through a lot and it's nice to see her enjoying herself. Please look out for her, I know people will start to warm up to her if they see you approve."

"You seem very concerned about her," Sesshomaru said with an air of suspicion.

"I am," Mr. Kasuko smiled and put a hand behind his head. "I've actually known Kagome since she was a little girl. I used to be the Hirigashi's neighbor before the moved into a better neighborhood. I was still in college back then, but I would babysit her and her sister every once in a while. It's nice to see that she was able to come back."

"Mmm." Was all Sesshomaru said. Kagome never mentioned a sister but he didn't really care that much.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. Kagome's a little outspoken because she's been home-schooled since she was about eight. When we caught up she let it slip that this was the first time she's been around people her own age since she was a kid. I guess being surrounded by adults all day can make her a little off-putting. I know you know what that's like."

Sesshomaru stared. "Do I?"

Mr. Kasuko continued to eat his own foot. "I'm not saying your off-putting or anything. You guys just have a lot in common. Similar upbringing from prestigious families and everything. Home-schooling. Though for Kagome, I'm sure things would be a little different under the right circumstances."

"How's so?" Sesshomaru said. His tone sounded disinterested but his curiosity had been awoken.

Mr. Kasuko swallowed his socks and was full. "No no, I've said to much," he said dismissively. "Anyway I just wanted to thank you for watching out for her." He started walking down towards the other end of the hall. "Look out for the test results this afternoon. I'm sure you'll be surprised!"

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the look of shock on his face when Sesshomaru saw his name in second place," Miroku was trying not to double over with laughter. "His face actually turned red. He looked like he was choking on a hairball."<p>

Inuyasha couldn't get enough. He was holding his stomach so he wouldn't burst from the laughter "Try to imitate it," he said eagerly. "Just try."

The three of them sat in the town car, headed to the manor.

Sesshomaru was resisting the temptation to kill them both.

Second.

Second!

Sesshomaru had never been second _anything_ in his entire life. Seeing Kagome's name in first had knocked the wind out of him.

When he forced Mr. Kasuko to show him the tests, their answers were mirror images. Kagome had simply crossed the finish line by handing in her test fourteen seconds earlier.

Fourteen seconds!

She'd only been here a day, how the hell could she have been so up to date on the curriculum?

Sesshomaru was getting angry again just thinking about it. His two buffoon companions were bent over in their idiotic merriment. It only fueled his fire.

He imagined Kagome's stupid face, smiling at him like it was all puppies and rainbows.

He was going to snatch that damn look of her face so fast she wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru felt an oncoming headache in homeroom. Mr. Kasuko was taking attendance and the classroom was in a low sort of chatter with friends while he yelled out names from his list. Kagome had decided that he was her target for morning.<p>

"Miroku and Sango says they'll have to do student council work at lunch today," Kagome said conversationally.

"Thank you for this important update," Sesshomaru replied, trying to use reading his book as an excuse to make her stop talking to him "You're dismissed."

"So maybe I could sit with you at lunch?" Kagome's small flame of hope burned hotly.

There was an unwritten rule around the three of them that Kagome was only welcome at the table when Miroku was there to welcome her.

"No," said Sesshomaru, blowing out her flame before dousing it with water and grounding it with his foot.

"But I don't know anyone else yet," Kagome tried to reason "I'll have to eat by myself."

"My heart weeps for you."

"I'll treat you," Kagome went for broke. When politeness wasn't enough there was always bribery. "Anything you want, as much of it as you can eat."

"Go to the school library, find a dictionary, and look up the words 'no', 'despise', and 'agitation'. These are the words I think about when you come to mind."

"So you think about me?" Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru, devoid of comeback, was glad to hear the bell ring, signaling the start of class. However all through history, math, and English, he could feel Kagome's eyes on him. Every time he glanced her way she stuck her bottom lip out and gave him a huge pout. He wanted to smack her.

"Kagome, since you're so bored why don't you come up and translate this next one for us?" Mr. Kasuko called, holding out the chalk.

Sesshomaru mentally smiled, pleased with universal karma.

Kagome rose from her seat and took the chalk, standing back from the board and tapping her chin gently.

"Don't make us feel stupid!" a boy from the back sneered and the whole class burst into laughter.

Mr. Kasuko shot them a glare, unsure of who the commentator was "Take your time, Kagome" he assured "It's a complex-"

Kagome began writing, making long smooth strokes on the board and ending it with a firm period. Her handwriting in script was elegant and clean compared to the other student translations around the board which was shaky and filled with white streaks from the constant erasing and re-writing.

The class fell into an embarrassed hush as she took her seat.

Mr. Kasuko looked it over trying to hide is awe-struck expression. He got himself under control and cleared his throat "Very good. Who would like to do the next one?"

There was an absence of eager hands reaching for the sky. No one wanted to be the one to follow that, especially after their mocking.

Mr. Kasuko wasn't a sadist. "Then let's conclude here for today and move onto literature."

There was a knock at the door and a young woman came in, handed a note to the teacher, and promptly left. Mr. Kasuko read it before tossing it lightly on the desk. "Everyone, pull out a pen for a quiz" he instructed, causing a wave of groans. "Kagome, to my desk please?"

She walked up to him and he leaned in and whispered something to her.

Sesshomaru overheard the word 'visitor'.

She looked confused and worried at the same time before nodding and quietly leaving the classroom.

Sesshomaru thought nothing of it, happy to be free of her constant pitiful stare.

Mr. Kasuko began flipping through pages on his desk and opening drawers to find something. "I must've forgotten the test materials in the copy room," Mr. Kasuko he announced to the class that sighed with relief. "I need someone to go get them for me."

Another collective groan.

Mr. Kasuko looked around the classroom before deciding on the only student who wouldn't suffer academically from missing five minutes of lecture.

Sesshomaru was already standing out of habit, always the chosen one for these kind of errands.

"Upstairs on the second floor, room 208" Mr. Kasuko said as Sesshomaru headed for the door "Thank you."

He didn't reply.

As he entered the hallway, Sesshomaru saw Kagome at the other end of the hallway, near the exit, leaning against the wall and waiting patiently. She saw him and waved hello but he scowled and used the staircase nearest the classroom to make his escape.

The janitor was mopping the second landing when he passed and had to gingerly step by the large mop bucket to not get splashed with the soapy brown water.

The copy room was empty and the stack of practice tests were waiting in neatly stacked piles. Sesshomaru grabbed them and headed back the way he came when he heard a large crash and the sound of splashing water. The mop bucket had toppled over and clattered down the steps, swamping the stairs. The janitor apologized to him and began quickly cleaning up the mess.

Peeved, Sesshomaru took the alternate route to the classroom, going up a flight and walking across to the opposite end of the hallway where another staircase was located and taking those two flights down to his hall. As he exited the staircase doors he walked around the corner and spotted Kagome and a girl talking heatedly to each other. He immediately pulled back into the corner. The girl had her back to him and Kagome was facing his way but he didn't think she had seen him.

They blocked his path to the classroom. Sesshomaru wasn't one to interrupt a conversation but now it was either disturb them or eavesdrop, the latter he found more disgraceful. He slowly peered around the corner to see if they were almost done and caught a glimpse of the girl, who had turned a small angle, enough for him to make her out.

Sesshomaru studied her quickly. Not girl…not exactly. She was taller than Kagome but maybe the six-inch heels contributed to that. She wore a tight black dress that had a slit in the front that stopped at her knees. She was slowly twirling a pair of sunglasses in her hand, looking very annoyed, as Kagome talked to her. Sesshomaru could see the resemblance; the woman looked like her but appeared just a little older. No doubt, Kagome's sister.

"—And they placed me in the advance senior class," Kagome was on the verge of bouncing with happiness "I'll only be here a year but that's okay, I'm going to have a good time."

"But why here?" The woman interrupted, throwing an arm in a grand gesture to cover the whole school.

"Well why not?" Kagome asked back "They're the best co-ed in the country. I can make plenty of friends and-"

"Why not just go to University already? You'll make friends there."

"Because I'm only sixteen," Kagome had a slight whine in her voice, as if she'd said this over and over again "It'll be no fun being left out because people are drinking and having sex-"

"Don't be so vulgar, Kagome."

"I'm just trying to explain," Kagome pleaded. "I want to have friends my own age. Now that Seji's with Souta, I want to go to a real school-"

"There's a high school in Honjo-"

"You know why I can't go there!"

"And whose fault is that?"

Kagome sulkily made circles on the floor with her foot "This is really important to me. I need-"

"Fine Kagome," the woman cut off tiredly, pressing her hand to her forehead "I honestly don't care what you do. Suit yourself. Where are you going to stay? That hotel suite draws too much attention."

Sesshomaru noticed that she didn't say too expensive.

"Well," Kagome had a hint of mischief in her voice "Daddy and I exchanged voicemails and he said I could stay at Grandpa's…"

"That old hovel?" The woman looked at Kagome as if she said she wanted to live in a needle filled ditch in Tanzania "Why on god's earth would you want to live there?"

Kagome shrugged "It's like staying with a relative-"

"Your grandfather's dead, Kagome. It'll just be you in that little old shack."

"You know what I mean…"

"I never know what you mean," the woman looked at her wristwatch.

Kagome must have known what that meant because she grabbed the woman by the arm "Come see it," she begged "It's really pretty. I'll make you lunch and you can tell me all about Spain-"

"My layover is almost over," the woman replied, removing herself from Kagome's grip "I only stopped by because my secretary told me you made an appointment but you weren't at your suite so I had to track you down, which I find very rude of you by the way."

"Mom, please-"

"No," her mother snapped, closing the conversation "I don't want to play with you in your little fantasy world. I have reality to deal with. When you get bored here, which I'm sure you will, go meet Seiji and Souta and pick out some University to frolic at. Your father may not be preparing you for Shikon but you can at least try to look like you're becoming a proper young lady. Understood?"

Kagome cut her eyes away "Yes ma'am," she said quietly.

The woman slid on her sunglasses and turned to go, giving a wave over her shoulder "I expected better of you," she said as her goodbye and pushed through the double doors that led to the courtyard. Down the path all the way to the curb, there was a limousine waiting with the engine running. She had walked right passed Sesshomaru either not noticing that he was there or not caring.

When the doors closed with a soft click Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," she said "You can come out now."

So she'd seen him…Sesshomaru stepped around the corner, feeling slightly uncomfortable for waling in on their private conversation.

"It was not my intention-" he began but she shook her head at him.

"I know it wasn't," Kagome said, still crestfallen by the exchange with her mother "You're not that kind of person."

He felt like he should have said something at that point, some kind of socially acceptable response that would make her feel better but he wasn't that kind of person either so he settled for "Take some of these," extending the stack of papers "You can…assist me in taking them back to class."

Kagome gave him a 'who me?' look before reaching over and grabbing a handful. They walked down the hallways in silence, Sesshomaru still pondering on what to say. He'd seen that look a million times, mostly on Inuyasha but on rare occasions, when he looked in the mirror.

"I made an error," he finally said, causing Kagome to look up at him quizzically "As it seems, I've forgotten my lunch at home."

"Aw, that sucks. Did you forget your wallet too?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, knowing he was going to regret it. "Yes," he lied "You're to buy me something from the cafeteria" he instructed.

Kagome's smile grew so big she looked like she had to stop it before it fell of her face and danced "Of course. Can't have you walking around with a malnourished brain."

"Yes," he agreed.

"And I'll have to sit with you to make sure you eat it all," Kagome continued, giddy with excitement.

"Mmm," replied Sesshomaru.

Kagome beamed.

* * *

><p>"So I move in to my grandfather's house today," Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru sat down to lunch "Wanna come over? You can repay my kindness for buying you lunch and help me unpack."<p>

"If I recall, I'm doing you a favor by letting you sit with me" he replied. He looked down at his lunch, wondering how long he could hold out on lying before going to his bag to get his bento.

"Even though you did it out of pity, I'm still happy you did it at all" Kagome smiled at him.

He didn't do it out of pity but out of sympathy. Kagome had to make an appointment just to see her mother put her down then cast her aside without a sign of parental worry or interest in her decisions. Sesshomaru knew what it was like to feel like your life was not your own but that you were so independent it was desolate. He wasn't willing to admit it but he was interested in taking a minute interest in her.

"Now that I've got my foot in the door, I can start squeezing my way in to being your friend," Kagome was saying, bringing him out of thought.

"I don't want friends," Sesshomaru replied, finally grabbing the apple from his tray and pushin g away the rest. "Especially not bubbly little females."

"That's a little sexist," she looked more interested than offended "How come?"

"Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship," Sesshomaru said and then bit into his apple.

"Oscar Wilde," Kagome sighed wistfully "I love his work."

Sesshomaru hid his impressed expression well.

"Well as my rebuttal," Kagome tapped her chin before Sesshomaru saw her face light up with a decision "If a man does not make new acquaintance as he advances through life, he will soon find himself left alone."

"Samuel Johnson," Sesshomaru replied after a few seconds. "That was very cleverly obscure for a sixteen year old."

"Ah, so you know my secret," Kagome said, picking at her lunch "I couldn't help it. I did too well on my placement exam. I had to miss answers just so they would admit me."

"I wouldn't broadcast that if I were you," Sesshomaru bit into his apple again, trying to stave off his intense hunger until after school "Our classmates might toss you from a window to save face."

Kagome giggled "I hope they come around, I didn't mean to offend anyone yesterday. When I get nervous, I tend to do something that rubs people the wrong way," she suddenly grimaced to herself "When my mother showed up, I was so nervous to see her after all this time that I told her she looked like she'd gain weight."

Sesshomaru smirked before quickly tucking it away. This one-on-one lunch was a one-time offer, he was not going to let her think she'd earn the right to sit with him freely.

"You're mother looks young" Sesshomaru polished off the apple. He noticed she wasn't eating either, not even the banana on her tray, so he took it. She didn't protest. "I assumed she was the sister Mr. Kasuko mentioned."

Kagome's face suddenly turned ghost white "…He told you that?" Kagome had lowered her voice, trying to keep her cool "What else did he say?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her sudden change "Nothing. Only that he used to babysit you both and that you've been strung along by tutors until coming here."

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Always," Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagome searched his face for any sign of mistruth, which annoyed him. When she couldn't find any, the color began returning to her face slowly.

"My sister and I are…" she struggled for words "Not on speaking terms."

Sesshomaru didn't pry.

An awkward silence filled the space before Sesshomaru decided to fix it.

"I'll keep it short and sweet. Family. Religion. Friendship. These are the three demons you must slay if you wish to succeed," he said, peeling his banana and biting into it.

Kagome mulled it over in her head, biting her lip.

Sesshomaru relished in the fact that he'd challenged her.

"Montgomery Burns," he said at last to put her out of her misery. Sesshomaru finished the banana, still unsatisfied.

"From 'The Simpsons?'" she looked astounded. "No fair, he's not a real person."

"That may be so, but he has some solid advice."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Kagome was smiling, impressed with him. He didn't mind it.

He packed up his tray, standing up to leave.

"Remember George, no man is a failure who has friends" she said quickly, as he walked away.

"A Wonderful Life," He said without turning around.

"You may have won the battle but not the war. I'll out-quote you tomorrow!" Kagome called as she picked up her tray to catch up with him.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we practice to deceive" Sesshomaru smirked, feeling full.


	3. Games of Force

The temperature around the lunch table felt like it was two degrees and steadily dropping. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha (who had decided his science class wouldn't miss him) were side by side, daring not to even breathe. Their eyes slowly followed back and forth, watching every move that was being made.

"Check," said Kagome, giving Sesshomaru that friendly smile he had come to despise.

He studied the chessboard for a moment, analyzing his options.

The audience held their breath. Was this the end to the Ice Prince's reign?

Sesshomaru finally picked up a piece and moved it, safely bringing him out of check.

"Well done," Kagome said as if she was a mentor rather than an opponent.

Sesshomaru wondered if he was going to melt his own organs from the heat of his inner frustration.

He could see Kagome's eyes calculating every move there was to make. She had these huge brown eyes that glowed with intelligence. Her long wispy bangs delicately framed her small face, and her hair was smooth and wavy. He noticed that she bit her lip when she was unsure and tapped her chin when she was confident.

He didn't notice that he had begun to notice these things.

She bit her lip. Excitement rose in Sesshomaru's chest.

She moved to touch a piece, brought her hand back, and moved towards another. All eyes followed her like she was deciding which wire to cut to save them all from exploding.

She made her move.

Sesshomaru immediately countered and leaned back in his seat. "Check mate." He said with just a hint of smugness in his voice.

The audience sighed dejectedly, their thirst for blood unquenched.

Kagome giggled. "Good game," she held a hand and he had no other choice but to shake it. Had this been an alternate universe, he would have gotten on the table and victory danced all over the board.

"Oi, Kagome!" came a cry from across the lunch hall. Everyone turned.

A black haired boy from the senior class was waving to her.

"Oh hey, it's Kouga," Sango said. "I heard he made captain of the soccer team this year."

"Gotta admit, he's got the kick of the gods," Miroku said, taking a sip of milk. "But he's as dumb as a pile of bricks."

Inuyasha flipped him the bird. "Can't stand that guy," he grumbled. He turned to Kagome, looking annoyed. "Why does he know your name?"

Kagome was waving back. "I tutored him in math last week. He's actually very nice. How come you don't like him?"

"Because he exists," Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku leaned over to Kagome. "Battle scores: Inuyasha 5, Kouga 8" he whispered. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Sesshomaru was displeased with this new appearance as well. After a month and a half, Kagome had blossomed into a social butterfly. Her cheerful disposition and willingness to listen had finally outshone her bizarre class introduction.

The worst part was that she had been right. She made people feel stupid and she was sorry about it. They had been warned and could therefore look past it.

Sesshomaru was finding it a little difficult to keep matching wits with her. He went to work and then home, thinking about how to outdo her in every aspect. They were always neck and neck in grades, most of their games in chess and shogi ended up in a draw, and his I.Q was only one point higher than hers, too similar to mean anything. Kagome had opted out of gym class but he didn't think psychical strength was an advantage to be proud of.

"I'll be right back," Kagome was rising out of her seat. "I'm going to go say hi."

"I'll join you," Inuyasha said tightly. He was not going to let her mingle with that buffoon too closely.

The remaining trio watched them go.

"Inuyasha's become really attached to her lately," Sango commented innocently.

Miroku nodded. He nudged Sesshomaru. "Do you think it'll be hard to compete against your own brother?"

Sesshomaru gave him a look that could bend steel. "What, exactly, are you implying?"

Miroku's insides turned to jelly. "Sango, can I walk you to your next class?" he asked meekly.

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's go now. The bell's about to ring anyway." Even Sango wasn't that much of a masochist to leave Miroku in Sesshomaru's teeth.

And then there was one.

Sesshomaru was ticked off but he didn't understand why. So what if Inuyasha clung to her like a child, he was too immature for Kagome. But when did she start seeing Kouga? She hadn't mentioned it to him…

Sesshomaru lightly banged his fist on the lunch table, causing the chessboard to tremble.

It was none of his business what the girl did in her free time. Maybe she would take an interest in someone else and go away completely. Maybe he'd finally get some peace from her scrutinizing brown eyes.

Wait…

Sesshomaru looked at the board, replaying the last few exchanges.

Her move…

She could have easily…

Sesshomaru clenched his fists so hard his palms ached.

She had _let_ him win!

He scanned the cafeteria until resting his eyes on her. She was waving goodbye to Kouga and Inuyasha as they insulted each other down the hallway. She must have felt his stare because she turned around to look at him.

Kagome saw the realization in his face. She smiled at him and winked…

Sesshomaru banged his fist again, sending the pieces flying.

He wasn't letting that girl go anywhere! If she thought he'd met his match, she was in for a surprise. He'd get the upper hand on her so high, she'd need a staircase to reach it.

_Finally_, a small voice whispered in the crevices of his mind and setting off small chain reactions of dopamine, _something to do._

* * *

><p>During free period, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were standing around Sesshomaru's desk. He was scribbling in his notebook to rid himself of homework before work. Today he actually looked forward to the peace and quiet that awaited him in his office.<p>

"Hey check it out!" said a classmate to his friends, pointing to the courtyard.

Miroku sighed. "There he goes again," he said, looking out the window.

Sango and Kagome joined him.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. "Kouga's kicking him!"

Sango shrugged. "This is actually pretty normal. Inuyasha gets into a fight almost every week. He's a real hot-head. Don't you notice the bruises?"

"He's also really clumsy," Kagome said, seeing him in action for the first time. "I thought he just walked into a lot of doors."

Miroku laughed as he watched Inuyasha grab Kouga's ankle and trip him. "No, he's got anger problems. You know, we first met when he mistook me for someone else and punched me in the head."

Miroku and Sango's eyes lingered for a few seconds then turned away from the window and continued talking like nothing had happened.

"Isn't someone going to do anything?" Kagome was in shock at the trio. She couldn't believe her eyes as they did nothing while their friend was getting pulverized. It was one thing to joke about Inuyasha's past fights but to ignore one that was happening right in front of him? Ludacris!

"There's no stopping him when he's like that," Miroku said. "He literally cannot control himself."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to him. He hadn't looked up once.

"No." was all he said.

Kagome looked around her. "You all are seriously not going to do anything?" she asked, astonished.

Before they knew it, she was racing out of the classroom, the door slamming behind her.

Sango and Miroku watched her go. After a moment, Sango looked to Miroku.

"You don't think she's actually going to try to separate them, do you?"

"No," Miroku said calmly. "Once she sees how crazy Inuyasha is, she'll just try to yell at him from the crowd."

Sesshomaru paused in his writing. Kagome was a headstrong egotistical fool. She refused backing down, even when he gave her his most menacing stare. She was _exactly _the type of person who would try to separate them.

Without a word to the others he shoved his desk away from him and was gone.

"What's that all about?" Sango was startled.

"Oh nothing," said a smirking Miroku. "Just the start of Sesshomaru's self-destruction."

* * *

><p>"Let me go!"<p>

"Right after I break your goddamn neck!"

There was a group of rowdy students around Inuyasha and Kouga as they rolled around in the dirt.

Kouga managed to pin Inuyasha and started punching as his opponent blocked his face from the blows.

"You punch like a bitch," Inuyasha screamed, bucking from underneath.

Kouga snarled, trying to break through Inuyasha's block.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kagome was shouting, breaking through the excited crowd. She finally got through to the foreground and reached in, grabbing Kouga's shoulders.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "You're gonna kill him!"

"Fuck off," he roared in the heat of battle, going for Inuyasha's ribs.

Kagome, getting annoyed at his childish behavior, became childlike herself and began tugging his hair. "Cut it out, you're hurting him!"

Kouga growled in pain and elbowed Kagome, sending her flying back. He spun around on her. "The fuck is your problem?" he shouted.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha roared, knocking Kouga off him and reaching for this throat. He missed but managed to catch his collar and they set off again, rolling in the grass.

Kagome was up again in a second, determined. This time she reached for Inuyasha and managed to grab his leg.

"Inuyasha, stop!" she screamed. "Kouga didn't mean it!"

Another blow sent her flying as Inuyasha kicked back and his foot connected soundly with her ribs. She stayed down this time, just managing to sit up.

Inuyasha was in a rage, turning on Kagome. "Don't choose him over me!"

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath pushing back pain "You childish moron! You're so pathetic!" she screamed, holding her side. "Grow the hell up!"

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha left Kouga and began moving towards her when he was grabbed by the collar and tossed aside like a rag doll. He landed next to Kouga, who was clutching his shoulder in agony.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a steely glare. "Did I really just witness you attacking a female?"

Inuyasha was growling like a wild animal, his hair in disarray. Blood was dripping from a cut on his lip and cheek, courtesy of Kouga's high kick earlier. He leaped up and ran towards Sesshomaru who sent him flying back with a punch to the chest.

"Inuyasha!" he snapped loudly. That, with the blow, seemed to resonate something within him and he angrily looked around him like he was finally noticing the group of people. He wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Go get yourself together before a teacher comes," Sesshomaru instructed. He picked a random person in the crowd.

"You there, the pathetic one," he pointed. "Grab someone else and carry Kouga to the infirmary."

Two boys sprung forward to carry out the task.

"The rest of you are missing classes," Sesshomaru commented, spinning around to look at the crowd. "Though I expect your future jobs as sewer rats won't require a diploma."

The crowd dispersed, chattering madly amongst themselves. Soon there was no one around but the kneeling Kagome and the infuriated Sesshomaru.

Kagome, without so much as a wince, stood up and began dusting off her skirt. "Thank you."

"He would have hit you again," Sesshomaru informed. "Inuyasha has no control over himself when his temper gets the worst of him. He's been to anger management three times. It won't stick."

Kagome gave a confident smirk. "I've got a high pain tolerance," she replied, unfazed.

The air around Sesshomaru turned frigid. This arrogant little…

It happened so quickly, he almost missed it. She took a step forward and winced but put it away before he could notice.

He grabbed her by the elbow and began pulling her inside the school.

"Hey!" she was taken aback. "Where are we going?"

"To the nurse. She needs to look at where Inuyasha hit you,"

"I'll be fine," argued Kagome. "It surprised me more than it hurt."

"Don't be an idiot," he pressed, pulling her with him.

She tried wriggling out of his grip but it was like a vice. She used her free arm to punch him in the shoulder. "Let me go! I'm serious!"

Sesshomaru turned on her. "Kagome, I'm above striking a woman but if you want a concussion you need only ask."

Kagome was fighting his grip, digging her heels into the ground. "No!" she was shouting her voice was wavering like she was on the verge of hysteria. "No! No no no _no-no-no-no_!"

Sesshomaru released her, surprised by her strong refusal. "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome pulled back, cradling her elbow, breathing hard. "I don't like people seeing me undressed," she admitted, calming down a little. There were tears of frustration lining her eyes.

"The nurse is a woman, you imbecile."

"Just back off!" Kagome yelled fiercely. "Go brood in a corner or something."

"Fine," Sesshomaru snapped, washing his hands of her.

"Fine!" she shouted to his back.

Sesshomaru opened the school door so hard, it hit the back wall and broke the handle. It did nothing to calm the fury inside him.

* * *

><p>She wouldn't make eye contact with him for the rest of the day after that. She had an angry frown on her face through all their classes and attacked her assignments like they were after her life.<p>

Sesshomaru fumed. What was _she_ angry for? If it hadn't been for him, she would have been breathing out of a hole from her neck. She acted like she could have taken Inuyasha on if she wanted. For someone with an intelligent mind, she was the dumbest person he'd ever met.

He glanced over, trying to make eye contact. He knew she felt him because she shifted in her seat to keep from looking at him. It drove him crazy.

When the last bell rang, Kagome already had her things packed and went flying out the door before he had a chance to say a thing.

No. He wouldn't play this game with her. He calmly packed his books and smoothed out his jacket before leaving the hallway and strolling down to the town car that would be there to drive him to work.

Down the hall, Inuyasha had returned and had pulled Kagome aside, no doubt to apologize after losing his head. He had a huge bandage on his cheek and gauze wrapped around his hand.

Kagome was smiling and patting him on the shoulder when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a more-than-friendly tight embrace.

Before he knew what happened, Sesshomaru was pulling them apart, pushing Inuyasha back while pinning Kagome to him. They both had a look of astonishment.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru barked.

Inuyasha was the first to react. "I was just saying sorry," he growled.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sesshomaru snapped. "Get out of my sight."

He swooped down, threw Kagome over his shoulder, and ducked into the nearest empty classroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru unkindly dropped Kagome into the hard desk chair.<p>

She scowled up at him, refusing to be the first to speak.

Sesshomaru was fine with going first. "He hits you and you smile and pat his head. I save you and I get treated like a criminal."

"No one asked you to save me," Kagome replied. "If you had went to stop Inuyasha in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now."

Sesshomaru grabbed the front of Kagome's desk and lowered his face to meet hers. "I don't give a damn about him!"

"Seems like you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"Exactly" He lied.

"You walk around all high and mighty like you're above everyone else," Kagome bit into him "Great Lord Sesshomaru, too good to talk with us mere beings, too good to show us his godly smile. You think your all hot shit but I know the real you -"

"You don't know a damn thing!"

"You're so fake it hurts," she sneered. "Inside that cold shell you carry around, there's an angry little boy so afraid he can't stand it. He keeps building walls around him until they get so tall he's boxed himself in. You think you're invincible because you've made them so strong even you can't tear them down. You're so locked inside your own head you can't even see how pitiful you are!"

Sesshomaru was shaking with rage so bad, the desk was rattling. She wouldn't break her stare, she looked at him like she had won the war, like she'd enlightened him. Smart mouthed little brat!

"Don't act like you have me all figured out," he growled. His voice was low because if he let it out, the rage might come flooding with it.

"I know you," Kagome said, calming down. "On the outside you're flawless but on the inside you're all gnarled and twisted up in knots."

Sesshomaru stood up. There was something resonating inside him alongside the anger. It was chilling his spine, making him nervous.

Was this feeling of dread?

She was scanning his face, analyzing him, breaking him apart and filing him neatly in little boxes.

He couldn't stand it.

"Sesshomaru," her voice was getting softer by the moment. "Look, I didn't mean to get in your head like that-"

"You think you're so damn clever," Sesshomaru sneered. "Is this how you get your kicks? Trying to make people think you've worked your way in? I may be cold but at least I don't deceive anyone. You're wrapping people around your fingers like puppets."

Kagome paused. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Unlike you, Sesshomaru, I don't think that everyone is a pawn to gain something out of."

"I think you do." Sesshomaru was pushing harder and harder. "I think everything about you is a lie. Your petty little acts, your smiles and eye batting are made of nothing but deceit. You're smarter than everyone around you, almost as smart as me. I get so bored, I could kill. People like us start using others like games when we can't stand the dullness of life. Tell me Kagome, what's your score?"

Kagome dropped her gaze.

"Kagome, Kagome. So eager to please. Everyone's friend. 'You can trust me. You can relax around me. After all, we're friends.'" He mocked. "You'll give them an inch and use your mind to take a mile from their vault of secrets. You like collecting intimate details. It makes you feel powerful, holding the keys to their easy little minds. Anything to feel like you're special enough to be trusted, anything to feel like someone would willingly let you in and confide in you. But how many of them can you confide in? What have you got going on locked in that head of yours?"

"Stop…"

"Which one knows something real about you, Kagome? Does Sango know why you came back from Honjo? Does Miroku know your mother is too busy for you? Do you and Inuyasha bond over the fact that you have siblings who won't speak to you?" His sneer was cruel. "No one's figured out that they don't know the real you, the wolf among sheep."

"Enough!" Kagome shouted. She was turning red. She turned to look out the window, not wanting him to see her face.

He had struck a nerve. It filled him with satisfaction.

She had submitted and he had won.

She quickly wiped away a tear.

He turned to leave, not saying another word. He counted down, expecting her to continue their battle of words.

He couldn't figure out if he was pleased or pissed that she didn't follow him.


	4. Crash Course: Intro To Kagome

Sesshomaru took the rest of Friday afternoon to come down from his wrath. He and Inuyasha were at such a bad standstill that even Inuyasha's attendant, Myoga, was under strict orders not to speak to him or Jaken.

On Saturday afternoon, he went to the office and threw himself into his work to stop thinking about everything that had happened. He was gone before the sun had risen and didn't come home until the streetlights were on.

On Sunday morning, Inuyasha waved the white flag by sending Myoga to his room with curly fries from Momiji's. Sesshomaru didn't eat it but understood the gesture. Inuyasha was always so sorrowful after coming down from a rage binge.

On Sunday evening, Sesshomaru was bothered. He wondered if Kagome was finished being angry too. It started to feel odd having anxiousness sit on his chest. He didn't know if she would speak to him again and that thought kept him up at night.

On Monday morning, Sesshomaru decided he would forgive her arrogance and try his best to…show his remorse.

To his secret dismay, Kagome was absent.

When she didn't come in on Tuesday either, Sesshomaru struggled to resist asking Sango for her number. He avoided her and Miroku all day as a preventative.

Wednesday rolled around and Sesshomaru grew tired looking at the empty seat beside him. He walked around in such a foul mood that only Miroku was brave enough to approach him at lunch.

"Sango says her number keeps going to voicemail," said Miroku as he placed his lunch tray on the table and took a seat next to Sesshomaru. "Maybe she has food poisoning or something."

Sesshomaru chewed his lunch quietly. He wanted to believe that but knew better. He didn't even think Kagome had any food allergies but be honest, he didn't know for sure…

_-"Doesn't it feel nice knowing someone recognizes little stuff like that about you?"-_

"That's it? No response? I do you a favor and don't get a 'Thank you dear great Miroku, you're a true pal!'?"

"I may consider balancing your books for half price next time,"

"Gee thanks," Miroku rolled his eyes, peeling an orange. "Why'd you want to know anyway?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh my god, you like her!" Miroku nearly dropped his orange. "Sesshomaru, the celibate monk, has a libido after all." He had suspected all along but what was the point if he couldn't have his fun?

"Shut your tongue before I rip it out," Sesshomaru said calmly before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I was merely curious."

"But you don't deny it!"

"Of course I deny it," Sesshomaru gave a stony gaze to his uninvited companion. "Only a lust-driven fool like you would think something like that."

Miroku's expression annoyed Sesshomaru. "That's not a very convincing response. If you don't like her then why am I sleuthing around to find out why she's been AWOL?" Miroku leaned forward. "Is there a hint of concern mixed in with that secret burning desire?"

Sesshomaru relived his actions, watching in his head as his words cut at her like knives. Watching her shift and hide to try and avoid the blows, wiping away a tear. The first time anyone took an interest in her, the real her, was so that they could completely destroy her. He wondered if her shield of smiles could protect whatever confidence she had left to salvage.

'Sometimes,' he thought to himself, 'I can be a real bastard.'

Sesshomaru promptly placed all his lunch items on his tray and got up to leave without saying a word.

Guilt dropped like a heavy stone, crushing his chest. He gripped his tray harder than necessary.

"I was just joking!" Miroku shouted behind him. "You don't have to be so sensitive!"

Later, when the lunch lady collected the trays from the top of the waste bins, she noticed one of them had a hairline crack all the way across the frame. When she picked it up, half of the tray fell away and hung by a fragile hinge.

She shook her head and threw it away, thinking nothing else of it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru checked the address on the scrap of paper Mr. Kasuko had given him. He had arrived at an old shrine. The worn stone steps led up, past a red arch that had red peeling paint. He wondered how this could be considered corporate property.<p>

As Sesshomaru approached, he noticed that the rest of the grounds were immaculate. There was a large tree to the side of the courtyard, its branches still naked from the cold season. A small shrine was a ways off but even from Sesshomaru's distance it gleamed. As he went, he noticed a few security cameras placed in subtle locations. They were the latest Tetsusaiga models.

As he passed the well-house, he came closer to a small house at the back of the property. It was the standard two-story house but even the siding didn't show any dust from the wear of weather.

When he was at the front door he heard the sound of a piano being played from within. Someone was playing a symphony, a quick and heated piece that shook the keys with an air of mastery about it.

He rang the doorbell. The playing was abruptly cut off and the silence came, leaving him feeling slightly awkward. He felt as if he had suddenly eavesdropped onto something private.

After a few moments he heard the clicks of the locks turning and the door slowly creaking open.

"Yes?" came a small voice. Sesshomaru dropped his gaze to the young boy, no older than ten, who was gripping the doorknob. He had neatly trimmed black hair and was wearing a wrinkled t-shirt over neatly pressed black slacks. His large brown eyes stared unwelcomingly at Sesshomaru.

If he was a girl, he'd be the spitting image of Kagome.

"I'm here to see your sister," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. He sounded like he had an appointment. "Was that you playing Alkan's 'Symphony for Solo Piano'?"

The boy hesitated and turned behind him, looking back into the house. He returned his gaze to the stranger at his door. Sesshomaru noticed he wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. His eyes were sharp like that of a wary adult. Kagome had that same look. A family trait, he mused.

The boy ignored his question.

"Kagome is not allowed to have visitors without our parent's permission," he replied and moved to close the door when a hand higher than his head moved out from behind him and grabbed the frame.

"It's okay, Souta. I invited him" she fibbed.

Kagome's voice was warm and kind. She opened the door all the way and patted her brother's head with the other hand. He looked up at her and his expression immediately softened with such tenderness that Sesshomaru thought the boy would cry.

Kagome noticed it too. She placed her hand under his chin ruffled his hair affectionately. "I know," she said softly. "But you're busy anyway. When you finish practicing, we'll go out and get burgers. Just the two of us."

Souta looked at Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru expected him to be embarrassed at such a large display of sisterly affection but he gave Sesshomaru a disapproving glare and walked back into the house and out of view.

Kagome came outside and closed the door behind her with a gentle click. "Don't mind him," she said, dismissing her brother with a slight wave of her hand. "He's got a sister complex."

"Is that the prodigy?" Sesshomaru asked. Despite himself, Sesshomaru was impressed. Alkan's solo was a complex piece that even Sesshomaru hadn't mastered. He had stopped playing years ago when his parents switched him to the violin.

"Yes, but I call him Souta," said Kagome. "People act like he's a mini adult but he's just a kid. I think he likes that I'm the only one who treats him like one."

She searched Sesshomaru's face before settling on his eyes, something she liked. "You came to visit me," she sounded touched. "Worried about me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "You've been absent for three days," he informed her as if she wasn't aware. "Mr. Kasuko sent along your assignments." He held up the notebook and she took it from him gingerly, hugging it to her chest. She looked like someone had just given her a present.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed "I'm sor-"

"We both are," he interrupted, not wanting to hear it. Five days of self-torment had been enough for both of them. He was more than happy to just sweep it under the rug.

Kagome nodded with a small smile.

From inside the house a piano started playing. The music was different now. It was a much softer, more modern sounding piece. Sesshomaru had heard the song before but couldn't recall from where.

Kagome giggled at his complex expression. "That's 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane," Kagome explained. "He always plays my favorite songs when he wants my attention. My parents would have a fit if they heard him playing something they haven't approved of."

"Prodigies must be carefully monitored," Sesshomaru commented. He sounded like one of his many childhood tutors and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Kagome shrugged, not fond of the comment either. "Would you like to come in?" she offered.

"No. I just came to give you your books," he said but didn't turn to leave. He wouldn't show his curiousness to see inside, she would have to work for it.

Kagome gave him a dejected look. "I'd really like some company until Souta's finished." She subtly pleaded.

"I don't want to impose."

"Not at all. In fact, I would be rude if I didn't thank you for coming all the way out here to bring me my assignments."

"…Fine," Sesshomaru pretended to cave in. "I'll have a cup of earl grey. No milk, two sugars."

* * *

><p>The house looked small on the outside but Sesshomaru was greeted by massive space. Everything gleamed. The hardwood floors were carefully polished and the walls hung with degrees and certificates which had been painstakingly cleaned and dusted.<p>

"My dad inherited this house from my grandfather," Kagome explained as they walked past the foyer. "He has a cleaning crew come every week to honor granddad's memory."

Kagome led him past a set of double doors where the music originated, slightly muffled. This time Souta was playing a song Sesshomaru easily recognized. 'Hey there, Delilah' wafted through the house as her brother continued to try to steal Kagome's attention.

She led him to a glistening kitchen and pulled out a seat for him then went to the sink to fill the kettle. The countertops were expensive marble and the appliances were all modern and stainless steel. Her fridge had a touch-screen ice and water dispenser. The table Sesshomaru sat at was slightly cluttered with books but the table itself was a beautiful cherry wood color. It looked expensive.

Sesshomaru expected that her brother's talent would generate a modest income, but the house had an air of wealth about it. Kagome had never let on exactly what her family did but he could tell by her mannerisms and grades that she had come from a prestigious family.

He was oddly pleased to be in the house of someone who had similar background as himself.

"Where are your parents?" asked Sesshomaru. "I don't want to be impolite."

Kagome gave an easy shrug. "I think my Father's in America and my mother's in France." She said, putting the kettle to boil. "Their assistants send me an itinerary but I only pay attention to Souta's."

"You both live here alone?"

"Well, Souta's usually abroad with his musical company. They picked him up last year. Our tutor goes along with him, which is why enrolled in high school before they had time to find me a new one. When he gets to come home for a few days, I drop everything to spend time with him."

Kagome took a seat across from Sesshomaru, put her elbows on the table, and used her hands to prop her head up by her chin. "Did I miss anything interesting at school? How's Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. Three things he didn't want to talk about. "Aren't you lonely living by yourself?"

"I never really thought about it," Kagome admitted. "It's so normal, I guess I don't notice. The security is state of the art so I'm actually pretty safe." She sent a grin his way "But I'm sure you knew that."

"Mmm," said Sesshomaru. He mentally noted to himself to put a special detail on her property. "How do you support yourself?"

He wondered if that was too personal to ask, but if it was she didn't notice.

"Souta and I both have black cards and a concierge by phone on standby for whatever we need," Kagome explained "Although Souta's company usually takes care of him and I don't use my concierge much either, I like taking the bus and train and buying groceries. Besides, they record our phone calls. I hate knowing that my parents can track my every move if they wanted to." She made a face.

She smiled. "Living here is almost like being on vacation."

Sesshomaru looked her over. She was wearing a gray unzipped hoodie that exposed a black tank top underneath. She had blue flannel pajamas on but Sesshomaru could tell by her groomed appearance that she had showered already and was wearing it to be comfortable. Her hair was braided and put to one side and she had her glasses on. He couldn't bring himself from staring at her side.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Private physician. No breaks, no fracture. A little bruising but nothing to cry over."

Sesshomaru would find Kouga and Inuyasha and throw them off a cliff.

The kettle began to boil and Kagome rose, pulling out two teacups and tea bags. She put the bags to soak in the hot water, placed the cups on two saucers and brought them over to the table where a small pot of sugar sat.

"Help yourself when you're ready," Kagome said warmly.

There was a closed laptop next to her and a mug of coffee that looked like it had gone cold. He focused on that instead.

"Were you studying?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Just some expense reports for my father's executives. He doesn't want me to get complacent in school."

Sesshomaru was impressed but didn't let it show. Kagome seriously didn't let on about herself at all.

The piano music subsided and they heard the door from across the hall sliding open.

"I heard the kettle-" Souta entered but saw Sesshomaru sitting down and made a displeased face. "_What's he still doing here?_"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He said that in perfect English.

Kagome frowned at her brother. "_Be nice. He's a guest. I go to school with him."_ She responded fluently.

Sesshomaru had taken English lessons since he was four but decided not to disclose that information at this point. He took the tea bag out of his saucer and placed it aside, taking an exploratory sip before reaching for the sugar.

Kagome winked at him. She knew by his grades that he could at least understand them.

Souta walked over and opened the cabinet but couldn't reach the teacups on the higher shelf. He was heading for the step stool folded neatly against the side of the fridge when Kagome intervened.

"Here, have mine." Kagome said in Japanese, pushing the cup across the table in his direction. He looked cautiously at Sesshomaru to make sure that he wasn't being judged for not being tall enough.

Sesshomaru sipped his tea quietly.

After a few moments of hesitation, Souta came over and took Kagome's cup of tea to the counter next to the fridge. He opened it, reaching for the milk.

"Would you like to join us?" Kagome asked.

"_Seji will be back at five for my French lessons. I thought we were going out_." Souta replied sulkily in English.

If Seji had been Kagome's former tutor that meant she too was fluent in French. Sesshomaru had never bothered to learn.

If Kagome and her brother were this well rounded, why was she in school? He recalled her excitement at the prospect of making high-school friends. Had she really been so lonely in Honjo that she had gone to these lengths to find friends?

Kagome sighed. "_It's only two-thirty. We'll leave at three. I want to chat with Sesshomaru a bit longer_."

Sesshomaru pushed his saucer aside. "I didn't mean to impose," he said, rising from the seat. Souta slammed the fridge door, glaring at him through an embarrassed expression.

"_How dare you eavesdrop!" _

"_How dare you underestimate me,"_ Sesshomaru responded coolly. "In any case, I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for the tea."

He tried to ignore the melancholy look on Kagome's face but couldn't help himself.

"When will you return to school?" Sesshomaru asked. "Lunch has been…quiet without you." He was happy he caught himself before he said 'boring'.

Kagome beamed. "Monday."

"Mmm," Sesshomaru gave his signature comment. Five more days. His chest squeezed uncomfortably.

"It's not often that I get company. I'd really like it if you came again."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but telling by Kagome's smile, she had received the best answer he could give.

* * *

><p>That night Sesshomaru did his research on the Higurashi family. He clicked past the multitude of glowing articles about Souta and his many accomplishments.<p>

He found an article about Kagome's father. There was a picture of a tall man, aged but handsome, walking out of a building surrounded by a group of suits. The title read "Powerful merger between Miko Corp and Shikon Industries. Higurashi the new 'Steel Giant'"

He skimmed the article. Apparently Kagome's father had inherited a small steel mill from her grandfather when he was young. In the recent years, he had caused the company to flourish and began buying out his competitors and securing major construction contracts. By Shikon Industries acquiring a deal with Miko Corp, Higurashi was the exclusive contractor to all of Miko Corp's projects. They were known for building the most prestigious private hospitals in the country.

Sesshomaru continued digging until her mother eventually popped up on the screen. There were fashion articles that relentlessly mentioned her name. She was a model turned designer and was constantly travelling around the globe to collaborate with other designers. She was given multiple spotlights in fashion magazines and websites.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru moved to click off the website when a link caught his eye.

'Tragedy rocks prestigious family: Higuarshi's devastating loss.'

An article popped up with a huge picture on the front cover. It was a slightly blurry snapshot but Sesshomaru could make out the angry face of Kagome's father trying to push past the mob of microphones from the press. His wife was next to him, her eyes covered by huge designer glasses. Between them was a picture of a small girl. It could only be Kagome. Her head was being covered with a jacket. Her expression was oddly blank, unaffected by the pressing mob around her.

The editorial had a new title:

"Abduction and Death Shakes Higurashi Family"

* * *

><p>The article was dated, December 17th, 2002. Kagome was only six or seven. It read:<p>

_Steel company president and runway model, Renge and Yuzuru Higurashi started off the New Year in heartbreak as they reported to the Tokyo central police station yesterday morning to collect their seven year old daughter, Kagome Higurashi._

_Twin girls Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi had been abducted, tortured, and held captive for over 72 hours by a man who planned to demand ransom, sources say. _

Kikyo…

Sesshomaru felt a shiver run down his spine, tied down by sudden guilt.

"My sister and I…don't speak." Her face had turned so pale, like he'd seen into her skeleton closet.

She had cried when they argued that day, when he told her she had nobody to confide in. There was never any moment, any indication to her letting her guard down. To even whisper Kikyo's name was like cracking open the door. He had said all those things…

_Kagome managed to escape her abductor and notified police who took her into protective custody. She led them to a condemned house where she and her sister had been imprisoned. Kikyo was found in critical condition with multiple stab wounds. The abductor had fled the scene, sources say._

Sesshomaru pictured a hysterical Kagome, fighting his grip so she didn't have to undress in front of anyone. He made sense of Souta's suspicious glare of anyone who dared come to the house.

"_Kikyo was rushed to the hospital where the doctors did the best they could to save her," commented Jinya Takagi, Higurashi's family attorney at a press conference held after the Higurashi's had left the premises. "But there was a complication and she passed away during surgery. Her parents are shocked and upset by this tragic loss. While they mourn the loss of one beautiful daughter, they are relived that Kagome has been returned to them safely."_

"_We are asking for any information on the man who abducted these girls." said Sherriff Takanaka of Tokyo's central police department. "The victims did not know his name but Miss Higurashi was able to give us a description that we will release to the media. Please help bring this man to justice."_

_Private sources say the Higurashi's were unaware of their daughters' disappearance until contacted by police when Kagome was in custody. _

_Both Sherriff Takanaka and Mr. Takagi refused to make further comment. _


	5. Bubble of Heart Ache

Sesshomaru had spent hours on the computer searching for more information but couldn't find a single word. He eventually resorted to going to the library archives, scrolling through articles on tiny computer screens and flipping through dusty old books of newspaper clippings.

He came to the conclusion that Kagome's parents had paid a handsome sum of money to have that incident thoroughly erased and had fled to Honjo until things quieted down. But when you blow something up to demolish it, there were always trace amounts of dust left somewhere.

Sesshomaru had to finally get his connections involved and by Saturday night he was looking at Kagome's hospital record and Kikyo's autopsy report.

Kagome had been treated for bruises to her face and torso with multiple burn wounds on both her arms, her left one being more severe. Her arms had been pock-marked with cigarettes and her wrists had second to third degree burn damage that would scar. She was treated for a hairline wrist fracture. They treated her rasping cough for dust and mold spore inhalation.

Kikyo had suffered from bruising and shallow cuts to her legs and thighs. She had a broken eye socket and her nose had been shattered. Cause of death was believed to be a collapsed lung. The puncture was a result from the 32 stab wounds to her torso. Poisonous but non-deadly dust had been found in the lungs.

No sexual abuse had been reported in either files.

Whatever happened, Kikyo had obviously suffered the brunt of the abductor's rage and Sesshomaru had suspected that it was a reaction to Kagome's escape.

He wondered how she could even walk let alone smile, carrying around the weight of that type of guilt…

There were photographs of the injuries and scars but even Sesshomaru had become squeamish after the first few. He put the folders in the safe in his room and locked it up, wondering if the secrets of those folders would seep out and contaminate his room, attacking him in his sleep.

He slept in the guest room that night because he couldn't stop staring at the safe. He had uncomfortable dreams about inhaling dust until he couldn't breathe and being sliced open so the dirt that had accumulated in his body could escape. He kept waking in cold sweats, just in time to stop the screams that were waiting in his throat.

How could she smile? He wracked his brain trying to understand how Kagome worked.

On Sunday, Sesshomaru removed the files and put them in his personal vault in the basement. All day he felt like he could feel them, resonating under his feet, reminding him of their presence. But he couldn't bring himself to burn them and he couldn't think of another place to put it without feeling like it was close to him, lurking around corners.

In his mind, they echoed throughout the house.

'_No, no. Anywhere but the basement' _They whispered so softly that only he could hear_ 'Anything but the dark.'_

* * *

><p>Monday couldn't come fast enough but when school finally came around, Sesshomaru's anxiety only increased. Kagome entered the classroom was greeted warmly by the entire class. She beamed, happy to know she was missed. When she took her seat next to Sesshomaru, he couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers.<p>

"Hey stranger," she said confidently.

"Mmm," was all Sesshomaru could say. He felt like if he looked at her, she would see it in his face. She would know that he knew and had broken into some secret chamber she kept locked in her heart. He didn't want her to be angry with him, to feel betrayed by his invasion. He didn't want her to turn away from him.

He didn't want to lose her.

After reading those files, he sat in the dark for a long time, re-analyzing every comment, every smile, every movement he could bring forth about her in his head. She had obvious contempt for her parents…how could they not know she wasn't safe for an entire three days?

She had read him so easily that day; saw through his façade because she was trying to tell him that she saw herself in him. They were the same, made up of brick walls and exterior motives because they had to protect the fragility of their inner selves. She tried to tell him but he couldn't see past the shock of it. Now that he knew about it, he never wanted to let it go.

He wanted to reveal himself, just enough to let her in, so that she could do the same for him.

This is why he had decided.

Sesshomaru was ready to break himself.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang and Kagome all but flew out of her seat, bounding into the hallway. Sesshomaru was caught off guard, unpacking his bag when she dashed, and he stumbled on a desk leg to catch up with her.<p>

A group of girls noticed this, the first glimpse of clumsiness they had ever seen from the Ice Prince, so he had to glower at them until they nearly cried and scuttled away.

It was important to keep up appearances.

He was lucky enough to catch her by the elbow right before she entered the double doors that led to the cafeteria. He pulled her aside, out of view from Miroku and Sango who had already sat down.

"Wha-" she spoke in surprise, looking at Sesshomaru. "Let's go sit with the gang," she said, eager to be welcomed back by her friends.

He pressed her to a wall, gripping her elbow with one hand and blocking their view of everyone else with his arm outstretched, palm against the wall.

He towered over her, his golden eyes searching her face for remnants of her past scars. She looked up at him. Those big brown eyes, those thick lashes, her small face framed by her jet-black hair. He wanted to protect that face. He wanted to safeguard it from the things she had already been through, from the things he had read about.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, wrinkling her brow.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru was unsure of himself and he knew Kagome would pick it up immediately.

"Are you okay?" her tone of concern pulled at his heart strings.

He wanted to ask her that. He wanted to ask her so badly.

"You didn't say a word to me in class all morning. Did I do something?"

"We need to be alone," he managed to say. "Come with me,"

His tone hinted that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kagome scanned his face before smiling softly at him. "Okay."

* * *

><p>He took her back to their classroom which had been deserted by their hungry classmates. Pulling a desk, he turned it around and pushed it to meet another one so that they could sit facing each other.<p>

"Sit," he instructed.

She sat.

Sesshomaru sat across from her and reached into his bag, pulling out two pre-made lunches and bottled tea.

"What's all this?" Kagome tried to downplay her excitement.

"I left my books home to make room for these," Sesshomaru said, sliding one to her. "Jaken makes a decent bento."

Kagome unwrapped hers and squealed with pleasure. "It looks great!"

Sesshomaru bit into his and took a mental breath in preparation.

"He makes it just like my mother used to, when I was small."

Kagome paused, chopsticks resting delicately on her lips. That was the first time…

That was the first time Sesshomaru willingly said something real about himself. Kagome didn't know how to tread so she decided silence was the best course.

"She's dead." Sesshomaru said without much feeling.

Kagome looked up from her lunch. He hadn't looked up from his.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Car accident," he explained. "It was quick."

Kagome released a baited breath. "I suppose that's better than suffering."

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed. He hesitated a few seconds. "Inuyasha's mother suffered a great deal."

Kagome was slightly surprised. "Inuyasha's your half-brother?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. "He was already seven when my father married his mother. My father was having the affair before my mother died."

Kagome didn't say anything at first. Sesshomaru worried that she would try to pity or console him. That was not the route he was hoping for. He needed her to share, to give him something delicate about herself like he had just done. He wanted an exchange of heart-ache.

Kagome came through.

"Both my parents are having affairs," she admitted somewhat casually. "I've got a half-brother too. His name is Shippou and he has sandy colored hair. He's cute" She smiled to herself. "I saw a picture of him in my dad's wallet when he came to visit me a few months ago. He was standing next to this woman and the boy was standing next to my dad. The back of the picture said 'Shippou, age six. We love you'."

Kagome took a sip from the bottle of tea Sesshomaru had brought along.

He let out a small anxious breath. After uncovering something so personal about Kagome's childhood, he only felt it right that he returned the favor, even if she didn't know the reasons. They were playing a very delicate yet difficult game.

Both of them were mirror images of each other, too parallel for comfort.

They were used to swallowing these secrets and personal matters, pushing them into bottles that stayed at the bottom of their stomachs. They had to be careful unscrewing the cork with care or else the bottles would crack from the sudden release of pressure.

"Inuyasha's mother died of cancer," said Sesshomaru, feeling like it was his turn. "It was slow and painful. Our father was too consumed with building his empire so I tried to…help Inuyasha as best as I could. She was…nice."

By the way he said it Kagome surmised that Sesshomaru remembered a lot more details about Inuyasha's mother than he did his own. Her smile, her smell, her touch…these things were slower to fade over time. But knowing what kind of bento his mother made and sharing it with Kagome was something so sacred she felt touched.

"I think his temper comes from never properly dealing with it. He was out of control back then too. I feel like…I couldn't save him. I failed him," he gave her a glimpse of guilt that he'd been carrying around all these years.

Kagome nodded, taking another bite and knowing how to treasure the taste this time.

"Well, I went through a phase like that," Kagome said in sympathy. "It was just after my family moved to Honjo. My father worked all the time and my mother didn't know what to do with me so she locked me in my room a lot so I wouldn't break things."

Kagome paused for a moment.

"Thinking back though, I don't really blame her" she admitted. "It must have been hard for her to look at me."

Sesshomaru knew that the way she said it, it was only for Kagome to understand the meaning behind it. But Sesshomaru, knowing what he knew, wondered that if he had a dead twin, someone who looked exactly like him, if his mother could stand to look at him too, knowing he was a cracked piece of a broken set.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called. She looked up and met eyes with him. He was about to spill his information but couldn't bring himself to do it.

He wanted to stay in this bubble of comfort with her a while longer, trading secrets across school desks, creating something between them that had never existed for either of them before.

He could wait until they were both strong enough to share the bigger things. It was too early to break down the walls that much.

Today had been enough.

"Thank you for coming." He said.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

Her body flooded with warmth.

* * *

><p>The days following, Kagome noticed a change in Sesshomaru. He always seemed to be around her until he was called away to work. He constantly gave her rides home, even if he couldn't ride with her all the way.<p>

She mostly didn't mind but there were a few times she had quickly ducked into the ladies room or empty classroom when she saw him coming down the hall. Suddenly he was…_everywhere._

Miroku found this hilarious.

Sesshomaru had to break his perfect attendance record to attend a company conference so she had chosen to use this golden opportunity to ask him about his unusual behavior at lunch.

"Put it like this," Miroku said "As refined as Sesshomaru is, he's an idiot when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex. He wants to keep you in his sights. It's his way of saying he likes you."

Kagome sighed. She had figured as much.

"C'mon," Miroku said, giving her a suspicious look. "You don't feel the same?"

Kagome tried to stop her cheeks from flushing but it was a futile attempt. Miroku was kind enough not to pick on her.

"Just give him a little time to get adjusted," Miroku advised. "I'm sure he'll pull back when he realizes you're not going anywhere."

Kagome guilty bit her lip.

Miroku gave her an "Oh? Do tell" look.

"After midterms I'm going to see Souta in London," she admitted. "I'll be gone the entire break, maybe longer."

Miroku couldn't understand how the busiest people he knew still had the highest grades in school. He could barely balance school, student council, and Sango's beatings.

He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. We'll defuse him together."

Sango chose this time to enter the conversation.

"Defuse who?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Sesshomaru's got a crush," Miroku stated.

"Miroku!" Kagome scolded, her blush spreading.

"Oh, Kagome I already knew," Sango consoled. "He's been watching you like a dog guarding his favorite bone. I was actually thinking of a way to tell you. For a girl so sharp, you seemed so oblivious about it."

They laughed at her expense but it wasn't cruel. After a while, Kagome couldn't help but laugh too.

"On a serious note though," Miroku said after the mirth had died down "Let's keep Inuyasha out of the loop on this a little longer. He's really fond of you and brothers like those aren't good at sharing."

Sango nodded enthusiastically.

"Speaking of which," Kagome said while they were on the topic of their favorite hot-head "He's been absent for two days. Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything about it to me."

"He broke his collar bone," Miroku said casually. "He's laid up for a while."

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" Miroku questioned "Put it like this. Inuyasha plus four pissed off guys equals arm sling."

Kagome rose out of her seat and began packing up her things in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked worriedly.

"He's at home right?" she asked to which Miroku responded with a nod. "I'm going to visit him."

"Can you just do that?" Sango was astounded "Just leave school in the middle of the day?"

"Classes are just something I use to make the time go by," Kagome admitted casually, slinging her bag on her shoulder. "I really just come to see you guys."

Sango and Miroku watched her leave with blank faces to keep their jaws from falling off.

"It must be very exciting to be them," Sango said after a while.

"You mean the way they just treat school like a game of go-fish and leave to live their lives filled with million-dollar corporate operations and skipping school to fly to foreign countries to visit travelling little-brother piano geniuses?" Miroku summarized. "Eh, I suppose it can be a _little_ exciting."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was throwing darts into his wall then Myoga entered his room. Myoga had to duck quickly as a dart flew over his head and landed into the door, stuck.<p>

"Good throw, sir." Myoga said without skipping a beat.

"I missed," Inuyasha replied sulkily.

"You have a visitor, sir" Myoga continued, making way to let Kagome peek her head in cautiously.

"I come in peace," she said, only sticking her head in as far as her nose.

"Kagome," Inuyasha was surprised. He looked at the clock. Fifth period was just ending. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome decided it was safe to enter the room. "I came to visit you, stupid."

Inuyasha smirked "So all that scolding about skipping class was just bull?"

"Do as I say, not as I do," she chided, taking his desk chair and wheeling it over to the bed. She looked around. "I like your room…well what I can see of it, anyway."

The floor was covered with clothes and books. The walls had posters pasted on them, leaving practically no space to see the actual wall itself. There were posters of rock bands, gangster movies, and famous martial artists and boxers. Kagome also spotted some very happy ladies who hadn't noticed that they weren't wearing very much clothes as they lay on very expensive looking cars.

"Some of these posters are gifts from Miroku," she commented.

Inuyasha looked around his room. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he sounded slightly impressed.

"Oh," Kagome said, collecting this little factoid to share with Sango later "Just a guess."

She patted his knee and smiled. "So, how's it going?"

Inuyasha's right arm was in a sling that went around his neck and pressed it to his shoulder. She could see some bandaging peeking out from under his collar. If he was hurting, he didn't let it show. There was a bell and a box of black and yellow darts on a tray next to him.

"Kagome, I'm so bored I could do homework." He groaned as he tossed another dart at the wall. Kagome decided she wouldn't scold him for using Sesshomaru's picture as a target.

She thought gentle karma was the best weapon. "Well lucky you," she cheered, placing a stack of notebooks on his bed. "I brought some for you."

"Eh?" Inuyasha was stunned "Why'd you do that for!" he cried, quickly turning annoyed.

"You just said-"

"I'm so bored I was being fucking sarcastic," he cut her off, tossing another dart and hitting Sesshomaru between his perfectly arched eyebrows.

Kagome gave a small frown and it made Inuyasha catch his annoyance and smack it.

He looked down at the stack of notebooks and back at her blank face. "But thank you," he said with a hint of red on his cheeks "you know, for visiting."

"Of course," Kagome said happily, no frown in sight. "You're my friend after all."

Inuyasha winced as if she'd just poked him in the side of his neck with a dagger. He flung another dart at the wall, focusing on it whole heartedly.

"You thirsty?" he asked.

"Mmm, maybe a little."

"Myoga!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped. "Bring Kagome something to drink and take your time about it."

"Yes sir," he said and was gone. Myoga had been so quiet that Kagome had forgotten he was still there. When Inuyasha was sure he was gone, he tossed another dart, quiet for a while.

"Kagome," he said gently "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Kagome said, propping her chin up with her elbows as she leaned on the bed. "What's up?"

Inuyasha's face grew redder by the second. "I-I…" he began with a stammer. He growled to himself.

"I have this friend," he eventually settled for "Who knows this girl he goes to school with."

Kagome, mentally bracing herself, nodded encouragingly.

"He thinks he lik…feels okay about her but he also thinks she likes someone else," Inuyasha's dart landed on Sesshomaru's nose. "But I…my friend knows that the other guy is bad for her but can't tell her why…for a lack of a better word, my friend is close to the guy she likes."

"That must be tough for your friend," Kagome consoled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, tossing another dart. "It is."

"Well how do you think the girl feels about him?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha said sulkily "But I get the feeling she doesn't notice him."

Kagome tilted her head to the side "What makes you think that?"

"Well she's a grade higher but my friend doesn't think that matters whole lot. She's smarter than him too so maybe she's bored with him. I mean, she's nice to him and everything, but it's a different kind of nice. She's nice just for the sake of being nice. She doesn't look at him like she looks at the other guy at all." His throw was a little angrier this time.

"Does she laugh at his jokes until she can't breathe anymore?"

Inuyasha looked at her, raising an eyebrow skeptically "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Trust me," Kagome said with a smile "I'm a girl. I know these things."

"Then yeah," Inuyasha replied, turning back to the wall. "One time she laughed so hard she drooled a little," he mocked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully before continuing. "Does she touch his arm lightly? That's a big indicator."

"Well, no" Inuyasha's sulk came back for round two "She's always ruffling his hair though."

"Mmm," Kagome said.

"And she gets angry with him when he doesn't go to class and she hits him when he's been fight-having disagreements with people."

"Sounds like she cares a great deal," Kagome said affectionately.

Inuyasha's face was going for the tomato look. "Maybe. She always brings him pocky. And she pigs out with him like no ladylike girl would do."

Kagome grunted.

"But he likes that about her," he said quickly "I…my friend thinks it's kinda cool."

They both sat in silence for a long time, the air filled with awkward tension.

Kagome eventually gave a sigh, a little tired of the game. "We'll as a fellow female, I've figured her out."

"Really…" Inuyasha said, bracing himself.

"She likes him," Kagome said gently. "She maybe even loves him…but to me, it might sound like she might be doing it in a brotherly sort of way."

Inuyasha looked so crestfallen it hurt.

"But she's so grateful to have him," she said quickly "because he gets her in a way nobody else could. She thinks it's special that they have that type of relationship because sometimes when she gets lonely, she feels better when he's around. He fills a void."

"So he's just a replacement," Inuyasha grounded out with an air of contempt "Since her real brother's not around much."

"No," Kagome reached out and took Inuyasha's hand tightly. "Inuyasha, make sure you tell your friend that she doesn't look at him that way at all. She may like this other guy, but that's not something a person can really help. But she chose to like your friend. Out of all the people she knows, she chose him to give pocky to and pig out with and visit when he's injured," she explained passionately. "He means a lot to her…in that way. And she'd be hurt if your friend ever left her side because only he could fill that space. That's why she chose him."

Inuyasha was quiet for a while before he angrily snatched his hand away, took a handful of darts, and threw them at the wall. Some stuck, others clattered noisily before hitting the floor. Inuyasha's face was red with a different kind of emotion.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Kagome stayed quiet, unsure of what to do.

Inuyasha fumed to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists before managing to slowly pull the red color from his face.

"Damn it," he sighed deeply, sliding his hand through his hair "This sucks."

"I know," she gently consoled.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Inuyasha was frustrated, tossing the pillow behind his back. "The way I feel won't just go away."

Kagome reached out, clutching his pant leg "With time…"

"I don't _have_ time," he interrupted. "You're graduating this year."

"So?" she asked "That doesn't mean I'll be gone forever. I'm not falling into a black hole, Inuyasha. I'll see you all the time."

"Liar,"

"Hey," she said with a firm tone "I mean it. I'd never just leave you like that. I chose you, remember?"

Inuyasha fumed quietly for a while before sighing.

"All right," he said, giving in. "All right."

"Good," Kagome replied, getting up and fetching his pillow. He resisted at first, but with an ear flick she was able to put it behind his back and fluff it. She resumed her seat.

"You better do it," Inuyasha threatened. "Because I think you're…okay. And I wouldn't mind seeing your stupid face every once in a while. You know…to make sure it still looks stupid."

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile. "Who else can I eat a triple bacon grilled cheese burger with a side of cheesy tots with so fast I have to secretly unto my skirt zipper under the table."

"And forget to re-zip it when you stand up, giving everybody a flash of hello kitty underwear," Inuyasha cackled.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled "We put that in the box of trust and buried it under the tree of 'Shut the hell up'" she said, punching him in the arm lightly "Don't you dare reach for a shovel."

Myoga finally re-appeared with Kagome's drink and they sat for a while, talking about this and that until Kagome finally looked at her watch sulkily.

"I have to get going," she said "If I run, I'll just catch the last bus."

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha scolded. "Myoga!"

"Yes?" Myoga appeared instantly.

"Have a car bring Kagome home and make sure the driver walks her inside."

"Right away," he said and was gone.

"Thanks," Kagome said, standing up and stretching. "I'll give you a present. You can tell Sesshomaru I was in your room all alone with you. Let's see what color his face turns."

They both sniggered until it hurt.

Kagome turned to go.

"Wait, Kagome" Inuyasha beckoned.

"Hm?" she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Will you…" he looked away, blushing again. "Visit me again, okay?"

Kagome smiled and began walking towards the door "Well…if your friend is good and takes it easy, I'll bring him homework and some Momiji curly fries tomorrow," she winked.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said as he launched the next dart with a large smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"And so," Kagome said, fidgeting at the lunch table. "I'll be gone the day after midterms."<p>

"But that's only for a week," Miroku quickly jumped in.

"A little shorter…" Kagome said twiddling her fingers "Like, six days…"

"See? She'll be back before you even know it," Miroku added eagerly.

Kagome and Miroku sat side by side, across from Sesshomaru who was following them with their eyes as they took turns talking.

"I understand what you're telling me," Sesshomaru said to Kagome calmly "But why'd you bring the idiot?"

"Moral support," Miroku said with a smile "You know, in case I need to stop you from breaking something."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru replied. "So you're the something I get to break?"

Miroku laughed nervously. "Good one," he said with a hard gulp.

He turned to Kagome "I want an itinerary," he demanded.

"Two steps ahead of you," she said pulling one from her notebook and sliding it across the desk. He took it and read it over quickly before putting it down.

"It says your flight leaves at eleven in the morning on the 4th. Be at my house at ten, I'll take you to the airport." He instructed, grabbing his cellphone to enter it into his planner.

"Okay!" Kagome said happily. "You can pick me up on the 10th if you want."

"Don't be an idiot," Sesshomaru said as he clicked away "I thought you would assume as much."

"Glad this all worked out so well," Miroku said, throwing a friendly arm around Kagome's shoulder. He caught Sesshomaru's look and he quickly removed his arm.

"Kagome, the bell is about to ring" Sesshomaru informed her. "Could you excuse us?"

"Hm?" Kagome said, looking surprised. "You're not going to break him are you?"

"No."

Seeing the seriousness in his face, Kagome packed her tray and stood up "See you guys later then," she said and was gone.

"Seriously, you're not going to hurt me right?" Miroku joked… sort of.

"After midterms, I'm leaving school to attend college," Sesshomaru said immediately.

"Um, Sesshomaru," Miroku said skeptically "That's generally not how high school works."

"I'm taking the outro exam during midterms to get my diploma," Sesshomaru explained. "I've been put in a rush to graduate college so that I can take over the company sooner."

"Holy crap," Miroku was not one to curse. "Does Kagome know?"

"No one knows," Sesshomaru said. "Not even Inuyasha. I found out yesterday. And I don't want it getting back to Kagome until it comes from me."

"All right," Miroku nodded in understanding. "So why tell me?"

"Because despite your idiotic attitude, I know there are some things I can tell you."

Miroku felt heartened. "It's been a long time since you've trusted me like this," he said.

"Don't get sentimental about it, woman."

"Sesshomaru, I just want to be one with you in mind and spirit," Miroku mocked in a womanly voice.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru said with such seriousness, it removed all lightheartedness from Miroku's body. He had only heard that tone once before, when Sesshomaru had told him his reason for being expelled at Seiki high, and he knew the weight behind this tone would crush him if he didn't brace himself.

Miroku's transformation was subtle but powerful. His eyes were of a sharpness few people had seen before and he sat up straight, in full attention. Had Sango seen him, she would have looked twice to recognize him before feeling frightened by his conversion.

"I'm going to tell you something about Kagome," Sesshomaru began, his attitude causing the air to tense and turn cold around them. "It's very personal and private. She mustn't know that I know or that you know."

"Okay," Miroku replied.

"Under any circumstances you are not to breathe a word of this to Inuyasha or anyone else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"And when I'm done, I need you to listen carefully and follow my instructions to the letter" Sesshomaru searched Miroku's face until he determined that Miroku was ready.

"Kagome used to have a twin sister names Kikyo. When they were young…"


	6. Girl Topics

A/N: Exposition is key. Even if not well done, lol

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening!"<p>

The train came to a long slow stop and the doors opened with a crisp sigh.

"Kagome, you need to calm down" Sango said with a laugh. "You look like you're about to explode."

"But you're finally free!" Kagome said excitedly. "And I finally get to have a girl's day out like they do in the movies!"

"How girly is this girl's day out supposed to be?" Sango asked skeptically. "I draw the line at painting toes."

"Fashion montage! You. Owe. Me."

She giggled. "Sounds fun. I'm sorry I'm never around. My dad works late and I have to rush home right after school or student council. Kohaku needs looking after otherwise I'd find him dead in front of his TV."

They stepped onto the train that was headed to the uptown boutiques and grabbed onto the handrail as the doors slid closed and it began to accelerate under their feet.

Kagome nodded. "Must get frustrating," she tried to sympathize.

"It used to," Sango admitted. "But a few years ago, Kohaku had a severe asthma attack that almost killed him. He was in the hospital for days. It really scared me. After losing our mom…I just don't mind taking care of him is all. He's not so bad, for a little brother."

Kagome gave an encouraging smile to Sango's sullen look. "Topic change?"

"Gladly."

"Your choice," Kagome offered. "We don't have any mortal high-school enemies or a huge life problem that can be solved with a shopping spree or at prom so I'm not sure what we're supposed to talk about right now."

"You do watch a lot of movies, don't you?" Sango said with a laugh. She thought for a while. "Okay, got it."

"Yay!" Kagome excitedly chirped.

"Your perfect guy," Sango said. "That's pretty girl-topic popular, right?"

"Blargh," Kagome made a face. "There's no such thing."

"Of course there is!" Sango smiled. "There's six billion people in the world, one of them out there is perfect for you and for me."

"What if he hasn't been born yet?" Kagome asked as the train rumbled on. "Or better yet, if you've met him already and didn't know it."

"Of course I'll know it. I'll know _him,_" Sango pressed. "He'll be tall, handsome, and kind. He'll have a great sense of humor and a killer smile. "

"Cute, nice, and funny," Kagome recapped. "Gee, be more vague. I can see him too clearly in my mind."

Sango laughed. "He'll be loyal. And he'll want a big family and he won't be religious but spiritual. Deep, you know? Most importantly, he's crafty."

"Crafty?"

"Mm-hm," Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Mr. Perfect has to intrigue me. I want him to do things for me that take thought and planning. He has to totally sweep me off my feet on the big reveal."

Kagome scoffed. "I don't know which one of us watches more movies. Stuff like that never happens in real life."

"Never say never, Kagome," Sango warned. "Everyone's perfect is out there."

Kagome made a pffft sound as their train made its first stop of many. "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

><p>"I've never been so happy to have feet pain," Kagome laughed as she and Sango walked down the sidewalk. They had hit the first couple of boutique windows with nothing but materialistic and lustful stares until finally giving in at a shoe store to try on everything they could touch.<p>

Kagome kept trying to treat Sango but her friend refused and so Kagome went without as well. They kept going from store to store, trying on at least one thing and chatting wildly while doing so.

"I'm having fun too," Sango said as they stepped along. "But we'll need to pit-stop for the next race."

"Agreed, I'm starving!"

Their wandering was taking them to the end of the uptown district, where the shops were starting to thin out and give way to small restaurants and large office buildings of the financial district.

They stopped at each little bistro and café to read the menus posted outside before deciding nothing seemed appealing enough.

"What about this one?" Kagome said, pointing to a medium-sized and secluded eatery.

"'The Western Lands'" Sango read aloud before giving a shrug. "All right. What's on the menu?"

"The curry is the specialty of the day," came a new voice from the entrance. "If you like things spicy."

The girls turned their heads and met eyes with Sesshomaru, standing in the entrance doorway.

He was wearing a tailored white suit with a deep gold shirt and matching tie. On anyone else it would have looked questionable but with his long sliver hair and honey-colored eyes, he looked daring.

Kagome wanted to say 'Wow…'

"Didn't expect to find you here," was what she said instead.

He looked her over.

She was in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that had a shorter torso and flashed just a hint of her flat tummy. The shirt said 'Kiss me I'm Japanese.'

'Tempting' Sesshomaru thought.

"I work around here," he said instead. "The question is what are you doing here?"

"Girl time," Kagome said. She and Sango grinned at him. "No boys allowed," they said in unison.

"Not even if you begged me," he replied. Just as he was checking his watch, a black town car pulled up the curb and stopped. "But if you're looking for a quick lunch, you could do worse than here. I dine here every Saturday afternoon between conference calls," Sesshomaru explained. "I find it's the only decent udon soup in the neighborhood."

"Mm-hm," Kagome said with an air of suspicion. "How convenient."

"Well I can't go too far," he continued, straightening his tie. "I'm starting to actually believe the office will fall apart without me."

"Uh-huh," continued Kagome's tone. "Likely story."

"What's wrong with you, copper?"

Sango looked surprised. Did Sesshomaru just crack a joke? One that didn't infer he was tired of someone or something.

"So you just happened to be coming out of the same place Sango and I were thinking of eating in," Kagome said, giving him a soft poke in the shoulder. "And at the exact same time we show up, here you are in your fancy work outfit."

"What are you implying?"

"You wanted to see me," She joked. "Better yet, you wanted me to see you. Like this. So you're stalking me, aren't you?"

"Come now, Kagome," Sesshomaru reasoned. "You should know the difference between your fantasies and reality."

Sango was the one to giggle and it broke both of their concentration as they turned to her. Kagome may have slightly blushed but it was Sesshomaru who was the one to quickly clear his throat and straighten his tie.

"I must be getting back," he said and checked his watch again to emphasize his time crunch. "Where are you going from here?"

"We're just window shopping," Kagome said, linking arms with Sango. "So we'll hit this district and then head downtown."

"Then I'll walk back to the office," he motioned to the waiting vehicle. "You may take my car."

"With this traffic? The train will be faster."

"Yes but if you take the car, the driver will get you both home safely. It won't be daylight forever."

"By the time your driver gets through the downtown traffic, it'll be time to go home anyway."

"Then Sango can take the car."

Sesshomaru and Kagome met each other's iron stare.

"Oh! No thank you, Sess-" Sango tried.

"I insist."

"But I-"

"I can tell by your silence that you've accepted my generous offer. That pleases me."

Kagome was hiding her amused smile as well as she could. "All right. Well if Sango's going to go, I'll have to go with her."

Sesshomaru noted she was getting better at keeping her eyes locked with him. _That_ really pleased him.

"Far too late, Kagome. The car's only for Sango."

"I'll just squeeze in."

"Room only for one."

"Too small, eh?"

"Nothing I own is too small," Sesshomaru said, biting back his own smirk. "Nothing."

"If you want," Sango compromised, eager to be getting back to girl time, or at least eat. "We can call you and use the car after we're through with downtown. That way we have enough time to shop and get a safe ride home."

Sesshomaru was the one to look away but it didn't mean he had lost. He turned his stare to Sango, who hid her small flinch at his expression very well, and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"As _you_ wish, Sango." he went into his inner jacket pocket and produced a small business card and pen. He scribbled a number on the back and handed it to her. "Call whenever you're ready. I'll have them waiting on it."

"This is very nice of you, Sesshomaru." she said as she took the card with a small devilish glint in her eye. "In fact this is the first nice thing you've done for me. I'm glad Kagome was here to witness it."

Sessshomaru recognized that teasing glint. It had 'Copyright by Miroku' all over it.

"Nonsense, Sango" Sesshomaru said as he opened the car door. "I was the one to introduce Miroku to you. Seeing as how that blush is about to take over your face, wouldn't you agree that this is the second nice thing I've done for you?"

Kagome was kind enough to wait until Sesshomaru's car had driven off and turned the corner before she let the first giggle escape.

"He's mean," Sango said, waiting for her blush to subside.

"He's clever," Kagome rebutted.

"Wicked," Sango returned. Her smile was lopsided as she watched Kagome's love-struck reaction. "Malicious, scary, and definitely a little sadist."

"Sharp, intelligent, reserved yet witty" Kagome said wistfully with a blush of her own. "Almost perfect."

"I thought you said there was no such thing," Sango teased.

"Never say never, Sango."

The girls giggled their way downtown.

* * *

><p>"So how'd you actually meet Miroku anyway?" Kagome asked as Sango twirled in the mirror.<p>

Sango made a face at the sweater she was modeling and began to pull at the cuff of the sleeve. "I didn't meet him until the start of sophomore year," she said, deciding green wasn't her color. "No one was running for student council treasurer so we were making signs looking for candidates. One day Sesshomaru just came in, dragging Miroku by the collar, and shoved him into a seat. He said 'Use him or he dies' and just walked away. Miroku was in the advance class so when I asked him, he signed right up."

"Miroku used to be in the advance class?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrows. "What happened?"

Sango shed her green sweater and picked up a purple one. "I don't really know. By the next quarter his grades started slipping. By the start of junior year he was in a regular class again. He was bummed we didn't get into the same one but that's typical Miroku for you."

"Wow," Kagome said as she handed Sango a blue skirt. "I guess the curriculum was too tough."

"Maybe," Sango pressed the skirt over her hips to see how it would look before trying it on. "I've been tutoring him at my house twice a week since last year to make sure he can keep up."

"Well that's nice." Kagome said.

Fifteen seconds later, she connected the dots.

Kagome smirked. "Wait, Sango you don't find that strange?"

"What?" Sango turned to show Kagome her outfit, who gave her a thumbs up. "Tutoring him?"

"No," Kagome passed Sango a pair of black jeans. "Miroku was in the advanced class all of freshman year, flunks out right after joining student council, and now he needs you to tutor him twice a week just to stay afloat."

Sango shrugged. "Some students can't handle school work and extra school duties at the same time. It doesn't make Miroku strange, it just makes him normal. He's actually very smart."

Kagome giggled. "He's also very crafty."

* * *

><p>"This one's cute," Sango pulled a pink t-shirt from the rack. "You try it on."<p>

"But that's a t-shirt," Kagome easily dismissed as her hand slid from hanger to hanger. "I'll just grab the long sleeved version."

"It'll be summer before you know it," Sango said, holding it out to her. "I think it'll look good on you."

Kagome slightly turned away from Sango and smiled nervously. "I don't like v-necks."

"Ok well just for fun," Sango tried. "You've only done shoes and hats. I've been the only one trying clothes on."

Kagome's smile faded as she kept moving from hanger to hanger. "I don't mind."

"I do," Sango laughed. "We're supposed to take turns and tell each other how good we look and how boys we don't notice and couldn't possibly care about will fall over themselves with lust."

Kagome giggled. "Then you try it on."

Sango grabbed her friend by the shoulders and began pushing her to the dressing room. "Nope, your turn."

"But I-"

Sango pushed Kagome into the fitting room. "No buts. I'll find you some bottoms to match." And with that as the final word, Sango pulled the dressing curtain closed, leaving Kagome with nothing but a shirt and a mirror.

* * *

><p>They hadn't faded.<p>

Kagome watched her reflection as she traced fingers over the scars and burn marks that trailed up and down her arms. They didn't hurt and had paled greatly since their infliction but they were still so…

No.

Kagome wouldn't call them ugly. After three therapists and a prescription happy psychiatrist, Kagome was fine with accepting them as a part of her.

But still…

The forearms were the worst. The biggest scars were from burns that started a few inches below her wrist and went all the way around. They were as big as a medium cuff bracelet and had healed badly. The skin looked like someone had stretched it too hard and too far and little ripples of marred flesh had taken place where there was no more skin left to make ends meet.

All around it and tracking up her arms were small faded cigarette burns.

As she touched each one tenderly, Kagome couldn't remember the last time she wore a t-shirt without a long sleeved one underneath.

She was thankful that the school uniforms called for long sleeves and even more thankful that her legs were fine enough so that she could enjoy skirts.

Kagome frowned.

If Kikyo was here…

If Kikyo was here then she'd have the opposite problem. Kagome had suffered torture to her arms but for Kikyo it was tiny cuts starting right above the knee and stopping at the ankle. Had those healed and faded, she would have looked like some tiny creature had tried to claw her skin to ribbons.

Skirts and short dresses would never be hers.

'_And you were such a girly girl,' _Kagome thought fondly. '_If it were you with the fashion crisis, Id've called you a baby and helped you through it like you would have for me…Kikyo…"_

She touched her reflection lightly, reaching for a face that was just like hers.

The dead girl in the mirror.

There had been a time where Kagome couldn't look in the mirror without seeing Kikyo's pained face looking back. Years had passed before Kagome would glance and actually see her own reflection looking back.

Now, sometimes it made her feel lonely. Like she'd lost that ability to see her twin whenever she wanted, even with that expression of fear and pain…

"I miss you," Kagome sighed.

"I'm right here," Sango replied from the other side of the curtain. She tossed over a skirt. "Hurry up, I can't wait to see."

Kagome pulled her hand away from the mirror and let out a huge breath before tucking Kikyo away lovingly in her memory.

But without the push she needed, she ended up slipping Sango's t-shirt over the long-sleeve she was currently wearing. It didn't fit well with the extra clothing but it made her feel better.

Maybe her personal Mr. Perfect, if he was walking around out there like Sango said, would be able to look past the flaws.

With a bit of dramatic flair and some silly fashion poses, Sango laughed and enjoyed herself without really paying attention to the fact that Kagome hadn't bared her arms at all and that the smile she wore wasn't as genuine as before.


	7. Hot Pipe

_Kagome was dreaming again. She hated when she dreamed, he was always there lurking in the shadows and in the corners of her eyes. _

"_Go away!" she shouted. _

_A face that mirrored her own would appear and frown. "Who?" it asked. "Me?"_

_Kagome reached out, trying to grab her own image "No! not you," she pleaded desperately. "Never you."_

_She touched the cheek of the face that looked like hers and it would crumble away, revealing the shadow man she feared. _

"_Then I'll stay," he said to her. "I'll stay with you forever."_

_She tried to scream but there was never any sound. The shadow man moved in, engulfing her in his grip. _

"_Forevermore," He said, flashing his pearly white teeth. "I'll come home to you."_

* * *

><p>There was an upside to the end of midterms. The students were given a three day weekend to vanquish their suicidal thoughts. As the classes finished their final tests that Thursday afternoon, a sigh of relief could be heard simultaneously throughout the entire school.<p>

Kagome stood up and stretched when the tests had been collected and the students began chattering amongst themselves to discuss answers.

"I swear these teachers are getting lazy," Kagome said, sitting back down.

"Mmm," Sesshomaru replied.

"I hope that's not what you said on the oral exam for English," she teased. "Looking forward to the weekend?"

"I have to work all day tomorrow," Sesshomaru said in an irritated sort of way. He zipped his test materials in his bag, ready to depart.

"I can sympathize. I plan to spend the whole day packing."

"It takes you the whole day?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm a girl" Kagome explained "I'm only supposed to bring one bag of luggage to last me eleven days. The clothes and shoes that I'm leaving behind will need a pep talk to keep them from crying."

"Women are complicated over the most simplest of things," Sesshomaru commented "Logical thinking must be so difficult for you."

"Remember that when you see my name in first place."

Classmates were starting to leave, eager to enjoy their weekend. Kagome was packing up her test materials, unaware of Sesshomaru's lingering stare.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked so casually that it wasn't casual at all.

"I have plans," she replied in the same casual-not-casual tone.

"Doing what?"

"It's personal," Kagome said abruptly, zipping her bag shut.

Sesshomaru's chest fluttered with embarrassment and jealousy but he said nothing. Kagome had her own life to live, once school was over he just faded into the background, nothing but a coincidence in a bistro.

Well, fine.

Before Kagome could speak, Sesshomaru got up and left without another word.

"But I'm free Sunday is you want to hang out," she said sulkily to the classroom door. "You know, before I leave."

* * *

><p>Saturday night and the rain pounded Sesshomaru's window, soothing him as he did his work.<p>

The doorbell rang. Sesshomaru looked up, frowning. Jaken and Myoga had been given the night off and Inuyasha was out somewhere doing things Sesshomaru couldn't care less about.

He looked at the clock. Eight-thirty. Who the hell?

Sesshomaru never had visitors.

How did anyone get past the guard at the gate? More importantly, why didn't the guard call him?

He stood up from his desk and strolled downstairs, opening the front door. He was greeted by the dumb smile of a wet and shivering Kagome.

"H-hi!" she said cheerfully. "C-can I use your ph-phone?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house, slamming the door. "Are you trying to die of pneumonia?" he scolded.

Kagome warmed herself in the heat, rubbing her arms and stamping repeatedly to get the warmth flowing. "So good!" she cried.

"Go upstairs to the bathroom on the right. There are towels in the linen closet. Shower," Sesshomaru instructed, heading for his wardrobe. "I'll get you something to wear."

Kagome smiled and went without argument, leaving foot sized puddles in her wake.

Sesshomaru couldn't find any normal clothes that would work for her tiny frame so he settled for a pair of drawstring gym shorts and a black shirt.

He snuck into the steam filled bathroom and replaced her clothes with his own. He went to the downstairs closet to put them in the wash. He gave it careful thought and went back to add a sweater to protect her upper-modesty until her undergarments were dry.

After a few minutes Kagome came walking into the only door open in the hallway. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, forever scribbling. He eventually dropped his pen, sat back, and swung his chair to face Kagome.

There was a steaming mug at the edge of his desk. "Drink it," Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome took it in her hands happily and took a sip. It was soup. It was rich and tasty, warming her on the way down to her stomach.

"Explain yourself," he said. He sounded like an angry parent. Kagome couldn't help but smirk.

"I was in on my way back from Honjo when the rain started," Kagome began, pausing to take another sip. "I had to transfer to a different bus but the rain was delaying everything. You were close by. Like what, a mile? So I walked here."

"Mmm" Sesshomaru said. "And the guard?"

"Oh you mean at the gate?" Kagome asked as if it were some trivial matter. "I had him call Sango, who called Miroku, who was with Inuyasha, who gave it the OK. He said he'd be home as soon as he could and not to have the guard disturb you."

"Did he now?"

Kagome gave a lopsided grin. "Okay so I told the guard not to disturb you. I wanted to surprise you."

Sesshomaru gave a singular nod. Kagome leaned against his desk.

"I didn't bring my cell phone so I was wondering if I could use yours to call a taxi?"

"Don't be an idiot, I'll have the driver take you home when your clothes are dry."

Sesshomaru briefly wondered why she didn't ask the guard to call the taxi but was pleased that she didn't.

"Thank you!" Kagome said, happy to impose. "So this is your room?" she asked, taking a quick look around.

It was the plainest room Kagome had ever seen. The direct opposites of Inuyasha's. Firstly, it was clean. There was a queen-sized bed, neatly made. The comforter and pillows where white. The bookshelf was packed neatly with various volumes all in order. The bedframe, the bookshelf, his desk, and desk lamp were all stainless steel. All easy to clean and devoid of personality. No posters hung on his wall, no cd towers in sight.

Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself. Typical Sesshomaru.

She sipped her soup in silence as he looked her over. She smelled like his soap. Her wet hair was wrapped up in a towel. His clothes were obviously too big but he liked looking at her in his things. Her long bare legs came out from his gym shorts and leaned against the desk with ease. Sesshomaru noted how smooth they looked.

But under her left knee was a small crescent shaped scar. It was old and faded but it marred her lovely skin. Without thinking he reached out and touched it.

Kagome immediately jumped, spilling hot soup on her palm and down his sweater.

"Arrugh!" Kagome moaned, slamming the cup down on his desk. "Sorry! Hot!"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the wet towel from her hair and pulled back the sleeve, covering it to cool the hot soup on her arm.

Their eyes briefly met. His face was laden with concern, hers with surprise. Her hair flowed down, wet raven strands beautifully clinging to her face. It sent an alarm off inside Sesshomaru.

Pulling her by her towel-wrapped arm, he brought her down and kissed her hungrily.

There was a moment of surprise but that was it and Sesshomaru noted with pleasure that she didn't fight him, not one bit. The kiss went on forever, deeply and passionately, until he had to let go for fear they would suffocate.

Kagome let out a breath of wonderment. It stroked down Sesshomaru's spine. He was…too aroused to stand.

He leaned back in his seat, afraid that if he continued he would be unable to control himself. Kagome stood upright, her lips and cheeks turning cherry red.

Neither of them said anything. After a moment Sesshomaru moved the towel to check for signs of a burn.

Kagome snatched back her hand, out of view. But it was too late.

He had seen.

Sesshomaru made sure to tread carefully. "Your wrist," he mentioned softly. "That scar."

Kagome smiled nervously. "Oh this?" she laughed it off. "I burned my hand on the stove when I was little."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru's stare was unwavering. Kagome tried to move away but he clutched her by the bottom of her sweater.

"Yes," Kagome said firmly.

Sesshomaru hesitated then finally spoke her name as gently as he could. "Kagome…" he moved his hand to her elbow.

"I've seen scars like that before," he lied "It's a serious burn. Third degree, almost. Unless someone roasted you over the fire, there's no way you could get a burn like that from touching a stove…It almost looks like…a trauma burn." He threw the word 'trauma' out there to get her focused on what was important. For if she were to deny him and argue, all he could do was play dumb for a while longer.

Her expression was filled with panic and dread. Her eyes flooded with realization.

"You know, don't you?" Kagome said. Her voice sounded panicked and afraid. "You know…"

"Yes," he said as if he was sorry to admit it. "I know about you…" he hesitated "and Kikyo," he added. "I read about it on an article online," he decided to omit the hospital files for now.

Kagome turned away and tried to leave but in one fell swoop, Sesshomaru had pulled her onto his lap, enveloped her in his arms, and crushed her against him. "Don't" he said firmly. "You don't have to run from me."

She struggled and flailed uselessly against him before subsiding and clutching at his chest. She cried quietly and shook gently, never letting a single sound escape.

Sesshomaru wondered how she kept herself together all the time. He wondered if she had to console herself by keeping quiet when the nightmares came to find her in that empty house.

He wondered how someone so gentle and sweet could suffer so much, all alone.

And he wondered if from now on, she would let him suffer alongside her.

* * *

><p>"...And she was always the big sister," Kagome said softly. "Always looking out for me. I think it's because she was five minutes older."<p>

Sesshomaru kissed the side of Kagome's forehead as he listened to her reminiscence.

"We were coming home from school on a Friday," Kagome said, staring at the wall while they talked.

"You don't have to," Sesshomaru began. When Kagome's tears had subsided, he moved them to the bed where she lay nestled in his arms, her head on his chest. Outside the rain came down hard with no signs of stopping.

His steady heartbeat comforted her.

"You don't want to know?" she asked, peeking up at him.

"Only if you want to tell me," Sesshomaru rested his hand on top of her head.

Kagome nodded.

For a moment there was silence and Sesshomaru had a sinking feeling that she didn't want to let him in after all.

"We used to play this game," Kagome said eventually. "Kikyo and I."

Her smile was small and fond, hidden from Sesshomaru's view but he could hear it in her voice.

"When school let out, we'd go to the park and play hopscotch until we were tired enough to walk home. It was so nice, you know? Taking a break from having someone look over your shoulder. We went to this really exclusive elementary school that had these really attentive teachers and when we went home our nanny, Keade, she had to rush us off to lessons our mother forced us to take."

She shifted a bit but clutched at Sesshomaru's sleeve as if unable to let go.

"Well Keade had gotten sick Thursday night and had to cancel all our after school lessons for Friday. We convinced her to go home so we wouldn't get sick as well. We swore we would come home right away and lock ourselves in the house and eat nothing but cereal," Kagome smiled. "We were only seven but we spoke other languages fluently and were due to start skipping grades. We thought we were so grown up—people always treated us like we were."

Sesshomaru listened, thinking of sitting in a hard chair as his violin teacher drilled him or his English tutor corrected his grammar. He understood why Souta was so fond of his big sister, the only person to treat him like a normal kid.

"Well that Friday we went to the park and stayed out all afternoon. We were so happy just doing what we wanted. We didn't even notice how dark it had gotten until the streetlights came on. We started heading home and out from the doorway of this old house, this man came running down the steps, snatched us in his arms and pulled us inside."

Sesshomaru heard her voice become tight with anger.

"We walked past that house every day. The windows were boarded up and the grass was so tall, you could get lost in it. We walked past it every day and he just lurked around inside, watching us."

Sesshomaru increased his grip, subconsciously trying to protect the scared little girl of Kagome's past.

"He forced us to the basement and he tied us up around our wrists, our knees, and our ankles. He smacked us when we cried until went quiet to avoid pain. He told us he knew all about us. He told us our names and our address. He told us our parent's names and even the name of our teacher. He said 'I know you better than anyone, my dear girls. Better than anyone.' He kept saying 'I've finally come home to you'. He said it over and over."

Kagome began to shake.

"Kagome, you can stop-"

But it was spilling out, after being locked away for so long she could no longer hold it back. "He said he'd ask our parents for money and when he got it, the three of us would go away and be happy. He said we were his new family and that he'd be the best dad ever. He wouldn't ignore us like our parents did. He'd stay with us until the end."

"When he finally fell asleep that night, I started chewing through my ropes. Kikyo tried to stop me, she wanted me to wait until he wasn't around, but I wouldn't listen. Our talking woke him up and he was livid. He re-did my rope but this time behind my back and beat us both until we wouldn't cry when he hit us. I think I blacked out because when I woke up we were alone and there was light coming from the window far above us. When we started calling out, he came downstairs and started yelling for us to keep quiet."

Kagome sighed softly, lost in thought.

"He tortured us that whole day for that," she said, watching her past play out in front of her eyes. "We only got whatever water we could drink from his palms. He burned me with cigarettes and pricked all over Kikyo's legs with a knife. She didn't cry. Not once," Kagome sounded proud. "It took me a while but I eventually learned."

There was anger, deep down inside Sesshomaru but he couldn't bring to the surface. Not right now, not while this man was not in his presence.

"When he was gone, I wriggled around to find something sharp but when he came back he could tell I had been trying to escape. He left the room for a while and came back with handcuffs and a chain. He said bad girls like me needed discipline. Kikyo was far gone by then, she wouldn't even say anything. She just sat there like the life had been zapped out of her. She wouldn't answer when I called her name."

Kagome paused, processing her thoughts.

"He beat me and put my hands in the cuffs," she said bitterly. "He looped them with a chain and tied it around a pipe above my head. It wasn't hot at first just uncomfortable. He left Kikyo in the ropes because she had been 'good'. When he left, he did something, because you could hear sound coming from the pipes and it started to get warm." Kagome's voice began to waiver.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned, tears slipping down her red face. "It got _so hot_." She studied the burns on her wrists for a few seconds before letting her arms drop back at her side. He pulled her in closely and let her cry. "I screamed and pleaded but he just left me there and Kikyo just cried without making a sound. It felt like you could hear my skin sizzle-"

He hushed her, finding it too much to hear right now. She sobbed inside the comfort of his arms and he brought a scarred wrist to his lips and kissed it gingerly. She wailed when his lips touched the skin but he kissed it again and again, until she had calmed down and brought her face up for air. She sniffled and hiccupped for a long time and before he knew it, her tired body had forced her to sleep.

He laid with her a while and peeked at the clock. It was past eleven.

He had no intention of sending her home but he wondered if he should have something for her to drink when she woke up. He decided that was so and gently tucked her into the bed before changing his tear soaked shirt and heading down to the kitchen.

He put some water to boil.

He was glad Inuyasha had not come home yet, this was a time reserved only for them. He did not want any interruptions while Kagome was letting him in.

He took a teacup from the cabinet.

Pity wasn't the right word for what he felt for her and sympathy couldn't come close. She was so small and carried so much on her shoulders. Everytime Sesshomaru saw her, she was smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. But he knew, behind that smile, behind every laugh, there was always a thought or an image of those three days shining brightly in the back of her head.

That bastard…

The cup in Sesshomaru's hand suddenly burst, the shards falling into the kitchen sink. Blood seeped from his palm but he looked more annoyed than hurt. He rinsed his wound out in the sink and wrapped the large gash with a kitchen towel.

Leaving the fragile things alone for a while, he opened the fridge to see if there was anything in there he thought that she might like to eat. The fridge was packed with food but Sesshomaru couldn't decide.

He finally settled for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's what his mother always made him as a child when we was feeling sick. He lightly toasted the bread and cut the crusts off. When the water boiled, he made her a cup of tea and put it on a tray, bringing it up to his room.

Kagome was awake, staring at the ceiling. Going by her wet forehead, she had gotten up and washed her face.

"I'm so embarrassed," she spoke softly. "I didn't mean to cry like that. So loud. I'm better than that."

Sesshomaru set the tray on his desk chair and wheeled it over to the side of the bed. He sat down and softly touched her cheek with his unwounded hand.

"When you're with me you can cry however you like," he said in a gentle tone.

Kagome closed her eyes and grabbed his hand with her own. "I feel good around you," she said. "Like I'm under a security blanket."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "So now I'm bedding?"

Kagome laughed, despite herself. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Mmmm," Sesshomaru said with a playful air about himself. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you," Kagome muttered.

"Eat it." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Maybe just a bite," Kagome said, sitting up. He carefully set the tray down on her lap and she stared at the plate. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What's wrong with it?" Sesshomaru looked tense.

"Nothing," Kagome smiled, picking up her sandwich and taking a small bite. She let out such a big moan of pleasure that he thought she was humoring him.

"Fool," he grumbled.

"No, really," Kagome said between bites. "I love it. I make PB&J for Souta when's home but I don't get to see him often so it's always a happy memory when I eat one."

Sesshomaru was pleased.

"My mom used to make me those." He stated. "When I was sick."

Kagome smiled. "See? Only happy memories can come from PB&J." She swallowed a bite and looked up at Sesshomaru. "What was she like?"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his brow in thought. It had been…such a long time. "She liked to sing," he said "but she wasn't very good at it. She hated when I told her that but it made her laugh anyway."

Kagome giggled.

"She liked to hold me," Sesshomaru remembered "And stroke my hair until I fell asleep."

"That must've felt nice," Kagome said, putting her hand on his. "You must miss her."

"I don't think about it," said Sesshomaru, shutting the door to those memories. "It was a long time ago."

"What happened to your hand?" Kagome asked, pointing to the slightly red-soaked towel.

Sesshomaru moved it from her view. "Cooking accident," he dismissed.

Kagome finished her sandwich but only took a small sip of tea before handing the tray back to him. He got up to place it on the desk.

"I'm better now," Kagome said when he came back to the bed. "If you want to hear the rest."

Sesshomaru stared at her puffy brown eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Only if you're sure"

"I am," she said firmly.

"Okay," he said.

He climbed the bed and rested his back against the wall, opening his legs. He patted the space in-between and Kagome crawled over and sat between them. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe and treasured.

Kagome took a breath.

"When my screaming got too loud he came back and asked me if I was ready to behave. When I said yes, he uncuffed me and checked my arms. My wrists had these big blisters and my whole arms were red. He treated them and wrapped them and I was so happy to feel just a little bit better I hugged him.

He was a lot nicer to us after that. He gave us food and used a cloth to tie my hands so it wouldn't hurt me too bad. He untied our legs for a bit so we could go to the bathroom and clean up a little. He didn't hurt us for the rest of the time we were there. He just stomped around upstairs until he checked on us every few hours."

Kagome leaned her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "On the third day he came downstairs with his coat on. He was really upset and banging and throwing things, looking for something. When he found whatever it was, he went upstairs and we heard the door slam.

At first, we just sat there. We didn't know if it was a trick or if he'd actually gone. We were too scared to try our luck. Sometimes I'd go to sleep so my arms wouldn't bother me. After a while, it was like Kikyo suddenly burst back to life. She started screaming and screaming. She was yelling her head off and I was scared she had gone crazy. When she stopped and he didn't come down to knock our lights out, we knew he was really gone.

Kikyo started biting through her ropes but she couldn't get a good grip. I only had a cloth knot that I couldn't reach so she used her teeth to undo my hands from behind my back. I untied myself and then her and we made for the stairs but there was a locked door so we went for the window. We couldn't reach it and we used whatever we could find to make steps but even after that, there was no way."

Kagome began to tremble but Sesshomaru gave her a warm squeeze that comforted her. She swallowed hard.

"Kikyo was the one who decided I should use her to reach the window. She said if she left, I'd get the worst of the beating but if I left, he might go easier on his 'good girl'. We argued for what seemed like forever and the longer we did the more we grew afraid he'd come back. She said it was either now or never…so we did it.

Kikyo found an old brick. She got on her hands and knees and I stepped on her back to smash the window with it. I was only eye level and didn't have the strength to climb up from that height so when the glass was gone, she helped me get on her shoulders and wriggle out. I cut my knee on a shard of glass…that's the scar you touched earlier" she explained.

Sesshomaru tried not to feel guilty but it was a futile struggle.

"When I got out, I tried to pull her up but my arms were so sore and I couldn't…." Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kagome's eyes, looking at the past. "Our hands were so small…I was gripping hers as tightly as I could, trying to tug her. I wouldn't—I couldn't let go," she was clutching Sesshomaru's forearm tightly, twisting his skin, but he would let her tear it off before he ever made a sound.

"She fell from the pile of junk we were standing on and our hold broke. I kept calling her name until she responded. She told me to run, but I couldn't bring myself…I was so afraid to leave her. Any minute he could come back and I wouldn't be there. When I think about it like that…I wasted so much time…"

There was an unstoppable quiver taking over Kagome's body but Sesshomaru clung tightly.

"I ran until it hurt. It took a little while to get out from the residential streets to the main roads but I ran until my lungs were on fire. I was petrified that at any moment, he'd grab me and kill me. When I reached the street, I started screaming and crying. Next thing you know, I'm being surrounded by a group of people. I'm covered in blood and bruises and they're all closing in on me. Suddenly I'm being picked up by a policeman and being put in an ambulance that began to treat my arms. I told them everything I could…but after that it's a bit of a blur, you know?"

Kagome was quiet for such a long time that Sesshomaru was starting to suspect she had fallen asleep again.

"That time… was the last time I saw Kikyo," she spoke softly. Sesshomaru realized she had been crying quietly to herself. It was slightly eerie how she could soundlessly weep. He wanted to undo that trait she had learned from the torture. "I found out she was in the hospital but my parents didn't tell me she was dead until a few days later. I was inconsolable. I threw things, broke things. I screamed when my parents tried to touch me. I had night terrors so bad I became an insomniac. I saw her face everywhere I looked and I screamed all night, keeping everyone up. Eventually they forced sedatives on me. After that, I was dulled down. I was numbed.

A few weeks after the burial my parents were off again. They hired Seiji to homeschool me. My sister's death gave their careers a media spotlight. They turned my tragedy into profit." Kagome sniffled.

"I mourned her all alone," Kagome breathed. "Just me. It's always just me" Stray tears were rolling down her face. "December 13th makes ten years since our abduction day. I always go to her grave in Honjo on the day I escaped. I want her spirit to know I came back for her. Even though it was too late…. I'll always come back to her."

The silence pressed in until Sesshomaru broke it first. "But it's only the 3rd," he spoke softly "Why'd you go today?" he asked. He thought of her riding bus after bus, two hours away, by herself. It made his chest ache.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Today's our birthday," she said happily.

Sesshomaru was overcome. He kissed her tenderly, wiping away the remnants of her tears, steadying her shakes with his strong grip, washing over her with his eagerness to shelter, to love, and protect.

* * *

><p>He watched her sleep. To think that after re-living something like that right in front of him, she could turn around and sincerely smile like that.<p>

She was something special.

Sesshomaru was filled with mixed emotions. He wanted to leap up and track this monster down. He wanted to lock her in the house with him and never let her out of his sight again. He wanted to flee with her somewhere where she'd never shed another tear.

He heard the downstairs door open and checked the clock. It was half past one. That could only be Inuyasha, stumbling in after a night of heavy social activity.

He shut his bedroom door quietly behind him and trotted down the staircase where he found his brother removing his shoes.

"Inuyasha," he beckoned.

"HEY!" shouted an intoxicated idiot that looked just like Inuyasha. "BIG BRO!" his arm sling was missing and his bandage was hanging loosely from his shoulder.

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother by the uninjured arm and pulled him into the living room, shoving him onto the couch. "We have a guest," he growled. "Keep your voice down."

He noticed the blood oozing from the cut on Inuyasha's bottom lip and the swelling around his eye.

"Found some beatings again, I see."

Inuyasha laughed and shrugged. "I can't help it. My mouth has a mind of its own."

"I suppose you don't mind your arm falling off. You're fracture will turn into a break at the pace you're going. Where's your sling?"

"Give it a rest, mom" groaned Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru unwrapped the kitchen towel from his hand and threw it at his brother. "Clean yourself up."

"Ew, there's blood on this!"

"And shower. You smell like a sewer."

Inuyasha grunted.

"And find your damn sling."

Sesshomaru turned to leave but when he reached the doorway he looked back at his brother.

Inuyasha was pressing the towel to his lip, looking sullen. His temper and mouth always got him into trouble and coming home drunk and bruised was nothing out of the ordinary.

But…

In in an instant, there could be a time where he would never come back at all.

Sesshomaru hesitated

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yeah yeah, I'm headed for the shower."

Sesshomaru frowned and tried again.

"Inuyasha," he called out more softly.

Inuyasha looked up to meet his eyes. It was rare that Sesshomaru called his name without assertiveness.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a long moment.

"Don't die."

He drew the parlor doors shut behind him and returned to the bedroom, pulling Kagome in his arms.


	8. Sweet Disposition

In the morning, Kagome sat at the kitchen table while Sesshomaru made the world's most pitiful attempt to make her pancakes.

Jaken hovered around him nervously, having to open a lot of windows to calm the smoke alarm down from its worried screeching.

Kagome was surfing the internet on his laptop while drinking coffee, researching the weather in London.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, angrily slamming a plate next to Kagome. It clattered loudly, spinning in small little circles.

Kagome looked at the plate of pitch black ovals and gray mush.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing to the mush.

"Scrambled eggs," Sesshomaru informed her with an air of annoyance.

Kagome smiled as gently as she could. "I can't eat that," she said.

"Why? Are you allergic?"

"To dying, yes I'm quite allergic."

Sesshomaru looked at the plate with anger. After seeing Kagome's pleased face while eating his sandwich, he wanted to make her breakfast but the damn stove didn't do what he wanted to do.

"I'll give it to Inuyasha," he said, pulling the plate away. "He'll eat anything when he's hung over."

Kagome giggled.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded, taking a seat across from Kagome "Make some waffles for Kagome. I'll have a poached egg with toast and earl grey tea."

"Yes, sir" Jaken said, relief flooding his entire body.

"How's the weather looking?" Sesshomaru turned to his guest.

"Good," she said happily "Really good. I think I packed just right."

"Mmm," Sesshomaru looked her over carefully. She had showered and put on a different set of Sesshomaru's clothes, which still secretly pleased him. "I have a suggestion."

"Shoot," she said openly.

"Spend the night with me."

Kagome had to swallow her coffee to stop herself from spraying it out onto Sesshomaru's laptop and ruining it.

"Umm…Sesshomaru…" she said nervously but gently "I'm still a…um…that's to say my…um…flower hasn't been… plucked."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few elongated moments.

She was turning slightly pale with anxiety.

Sesshomaru's smirk was small and cruel. "I wasn't aware that you had a dirty mind, Kagome. Perhaps you have been around Miroku too long."

Kagome went from pale to crimson. "I'm not the one who extended the invitation!"

"I thought it would be too much trouble for you to return home to get your bag only to meet me back here in the morning to go to the airport. I'm not a deviant, Kagome. You may have one of the guest rooms." He explained logically.

"Oh," Kagome said, slowing down her racing heartbeat. "That actually… makes sense."

"Your clothes from last night have been cleaned. After breakfast you can change and I will take you out," Sesshomaru informed her as if she didn't have a choice.

"Out?"

"Yes."

"Like the two of us?"

"Yes."

"On like, a date?"

"If that's how you want to look at it." Sesshomaru said "Since I won't be seeing you for a while, I want to spend some time with you."

Kagome blushed prettily.

Sesshomaru liked it.

"O-okay," she agreed. "I'll s-stay."

"Good," he turned around in his chair to face Jaken, who was just finishing up a wonderfully smelling breakfast. "Take Kagome's keys and fetch her luggage then prepare a guest room," he instructed.

"Very good, sir" Jaken brought the food and condiments over to the table before promptly departing.

Kagome's eyes filled with wonder "It looks great!" she cried, starting to pile a plate.

"I suppose," said Sesshomaru, a little peeved.

* * *

><p>As lovely as Kagome was, Sesshomaru found their Sunday outing quite tiring. She wanted to go to the shopping district but did nothing but put her nose to the glass of the shops and whimper to herself.<p>

He offered to buy anything she wanted as a belated birthday gift but she strongly refused. He knew she had the means to get what she desired herself but all she wanted to do was moan into the displays of clothes, jewelry, and shoes.

Sesshomaru didn't want to understand the complexities of women.

They had lunch at a quaint brasserie where she impressed Sesshomaru with her French by ordering for both of them.

"What other languages are you fluent in?" He asked as he cut into his roasted duck.

"Just English, French, and Mandarin," she said as if it were nothing. "I was in the middle of Italian and Spanish when Seiji left me for Souta."

"This Seiji sounds like quite an impressive person," he commented.

"He's great," Kagome boasted "He was always patient with me when I would throw my tantrums in Honjo. And sometimes he would sneak me out for gelato when I had been particularly good. We were together for a long time," she smiled at the memories "I kind of miss him. I can't wait to see him and Souta in London."

"Mmm" Sesshomaru said in an unpleased tone.

Kagome smiled at his green-eyed behavior. "He'll be 50 this year" she commented as casually as she could "I plan to buy him a new eye patch. He was wounded in the war."

"That's a shame," Sesshomaru said in better spirits.

"What about you?" she asked "What languages do you have under your belt?"

"English, Mandarin, Taiwanese, and Korean," Sesshomaru replied. "It covers the basics for most of our clients. I didn't want to be bothered with any others so we have translators if need be."

"Care to compete a little?" Kagome smiled wickedly. "Who's more refined?"

Sesshomaru loved going head to head with Kagome. "Fine," he said stoically to mask his enjoyment.

"I'm skilled in the cello," Kagome fired off.

"I've won awards for my violin," Sesshomaru coolly replied.

"Five different college newspapers have fully published my essay on the rise and downfall of the global economy and a five step, twenty year plan, on how to regain stability."

"Twenty? How leisurely. I've written and published an anthology on human evolution in different countries over centuries. The institution of American science and evolution are currently borrowing it."

"I've swam with sharks," Kagome said, going for the adventurous approach.

"I own two," Sesshomaru said. "They're names are Ah and Uhn."

"I've met Obama,"

"William and Kate are dear friends of the family,"

"U2 dedicated a song to me at their last world tour,"

"Have you heard 'You're So Vain?'?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's about me."

"That song came out before you were born!"

"I'm that vain."

Kagome couldn't help but to succumb to her laughter. "Okay," she gave up. "You win".

When the giggles died away, she smiled affectionately. "I was right about you, you know."

Sesshomaru looked perplexed.

"You're smile just now," Kagome said with tenderness. "It was godly."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, reaching for water.

"No," Kagome pushed softly. "Don't be embarrassed. It makes me feel good, seeing that smile. Like it's only for me," she blushed.

"It is," Sesshomaru replied immediately without thinking. His face turned pink.

Their next competition was to see who could blush the longest.

Sesshomaru won by a landslide.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "Do you hate me?"<p>

"No," Kagome said tensely, "but I'll hurt you if I have to."

"I will kill you both," snapped Inuyasha, ruining their moment. "Just watch the stupid movie." He snatched the remote that controlled the movie catalog and threw it over his shoulder.

The three of them sat in the entertainment room of the Takahashi manor. There were only eight seats, four in each row, that were a replica of movie theater seats only more comfortable, more expensive, and with extendable leg rests. The screen projector from the ceiling covered the whole wall.

To Sesshomaru's annoyance, Kagome had invited Inuyasha to watch a movie with them, to which he eagerly agreed. Kagome had happily ordered pizza, fries, burgers, bowls of popcorn, pocky, gummy bears, raisinets ("Because I know how you like to eat healthy, Sesshomaru") Reese's pieces, sour strips, snow caps, and soda.

She and Inuyasha attacked the food like they had a personal vendetta against calories and were determined to show them what was what. Sesshomaru stared at them in pure disgust but hid his amusement when Kagome tried punching Inuyasha in his injured shoulder for the last gummy bear even though her mouth was full of pizza.

"I don't want to watch this," Sesshomaru protested.

"It's 'Pretty in Pink', how can you hate this?" Kagome asked between swallows of soda.

"It's because he doesn't have a soul," Inuyasha answered.

"You've never seen this before, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Duckie's about to walk in and sing to "Try A Little Tenderness'" Inuyasha said, stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

'_Oh she may be weary,'_ the movie blasted _'Them young girls they do get wearied…'_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha "I never knew you liked these kind of movies."

"I have many unexplored depths," he said with a wink.

Kagome giggled and turned to Sesshomaru, who had not touched a single refreshment. "Are you really not having a good time? What's your favorite movie, we'll change it."

"I don't waste my time watching movies-"

"Bambi," cackled Inuyasha "When we were kids, Sesshomaru would watch Bambi over and over and try not to cry when the hunters came."

The color slowly drained out of Sesshomaru's face and was replaced by the deep red color of anger by embarrassment.

Kagome beamed. Her eyes filled with stars of delight "I think I just died of cuteness," she squealed. She turned to Inuyasha, grabbing a handful of snowcaps, "Tell me more about Sesshomaru as a kid."

"He hated the flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz," offered Inuyasha immediately.

"I thought they were scary too," Kagome admitted.

"I didn't think they were scary," Sesshomaru cut in. "I thought they were incompetent."

"Has a sweet tooth but can't eat sugar. Know why?" Inuyasha asked. "Used to run around the house like a cat on fire. Ran into a wall once and knocked out for like two hours. He was fourteen."

"Do go on, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru looked at his nails. "Tomorrow Kagome leaves and it will be me, you, and the music room with soundproof walls."

Inuyasha rose up. "Even with my arm in this stupid sling I'll take you on!" he yelled hotly.

Kagome frowned. They both saw it and glowered silently to each other. This was her send-off party. They could kill each other later.

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha snapped. "Not because you threatened me," he clarified, pointing a finger at Sesshomaru. "I'm leaving because if I don't take a piss, I'll explode and flood the house."

"Inuyasha, we're in the presence of a lady," scolded his brother.

"What lady?" he replied, slamming the door just before the gummy bear bowl hit where his head was moments ago.

Kagome had a stellar arm. She was smiling again.

"I'm having the best day," Kagome happily chatted, finally moving in on the raisinets because there was nothing left. "I almost don't want to leave tomorrow."

"If it will keep you from hearing Inuyasha's scandalous lies, I'll extend your trip."

"Aww, don't pout," said Kagome, getting on her knees in the seat and turning to face him. "I want to hear things like that about you," she grabbed his face, putting her forehead to his.

"What ever for?" Sesshomaru sulked.

"Because I'm twitterpated," she whispered and snuck a kiss before Inuyasha came back.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru turned and tossed uncomfortably that night. When he finally gave up on trying to sleep, he sat up, head in his hands. The night before, he had slept so peacefully with Kagome's bare legs innocently wrapping his own. She had leaned into him the entire night and even when she elbowed him in the stomach accidently, every time he tried to move she'd whimper sadly.<p>

How could he sleep now, knowing that Kagome was in his house, under his roof, but not in his room?

Fed-up, he stood from the bed and stomped down to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall, opening the door without knocking.

She was sitting up, leaning against the wall, clicking away on her cell phone with her glasses on. She looked up at him and frowned slightly "Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing?" he asked snappishly.

"Setting an alarm on my phone," she placed it on her bed and removed her glasses. "What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

"Yes," he moved towards the bed and grabbed her by the arm and torso, lifting her over his shoulder and stomping back down the hall to his bedroom.

"Sesshomaru!" she whispered fiercely, afraid someone would hear or see.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, locked it, and unceremoniously dropped Kagome on the bed.

_His_ bed, Kagome couldn't help but notice.

"What are you doing!" she asked, trying to fight the blush and nervousness that struggled inside her.

Ignoring her, Sesshomaru turned around and opened his closet, stepping inside and digging for something. "Take your pants off," he instructed firmly.

"W-we talked about this," Kagome was saying, sitting up on her knees. She was too afraid to get off the bed. "M-my flower!"

Sesshomaru stuck his head out from the closet. "You're wearing the pajama bottoms I saw you in at your house. My guess is that you're fond of them. Take them off or I shall rip them off you," he said and returned to the inner depths of his closet.

Kagome had practically seen all the teenage movies out there. The closet was where boys…kept...the...condoms.

Freaking herself out, she didn't know what to do. If she could just quietly take her leave… she gingerly moved her foot to the edge of the bed…

"Head for that door and find out what happens," Sesshomaru threatened without looking. "I dare you."

Kagome pulled her foot back quickly.

"Ah," Sesshomaru finally said and came out the closet with a pair of drawstring gym shorts. "Found the spare one," he explained and tossed it to her.

"Wha-what is…?"

"Those are like the pair you slept in last night," Sesshomaru was losing patience. "Put them on."

"Wh-why?" Kagome was steadily losing the ability to speak.

"You're sleeping in here tonight," he announced. He pulled of his shirt, revealing a fine toned and muscular torso. He stood there in front of her in just his plain black boxers.

Kagome thought she would die.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on his waist looking annoyed and impatient.

Kagome began to fumble with the waistline of her pants when she realized something. "Well turn around!" she shouted at him. When he did, she quickly removed her pants and put his shorts on, feeling the air hit her bare legs.

"Okay," she grounded out, folding her pajama bottoms neatly and giving them a gentle toss off the bed.

Sesshomaru turned around and eyed her up and down. He seemed satisfied and walked over, got in the bed, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her down to him, and threw the covers over them both.

He was taller than her so while the covers came up to his shoulder, it was nearly over Kagome's head.

She was grateful because she was sure that she was as red as a lobster.

Last night had been under different circumstances. There was crying and sandwiches involved. Exchanging secrets and opening doors to emotional co-dependence. It was innocent.

Tonight…

This was the gateway to teenage sin.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Her cheek pressed against his bare chest, picking up the sound of his heartbeat.

It was beating...so fast…just like hers.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled from above her shelter of the covers.

'_He's nervous too,'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru was so smooth. His flesh was warm against her cheek and she could smell his soap washing over her, masculine and pleasant. She didn't know whose thundering heartbeat was louder so she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

The air hit his arm and she watched with wonder as little goose-bumps rose to meet her breath. Without much thought, she reached out and touched them until they melted under the warmth of her fingers.

Kagome swallowed hard, entranced.

She began tracing her fingertips slowly from his arm to his ribcage to the side of his stomach. It was light but Kagome felt him shiver.

"Kagome," he warned softly from above the covers.

She ignored him, wanting to feel more, wanting to keep him as nervous as she was so that they could feel the same, like one. Her fingers walked his shoulder, bicep, and wrist. She moved it slowly, carefully, drawing a map of him in her mind.

She could feel her heartbeat change, going from nervousness to excitement.

When the tips of her nails gently grazed across his abdomen, too close to the hem of his boxers, he violently snatched her by the wrist and threw back the covers.

Her face was hot pink and when he locked eyes with her innocent yet sultry expression, Sesshomaru had to bring an iron hammer down on his libido in fear of losing control.

"If you don't stop I'll devour you," he warned huskily, moving closer to her bright red lips. "Until not a petal is left in place."

She closed her eyes and let out a small shuddering sigh.

Sesshomaru bit the tip of his own tongue to contain himself. He brought her arm over her head and grabbed her other shoulder, turning her around so she faced the wall. He pulled the covers back over them and released her arm, wrapping his around her waist.

They lay there for a while, listening to each other breathe.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered when she shifted and fell back against him. "Um…"

"It's happy to see you," Sesshomaru said in a not-happy voice. "Give me a minute. Anything else?"

"N-n-n-n-no…"

"Then go to sleep."

The tense silence dissipated slowly as they breathed, until Sesshomaru let out a sleepy sigh and Kagome felt a sudden feeling of security and warmth from the way he relaxed. It set off a chain reaction and she relaxed too, getting more comfortable with each exhale she heard.

His grip held her tightly and as she continued to lay with him she grew accustomed to his…happy guest until it went from happy to being mildly content.

* * *

><p>As they came down the stairs Monday morning, there was a man waiting in the foyer with Jaken, chatting quietly. The man had his hat and coat on like he had just come in from the cold. When Sesshomaru saw him he paused for a second before fully entering the hallway.<p>

"What's all this?" the man asked, looking at the luggage and then at him, "going somewhere, Sesshomaru?"

"No," he said somewhat icily. "I'm just giving my friend a ride to the airport."

"Hi," Kagome said in her warm friendly way, extending a hand to the man. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"Higurashi? Of Renge Higurashi?" the man asked, taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Oh, you know my dad?" she asked with a smile. Sesshomaru noticed it was forced. Knowing the way she felt about her parents, Kagome had a lot of forced smiles reserved for them.

"I've met him a time or two, he's an excellent client. Good company, good man," he said before letting her hand go. "Forgive Sesshomaru for his rudeness and not introducing us. I'm Taishou Takahashi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father."

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "You're so young! And handsome! You look like them but I thought maybe you were they're older brother or something."

Sesshomaru had to use every fiber of his being to control himself from showing shock when he saw his father blush.

"My, aren't you a charming young lady," he said with a smile. "Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"London," Kagome said enthusiastically. "I'm visiting my brother, Souta."

"Ah yes, the pianist," Taishou nodded with a hint of admiration. "I bought a cd from his musical company. He's quite a wonder."

"Thank you, would you like me to get you an autograph?"

"That would be lovely,"

"Consider it done," Kagome beamed, proud of her kid brother.

"You're such a lovely girl," he said "I hope you enjoy your trip."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will," she said and began heading to the door. "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine," he responded. Sesshomaru moved to leave with her but...

"Sesshomaru, a moment in the kitchen?"

He had expected as much.

"Jaken," he said, who was still waiting by the door. "Take Kagome and her things to the car." He gave her a kind look. "I'll be right there."

She nodded, giving him his space, and went along with Jaken.

Sesshomaru followed his father into the kitchen. Taishou began pouring himself a cup of tea that Jaken had prepared earlier.

"What's that about?" his father asked, straight to the point.

"She's just a classmate," Sesshomaru responded. "Though I don't see how it concerns you."

"Of course it concerns me," his father said, mixing in sugar. "Everything my sons do concerns me. Especially when I hear we've been having overnight guests two nights in a row. Are there feelings involved?"

"No," Sesshomaru lied.

"You're a terrible liar," his father said and took a sip of his tea. He grimaced and reached for the cream.

"Have you told her?" he asked. "About your circumstances?"

Sesshomaru tightened. "No."

Taishou scoffed. "Are you going to?"

Sesshomaru hesitated "…I don't know," he finally said.

"She's a sweet girl, I already like her," Taishou told him, taking another sip of his tea and finding it suitable. "I find it cruel of you to string her along like that."

Sesshomaru scowled.

Taishou sighed, taking a seat at the table. "In any case, I'll let you deal with that however you like. Have you done what I've asked you regarding your school?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded obediently. "I passed the outro exams. My diploma is upstairs and I've been accepted by early admissions."

"Good," Taishou said. "I don't know why you bothered to sit around like that, wasting your mind away in that high school, but I suppose we all need to have our little fun every once in a while. It wasn't boring, feeling 'normal'?"

"If we're done here," Sesshomaru said with slight impatience. "She has a flight to catch at eleven."

"Run along then," Taishou said dismissively. "Though I expect you to be in the office by one today. There's a conference call I want you to take part in."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, turning to leave.

"Sesshomaru," his father called him back.

He turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Do tell the girl soon," he advised "The longer you wait the harder it will be on her."

Sesshomaru turned to go without another word.

* * *

><p>The car sped along the crowded streets of Tokyo, heading for the airport. Kagome chatted excitedly to Sesshomaru about this and that but he wasn't really listening.<p>

She either didn't notice or didn't care and Sesshomaru suspected it was the latter. When it came to talking to a wall, Kagome would chat until it fell into rubble.

"Kagome," he said when she had finally taking a breath, resting her exhausted tongue. "I have something important to tell you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" she joked. When she didn't get the slightest chuckle or smirk, she pouted. "You know," she nudged him "Because of last night."

"Kagome," he said again.

She immediately changed her attitude. "What is it?" she asked, taking him seriously.

"When you come back, I won't be in school anymore," Sesshomaru informed her.

Kagome scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been fast tracked into my father's company. They're making the announcement that I'll be vice president in three years. I'm starting college in January to speed things up. I've always had the option to be at University, I just…didn't mind going to school with our band of idiots."

Kagome searched his face. "You're serious."

"No Kagome, you know how I just love to play practical jokes," Sesshomaru's sarcasm was so thick she could cut it.

"Oh," Kagome leaned back into her seat, somewhat sulkily. "Well if you have to go, you have to go," she said casually.

Sesshomaru became annoyed. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you expect?" Kagome asked, not making eye contact. "We both come from the same world. I know it's out of your control. I'm not going to weep and tell you not to go like some baby to make you feel guilty. You have responsibilities. Whatever, I get it."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He didn't want her to feel sad but then again…maybe just a little bit.

"All right then," he said "Glad you're taking this so well."

"Yup," said a miffed Kagome, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Here I was worried you'd be a little difficult about it."

"Nope," she replied "Probably won't even notice you're gone."

"You're such a brat," said a peeved Sesshomaru.

"Takes one to know one," she shot back.

"How mature of you," he commented casually. It made Kagome burn with annoyance.

"I can't wait until you're gone," Kagome said hotly "Maybe I can stop missing points on tests to make you feel better."

-"You _what?"-_

"It'll be so nice, not having to let you to win at chess so you won't brood like you've broken your favorite toy."

Sesshomaru raised a ticked eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll just spend time teaching Houjo to play. He seems like he'd be a much better los-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her, pinning her down to the seat by her arms, looming over her with an irate face.

"What was that?" He growled, showing teeth. "You'll do what with whom? Who the hell is Houjo?"

"He's in our class," Kagome looked up at him, her soft black hair thrown wildly around her face. She wasn't afraid but surprised. "Sesshomaru," she began, realizing she had taken it too far "I would never-"

"If I were you, I would tread very carefully about how you're going to finish your sentence," he said with menace. "You don't want to be putting even the most innocent of suggestive thoughts in my head."

Kagome paused. His grip was starting to hurt. "It's you," she said softly. "It'll always be you."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Her words seemed to calm something inside him and he sat back, releasing her. He turned away, staring out the window as they whizzed past the city on the freeway.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You damn well did," he snapped.

Kagome sighed. "You're right." She admitted. "And I'm really sorry."

"You cannot say things like that to me," Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "I lose my head around you, Kagome."

"I haven't noticed," Kagome said, lightly rubbing her arms.

Sesshomaru looked sorry. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Kagome fibbed. It stung a little. But she wouldn't feed his guilt.

"I'm sorry too," He titled her chin up with his hand and leaned in, kissing her gently.

Kagome sighed wistfully and he deepened it, wanting to consume her, wanting to show her how he felt.

When he was sure he got the point across, they softly broke apart.

"Don't stray from me yet," he heatedly whispered. "I have plans for you."

"Okay," she immediately replied.

Sesshomaru kissed her again, extremely pleased.

The intercom to the car beeped. He broke away, pressing the button. "What?" he snapped.

"Sesshomaru, sir. As requested, I'm informing you that we will be arriving at the terminal in approximately fifteen minutes."

"Very well," he said and released the button.

"I'm sad to go," Kagome said "but very excited too. I haven't seen Souta in months."

"Does the prospect of seeing London not excite you?"

"Eh," Kagome waved it dismissively. "See one city, seen 'em all."

Sesshomaru chuckled. Only Kagome could discover the lost city of Atlantis and be happier that she got to swim in the sea.

"I'll bring you back a t-shirt," she said happily.

"Some fine tea would be better," he suggested in a warning tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're no fun."

They settled into a comfortable silence as the car rumbled on.

Sesshomaru kept staring at her fondly.

"What?" she whispered, shifting uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze.

"I have something for you," Sesshomaru said. He reached into the middle console and brought out a small long velvet box. "A going away present," he said, handing it over.

Kagome took it from him like it was made of fragile glass. "What is it?"

"Open it, you imbecilic woman."

Kagome giggled and flipped it open.

"Oh my," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

Sitting in the middle of a white velvet cushion was a silver necklace with a small locket hanging from the middle. The locket was a walnut-sized oval shape that had more depth to it than a normal locket should. She carefully took it in her hand and opened it.

On one side gleamed a light blue stone.

"It's blue-"

"Blue zircon, my birthstone," Kagome finished.

"Yes," Sesshomaru confirmed. "It's your belated birthday gift, seeing as how you neglected to tell anyone about the occasion."

Kagome fingered it gently, savoring the feeling of warmth that was bubbling over in her heart and spilling into her body.

She turned her gaze to the other side.

She forgot how to breathe.

"How…how did you get this?" she managed to say after a short while.

"While you were desperately sobbing at the designer shoes yesterday, I slipped away to make the arrangements. I had someone access the files from your elementary school," Sesshomaru explained as gently as he could. "I hope you aren't angry with me."

It was a perfectly framed picture of two little girls hugging each other, their faces pressed cheek to cheek. Their smiles were so big you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome exhaled gently, looking at the picture of her and her sister. "…Will you help me put it on?"

She turned away from him and he hung it around her neck, doing the clasp.

"It's done," Sesshomaru said after fiddling for only a moment.

She still faced away from him.

"Kagome," he called.

Her shoulders began to shake softly.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her around, watching as she reached to wipe the first few drops away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, filling with dread. "Are you angry? Do you hate it?"

Kagome began crying louder, putting a hand to each eye to wipe her tears. She looked like a toddler who couldn't find her parents.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru held her face in his hands, his worrying turning into guilt.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, sobbing into his neck. He shifted to get comfortable and patted her back gingerly while she cried, unsure of himself.

After a few moments she sat back, sniffling. "Don't go," she said weepily. "I don't want you to go yet. We haven't graduated and had milkshakes in our flying car."

Sesshomaru was relieved. He had agonized for the entire morning wondering if giving her that photo was the right thing to do.

"It's already been decided," he said somewhat firmly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But I'll pick you up as often as I can." He was pleased with her sadness in a twisted kind of way.

Kagome nodded, knowing she was being unreasonable. She wiped the rest of her tears with her sleeve and made good use of the tissue that Sesshomaru handed her.

"Kagome," he called, waiting for her to meet eyes with him. "Whenever you need me, open the locket and I'll be with you."

Kagome smiled and clutched it in her hands. She leaned in and he pulled her to him tightly, resting his chin atop her head, breathing her in.

She let his presence wash over him, feeling safe and wanted and treasured.

She tried to capture it in her heart so that she could feel it again whenever she wanted, which was always.


	9. Slippery Secrets

A/N: From this point forward you'll probably notice the chapters are a little shorter. (From 16 pages to about 10-11). I did it for several reasons:

School started so it's easier for me to write and update

The pacing will go a little better

It'll probably be a little easier to get through.

Just FYI :)

I'm loving all the story alerts and favorite story notifications. It warms my heart, thank you.

But to my reviewers: You guys are special. I dedicate every update to you.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was long but Kagome had her locket to keep her company. She kept opening it, staring at the picture fondly. She wondered if anyone else had given her this picture, if it would have upset her. But Sesshomaru…she'd opened up to him and he had accepted her fully, without doubt or disgust.<p>

Receiving this from him…

Besides Souta's custom symphonies, it was the nicest present someone had ever given her.

As the plane finally descended, she closed it with a comforting click, and grew more excited at seeing her kid brother.

The plane landed smoothly, taxied shortly, and released their passengers quickly. As the people filed out, Kagome scanned the crowded airport until she saw a tall older man and a young boy further down, waiting behind the ropes reserved for pickups. The man held a sign that read 'Birthday Brat'.

"That's me!" Kagome played along as she ran and threw her arms around the man's neck. "Seiji you old fart, you remembered!"

"I try to forget," he teased, tapping her back with his hand warmly. "But Souta won't shut up about it."

Kagome pulled back with a laugh and looked him over fondly.

Seiji seemed to never change. He was tall and thin with a neatly trimmed and solid white goatee. It matched his hair, which was in a crew cut. His face was thin but his smile was warm and it made the scar that disappeared under his right eye patch look daring rather than intimidating.

She kissed his cheek lovingly and then turned her attention to the young boy who was grinning like a mad man.

She and Souta embraced tightly. "Hangin' in there?" she asked as she squeezed and gently rocked him from side to side.

"Just as well as you," he replied. They released each other, holding hands. "Are you tired?"

Kagome stretched. "A little. More hungry than anything though, want to grab a bite?"

Souta's grin turned into a sideways grimace of anxiety. "Can it wait until three?"

She checked her watch. It was nearly noon. "Sure, I guess. How come?"

"I don't want to say. You'll be mad."

Kagome laughed. "Come on, what is it? You ate already?"

"Worse."

"There's no more food in London."

"Way worse."

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

"Even that sounds better than the truth."

"Souta!"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Just tell me already!"

Souta hesitated before finally letting it spill. "Dad's here."

Kagome's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by an anxious scowl. "Why?"

"Dunno. And he wants to have lunch."

"_Damnit!"_

"I _told_ you you'd be mad!"

* * *

><p>The Higurashi children sat side by side, across from their father. Lunch was in a quiet yet stylish restaurant, one where business or evening attire was the only suitable thing to wear.<p>

Kagome stood out in her dark denim jeans and light pink long sleeved shirt. She had plenty of time to change but didn't see the point in doing so; she hated stuffy places such as this. The restaurant host had almost refused her so her father had his assistant give her one of his black blazers from the car, which was slightly too big.

As the waiter came with hot bread and tea and left with lunch orders, Kagome studied her father carefully.

It was December and this was the second time this year that Kagome had seen Renge Higurashi with her own eyes. She wondered that if they put him in a lineup of similar men if she could identify him.

He was getting older. Small lines were starting to form on his face, around his cheeks and forehead. Although there were small puffy bags beneath his eyes he somehow came across as well rested and energized. His hair was neatly cut and suit carefully pressed. Salted strands of hair were slowly conquering his crown but it made him look mature and refined.

"How was your flight?" Mr. Higurashi asked to break the silent tension between the three.

Kagome shrugged and bit into a piece of bread so she wouldn't have to speak, successfully mending the constricted atmosphere.

"Okay," he rebounded. "Well it was your birthday recently, yes? I bought you a present," he smiled excitedly. "It's in the car."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "What did Seiji tell you to buy?"

"Come now," Mr. Higurashi replied quickly. "I had the final say. Isn't that what matters?"

Kagome took another bite of bread, unsure of her anger. She wanted to make the effort to appreciate her parents but it was exhausting. After a long flight and an empty stomach, she didn't have the energy for it. "Thank you," she ended up saying. "I'm sure you were pointed in the right direction."

Her father watched her with a small air of annoyance before turning to Souta who had dressed properly for the occasion.

"What's wrong with her?"

Souta, still at the age where his parent's affections deeply mattered, couldn't help but chuckle. "She's just tired, dad."

"Ah," said Mr. Higurashi with a wan smile. "Then let her rest. How are you doing? I meant to make it to your concert last night but the you know, the office."

"It's okay," Souta said. Kagome tried not to scowl. She and Souta had been excusing their parents with 'It's okay' since they could speak.

"French is harder than I thought," Souta tried to keep the conversation flowing. "Speaking it is easy, reading it is slightly more challenging."

"Challenges are good for that brain of yours," Mr. Higurashi nodded. "A prodigy must be carefully monitored. And Kagome, how is your Spanish?"

Souta gave her a small nudge and pleading look, wanting this to go well. She sighed.

"Coming along nicely," Kagome finally decided to say, picking at a second roll.

Mr. Higurashi gave her a look and said something quickly. She had to glance up at him, cocking her head to the side. He waited as she screwed her face in concentration.

"You don't like…" she made out from his fluent Spanish. After a few more seconds she gave up. "You don't like something."

"I don't like liars," Mr. Higurahi revealed after taking a sip of his water. "You're lying to me. What's this…"

He silenced briefly as the waiter pushed a cart to their table, serving them their meals. They all adjusted for a few moments, unfolding napkins and fiddling with utensils before the conversation picked up again.

"What's this I hear about you living at the shrine?" Her father asked while cutting into a thick steak. "Your mother said in her e-mail that I gave you permission."

"You did," Kagome replied as calmly as possible, picking at her salad. "We talked over voicemails and you said-"

"I said visit. Not live," Mr. Higurashi interrupted. "You're very sly, Kagome. Those expense reports you send me say you've been doing it from Honjo. That shrine is a dedication to my father. It's not meant to be lived in."

"It's a house isn't it?" Kagome asked, knowing she was slightly losing her cool.

"I want you out," Mr. Higurashi ignored her. "You can rent an apartment or live at a hotel, either of which is fine. That shrine is something important of mine; I don't want it being torn apart."

"I've been there to see her," Souta started. "Kagome wouldn't-"

Mr. Higurashi gave his son a menacing look.

"I'm very neat and tidy," Kagome cut off. She didn't want Souta in any crossfire. "I'd actually love for you to come see it too, when's the last time you've been?" she asked, trying the invitational approach. "You could light incense for grandpa like I do."

"Out, Kagome," her father insisted.

"But I like it there," Kagome pressed. "There's all these photos on the walls of you and grandpa as a kid. There's even one when you and mom were teenagers before she started modeling. It's really nostalgic in a way. Way more comforting than a hotel room or some random apartment could ever be." After chewing thoughtfully she decided to add "It feels like a home."

Mr. Higurashi sighed exasperatedly. "Must you always be so difficult?" he asked. Kagome's face turned slightly red from embarrassment or anger or both. She was tired of hearing that. "Stay with Seiji and Souta if you're lonely."

"I didn't say I was," Kagome snapped. With a glaring look from her father she changed her tune. "I'm in high school. Best co-ed in the district. I've made plenty of great friends. And I placed in the advanced senior class. It's only a year but it's a great experience," Kagome paused and with a hint of melancholy continued. "My top contender left school early so valedictorian is pretty much in the bag."

"When will you graduate?"

"This Spring," Kagome replied, sudden eagerness hinting in her voice. "I'll get tickets for everybody. You can see me walk across the stage and put the string on my hat from one side to the other and-"

"I'll be too busy," Mr. Higurashi said without checking his planner. "But I suppose you may stay in the house until then. Think of it as my own birthday and graduation gift to you. Be respectful of it, will you?"

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek.

She should've known better.

"Yes, father."

"Thank you," he said. After a few minutes of silent eating at the table, he struck up a conversation with Souta who, despite his sympathy for Kagome's sullen look, was still happy for the parental interest.

He reached under the table and squeezed her hand comfortably as they talked, hoping she wasn't mad.

He could tell by the way she squeezed back that she was, but she'd get over it.

* * *

><p>With lunch coming to an end and the dessert plates dwindling down to crumbs, Mr. Higurahi turned his attention back to his daughter.<p>

"So what is your plan after graduation?" Mr. Higurashi asked. "I don't see anything wrong with going to high school at your age, even though University is better suited for your mind. Am I to assume that's the next step?"

"Sure," Kagome brightened slightly. "Then after that I can start working under the company for training-"

"You don't need to worry about that," Mr. Higurashi cut off. "I won't be grooming you for the company."

"But I'm first in line," Kagome objected.

"Steel is not something I want you around," Mr. Higurashi explained. "You'd have to learn every detail about it. How it's selected, how it's made. You'd visit a lot of factories that deal with hot metal and steam pipes. Needless to say, I'd worry about you having some sort of breakdown. My chief steel master, Totosai, will manage a few more years without apprentice until a suitable one is selected."

Kagome ground her teeth, resisting the urge to touch her wrists. His gesture to be thoughtful towards her past only made her feel inadequate.

"The successor will be through an outside party," he announced.

"Well what about me?" there was a small hint of unease in Kagome's voice. "What will I do?"

"Do as you please, just don't embarrass the family." He gave a shrug. "Go study something at University then follow your mother around or something."

"Then what about Souta? Doesn't he get a say?"

Souta shook his head furiously. "I don't want it, when would I be able to play piano?"

"There, you see," Mr. Higurashi said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. It signaled an end to their lunch and conversation. "It's already been decided." He gestured the waiter for the bill.

"I suppose Shippou will be happy to hear the news," Kagome muttered.

Mr. Higurashi froze, silently stunned. "What?" he managed to say. His stunned look quickly turned to silent fuming outrage.

"Who's Shippou?" Souta asked.

Kagome observed her father's expression before looking at Souta. Now was not the time to do this, not in public.

Not in front of her kid brother.

She didn't want to be the one to ruin the skewed image of the loving and honest albeit busy marriage Souta assumed their parents had.

"Nobody," Kagome said, putting her hand on Souta's shoulder. Her father let out a large loud breath. "Never mind."

"I'm not stupid," Souta replied. "What's this Shippou got do to with dad's company?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about," Mr. Higurashi snapped. Souta withdrew with an intimidated frown.

Instead of waiting for the bill their father put down enough cash that would cover the meal and tip, straightened his tie, and pushed back his seat to take a stand.

"Enjoy your visit," he said. He ruffled Souta's hair affectionately and gave Kagome a glare. "And be careful."

They watched him go, feeling full of pent up frustration and defeat.

They were used to it.

* * *

><p>The next five days crawled by so slowly that Sesshomaru thought he'd go insane.<p>

Kagome was committed to her brother and had turned her cellular off to keep from being interrupted. He had called the hotel that she provided in her itinerary but she was such a select guest of the musical company that he needed a pin number to access her room. She hadn't told him this, perhaps by accident, and all the cursing, threatening, and 'Do you know who I am?'s resulted in nothing but an expensive phone bill for his family's accountant to choke on.

It was finally Friday and he could barely wait for her return the next day.

"Sesshomaru," his father called across the breakfast table, where he was foully stabbing a grapefruit with his spoon "You're spraying my newspaper."

"Excuse me," he said. Until the car ride with Kagome, Sesshomaru had never said 'I'm sorry' a day in his life.

His father eyed Sesshomaru's sulky expression.

"Ah, the end of young love," Taishou remarked wistfully, folding his newspaper. "I remember it well. Care to talk about it?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. "What's this? What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously "Are you trying to bond with me?"

"That's what fathers and sons do, yes."

"I'll pass if you don't mind."

"All right," Taishou shrugged. "I was quite the moody teenager myself," he admitted.

"You're doing it," Sesshomaru said nastily. "Bonding."

Taishou pinched his fingers and brought them across his lips, zipping his mouth shut.

Sesshomaru continued attacking his grapefruit.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Taishou asked, looking at his wristwatch. "It's almost time for him to leave for school."

"He's still on medical leave for another three days," Sesshomaru informed him, glad not to be the main topic any longer.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He fractured his collar bone three weeks ago."

"Oh," said Taishou with slight concern. "I didn't know that. Is he all right?"

Sesshomaru glared at his father. "He's fine. You didn't know Inuyasha was injured for three weeks but you knew I had company for two nights?"

"I only know about the important things," Taishou replied as if that justified his actions. "Inuyasha's injuries are the only way he'll learn to curb his anger. Besides, I've only put him on the track to oversee customer relations with China. I have to watch you, prince of my empire, more closely," Taishou's eyes turned steely. "We can't afford to have another mistake from you."

Sesshomaru pushed his plate back and stood to leave, annoyed.

"Sit back down," Taishou commanded in a way that did not leave room for argument.

Sesshomaru hesitated briefly but eventually resumed his seat.

"Speaking of Kagura," Taishou said, ignoring Sesshomaru's face of contempt. "It's time we do something about it. Before I announce you as future vice president, I want all our loose ends tied tightly. We're going to speed things along a little bit."

"Funny how you keep saying 'we'" Sesshomaru snapped.

"By 'we' I mean the people who are entitled to make the decisions." Taishou remarked. "I've spoken with her family and we've gone ahead and made the arrangements. It's all been taken care of. You just need to do a few simple things."

"Anything for you, father."

"Don't be like that," Taishou said. "I've done nothing wrong."

Sesshomaru glowered.

"Think of it as business, Sesshomaru" Taishou tried to console him. "It's for the best. For your future. If I had my say, I would gladly root for you and Kagome but that is not the case. Things have been decided way before she came along. I hope the poor girl took the news well."

Sesshomaru broke eye contact.

"Didn't you tell her?"

Sesshomaru replied by saying nothing.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sesshomaru," Taishou said "I didn't think of you as the two-timing type."

"You're one to speak," Sesshomaru scorned.

"My past is my past," Taishou dismissed. "I love my children very much and if I had to make the same choices over again, I would."

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to unclench his fists.

"Back to the matter at hand, what do you plan to do about Kagome?" Taishou asked, this time no longer interested in bonding or fatherly advice. "I'd rather you do it gently, her father is an important client I'd rather not lose because daddy's little girl has a broken heart." He sighed. "Girls can take flings very personally."

"It's not a fling." Sesshomaru snarled. "I intend to keep seeing her."

"Absolutely unacceptable. End it."

"I refuse. She and I-"

"You finish that statement, I'll knock your god-damn teeth out," Taishou suddenly burst. He leaned across the table, shaking a menacing finger at his son. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. You have responsibilities! You have a future that I have used my blood and sweat to make for you. I'm not going to let you mess that up over another teenage _infatuation_. You will put an end to it before I end it for you. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru shook with rage.

"Sesshomaru!" Taishou shouted a warning.

The air was so tense it could wilt flowers. They stared at each other for quite some time.

"…There has to be another way to handle this..." Sesshomaru said at last.

Taishou could hear the pleading in his voice, the desperateness. He calmed down with a heavy and understanding sigh. "No, my son. I'm afraid not. Maybe after a few years, when your reputation is established, we can spin it in your favor but don't string the poor girl along. She's a lovely young lady with a bright future. She deserves better."

Sesshomaru looked defeated, like he had found out the long battle he had fought was for nothing.

"It won't be so bad," His father tried his best to console his son. "I'm sure there's an old flame in there willing to burn bright again. Plus, we've planned a lovely ceremony."

"When is it?"

"The 18th," Taishou said immediately and took a sip from his coffee.

"That's next Sunday!" Sesshomaru thundered. "I need more time than that!"

"I don't think that's wise. The longer you two are together, the harder it will be."

Sesshomaru had gone cold. He pushed back his chair gently and rose, taking his plate over to the kitchen sink.

"Son," Tiashou turned to look at him "Do it when you pick her up from the airport tomorrow."

Sesshomaru managed to keep his expression under control.

"Yes, I know about it. I think its perfect timing. The papers are announcing your ceremony to Kagura that morning. She can either hear it from you or read it in the Daily Times, whatever suits you best."

* * *

><p>"You wanna explain why it took you forever to come over?" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku as he entered the room that Friday afternoon.<p>

"Well," Miroku turned up his head in thought. "I had midterms to study for and then the night after we got drunk, I went on vacation with my family to a hot spring, and then school was back on and Sango had a new shampoo that smelled like coconut, so I forgot you were alive."

Inuyasha recorded and replayed Miroku's excuse to check it for holes. "Okay," he finally said as Miroku pulled up a chair.

"So how's the stupid injury you got for being stupid?" Miroku asked in a friendly voice.

"It's stupid," Inuyasha shot back. "But the doctor sliced a week off my recovery time so besides some aches, I can go to school."

"And?"

"And be miserable."

"And?"

"And pee on the teachers," Inuyasha supplied with annoyance. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say 'and stay out of trouble'" Miroku answered. "So. From the top. And?"

"Fat chance of that happening," Inuyasha said flatly.

Miroku sighed, figuring it was worth a try. "What do you get out of it besides bumps and bruises?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I can't help myself," he said. He picked up a palm sized therapy ball and began tossing and catching it with the same hand. "I get pissed, I do dumb stuff, and then I come down and realize I'm in the courtyard with a bloody nose."

"So you think that's normal?"

"God, Miroku what's with the interrogation?" Inuyasha snapped. "I went to three anger management classes and two shrinks who think I have mommy issues, and now I have to go through you too? I like to fight, it feels good, I enjoy it. A lot. That enough for you?"

"I'm just afraid you'll go up and not come back down again," Miroku said, thinking of a certain pair of twins who had to endure hell because a man had to vent his rage. "You could hurt someone you don't mean to hurt."

"Look, I said I was sorry for punching you in the head."

"That's not what I mean," Miroku said with seriousness. "I mean really hurt someone, Inuyasha."

He scoffed. "I only hit people who have it coming." He threw the ball.

"Yes but if you don't check this inner rage, you'll lose control of it and then who knows who's in danger."

Inuyasha caught the ball. "If this is about Kagome that time, I didn't mean it. She was in the cross-fire..." He threw the ball. "I said sorry."

"You started moving in on her," Miroku said quietly. "You didn't look like you were going to stop. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru-"

"I said I didn't mean it," Inuyasha snapped, catching the ball again. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He threw the ball high.

"Story of her life," Miroku said sympathetically.

The ball bounced off the bed and landed on the floor.

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked, turning on Miroku. "What happened? Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Miroku quickly caught himself, patting Inuyasha's shoulder. "You and her come back to school on Monday. Isn't that exciting?"

"I'm not stupid. I can see it in your face," Inuyasha was getting riled up like Miroku only saw when he was about to do something stupid. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!" Miroku was too loud and he knew he blew it.

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, it's confidential." Miroku admitted. "Since Sesshomaru's leaving he just wants me to keep an eye on her and call him if she gets in trouble or hurt, that's all."

Inuyasha knew about Sesshomaru's leaving by now and had been quite pleased with it anyway. More Kagome time for him. "So what's this confidential part then?"

"I'm not sure you're grasping the meaning of confidential."

"I'm not sure what I'll grasp when I lunge at you, if you keep playing this stupid game."

Miroku rose to leave. "I'll see you at school," he said and moved for the door.

Inuyasha caught his arm and pulled him stumbling back into his seat.

"Don't fuck with me, Miroku" threatened Inuyasha.

"It's none of your concern."

"Everything about Kagome is my concern!" shouted Inuyasha.

Miroku observed Inuyasha. He was breathing hard, holding back his emotions.

Inuyasha would never hit Miroku purposefully but if he kept losing control like this…

"If I tell you, you cannot tell a soul," Miroku began.

"Fine."

"No, Inuyasha, not fine. Under any circumstances are you to utter, repeat, or write down this information. I can't stress this enough."

"Okay!" Inuyasha yelled. "It'll die with me."

Miroku exhaled, secretly glad that he had someone to help carry the burden of knowing these things. Without Sesshomaru around, Miroku was scared he'd crumble under the weight and slip in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku locked eyes.

"When Kagome was seven…"

* * *

><p>AN: So tired….

I think it was Jennifer (a lovely reviewer) who said it best. One should never tell personal details of another person without permission because you know, once it's out there…it's out there.

I see a fan turning…wonder if something's about to hit it…


	10. News That Breaks

Sesshomaru was two hours early when he came to pick Kagome up at the airport. When she saw him waiting at baggage claim, she dropped her luggage and ran to him. He scooped her up into her arms, crushing him to her.

They stayed like that for a while before he let her go. People stared and 'Awwwed' as they walked by.

"Did you miss me?" Kagome asked with a huge grin, almost too big for her face.

"No, the peace and quiet were great company," Sesshomaru teased.

"Then I didn't miss you one bit," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her bag and they headed to the car. Sesshomaru instructed the driver to head to Kagome's house before rolling up the partition.

"London was amazing," Kagome started, "Souta and I snuck out to go sightseeing. We took pictures of Big Ben and rode the huge red bus, and I tried to push him between train tracks so he could go to Hogwarts but he didn't like that so much."

"When does he come home?"

"Not for a while," Kagome said with a hint of sadness. "But he seems to be okay. Seiji is taking good care of him."

"That's good to hear."

He decided to just dive in.

"Kagome, I have something to talk to you about," he began.

"Hold that thought," she said and pulled him down by his overcoat to kiss him deeply.

Sesshomaru gave it six seconds then pulled away quickly, knowing that she would take away his resolve in an instant.

"I've wanted to do that since forever," she purred while leaning into him "Now," she said after getting comfortable. "What's up?"

Sesshomaru could smell her intoxicating shampoo. He was trying not to love the way she fit so neatly against him, the way her lips turned cherry red after she kissed him. He was fighting hard against this wave of comfort that was washing over him and losing terribly. Finally, he shifted and had her sit upright.

"What's wrong?" she asked "I smell like airplane, don't I?"

He looked at her happy face.

No…

Not now…

Just a little while longer.

"No, you're fine," he assured. "Come to my house," He said, stroking her cheek. "We'll have lunch."

"Can I cook it?" Kagome was excited. "You know, as a thank you for the airport service and my birthday gift," she reached under her coat and produced the locket for him to see. "I haven't taken it off once."

Deep down, that fact stroked Sesshomaru's ego. He wanted to embrace her.

Instead he looked at her skeptically. "You can cook?"

"Better than you," she teased.

"It was a complex dish."

"Yeah, a dish of stomach pump with a side of death over easy."

"The stove was broken," he tried.

"Aww, you can do better than that, Bambi."

* * *

><p>To Sesshomaru's annoyance, Jaken was strangely confident in Kagome's cooking skills and brought Sesshomaru the paper before heading off to return to the laundry.<p>

He placed it aside and sipped the tea that Kagome had brought back from London. It was rich, and strong, with a hint of sweetness. It perfectly suited his taste.

She really did know him well…

His cellular rang and he checked the caller ID. Seeing that it was his father calling, Sesshomaru pressed the mute button and put the phone back on the table.

It vibrated seconds later with an incoming text.

Sesshomaru flipped open his phone. It read:

_Daily Times, Announcements, Pg 34 _

_Congratulations_

_- Dad_

Sesshomaru grimaced and flicked the phone closed. He watched Kagome move fluently from fridge to stove to countertop where a bowl of batter received a merciless beating. She must've felt his stare because she turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Almost finished," she promised.

Yes…it was…

He felt the countdown in his heart, the slipping seconds where things were about to change.

Sesshomaru grabbed the paper and flipped it open, turning pages until he'd reached 34 in the Announcements section. The article took up the top half of the page. On one half was the picture of a young man, the other of a young woman.

Sesshomaru didn't know when they took that candid shot of him leaving the office but he was pictured walking down the stairs, business suit in order, briefcase in hand, long hair flowing like some kind of unearthly executive.

He scanned the article, his frown turning into a scowl. Damn it…

He was folding it away just as Kagome was placing the dishes on the table.

There were crepes with fresh fruit that was sliding down from the heat, two omelets sprinkled with cheese, four perfectly poached eggs, and a stack of lightly burnt wheat toast.

It smelled amazing.

"Fixed your stove," Kagome said as she took a seat. "Turns out all it needed was a little talent."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her before helping himself. He wanted to mock her but the food was delicious.

"It's adequate," he said when she waggled her eyebrows, wanting to know his opinion.

Kagome giggled and filled her own plate and poured herself some tea. She reached for the paper when Sesshomaru suddenly snatched it from her and tossed it behind him.

"Hey…I wanted to read the comics," she pouted.

"You just got back," Sesshomaru sipped his tea calmly. "Focus on me."

Distraction successful, Kagome smiled at him. "Okay. So how cold has it been without my warm beautiful presence to bring light into your life?"

Sesshomaru scoffed and gave no answer but felt his heartstrings tug at him. It had been freezing.

"Question for you," he said after a swallow of toast. "What are your plans after graduation?"

Kagome finished her sip of tea and blinked at him, pushing away her feeling of deja-vu. "Funny you should ask…University, I guess," she masked her gloominess with humor. "I don't know how many classes I'll test out of but to be honest it'll be interesting to have to break a sweat and study for a change."

"And after that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Because of what happened…" Kagome swallowed another sip in contemplation. "My dad passed me over for running Shikon. Souta's so successful already that he turned it down too. I suspect little Shippou will take the crown from out of the shadows."

"You really think your father would upset your mother like that?"

"Oh, she's been having affairs for years," Kagome explained with a light-hearted wave of her hand. "I've found dozen of love letters. When she locked me in the house in Honjo, I used to read them to pass the time…and for spite. According to those, she knows about my father so I'd say she'd be more embarrassed than shocked."

Sesshomaru remembered her mother, the woman who looked at Kagome's surroundings like they'd been watered down and muddied. She was exactly the type of person who was self-centered enough to care about how things affected her and only her.

"So no life plans?"

"I know it sounds strange," Kagome said a little sadly. "Being born with a silver spoon in your mouth means growing up to run the silver spoon factory. But through bitter fate, I'm the exception to that rule. To be honest, I feel scorned. It's like my spoon was bent so I'm not good enough anymore."

Sesshomaru was not the type to pep-talk but Kagome wasn't the type to need it.

"So my life's an open book," Kagome said with a smile. "I know you think it would feel nice for yours to be that way but it's a little scary to not have a purpose."

"Having a purpose isn't a safety net," Sesshomaru replied. "It comes with heavy obligations."

Kagome sighed, thinking of Souta playing the piano day in and out while kids his age played videogames and picked on girls they liked. "Yeah," she sulked. "I guess I can respect that."

That comment gave him courage.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began for the second time. "I have to discuss something with you-"

"Something smells good," Inuyasha said, turning the corner into the kitchen.

He met eyes with Kagome and before Sesshomaru could even blink, Kagome had tackled Inuyasha with a bear hug.

"Your sling is gone!" she yelled happily. "And I brought you a T-shirt!" she babbled excitedly.

Try as he could, Inuyasha lost against the rouge that colored his cheeks but checked it well when he saw Sesshomaru's cold glare.

"Welcome home," Inuyasha said when she let him go. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes, analyzing her slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked, hearing Miroku's voice bouncing around his head about the things he had told him.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, tilting her head to the side. "You don't have to look so worried. It was a pretty safe trip."

Inuyasha pulled back his hands and cleared his throat. He knew he couldn't prod any further than that and if he did, his face would give it away.

He would protect Kagome without her ever knowing it

"Did you do all this?" he motioned to the table where there was still some breakfast left.

"Yeah, do you want some?" Kagome offered a chair. "You're welcome to join us-"

"Help yourself, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru pushed his plate away. "I'm taking Kagome home."

"But I just got here," whined Kagome. "I want to stay and have you both fill me in on how miserable you were without me."

"You may see Inuyasha in school on Monday," Sesshomaru's voice was firm. "I need to take you home right now."

Kagome stared at him and he knew that she could see it.

His anxiety.

"Okay," she said softly, seriously. "I'll see you later, Inuyasha."

He looked up from his plate, mouth full of crepe and fruit, and furrowed his brow "Leahing Aweady?"

"Chew. Swallow. Talk," snapped Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, gotta get home and unpack. I'll see you Monday?"

Inuyasha shrugged, nodded, and returned to his feast.

' _It must be nice,' _Sesshomaru and Kagome thought at the same time_ 'To be so simple.'_

* * *

><p>As the car pulled away from the curb, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a few seconds.<p>

She analyzed him in that way she did, taking him apart, and putting him back together, seeing something was weighing him down. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

"How do you feel about me?" Sesshomaru asked instead. He pleaded with his eyes. If he was going to sink into the abyss, he was going to light a candle with her affection and take it with him all the way down, until it melted and burned out completely.

Kagome smiled and reached out to grab his hand, letting her blush take over her cheeks.

"You're…amazing," she said simply. "That day we had lunch alone and you opened yourself to me, it… I don't know, it unlocked something in me. I let all these things out that I couldn't show to anybody else and I gave them to you and instead of turning away you just…took me in. Without hesitation, you just took all of me in and it… freed me."

Kagome squeezed his hand. "Before it was just my family. Now no one in this world who knows me like you do. Sesshomaru, I treasure that. I treasure you. You're the only one who's just like me, the only one I've ever met who has bricks so high you can't even see the sun anymore."

She looked like she was about to shed tears. "You gave me sun, Sesshomaru, and when you're ready I'll take you in and give you sun too."

That was it…

After these next few moments, he would never hear words like that again.

"You can't guarantee that," Sesshomaru said, recording every word into his brain.

"I know," she replied because she understood what it was like to feel like no one was strong enough to stomach a sudden burst of shock that had been carried around for years. "But I'll try."

Sesshomaru was silent for a long while. Kagome squeezed his hand again. "If you're not ready-"

"I'm married," he blurted because if he didn't do it in that moment, he never would and he'd let her squeeze his hand comfortingly for the rest of his life.

The countdown in his heart reached the end and exploded.

* * *

><p>Kagome's expression didn't change. She was still squeezing his hand with the same pressure but she wouldn't say anything. Sesshomaru waited like a man on death row waited for the moment the electricity made contact with his body. Tears, rage, violence, he expected all of these things.<p>

"Married?" she breathed instead. "As in you have a wife?"

"Legally, yes," he tried to soften the blow. "But it's not as it sounds. There was never a wedding…but soon there will be a…ceremony. For the company's sake."

Kagome analyzed it slowly.

"The paper," she concluded. "You hid it from me."

Sesshomaru hid his grimace. She was too damn sharp for her own good sometimes.

"Yes, it's been announced."

"When?" Kagome asked.

"Next Sunday."

She closed her eyes.

"Was it arranged or something?" When you were in a powerful family, you knew these things were considered normal to keep the money in one place.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said "…and no."

Kagome swallowed hard.

"Okay," Kagome finally said, taking two large gulps of air and exhaling slowly. "Okay. Tell me the rest."

"Only Miroku and Inuyasha know why I was expelled from Seiki high," he began. "Do you know their sister school?"

"St. Sakura, yes" Kagome nodded. "I almost went there," she reminded him.

"Yes well, it wasn't unusual for Seiki boys to mingle Sakura girls. In freshman year, I met a girl named Kagura..."

He kept glancing over at Kagome but she wouldn't look at him anymore. Her face had grown blank, taking it all in.

"We crossed paths a few times. She's not from a very prestigious family but she had a scholarship for dancing and she showed real promise. Her fan dances were quite beautiful-"

"Nope," Kagome started shaking her head. "Nope. Now is not the time to reminisce on your wife's beautiful dancing."

"I'm sorry," he said that secret word reserved only for her. "We only went out once and right about the time Inuyasha began going there, she left school."

He sounded like he was finished.

Kagome, still squeezing his hand, was adding pressure from annoyance.

"And?" she asked, wanting more.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"What else?" Kagome asked. "Did you realize once she left that she was your soul mate and you had to marry her?"

"No."

"Did she move to America and suddenly come back rich and worthy of your family so your parents forced you?"

"No," he said softly.

"You know," Kagome was getting peeved with his elusiveness. "I'm running out of soap opera plotlines to summarize so if you'd like to help me out, I'd really appreciate it."

"She was expelled for becoming pregnant," Sesshomaru came out with it all at once. "And I have a three year old daughter named Rin."

* * *

><p>The car ride felt like it was going an inch a minute. To Sesshomaru's relief, she was still gripping his hand, but her expression turned blank again. She was processing.<p>

"So both of you got expelled for her getting pregnant?"

"The schools held both of us responsible and thought it was the proper thing to do. They have a very immaculate reputation."

"Okay," Kagome nodded. "I can respect that."

More silence.

"Where…" Kagome was unsure about how much she could ask.

"Anything," Sesshomaru assured her. "Ask me anything."

"Where are they?"

"I was at the hospital when Rin was born," Sesshomaru continued to explain. "I wanted to do the right thing so we married right then and there. But after that my father and her parents decided it was best we stopped there for now. My father…assisted them in their move to Osaka."

Kagome scoffed. "Pay off, hush money. It's all the same. I can't count the amount of times I've seen my parent's open their checkbook to _assist_ someone."

Sesshomaru reached into his wallet and took out a small photo, passing it to her. "This is Rin."

In Kagome's mind she imagined a stoic little girl with silver hair and an ego so big it wouldn't bend around steel.

The real Rin was a happy kid. She had short jet black hair that was in a side ponytail. She was waving frantically and smiling so huge it looked like her face would split any second. She had a missing tooth.

Kagome couldn't be mad at children because of their parent's circumstances. "She's beautiful," she said and meant it.

She turned the photo around. It said 'Rin, age two. She loves you.'

Kagome handed the photo back to Sesshomaru. "Do you ever visit her?"

Sesshomaru looked at the photo before tucking it away. "There are complications around that."

She nodded, wondering why she suddenly thought of her father.

"So you're not together with your," Kagome struggled to say the word. "Wife?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied quickly. "We married for Rin's sake. There was never really a relationship."

"So then why now?" she asked next. "You've been apart for three years already, why aren't you divorcing? Why are you throwing a ceremony?"

"It was always going to happen," Sesshomaru said as gently as he could. "But not until I turned twenty-five and began playing a bigger role in the company," he sighed.

"Our vice president is going to step down in three years and we have to move quickly before the stock holders get nervous about who will take his place. I'm the best suited for the job, especially when I'm supposed to run the whole thing someday. Now that I'm to take over at twenty one and we're about to announce it publicly, it will hurt the company if the media finds out that I'm already divorced and have a child. It'll make my reputation look like I don't take care of my responsibilities. The ceremony…we're to make it look like a celebration of our marriage, like I'm capable of any large commitment. I can't appear reckless, because I'm young."

He wiped his face with his hand. "Kagura moves in on Monday to make it appear a little less strange. Our families want it to look like we were together all along."

"So why not live together since her birth?"

"We wanted to. For Rin's sake. But we were fifteen. It didn't fit the plan at the time."

"The plan," Kagome scoffed. "Always the plan."

She thought to herself for a while.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice was soft, fragile.

"Kagome," he breathed back.

"Do you love her?" she bit her lip nervously. "Kagura, I mean."

He could feel her loosening her grip, pulling away from him. He was losing her, literally about to watch her slip between his fingers.

He wasn't ready yet.

He couldn't let go.

"No," he said, reaching over to stroke her cheek. She moved away and it hurt him deeply.

"Did you ever love her?"

"I don't think I did," Sesshomaru said quietly. "We had a mutual attraction…but we only shared one night."

"That's all it takes," Kagome cut in.

"Yes… But I couldn't open up with her the way I do with you. She could never break through. You're the only one who's reached in and touched me."

Kagome wiped away a tear and nodded furiously.

"Kagome," he turned her around to face him and her watery eyes locked with his mournful ones. "I'm in lo-"

"_No_…don't say it," Kagome choked, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't break me like that."

Sesshomaru couldn't bear being it. He kissed her with force, fighting her for a few seconds until she let go and kissed back.

They exchanged it all. Their hurt, their worry, their sense of loss. There was love in it and great pain.

It was the saddest ending to a kiss in all of history because they both knew it was their last.

The car rumbled to a stop and when they looked outside, they saw the stone steps of Kagome's shrine calling her back to her loneliness in the empty house.

This was it.

End of the ride.

"I want you to wait for me." Sesshomaru said. "Better yet, stay with me."

"What?" Kagome was eager, distressed. "How?"

"The marriage has to last for another year or two after I'm VP before we can divorce without suspicion or harm to the company," he explained. "That's five more years. I'm sure Kagura wants out just as bad as I do. It's a loveless marriage, Kagome. I'm asking you to help me through it."

Kagome stared at him for a long moment, searching his face before settling on his eyes. Something she loved.

"I can't" she sniveled.

He looked destroyed.

"I can't do that to Rin," Kagome said, letting her tears do as they wished. "I know what it's like, seeing your parents having affairs. Finding pictures and letters and not making much sense of it until much later. I know what that does to a person. I'm not going to be the one to do it to a little girl."

Sesshomaru took it all in. Despite himself, he admired her kindness. It was unselfish and giving and it hurt both of them like hell.

"But I'll wait," she sniffled. "For as long as I can, I'll wait."

Kagome leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. She opened the car door and stepped out. The driver had already placed her bags on the curb. She shut the door but Sesshomaru rolled down the window, wanting just one more look, just one more.

"You know," she said, bending down to meet him at eye-level. "I kissed a boy in kindergarten once. We were boyfriend and girlfriend until after nap time when I caught him kissing another girl. That was the shortest relationship of my life," she said with a small melancholy laugh. "So I guess I don't feel bad that ours only lasted six days."

"Kagome..."

"Well, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a wistful breath. "When I'm in my flying car, I'll drink a milkshake in your honor. Strawberry, right?"

Sesshomaru stared with heartbroken eyes. "Yes."

"I know. You always drank strawberry milk at lunch."

"You hate bananas," Sesshomaru replied quickly. "You're favorite animal is the red panda. Your favorite color is purple. You don't like peanuts but you love peanut butter. You tap your chin when you think your right and bite your lip when you think you're wrong. And you have never met Obama."

Kagome cried and smiled at the same time. "It feels nice," she whimpered. "Knowing that you know those little things about me."

She kissed his forehead.

He watched her go up the stairs, all alone.


	11. Kagome Has Friends

A/N: So tired but I really wanted to update because I love you guys. *Creepy affectionate smile* You look beautiful right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome couldn't stop looking at yesterday's paper.<p>

She fought against herself but eventually her inner masochist won and her fingers innocently trailed along the wispy thin pages until it seemed to grow tired when it reached the announcements section. There was no way to miss the article. It took up half the page.

Kagome scanned it quickly, picking up words like 'high school sweethearts' and 'eternal love'. It was a little too early for an anniversary party after only three years of 'blissful' marriage but as Takahashi and his beautiful wife were on the brink of their individual success, they wanted to take the opportunity to acknowledge their 'unending happiness and mutual support' to the world and to one another.

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully. Stupid masochism.

The article featured no photograph or mention of Rin but Kagome figured that was because some simple math about when she was born would unravel the picturesque love declaration.

Her mobile rang and she quickly reached for it, flipping it open without second thought, hoping _he_ would be on the other end.

"Hello, Kagome?" a worried voice came through. Kagome's heart sank but she pushed through it.

"Hi, Sango. How are you?"

"How are _you_? Miroku told me about Sesshomaru graduating early," she said sympathetically. "That sucks. I know you're probably bummed out."

"Yeah," Kagome's voice almost cracked. "I am."

"Come over to my house today," Sango suggested. "We'll have a pity party and chocolate ice cream. Miroku will be here too. He had his mom bake her famous homemade brownies just for you."

"You had me at chocolate," Kagome replied with a forced laugh.

"Great, I'll text you my address," Sango chirped, determined to infect Kagome with her positive energy. "See you at… say two?"

"I'll be there," Kagome smiled and hung up. She looked at the clock which told her it was eleven and that she'd be alone for the rest of time.

"Stupid clock," she grumbled.

Kagome was finally able to put down the paper but after ten minutes she couldn't help but look at it again.

Kagura was…breathtaking. She was slender but curvy in all the right places. Her hair was jet black and straight, unlike Kagome's curls that sometimes fought against her. It flowed down neatly all the way to the middle of her back. The article mentioned that she was an aspiring performer with many dancing companies taking an interest in her.

She hated to admit it but they looked stunning together.

Kagome couldn't attack her looks so she hoped that Kagura snored and had razor sharp toenails with ice cold feet and terrible taste in music. She was too kindhearted to come up with anything nastier.

She sat there all morning, staring at the unhappy couple, tearing them down in her mind, wishing she had the courage and the right to intervene.

When she was getting ready to go to Sango's, she made up the excuse to cry in the shower but couldn't bring herself to do it, even when she purposely let the soap sting her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is Myoga?" Inuyasha asked as he slammed the fridge door and began to attack the contents of the cabinets. "There's nothing to eat."<p>

"The house is full of food," Sesshomaru said from the table as he sipped his tea. He was jotting furiously in a notebook. "Just none of that instant garbage you're so fond of."

Inuyasha groaned. "Sorry I'm a product of the modern world."

"Either cook or order something," Sesshomaru snapped. "Just be quiet."

"I can't even boil toast and I'm out of money," Inuyasha complained as he inspected a container of raw oatmeal. "Have been for a while. Old man's stipend doesn't refill until February."

Sesshomaru put down his pen for a moment to click around on his cellular. "How you spend three months' allowance in one is beyond me. Perhaps you need a job to appreciate the value of money."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied. "I'm gonna kill Myoga when I find that little…_flea_." He insulted with menace.

His brother set his phone down on the table and took another sip before admitting, "I sent him and Jaken out on some errands and preparations for tomorrow."

"You did what!" Inuyasha snarled. "Mygoa's my stupid attendant; he's supposed to only listen to me."

Sesshomaru simply shrugged. "Today is not the case."

"Well whose supposed to cook?" he continue to grumble. "Taishou is such an asshole. Firing the house staff…"

"First name basis with our father, are we?" Sesshomaru observed. "Such a fine display of teenage rebellion. Tell me, Inuyasha. Who do you think pays for your little life of luxury?"

Inuyasha raised a ticked eyebrow at him. "Just because I don't work doesn't mean I'm not entitled," he explained. "It's the least that jackass can do, supporting me. My dent in his wallet is the only thing that reminds him that I'm alive. Otherwise he'd forget we live under the same roof."

"That's interesting," Sesshomaru commented. "Seeing as he's only here three days a month and his wallet hasn't opened for you in quite some time." Sesshomaru beckoned Inuyasha to take a seat and his brother did so, slightly curious to where this was headed.

"Our father only pays the mortgage," Sesshomaru revealed to him matter-of-factly. "I provide everything else."

"_Bullshit_," Inuyasha said in a sing-song voice while rolling his eyes. "Good one, tell another."

"No, Inuyasha. Not bullshit," his elder brother began counting off his fingers. "Utilities, groceries, household items, the property guard, Jaken, Myoga, and your tri-monthly stipend that you use for clothes and such, are provided by me."

Inuyasha looked him dead in the eye.

Sesshomaru wasn't one to make up things and he knew that but…

"You've been providing for me?" he asked skeptically. "For how long?"

"Since I started working," Sesshomaru answered. "At first it was just groceries but eventually our father pulled back his financial assistance until I was fully able to meet the expense of everything else. I had to let the house staffs go; they were costing too much."

Inuyasha hesitated before testing him. "So you know everything that I put on my grocery list?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he began jotting again. "Myoga submits it to me for approval which is why you never get your frozen burritos or instant chicken-beef infused ramen _or_ sake, beer, and vodka."

"It is you!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his notebook without an ounce of expression. "Surprise."

His younger brother sat there for a long moment, thinking things over. "Why?" he asked.

"Because alcohol is illegal for minors you moron."

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "I mean why are you paying for all this shit. Why are you paying for _me_?"

Sesshomaru's gaze returned to his notebook. "Who else would do it if not me?" he simply asked. "The adult world is not as pleasant as children make of it. Working full-time at fifteen is deplorable but easier to cope with when you have responsibilities. I, through my own actions, had a child and therefore was forced to hastily manage. You have nothing and have done nothing. Yet our father, seeing how successful I was, decided you would start working as well. We compromised that you wouldn't if I provided for you. Why bother to force you into the mature world over something so trivial as clothes and food for self-sufficiency when I could easily afford it already."

It took a minute for Inuyasha to enter Sesshomaru's way of speaking into the 'Normal People' computer and come out the other side but when it did, it read: I wanted to protect your innocence. You're welcome.

Inuyasha's disbelief and annoyance subsided slightly. "Oh," he breathed, mulling it over.

"But," he finally said with a hint of malcontent. "Taishou hired Myoga so he wouldn't have to deal with me." Inuyasha stood and walked over to the counter where the bowl of fruit finally won the battle of his hunger.

"You're right," Sesshomaru replied. "And I kept him on staff so that I don't have to deal with you either."

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha cracked a small annoyed smile behind his brother's back. "Asshole," he grunted.

"To which you are a pain," Sesshomaru responded smoothly.

The crisp sound of the apple breaking skin flashed through the kitchen. Inuyasha leaned against the counter, chewing noisily to annoy his sibling.

"So what's tomorrow then?" he asked after a purposefully loud gulp.

There was a pause as Sesshomaru prepared himself for what came next. "I'm moving into the guest house with my daughter and my..." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "With Kagura."

The silence was long but when the cackling started it came from deep within Inuyasha, gaining momentum as it rose through his stomach and escaped with a push of his lungs.

"Kagura's coming?" Inuyasha asked, moving around the kitchen to gauge Sesshomaru's expression. "Oho—yes. I have been waiting to see this ever since I found out that dragon had one in the oven," he said between moments of sadistic enjoyment and delicious apple. "Maybe I should prepare a snack for sis-in-law. What's she dieting on these days? Broken dreams?"

"Enough," Sesshomaru calmly said. "She is the mother of my child and my wife, you will treat her with the utmost respect. Besides, I have no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't hesitate to stealthily stab you."

Inuyasha's laughing came back for another round. "I'd love to see her try. That poised little act never fooled me. Everyone always thought she was _so_ composed and ladylike but she's just as wicked and cold as a certain bastard I know. Well done, Sesshomaru. You married the female version of yourself. Kagome really dodged that bullet!"

Realization shined in his younger brother's eyes.

"Speaking of which," Inuyasha cleared his throat nonchalantly and changed his tone from teasing to politely conversational. "So…H-h-how's Kag-Ka…—_ehem—_Where's Kagome?"

"You're so subtle," Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes. "I dropped her home yesterday. I assume she's still there, poking pins in a doll that may or may not resemble me."

"Serves you right!" Inuyasha pointed. "I tried to tell her the first day I met her but-"

"—It was none of her business then-"

"Okay fine, maybe so," Inuyasha's cruel sneer didn't falter. "But you should've told her before she got invested. Look at all the time she wasted on someone like you. What's it been, four months?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru pushed away his tea in irritation.

"Not too late to undo all that headway. Christmas and New Years are coming up. By valentine's day she'll be smiling at another…" The words died on Inuyasha's lips as he watched them take their blows on his brother.

It was restrained, with Sesshomaru it always was, but his emotions were so strong they filtered through his icy exterior against his will. His brows softly bowed, the corners of his lips wilted quietly, and the razor sharp light in his eyes dimmed to create an expression that looked…

Brokenhearted.

Sesshomaru turned his face away. "I suppose there's nothing that can be done."

Inuyasha swallowed hard, unsure of how to handle seeing that look of vulnerability. This time the quiet that enveloped the siblings was awkward and tense. Inuyasha didn't like it as much.

"So what's the brat's name?" he felt the abrupt approach was best. "My niece, I mean."

Sesshomaru's malevolent aura perked right up. "Rin. And I'm only telling you so you'll recognize the name on the restraining order that should arrive for you this afternoon."

"What the hell for!" Inuyasha shouted, unable to tell if this was a joke or not.

It sounded like something Sesshomaru would do.

"You're a violent psychopath adolescent who engages in drugs, alcohol, and fighting with random strangers which result in multiple injuries and hospital visits," Sesshomaru informed matter-of-factly. "I doubt you are a suitable role model for a three year old."

"Pfft, like you know so much," Inuyasha replied, not denying anything. "You're a damn robot. Did you download the 'Love Like A Person' app yet? Otherwise that kid's in for a life of really cold metallic hugs."

They locked eyes for a moment before Inuyasha cracked a lopsided grin and Sesshomaru hinted at an amused smile.

"Look at us," Inuyasha said in a moment of ceasefire. "Dead moms, asshole neglectful dad, idiot butlers. What the hell are we gonna do to that kid?"

"I suppose a sitter would be worth looking into," Sesshomaru mused. "Someone to play with it-"

"-You mean 'her'-"  
>"And keep her balanced between your volatile emotions and my taciturn indifference," Sesshomaru finished smoothly.<p>

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, hitting the 'bomb-deploy' button without knowing it. "Kagome would have been great at that…"

The amiable truce dissipated as the tense atmosphere reentered the kitchen.

"Well fuck this. I'm going over there," Inuyasha said after a few awkward moments. He took another bite of his apple and tossed it in the trash. "Someone has to be there for her incase she's sulking over your worthless married ass."

"For once," Sesshomaru's envious tones were too soft for Inuyasha to notice. "I agree with you."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Miroku arrived at Sango's ranch-style house just seconds apart from each other. He gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her consolably before they rang the doorbell.<p>

After a few seconds, the door swung open and Sango bowed deep in apology. "I'm sorry for my family," she said as she let them in.

The entranceway opened up to a long hallway that showed a few ambiguous doorways and ended with a pair of glass double doors showing a large yard.

Kagome took a slow look around with large curious eyes. She stopped at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a black and white snapshot of Sango and her little brother, cutely dressed up as adults with huge grins minus a couple of missing teeth.

"My mom took that," Sango explained affectionately. "She was a photographer."

"It's wonderful," Kagome complimented. "I can see the love in it."

"Yeah," was all Sango said softly as they moved along.

They passed Kohaku's room, who was too busy playing his videogames that he could only grunt a hello as Sango shut his door ("So the boy stink won't carry to my room").

Sango's dad was in the kitchen washing dishes and humming happily. "Hello!" he shouted when they saw him. "Please, come in, come in. Welcome to our humble, loving, amazing, abode."

"Dad," Sango warned, a hint of embarrassment warming her cheeks.

"I can't help it!" he grabbed Sango with his wet hands, pulling one of hers into the air and placing one of his around her waist. With a grand swoop he began dancing around the kitchen with her, humming a happy song. "Misako said yes to another date," he announced happily. "This is our third and you know what they say about third dates!"

Sango broke away before he could say something that would mentally scar her for life. "Don't say crude things in front of company," she chided.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," her dad said so happily they knew he wasn't sorry at all. He pranced over to Sango's friends with a huge smile.

"Nice to see you again, Miroku. How's the tutoring coming?" he asked with a familiar nod.

"Same here Mr. Hajime," Miroku bowed. "Your daughter's talents continue to amaze me."

Sango's dad took Kagome's hand and kissed it, bowing deeply. She giggled.

"You must be the beautiful Kagome," he said, standing upright. "Sango says wonderful things about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you too," Kagome went into full polite mode. "You're so young! I could have sworn you were Sango's older brother."

"Well aren't you charming?" said a pink Mr. Hajime.

"Okay okay, that's all for the introductions." Embarrassed, Sango began pushing her friends back in the hallway.

Kagome and Miroku sniggered all the way into her room.

* * *

><p>The trio sat in a semi-circle, eating brownies and ice cream out of bowls while the radio played in the background.<p>

"Think about it like this," Sango said between spoonfuls of ice cream. "You can still see each other outside of school."

"Yeah," Kagome responded sulkily.

Sango was being so sweet in her attempts to cheer Kagome up. She couldn't ruin it by telling her to pick up yesterday's paper.

Miroku obviously didn't read it either. "You know he'll pick you up from school all the time."

"Yeah," Kagome said again. She tasted her ice cream and gave a small pleasured moan. Chocolate seemed to know how to numb the blow, if only by a little bit. "It'll be okay."

"Or we can just go the negative route if you want," Sango tried. "Boys suck. They're dumber than us and they don't take out the garbage on time and we don't need 'em. Solidarity, sister!"

"As a smart man, I find this offensive" Miroku protested. "You're prejudice accusations are baseless." He grabbed her hand, stroking it gently. "I demand a date in order to educate your mind and body. We shall begin with your body, your mind will follow suit."

Kagome began to sink into herself, unable to watch their flirtatious banter. She could feel her walls rising up, blocking her in.

Sango snatched her hand away, "Motion denied. You'd only turn me into an extremist and I'd run around setting you all on fire."

"Sango, Sango" Miroku leaned into her. "I could set _you_ ablaze. Why won't you just give us a chance?"

Kagome chewed a brownie thoughtfully. "Sango isn't at home with the current state of her dad's moving on after her mom died and it makes her reserved about opening up because of the fear she'll be replaced and then hurt. She likes you Miroku, but because of your lecherous ways she can't trust you because you seem like the straying type, which is not actually the case."

She took a breath. "You act that way but you're also reserved because you don't know how crazy a serious relationship would make you since you're so loyal. You can't stand the thought of screwing things up with Sango and never seeing her again because you're so in love. After all, that's why you purposely flunked out of the advance class and joined student council. You're willing to just keep her as a close friend to stay on the safe side."

She reached for her milk and swallowed a big gulp. "These brownies are amazing."

Miroku had his mouth open, showing his half-chewed brownie. Sango was beet red, too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone. She quickly rubbed her eye.

"Excuse me," Sango rose off the floor. "Bathroom."

Miroku swallowed and watched her leave. His demeanor changed as soon as she was out of sight.

"That was a little cruel, Kagome." He sighed. "You haven't done that in a long time."

"Done what?" Kagome asked innocently, looking up.

"Break into people's heads like that," Miroku revealed. "I've only seen it twice before, when you just moved here. You were so nervous you just blurted out off-putting stuff."

"Sorry," Kagome said automatically.

"If she's so obviously sensitive about her mom, you knew what saying that would do to her. You should think about what you say before you say it. For someone so smart, your social skills are borderline incompetent."

Kagome shrugged. "You're just getting defensive because you don't like seeing Sango upset unless she's upset with you because it's harmle-"

"Stop it!" Miroku snapped.

Kagome frowned into her bowl.

"Sesshomaru's gone. I get it," said Miroku. "Now you don't have anyone who understands your brainy language and your vent's getting backed up so you need to release steam onto other people. Fine. Vent about Sesshomaru, don't attack other people especially those considerate enough to cheer you up. You wanted friends so badly, well here we are. Don't be irresponsible, Kagome."

"Irresponsible," Kagome mumbled with a sarcastic nod. "Of all people, you shouldn't talk to me about being irresponsible."

"Oh?" Miroku said, raising an eyebrow. "Do explain."

"You could've stopped me," Kagome said heatedly. "You knew and you let me get hit by that oncoming train without any concern about if I'd survive or not."

"Knew what?" Miroku asked incredulously. "Sesshomaru told me about graduating just days before he told you."

"You knew about Kagura," Kagome snapped. "and Rin." She swirled her spoon around her bowl.

Miroku was surprised before looking guiltily at his ice cream.

"You kept pushing us together, leaving us alone, encouraging us to keep going. What did you think would happen? We'd fool around for a year and he'd get to have some fun before heading to a life of early adulthood?" Kagome pushed.

"Umm…"

"In the heat of your amusement did you ever once consider that it was a fucked up thing to do?"

He was silent for a bit.

"…I don't know how keeping Sesshomaru's secrets are my fault," Miroku finally replied. "After all, I'm the loyal type. You're angry with the wrong person."

"I know!" Kagome said, stabbing her brownie with a spoon. "But he's not here right now and so I'm angry at you." She let out a huge sigh of frustration. "You and Sango keep stepping around each other waiting for the other one to make a move. Either do it or don't, I don't care which. I'm just tired of watching you two play your stupid games.

I'm angry because I can't go see Inuyasha in fear I'll see Sesshomaru or better yet Kagura, who moves in with him tomorrow. I'm angry because the guy I like can't be my guy and now I can't be with the person who I 'locked wits' with. Now I just have me, my wits, and people who can't take it, so I can't talk at all because people get mad when I outwit them.

I'm jealous because you have a mom who bakes you brownies and Sango has a dad who dances with her and embarrasses her in front of her friends and all I have is a black card that tells my parent's that I order junk food three times a day and they won't pick up the god-damn phone to tell me to eat an apple."

Kagome dropped her spoon and stood up, dusting off her skirt. "Tell Sango I'm sorry and that I went home," she said formally and took her leave.

Miroku also watched her go and sighed deeply. How was he supposed to deal with _that_?

When Sesshomaru was around, Kagome seemed so normal. She joked, she chatted, seemed more at ease, more like a regular girl.

Now that she wasn't under his spell, she was back to the socially awkward and distant girl they weren't quite familiar with. He didn't know how to handle a person like Kagome. She was damaged in a way that normal pity parties and pep talks wouldn't fix.

A few moments later, Sango meekly returned and took a seat.

"Kagome went home," Miroku said even though she could plainly see that it was just the two of them. "She's really sorry."

"I know," Sango replied. "I was coming back from washing my face and sort of heard you both talking."

"How much did you hear?"

"Right when she started blaming you for her problems," Sango put her hand on his shoulder. "You really are a good person, Miroku. You're kind and you're smart and I think Kagome knows that. She's just really hurt and I don't think she's ever had to deal with that before."

"She has, trust me" Miroku said, picturing her scars and burns. "And I know she's just acting out. Think you can look past it? What she said, I mean."

Sango gave the prettiest blush he'd ever seen.

"Well yes…but not everything."

Miroku turned his whole body towards her, giving her his full attention. "Did she hurt your feelings?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Sango leaned in and Miroku noticed that when she was flushed that her lips looked really red and…delicious.

"So," Sango said softly, causing goose-bumps to ripple down Miroku's arms. "What's this about flunking out to make me take the time out of my day to tutor you?"

Wait…

Miroku brought his eyes up to meet the murderous glint of a beautiful girl.

Out of all the things Kagome said, _that_ was the one she decided to narrow in on!

"Wait Sango," he said as the violence flooded in. "I can explain…"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting by her doorstep when Kagome came home.<p>

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey," she responded.

Kagome unlocked the door, letting him in. She brought him to the kitchen and put a kettle to boil, taking off her coat and hanging it over the chair.

"I'll be back in school tomorrow," Inuyasha said gently, taking a seat at the table. "Will I be seeing you there?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered honestly, sitting next to him. "I'll see how I feel when I wake up. How's your collarbone?"

"Good as new," Inuyasha rotated his arm for her. "Ready for another beating."

"You shouldn't…" she wanted to say 'fight'. She wanted to scold him but instead she let out a tired sigh. "I don't think I have the energy for this right now," Kagome slumped forward on the table, wrapping her arms around her head.

Inuyasha reached out and touched her forearm. "I wanted to tell you…but I didn't think it would happen so soon and I was sure by the time it was, you'd be over that jackass already."

"I understand," Kagome muffled through her shelter. "But I've let out my pissed energy already. I had a long cold walk home to air out my head. I'm just tired. You can relax."

He did, letting out a huge sigh.

"As much as I'm angry with him for you," Inuyasha began on the next block of guilt that was resting on his shoulders "I can't help but think he's doing the right thing. Kagura happened a long time before you and he can't just walk away from that. Sesshomaru's always been pissed about how our father treated our mothers. He fought for them since the start but things got a little fucked up."

"I know," came the muffled response.

Inuyasha watched her bowed head with concern. "You know," he said gently "If you want to cry and junk, you can…I won't say anything."

Kagome was silent for a while until eventually her shoulders began to shake softly. Inuyasha tensed up, ready for his first experience with a sobbing female.

Kagome looked up but instead of tears, she was softly laughing.

Inuyasha looked away, feeling like a fool.

"I'm not making fun of you," Kagome explained immediately. "Inuyasha, I'm so touched by everyone it astounds me. Sango and Miroku and now you. It hurts but it feels good too." She sighed. "I'll need to apologize to them asap."

She stood, placing her hands on his shoulders, and planted a kiss on his forehead. She resumed her seat and let out a small breath. "As much as I'd like to, I can't cry because…"

_I can only be myself around him…_

"I'm stronger than that," she lied.

"Yeah you are," Inuyasha smirked. "Fuck Sesshomaru!"

Kagome giggled for him and his smirk turned into a smile. "Enough about him. Want to hear my collarbone click? It's sickening."

Kagome smiled back. "Only if I order a pizza and put on a movie while you do it. I could hear your stomach rumbling from down the block."

"Now you're talkin'."

She moved to pick up her phone but sat down again, looking into his smiling face. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming," she said. "Don't tell Souta but you're my favorite brother," she said with a teasing wink.

He reached over and gently ruffled her hair like she always did to him at school. "It's only because I think you're okay…you know, in a sisterly sort of way."

Kagome gave him another smile and went to order the food.

He watched her order, pushing aside his own personal pain.

Still just a brother…

But…

If it kept her laughing, if it made her happy…

For now…Inuyasha would be anything she needed him to be.

Then maybe someday…

He'd be her everything.

* * *

><p>^_^ See you next time.<p>

Wow...that fan is _still_ spinning...


	12. New Day, Old Habits

"So what's wrong?" Souta said from the other side of the world. "You're so quiet."

Kagome let out a long languid breath as she lay back on her bed. It was late in Tokyo but only evening in London. The siblings had promised an hour to each other every two days so Kagome didn't mind waiting up to talk to her little brother.

The clock ticked 3am.

"Be careful what you wish for, you know?" she replied as she readjusted her cellphone.

"How cryptic," Her brother replied. "What did you wish for?"

"The high school experience," Kagome sulked. "You know, a clique of friends, shopping montage, a social life full of interesting events and stressing over midterms, the usual."

"You stressed over midterms?"

"No, but I wanted to. I swear if my advance class was given an exam by Seiji, they'd cry."

Souta laughed. "I know, I just got finished with his French exams," Souta griped. "I had to go lay down afterwards."

Kagome let a heartfelt giggle escape and it slightly soothed her.

Souta analyzed all the 80'S teen movies Kagome had forced him to watch over the years and arrived at a logical conclusion. "So let me guess…you got dumped, didn't you?"

"Did not, you little brat!" Kagome huffed immediately. "If anyone dumped anyone, it was me that dumped him."

Souta's laugh made Kagome feel a little better. It really did.

"I didn't like him anyway," Souta finally said when the laughter subsided. "Now you can come live with Seiji and I. You can turn into a spinster that I support. I'll even let you embezzle a little so you can feed your hundreds of cats."

"You know," Kagome turned to her side, a smile on her lips. "Your sister complex is really creepy."

"Our children will be beautiful," Souta replied and they both burst into uncontrollable laughter until huge gasps of air calmed them down.

Silence hung over the line for a moment.

"Kagome?" Souta called gently.

"Yeah?"

"…You gonna be okay?"

Kagome laughed softly. "Always am."

* * *

><p>Sunday night eventually slipped away and Monday morning came quickly to meet it.<p>

Sesshomaru and Jaken were waiting at the steps when the car pulled up in front of the house. The moment it came to a stop, Jaken immediately opened the door and bowed.

"Welcome home," he said humbly.

Kagura reached out a hand and he assisted her out of the car. She was taller than Kagome but not by much. She had her long brown-black hair in a high ponytail. Her face was smaller and with her carefully placed makeup, she looked fairy-like.

"It's nice to see you again, Jaken. Have they been treating you well?"

"Yes, Miss."

"No more beatings I hope?"

"Funny as ever, Miss."

She looked up at Sesshomaru, analyzing him carefully.

"Kagura," he said.

"You've gotten taller," was all she said.

Her voice was neither happy nor cruel.

"It's nice to see you again," he welcomed politely. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hmm," she said.

A little face poked out from the darkness of the car and carefully looked around. She tugged the back of her mother's dress and Kagura turned around, bending down so the girl could wrap her arms around Kagura's neck.

Kagura lifted her out and Jaken closed the door, moving to the trunk to get their bags.

"Say hello," Kagura said, looking at her and then at Sesshomaru.

The child bashfully put her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

Kagura gave a half-shrug. "She's usually not so shy. But it was a long trip, maybe she's tired. Come down, Rin." She instructed as she bent down to but the girl on her feet.

Rin blushed and grabbed her mother's hand.

Inuyasha, Jaken, and Myoga had spent the whole previous evening trying to teach Sesshomaru how to talk so he wouldn't make children cry. No snapping, no yelling, and no sarcasm. It was a lot harder than it seemed until Inuyasha simply suggested 'Talk to her like you talk to me when I'm really _really_ drunk and can't remember how to take off my shoes.'

Sesshomaru understood that perfectly.

He bent down slightly to her eye level "Do you know who I am?" he asked as nicely as he could manage.

Rin stared for a few seconds and then nodded slowly.

"How do you know?"

She stared at him for a while.

"You're in my pictur," she mumbled shyly. "You call and say 'Happy Burday' on my burday."

"I have your picture too," he told her. "So I know who you are. Your name is Rin."

Rin nodded again, warming up a little.

"Your name is daddy" she said and reached out to grab a lock of his hair, stroking it.

It moved something inside him to hear her call him that.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and nodded. "Very good," he said and stood up straight.

What came next? After he got Inuyasha to remember basic details then it was…

Oh, right.

He looked at Kagura, who nodded.

Sesshomaru slowly extended his hand to Rin. After a moment of hesitation and careful analyzing, she reached out and took it, her tiny digits wrapping around two of his fingers.

It felt…strange.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. He gave a light tug and she stepped away from her mother, coming to his side.

"I've been told I make an excellent peanut butter and jelly," he informed her as the three of them walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Kagome decided that it was worse to sit in the big empty house than to go to school, so she was there on time for homeroom.<p>

No one knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru had reached such intimate levels with each other and had come tumbling down in ruins so it made Kagome's job easier to return to school like nothing had happened.

Her classmates greeted her warmly and some girls even flocked in to talk to her about her absence and about things she had missed. She chatted excitedly with them, pretending to be shocked but only mildly interested at the news that Sesshomaru would not be returning.

"Guess you missed your chance at the Ice Prince," a girl said with a light laugh.

"Yeah," Kagome giggled through the stinging in her chest. "Guess I did."

* * *

><p>By the time lunch was nearly over, Rin was perfectly comfortable telling Sesshomaru about how she was happy to move because that meant the monster under her bed would need to find somewhere else to live.<p>

She babbled excitedly like a three year old would, stumbling over some words and completely omitting others.

Aside from an occasional glance to his cellphone, Sesshomaru was at rapt attention and even asked a few questions to see how her three year old logic would respond.

Only when the tot took a break from talking to finish her lunch did Sesshomaru feel Kagura burning holes into the side of his head.

"What?" he snapped lightly as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin, watching him like a hawk.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "It's not every day you see someone like you actually have a real conversation with a toddler. Just want to make sure this is real."

Sesshomaru looked away at his cellphone, deciding to ignore her.

"I'm fine, by the way," Kagura said lightly. "The trip was a little tiring but it wasn't so bad. In fact-"

Sesshomaru pushed away his chair before she could finish. "I will show you to your rooms," he said as both set of eyes rose up to look at him.

"Okay!" Rin shouted, moving to get off her own chair.

"Wipe your hands," Kagura said absentmindedly as she continued to stare at Sesshomaru. "Rooms?" she said. "As in plural?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied as he handed Rin a napkin. "I've had them specially prepared. Hers, yours, and mine's."

"No 'ours'?" Kagura fished.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment. "No," was all he said as he began to lead them upstairs.

"Interesting," Kagura mumbled as she followed suit.

* * *

><p>"How can you say you're not interested?" Koga threw his hands up in light frustration. "It's 'Dead-Dead 4'!" he cried. "It's got the best gore reviews of the season. They said the blood looks so real people have to sign waivers just to see it. I won advance screening tickets, you've gotta come."<p>

"I just don't like scary movies," Kagome said with a huge polite grin. "They make me queasy. Sorry."

"You can hold on to me," Koga said just as Kagome was putting up her hand in rejection. "It'll be cool."

"No thank you," Kagome's paper smile didn't waiver.

"—But they say the fire stuntman was actually lit on fire! It was an accident they kept in the film. You can hear his actual screams-"

Deep down in Kagome's stomach she felt the lurch of a sickening feeling, like someone was about to tighten the ropes around her wrists.

"Wait," Kagome whispered, her smile beginning to waiver.

"—And it's in 3D so the blood spatter makes you feel extra creepy-"

"Stop," Kagome murmured as the feeling started rising.

"—AND-"

"Um, excuse me," came a voice brimming with politeness and eagerness to help. "But I don't think Miss Temple is um, interested."

Koga brought his eyes up very slowly to meet with a clean young face that looked like it lived by the definition of innocence and chivalry.

"Her name's Kagome, you dim-watt. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Hojo," said Hojo with a friendly extended hand as he entered the perimeter of the lunch table where the two sat. "Kagome and I agreed this morning to play chess during lunch."

"Well we're busy so-"

"Sorry Koga," Kagome leaped at the chance. "I did promise. Besides didn't you say you had soccer captain duties to deal with? I wouldn't want to keep you."

Koga blinked at her for a few seconds before shrugging. "No problem?" he said, unsure if he had captain duties or not. He half-heartedly pointed at Hojo. "You know he called you 'Temple', right?"

"Like 'Shirley Temple'" said eager-to-help Hojo. "It's Miss Kagome's nickname. Our classmates gave it to her because she's always so cheerful and smiling."

"Yeah," Kagome said with another paper smile. "They kind of invented it this morning."

"I think it's a rather delightful little nickname," Hojo said with a small innocent blush.

"Umm," said Kagome, who didn't.

"I guess it fits," said Koga. Hojo took his seat across from them and Koga rose up, a little peeved. "Will you think about what I said?" he asked Kagome.

"I'm sure it'll keep me up at night," Kagome politely smiled.

"'Kay," Koga sulked with a half-wave before walking away. "Later, Shirley."

They watched him go until he disappeared around the corner of the cafeteria double doors.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a happy wink as Hojo set up the board he had brought along. "Since Miroku and Sango have student council today, I got kind of cornered alone."

Hojo's praise at a job well done made him beam. "My pleasure, Miss Temple."

"Yeah…"

Hojo the gentleman, let her make the first move, and as soon as she did, Kagome's mind went bouncing away as she switched to automatic mode.

Shirley Temple…

It did fit, didn't it?

Since that morning, she'd been putting on the performance of a well-put and together girl. She was helpful and polite and likeable without anyone really knowing why they liked her.

But in reality it was only day three and this first feeling of heartbreak was really taking it's stressful toll.

Kagome decided to do the only thing she knew how.

She smiled through the pain as she rebuilt her walls around her, trying to make them twice as strong.

It stung to look at his empty seat beside her because she knew that at that very moment he was somewhere else with his…Kagura…and his daughter, being a family.

As a distraction she threw herself at every classroom problem, every equation on the board. She helped her classmates figure out problems and lent notes for them to copy. Mr. Kasuko almost wanted to ask her to take over class while he took a nap.

When classes weren't enough, she fiddled with her locket, trying to just get a feel of him, just an inkling.

Kagome still hadn't taken it off, tucking it under her uniform when teachers were around, and producing it only for a few moments every couple of hours.

She began bringing it inside her shell with her so that even when she was finished blocking out the sun, she would always have him with her in the dark.

* * *

><p>"And she's scared of the dark but we're working on that," Kagura explained as Rin ran around her new room that had been specially prepared for her. It was in the middle of the hall with Sesshomaru's room at one end and Kagura's at the other.<p>

"Purple Polly Princess Patch!" Rin screamed and grabbed a purple doll dressed in a gown that was lying on her bed. She ran over and proudly showed it to her mother. "Finders keepers!"

"It's for you," Sesshomaru explained. Rin's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "The woman at the toy store said girls are willing to kill each other over those ugly things. Jaken had bite wounds when he came home. You're welcome."

Kagura smiled at him. "I've never known you to give gifts to anyone. Not even sign a group birthday card," she teased. "Will I get one as well? Are you getting soft?"

"I let you have my child," Sesshomaru replied coolly. "That's another thing girls are willing to kill each other over. You're welcome as well."

There was a tug on his pant leg.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Rin held up her purple doll to him.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

Rin waved the doll gently as if trying to entice him.

He sighed and bent down until they were about eye level. "I want to make this clear to you," he said calmly. "I don't really like children-"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura hissed.

"-They're messy, they're loud, and they enjoy being sticky," Sesshomaru ignored Kagura. "I doubt you are any different other than the fact that I created you. So I'm going to tolerate your messes and your noise and your poor understanding of hygiene. I will also clothe you, feed you, and discipline you as I see fit, are we still on the same page?"

Rin nodded, watching him with awe.

"Alongside with tolerating you and caring for you I will also do other nice things for you. Playing with you will never be one of them. I'm just not that kind of person. That's what Jaken's for." Sesshomaru explained. "He is obligated to play with you until the last breath leaves his body." There was a wicked glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. "He especially likes makeovers. Understood?"

"Okay!" agreed Rin and bounded off to explore the rest of her room.

Sesshomaru stood and faced Kagura who had a stunned look.

"That was humor just now," Kagura said as if Sesshomaru wasn't aware of it. "Sesshomaru, you made a joke. Did something happen? Did you eat someone's heart and now you have one?"

"You always did have the humor for both of us," was all Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room. "Come, your room is down here-"

"Daddy?"

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin making circles in the carpet with her foot. She was pouting.

"So…does that mean you won't come play to my tea party?" she asked dejectedly.

He thought for a moment. "We will have one tea engagement a month. There will be real tea and it will be served in the dining room. Proper evening attire only and a maximum of four toy guests allowed. Are we clear?"

Rin's smile was so big it looked like her mouth was trying to devour her face.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and began to lead Kagura to her room.

"Seriously, you've impressed me," Kagura commented. "I didn't expect you to be so good with children."

A recollection quickly rose to the surface of Sesshomaru's brain of him and Inuyasha sitting outside on the steps with their baseball gear, waiting for a father that would never come. He scowled and the memory slowly sank back down to the depths of his mind.

"Do unto others," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura shrugged. "It didn't seem like politeness to me," she observed. "You were kind, Sesshomaru. Kindness never came easy to us. I think that's what attracted us to each other. What made you so…warm?"

Sesshomaru's brain felt like misbehaving again and so it brought up images of Souta idolizing Kagome's affection and Kagome smiling at everyone she knew. It reminded him of the way he could make her feel whenever Sesshomaru gave in and was gentle.

Kagome had made him warm. Kissing her tears away, making her smile, sharing with her. It had made him less tense, less rigid.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt embarrassed and off-guard. He had no problem giving this behavior to Rin, he wanted to be the type of father he or Kagome had never known but to show it to anyone else was…

Uncomfortable.

"I'm simply making the child more at home," Sesshomaru said, trying to create a more chilled atmosphere. "If it's that much of an unnerving scene for you, I'll have Jaken finish up here. I'm going to the office. Your room is the last one on the left."

Sesshomaru turned around and walked past her, heading for downstairs.

"Whatever you say," Kagura said, a little confused by his sudden change. "But I wanted to talk to you about some-"

"I'll be back at six," Sesshomaru said as he headed down the stairs. "It can wait."

He was out of sight before Kagura could say another word.

* * *

><p>End of the day and it hadn't gone well. It was time to kill this pity party, no more guilt trips or wandering thoughts. No more time for this.<p>

Initiate the steps to Getting The Hell Over It.

'Okay,' Thought Sesshomaru and Kagome together from their locations miles apart. 'I can do this.'

Step One.

Mourn. Cry, eat ice cream, or complain to some inanimate object i.e teddy bear or passed out brother.

'Check' thought Kagome who, aside from the crying, had consulted her childhood teddy-cat, Buyo for some advice. Buyo unfortunately was at a loss.

'Pass,' thought Sesshomaru who had given his only tear to his mother as they blanketed her with earth.

Step Two.

Distract yourself.

"Check" Kagome murmured as she bit into her pencil and opened up a very large file of expense reports from her father.

"Check this again," Sesshomaru snapped as he handed a stack of papers to his assistant and she dropped off a new stack of documents. She scurried away just as the phone was ringing and the fax machine went off. Sesshomaru let out a long sigh.

Final Step.

Purge. Get rid of everything that could serve as a reminder.

…That would be difficult…

No…it was…

'Impossible,' they thought as Kagome softly tucked away her necklace and Sesshomaru delicately folded his gym shorts and closed the drawer.


	13. Pandora Unleashed

A/N: I messed up royally on these timelines and dates but after a while I was like 'eh, screw it.' So there are some small discrepancies. So if you've noticed just…don't notice anymore, lol.

To all of you who felt sorry for Kagome in the chapter 'News That Breaks'….I'm really apologetic for what's about to happen.

* * *

><p>Three days from now…<p>

Was the day that Kagome escaped.

A twisted 10 year anniversary.

Which made today the day…

Kagome shook it from her mind as she finished getting ready for school. She had gotten up a little earlier that morning and lit incense for her sister, giving a heartfelt prayer to the better place where Kikyo lived and loved her from afar.

She'd visit the grave in three days to pay more personal respects. She always did.

She lit another incense around the picture of her grandfather and sent him a quick prayer as well.

"Thank you for letting me into your house," she whispered to a family member she'd never known. "I know that as long as I'm here, I'm safe."

With a quick kiss to the heavens, Kagome gathered her things and departed for school and descended into danger.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Sesshomaru's office door and without even knowing who it was, he knew he absolutely hated the person on the other side.<p>

"Enter," he ordered.

His assistant, a thin and mousy woman who had been trained by Sesshomaru to only speak when it mattered, came in looking tense. Sesshomaru remembered her name on a revolving basis.

"Um," she began.

"What did I tell you about that word?" Sesshomaru immediately said without looking at her.

His assistant straightened her posture and with a quick breath, began again. "Ms. Kagura is on line one. She says it's important and if you won't talk to her she will happily make an appointment."

"Is Rin all right?" Sesshomaru asked as he signed some documents and hit a few buttons on his desktop then his laptop. He didn't hear his assistant leave but she returned quickly.

"Yes, sir. However Ms. Kagura said-"

"Tell her I'm busy and it can wait," Sesshomaru waved her off. There was something off about these damn fiscal reports and it was starting to annoy him. "And hold all personal calls. Under any circumstances, do not disturb me understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Kagome's forced smile was beginning to hurt.<p>

With Sesshomaru gone, Kagome seemed to have a lot more male company hanging around her. It seemed that she'd always been coveted by a multitude of boys but none of them dared enter Sesshomaru's icy perimeter for fear of losing a limb.

Kagome sat down at the lunch table, looking exhausted.

"My my," teased Sango. "Do you want a stick to help fend them off?"

Kagome had personally taken Sango aside and apologized, and in the way that girls were, they were perfectly fine again.

When Kagome tried to apologize to Miroku, he cut her off and hugged her instead, letting her know that real friends didn't disappear so easily. Mentally twisting her arm with that statement, Kagome forgave him as well.

She gave a tired laugh. "I wonder if this is how Sesshomaru felt when all those girls confessed. I'm up to my waste in chocolates and letters from secret admirers."

"Just point and I'll impale," said Inuyasha throwing an arm around her and sitting down. He had become more protective lately but Kagome assumed it was because his brother wasn't around to hold down the fort. She was truly fond of Inuyasha.

"And why aren't you in biology?" she asked the wayward junior.

"What's for lunch?" Inuyasha continued on unfazed. He snatched Miroku's apple from his tray and bit into it greedily.

"Why, Inuyasha, do help yourself," Miroku dripped with sarcasm. "I'm not hungry at all."

"Oh?" Kouga said from above Miroku before snatching his milk. "Then don't mind if I do."

He took a seat next to Kagome and smiled at the group who, besides the ever-friendly and painfully polite Kagome, blankly stared back.

"Something for you?" Sango said, channeling her inner Sesshomaru. He was obviously feeling braver now that their most intimidating member was missing.

"What's going on guys?" he asked jovially. "Anyone catch that game last night? Completely pathetic, eh?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into him so he could lean past her and get closer to Kouga.

"Hey," he said so low it was almost a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Fuck off."

"Inuyasha!" cried the muffled Kagome. She pushed herself up and turned to Kouga, giving him a smile. "You can join us for lunch if you'd like, Kouga."

"Gladly," he said, winking at Inuyasha.

Miroku was also easily adaptable and decided to soothe the mood of the table.

"So, Kouga, how's the team?"

Kouga grinned. "I think we're going all the way," he said with pride.

He slyly slipped his hand over Kagome's.

She gave him a nervous smile and graciously tried to move her hand, but he gave it a firm squeeze. She could feel Inuyasha's breath quicken on the back of her neck. Somewhere, off in the distance, Kagome felt like she could hear a clock ticking down ominously.

"Um, Kouga" Kagome decided to take the direct approach but he was too involved in conversation with Miroku. They had moved on to a topic both of them found engaging.

-"All you guys are missing is a cute cheering squad"-

-"With really tiny skirts to raise the spirits"-

-"And bending over to do pyramids. Lots and lots of pyramids"-Miroku looked like he was about to foam at the mouth. Sango cracked her knuckles.

-"And bouncing up and down screaming 'GOAL'" Kouga excitedly raised his hands in the air, bringing Kagome's hand with it. The cuff of her sleeve slipped down slightly, exposing her wrist.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted in shock. "Your arm!"

Kagome snatched her hand out of Kouga's grip and hid it under the table, away from sight. Her face reddened by the second in anger and embarrassment.

"Whoa," Kouga said in shocked amazement and before anyone could react, he snatched her arm, pinned it to the table, and pulled back her sleeve with such force, it tore.

Kagome cried out.

Exposed in the light, her wrist burn looked big and grotesque to the shocked eyes around her. The smaller scars were faded but a darker color than her normal flesh and her upper forearm was covered with small circular burn marks.

"Holy shit!" Kouga yelled. "It's like Dead-Dead 2: Return of the Inferno!"

"Oi, what are you doing?" Miroku and Inuyasha were already on their feet, grabbing at Kouga to wrench him off.

"Damn, what the hell happened to your arm?" he cried, being lifted to his feet. "Are you a cutter?"

People were starting to pay attention and Kagome was clutching her arm, pressing it to her chest tightly, looking panicked.

Inuyasha sat on the table in front of Kagome and pulled her into him, blocking her from view. The way she was shaking lit a fire inside him.

Miroku was trying to block the fervent Kouga from heading back to the table and talking to Kagome.

"I think you need to go now," said Miroku, trying to keep his calm.

"Dude, do you see that?" Kouga was fixated, trying to get another peek. "It's sick!"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kouga. "Seriously, Kouga" he shouted. "Fuck off!"

More people were quieting around them, turning their head to the commotion. Sango had moved around the table and was touching Kagome's shoulder, heatedly whispering to her.

"Is Kagome like, one of those girls who's all preppy and cute on the outside but goes home and writes poems about death and blasts emo music?" he was asking Miroku loudly. "Hey Shirley!" he yelled over Miroku's shoulder with a laugh in his voice. "The sun'll come out tomorrow!"

Inuyasha leaped, moving Miroku aside so forcefully, it sent him fumbling into the lunch bench. He made a pained cry and slumped down, clutching his knee.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the shirt with both hands and slammed him against the adjacent lunch table, knocking the meal trays into the laps of the students sitting there.

The sound erupted throughout the entire cafeteria where everyone had given the group their full attention. No one dared to move or breathe.

"You piece of trash," Inuyasha growled. "Don't ever touch her again."

"Relax!" Kouga cried, trying not to wince. "It was just a joke."

"I'm going to tie you to a steam pipe and watch you try to escape as it sears your skin," Inuyasha threatened, watching the fear spread across Kouga's face. "Let's see how funny it is when you have to do it!"

Sango gasped, clutching Kagome's shoulder. "Is that true?" she asked too loudly. "Kagome is that what happened to your arm?"

"She and her sister were kidnapped when she was seven," Miroku spilled out. He was unable to stop himself. "Her sister died."

"Oh my god!" Sango cried.

Wildfire erupted throughout the cafeteria, growing louder and louder by the moment.

Kagome felt the stares. Fear tickled the bottom of her stomach and began rising, climbing up her spine, spreading across her body. She was frozen in shock.

How…?

Inuyasha was wailing on Kouga, no longer interested in the scene around him. He was in a full force rage, throwing himself and Kouga to the floor. There was a small spray of blood as hard fist contacted with soft skin and concrete came to meet them.

The cafeteria roared around them as people began discovering with their smartphones the same article that Sesshomaru had dug up. Words like "three days" and "stab wounds" were rushing through the air. People were starting to surround the fight, bringing the noise level to maximum.

A flash from a camera phone went off and that was all it took to send Kagome sprinting out of the cafeteria like a frightened deer.

"Kagome!" Sango rose to chase after her but Miroku pulled her back.

"This is too big for you," he said in a serious tone. "Grab your cell and call Sesshomaru."

"Our phones are in the student council room!" yelled a panicked Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, trying to grab his attention.

Inuyasha was in the peak of his fury, crazed and practically unreachable. Kouga looked unconscious.

"_INUYASHA"_ Miroku bellowed so loud, it nearly rose over the din of the students.

Inuyasha stopped his fist in mid-air, breathing heavily. He looked around as the world came flooding back to him. He looked worried. "Where the fuck is Kagome?" he screamed, the anger still coursing through him.

"She's gone!" Miroku yelled over to him. "Use your cell. Call Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha wiped the blood that wasn't his from his mouth and began running out of the cafeteria at full speed.

"Don't go after her!" Miroku screamed at his back as Inuyasha disappeared.

Inuyasha had failed to protect her. His guilt was turning into self-hatred which was stronger fuel to his fire. He went riding on the waves of his rage, losing himself again.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" he screamed as if she had provoked him into this state.<p>

When he turned the corner she was already halfway down the hallway.

"Kagome!"

She ignored him.

"Kagome!" he called again, his voice was practically a growl. The frustration was rising in his chest and flooding his head. He wasn't going to let her get away. Deep down he was trying to protect her, but as it rose up, the intention got mixed up with blinding rage and became consumed.

The anger bubbled over, wild and uncontrollable. He wanted her to stop running away from him!

"I suppose you didn't come back no matter how many times Kikyo called for you either!"

Kagome stumbled and went down. In seven bounding steps Inuyasha was there, yanking her to her feet. She had an iron stare of hatred on her face.

"What did you just say?" she wrenched herself from his grip. "Inuyasha!"

He opened his mouth but was met with a hard slap to the face. Her scream and blow jarred the anger from him, causing him to come tumbling down from his lividness.

His brain caught up with him and began shutting down his emotions, pulling back the tide and giving him some control over himself.

Shame filled his stomach and sank to very bottom of his core. His damn temper…

"How dare you," Kagome's voice was shaking. Her eyes lined with tears. "How _dare_ you!" her voice was getting hysterical and she swallowed hard to check herself.

"Kagome," he whispered regretfully. "Kagome, I'm-"

She couldn't hold back a few stray tears but her expression was of outrage and murderous intent. She raised her hand to strike him again but it hung in the air, trembling. Her eyes were reading his face, breaking down his expression.

He had crossed the ultimate line. Resigned to his actions, he awaited his punishment.

She dropped her hand. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I suppose Sesshomaru told you about this?"

Inuyasha dropped his head, too ashamed to admit that he'd nosily squeezed it out from Miroku.

She misunderstood his silence for admission of guilt.

Kagome gave a scoff of disbelief. "You're disgusting," she spat. "Stay away from me, both of you."

"Wait," he reached out but she pushed him away.

"_You ever touch me again, I'll kill you_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her breath was labored, her frame was shaking. She was fighting back against her tears and losing.

Inuyasha couldn't move.

He watched her go as the stinging spread across his face. He had lost his composure and in a fit of anger ruined everything. He knew there was no apology for what he had done, no way to erase that comment. He had brought her secrets to light in front of everyone without her permission, without her knowledge that he was inside her head, prodding amongst her inner torments. He had exposed the scars from Kagome's tragedy.

And with one fell swoop had cut them open again.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru kept ignoring the incessant ringing of his phone until his office secretary came stumbling in.<p>

"I thought I told you not to disturb me," he snapped. His foul mood had spread throughout the office. People walked by his closed door with fear.

"You have a Miroku on line one," she said nervously. "He says it's an emergency and he used the bypass phrase you reserve for crises."

Sesshomaru snatched up the phone, waving the secretary away.

"What's happened?" he asked but knew immediately.

Kagome.

Miroku explained the situation.

Sesshomaru saw red.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Sir" Myoga said as Sesshomaru calmly strolled into the entrance hallway. "I'm sorry but I haven't made tea yet, I wasn't expecting you so ear-"<p>

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked tightly.

"Jaken took Miss Kagura and Rin downtown-"

"Is Inuyasha in his room or the shower?" Sesshomaru tossed his coat onto the coat-hook.

"His room," Myoga said as if it was odd for Sesshomaru to know that. "He came home about two hours ago looking very upset. I think he's been in anoth-"

"Under any circumstances, do not interrupt us." Sesshomaru said and walked up the stairs.

"Is everyt-"

"No interruptions." Sesshomaru said again before disappearing from the top of the landing.

Inuyasha was sulking in his desk chair when Sesshomaru swung open the door.

Before he knew what happened, Inuyasha had been floored by a punch to the jaw.

"You fucking fool," Sesshomaru snapped. "I'm so sick of you and your damn temper!"

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows and groaned. He had expected as much. "Can't imagine where I get it from" he replied and spat blood on his carpet.

Sesshomaru stepped on Inuyasha's chest, knocking him flat again. He began leaning forward, pressing the air out of him. Inuyasha grabbed his ankle but was unable to move him.

"Do not fuck with me, Inuyasha," growled Sesshomaru. "I will happily plead guilty to murder."

Inuyasha started to wheeze. After a few moments, Sesshomaru lightened the pressure and watched his brother take a desperate breath of air.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. This was a different type of calm. If anger was a bright red flame, this calm was the small blue blaze that burned hotter. Under the precision of Sesshomaru's control, it was deadly.

"She left school," Inuyasha informed. His jaw was beginning to swell and his ribs ached. But the beating he was taking today was nothing compared to the mental thrashing he had been giving himself since Kagome had struck him.

"She won't answer the phone and she's not at home," Sesshomaru stated. He neglected the fact that he had broken in and disabled the alarm with the company's master code. "Do you have even the slightest idea where she could have gone?"

Inuyasha gave it real thought and his face filled with dread.

"Spit it out," Sesshomaru said, the blue flame coursing through his body.

Inuyasha's guilt came bubbling forth. "I said something to her after the incident in the cafeteria," Inuyasha confessed.

"Do tell."

Inuyasha repeated the comment about Kikyo.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>A large painful scream shook throughout the house. It seemed to go on forever before subsiding to waves of moaning agony.<p>

There was the sound of crashing plates from the kitchen. "Master Inuyasha!" Myoga called from downstairs. He began running up the stairs when he paused mid-way.

Sesshomaru came walking down the staircase, straightening his tie. "Myoga, call an ambulance." He said as if telling him what type of tea he wanted.

"What's happened?" Myoga tried to push past him but Sesshomaru blocked him.

Inuyasha needed to suffer alone a little longer.

"Turn around and make the call," Sesshomaru instructed firmly. Myoga met his gaze and felt his insides turn to stone.

Sesshomaru had the eyes of a killer.

Another moan came from upstairs.

He backed down and began running to the phone in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru grabbed his jacket and began walking towards the door.

"When they asked what happened, tell them his rib is fractured and his arm is broken in three places," he called to the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kagome had stopped at a convenience store and bought a large sweater to slip over her tattered uniform. She bought a bus pass and on the entire trip to Honjo, she sat in the very back, quietly sobbing uncontrollably to herself.<p>

When Kagome arrived at the cemetery, the sun was setting and she found herself walking entirely alone amongst the row of graves.

When she reached Kikyo's tombstone, a tall figure in a trench coat was standing in front of it. From the frame, the figure was definitely male. He wore a hat and had a collar turned up. He was holding a bouquet of white tulips.

Kagome warily stood back.

"Did you know that white tulips symbolize forgiveness?" said the man, making her jump. He had turned his head just enough to peek at her from the corner of his eye.

That voice…

He gently placed the bouquet on Kikyou's grave. "Sweet child," he said with tenderness.

She heard that voice before. It called to her from the shadows. It clung to her in her nightmares, scarring her with cigarette burns and hot pipes.

The man turned around. "Kagome," he said as if welcoming her after she had been away for a long time. "To think we would meet this way. I didn't even have to come looking for you. It must be fate."

Kagome's legs were frozen. "P-please…" was all she could whimper.

"Today's our anniversary," he said, opening his arms to her. "Though I'm sure you knew that."

The smell of damp walls came flooding back. She could feel the scraps of peeling paint falling on the back of her neck. She could hear the sound of creaky steps and desperate crying.

"You know my name," the man said. "I was so pleased that you kept it quiet, all these years. Say it now, Kagome. Welcome me."

"Naraku," Kagome whispered, tasting her tears.

"Dear girl," Naraku said through pearly white teeth, closing in. "I've come home to you."


	14. Love Of A Father

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said as his car rolled up to the ninth stranger. "I'm looking for this girl," he produced a photo of Kagome's high school I.D "She used to live in the area and she still comes by to visit the cemetery. Her name is Kagome."

The stranger was an old man with so many creases in his face, Sesshomaru wondered if he would push back his wrinkly forehead to make room for his eyes to see.

"Kagome," he said, tasting it on his tongue. "That's the Higurashi wild child."

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, hearing this for the fifth time. "Did you see her here today?"

"I heard she left Honjo months ago," the old man continued. "When she was, I don't know, maybe nine, she was caught smashing all the mirrors in the furniture shop down on third street. Mr. Higurashi took care of it though, nice man."

"Glad it all worked out," Sesshomaru was biting back his frustration, "Have you seen her here today?"

"No, not lately. Why?" The old man peered into the car. "What's she done this time? Kill somebody?"

"You've been very helpful, thank you." Sesshomaru pulled back into the car and signaled for the driver to flag down the next pedestrian.

They drove only within the perimeter of the cemetery. They'd arrived in Honjo long after the sun had set and it took him a few minutes to find Kikyo's grave in the darkness. When he finally did, he knew she'd been there. The fresh white tulips blew gently in the wind and the disturbed leaves and dirt were recent.

He found the Higurashi manor, not too far from the graveyard, but its gates were sealed with a rusty thick chain and undisturbed lock. No lights shined in the house. She wasn't there.

As he drove around, he think he understood why Kagome would never return to that house. Every person he had spoken to knew who she was and had a story to tell about her youthful days before she had learned to mute her agony with smiles and glass bottles deep down inside.

She broke mirrors, she smashed windows, and people could hear her scream for miles when her mother locked her in the house "for her own good."

Everyone saw a rich little wild child that needed discipline. Who could be friends with the deviant, the troublemaker? If she wanted friends she had to move two hours away and smile so they wouldn't see her agony. She couldn't show the real her, the raw her, or else she'd be pushed away.

No one understood the girl afraid of the dead twin in her reflection, frightened of being trapped in strange buildings with shut windows, terrified of being confined in small spaces.

All Kagome had was Kagome.

She had to keep saving herself over and over again.

No one came to her aid when she and her sister were in that room with their worst nightmare.

No one came to her rescue when she fought that nightmare every day until her inner walls were complete and she could retreat into herself, away from the world. She locked out everyone around her, everyone who couldn't understand.

Until there was no one left but herself.

* * *

><p>As Sesshomaru drove around the perimeter of Kikyo's grave seeking information, Kagome was witnessing the most stunning view of Tokoyo she'd ever seen.<p>

"Well," Naraku said as he looked Kagome up and down. Her sweater was too big, her skirt was dirtied, and her hair was a mess. "Looks like you've had a bad day. Care to tell me about it?"

Kagome stayed silent, looking out the window over the city.

This time Naraku had chosen an abandoned building for their reunion. They were high up, maybe the top floor, in a huge empty office. There were still desks, paper filled boxes, and stray telephone cords all around them and by the looks of a beat up mattress, a dirty plate, and other personal affects, Naraku had been living here as well.

The place was without electricity but the windows were huge and surrounded the office, giving them light from the moon and the soft glowing streetlights of the city below. The chances of her being seen from this height, especially at night, were less than likely. Under different circumstances, the twinkling building lights of Tokyo was a beautiful view.

"That's okay," Naraku said, taking a seat on an old desk. "We have plenty of time to catch up."

He barely had to fight to get Kagome to go with him. Sure, she sprinted when he took a step towards her but within a few seconds he had her in his grip. She struggled, she screamed, but a quick jab to the ribs stopped that right away and he forced her to the car while she was doubled over in pain.

Kagome bit his hand. Hard. And in turn she received one backhand to the face that sent her tumbling into the trunk. She screamed and pounded the trunk lid the entire trip back to Tokyo, but it was late and the highways were empty with only a few scattered cars that Naraku quickly whizzed by before anyone could hear.

When they had arrived, she tiredly walked up the many flights of stairs while he twisted her arm behind her back, adding painful pressure when she displeased him with her pace or rebellious demeanor.

Naraku had given her a light shove into a lush but worn office chair with wheels. He had tied her tightly to the chair with telephone wire and bound her hands, leaving her legs free.

Here they sat, together at last.

"Then let me tell you about me," Naraku said conversationally. "Guess where I've been?"

Kagome said nothing.

"_This view is nice but have you ever seen the Big Ben clock tower at night? It's quite beautiful," _he said in English. When this got no response from her he looked sullen. "_I know you understand me."_

He grew annoyed and walked over, raising his hand.

"I understand you," she said before he could bring it down on her face.

"Show me," he growled.

She turned and spat at his feet. "_You should have thrown yourself off that stupid tower,"_ she replied angrily. She gave her attention back to the view of Tokyo.

Naraku chuckled, with one excited clap. "I knew it." He circled her chair, taking her in. "You've been brought up so well, my little Kagome. I've kept track of you here and there but look at you. You've grown so sophisticated and lovely." He roughly grabbed her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I'm so proud."

"But now you're going to kill me, right?" she grounded out.

"Kill you?" Naraku said with the smallest hint of surprise. "My dear girl, I don't want to kill you. I mean to save you."

"You attacked me," Kagome hissed. She had to keep the anger hot otherwise the fear would come back and immobilize her.

"What, the little tussle in the cemetery?" Naraku asked as if his violence was a trivial matter. "That was to protect you from yourself. You're stubborn, Kagome. It was necessary."

"I was running away from you!" Kagome snarled.

"Because you don't understand," Naraku reasoned. "Here I am in London, walking amongst a thousand other people when my eye catches the pretty sign of a restaurant I've never seen before. I swear it must've been fate, Kagome. There you were in the window, talking to that fool of a man, Renge."

Kagome grimaced, fighting the chill in her spine.

"You looked so sad, so hurt," Naraku said sympathetically. "I knew right then and there, I'd done the wrong thing, leaving you back then. Of course you ran away. You don't know any better."

Kagome didn't want to open the door to that conversation so she declined to comment.

"So I came back," he said. "Just for you."

"You shouldn't have," was all Kagome managed to mutter. She was starting to feel tired.

"But I did," Naraku said. "Because as I'm sure you've learned by now," he spoke softly. "Only bad things happen when you leave your flesh and blood behind."

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Sesshomaru still hadn't come home.<p>

"Here, Rin," Kagura said as she offered her another cookie, getting a little tired of the shouting conversations to imaginary friends. "Go play in your room."

"OKAY!" The little girl snatched it and bit into it gleefully before running around the house with her hands waving in the air.

Kagura checked the clock. It was bordering on one. Maybe she'd give Rin a bath and skip practice tomorrow so she could finally pin down Sesshomaru and confront him.

She was just about to give in when the doorbell rang. Jaken hadn't moved from the main house to the guest house just yet but he did have a key. However he'd already gone back to the main house hours ago.

Thinking Sesshomaru must've forgotten his, Kagura casually walked down the entranceway and opened the door to reveal the composed face of her father-in-law.

"Mr. Takahashi," she breathed with just a hint of surprise. "Uh, Sesshomaru isn't here right now…"

"I know," Mr. Takahashi said with a small smile. "I've just come from speaking with my younger son. He and Sesshomaru had a disagreement and he's gone to clear his head." He gave a small respectful nod. "I'm here to see you, actually. I saw the lights on. May I come in?"

Kagura flinched slightly and moved aside. "Where are my manners, of course! Come in, come in. It's cold out here."

"Thank you," he said and wiped his feet before removing his gloves and scarf.

Kagura closed the door with a click and watched him as he hung up his coat and removed his shoes.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked politely, pushing away her butterflies.

Taishou looked around the house. "I haven't been in here in quite some time," he said, paying her no attention for the moment. "Sesshomaru's mother used to stay with him in here when we had our disagreements."

"Um, is that so?" Kagura continued, uncomfortable with this information.

"I don't expect him to remember it. He was very young," Mr. Takahashi reached out gently and touched a wall like touching the arm of an old and unfamiliar friend. He turned to Kagura and smiled. "Where is the little girl?"

Kagura breathed a sigh of relief, moving onto a topic she could handle. "She's in her room," Kagura explained quickly. "But I can get her if you want to meet-"

"Don't disturb her," Mr. Takahashi gently shook his head, thinking she was asleep at this hour. "I really did come to talk to you. I accept your invitation to tea."

Kagura swallowed and nodded. "Then by all means, right this way."

Even though she said it, Mr. Takahashi led the way to the kitchen and assumed a seat on one side of the table.

Kagura searched the cabinets for a few minutes, unsure of what went where, until she finally found the teapot and put some water to boil.

She sat down opposite of her father-in-law and gave him an anxious smile. "So what brings you here?"

"Forgive me. I know it's late but I'm usually at the office all day," Mr. Takahashi smiled. "I just wanted to check on you. How are you adjusting to the move?"

Kagura's shoulders relaxed slightly, starting to feel more comfortable with the man she'd only met once under awkward circumstances.

The last time she'd seen him was the first time she'd met him. She'd been lying in a hospital bed holding a baby and he'd been screaming at his son in the corner of the room.

"It's going pretty well," she said. "Rin already loves it here."

"How old is she now?" he asked conversationally, with no hint of the malice that he had had three years ago.

"She'll be four in June."

Mr. Takahashi nodded. He then reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and produced a small manila envelope, placing it on the table. "This is for you," he said kindly. "But please, open it after I leave."

Kagura nodded, her eyes entranced, curiosity flying around her head.

That delivered, Taishou took a small breath. "So are you in love with my son?" he asked abruptly.

Kagura snapped her eyes away from the envelope with shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, astounded by his bluntness.

"It's a rather simple question," he responded.

"With all due respect, Mr. Takahashi-"

"Please, call me father."

"Umm…" Kagura shifted uncomfortably.

"Or Taishou," he offered.

Kagura let out a small sigh.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taishou but I love my dancing," Kagura replied, trying not to blush at his invasive behavior. "I haven't had time to consider anything else."

"Ah yes, that's right," Taishou said, suddenly moving back to politeness. "How is that going for you? Will you start doing festivals in Tokyo?"

Kagura swallowed hard again, having trouble keeping up with his sudden conversational shifts. "Well now that you've mentioned it," she said. "I've actually been thinking about that-"

Taishou's phone rang from his coat pocket but it was loud enough to be heard from the kitchen. "Excuse me," he apologized. "That's the ringtone for the office."

"Of course," Kagura answered politely. The office at this hour? Was Sesshomaru this tied to his work too?

Taishou stepped away and silenced the phone by answering it.

The kettle blew and she moved to prepare the tea but as she quietly poured, Kagura couldn't help but hear his side of the conversation.

"Hello?" he answered briskly. There was a brief silence as he was told something on the other end.

"He ordered what?" Taishou sounded peeved. "What the hell is he doing out there? We can't have details on public property, he knows that….No, he's not authorized to give overtime to employees….Send those men home and have them compensated for their time….Thank you, call me if anything else…Yes, goodbye."

Taishou re-entered the kitchen, this time the phone tucked neatly in his hand. He resumed his seat with a small apologetic smile.

"Is everything all right?" Kagura asked courteously, bringing a tray of sugar, milk, and two steaming cups over.

Taishou placed the phone flat on the table and took a short sigh. "I'll be honest with you, Kagura," he said, causing her to brace herself.

"It's not that I don't like you; I don't know you enough to form an opinion of you. But nevertheless, you and the child are here now and I will make an effort to get to know you. All I knew of you was your background and I must admit, at first I was quite furious when you used the pregnancy to trap my son-"

"I did no such thing!" Kagura said hotly, slamming the tray on the table. Tea spilled slightly from the cups. "What happened between us was not some kind of devious plan. I didn't-"

"Nevertheless-"

"You don't get to judge-"

"_Nevertheless_," Taishou stressed forcefully, almost angrily. He held up a hand to silence her, determined to finish. "_Sit down."_

Kagura hesitated, tapping her foot angrily, but Taishou had an air about him that loomed over her. She took her seat and quietly fumed.

"Nevertheless," he said again, more calmly. "Since then I have come to find the silver lining in this situation." He continued firmly. "You see, around the time Sesshomaru met you, he was going through a very rebellious stage. He has always had has his own discreet ways of doing things so his rebellion was more mentally strategized than most teens.

He began fighting me every step of the way when it came to anything dealing with taking over the company. I found out he was selling test answers and homework for money and in such a competitive school like Seiki, he was making quite the profit. It seems he was saving up because he had plans to run away at eighteen."

Kagura, unsure of why this was important, began sipping her tea so she wouldn't interrupt him and so that her hands would have something to do.

"I almost lost him," Taishou sounded sad, almost mournful. "With him distancing himself, the legacy of my company wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. Sesshomaru is brilliant; I have no doubt that he will do me proud when he takes over, it's his chosen path. My legacy is very important to me, Kagura." He stressed. "And Sesshomaru almost threw it away."

"I don't see-" Kagura began but Taishou gently put up his hand again, clearly not finished.

"However…" His tone was gentler, slightly apologetic. "With the child coming into the picture, my son had to set aside his selfish interests to do what is best for her. He came to work for me, to take responsibility, and has been diligent ever since. I have been quite happy with him so I actually mean to thank you."

Kagura sipped silently, feeling suddenly anxious and cornered.

She pushed it away, not wanting to think about it.

"Nevertheless," Taishou continued with that word again. "Some situations have arose recently and I fear Sesshomaru may be rebelling again. I fear he will do something…reckless. So I'm asking you to do whatever you did back then to recapture his attention."

Taishou sat back in his chair and she knew that she had finally been given permission to speak.

Kagura mulled his request over carefully. "Are you asking me to seduce him?" she asked, controlling her angered attitude.

"No," Taishou shook his head slightly. "I'm asking you to work for me and save your marriage."

* * *

><p>"Flesh and blood. Hah!" Kagome cried, starting to feel her anger come back for another round. "Good one. Tell me another!"<p>

Naruku's eyes turned became angry little slits. "Okay," he said with menace "I will."

He sat down on the desk again, opening his legs slightly and resting his arms on his upper thighs, clasping his hands. "It's a long one so we'll start with some background." He cleared his throat dramatically.

"A man walks into a bar and sits down next to a beautiful woman. They talk, they click, and they go to a hotel together to get better acquainted. They're both married, but that's irrelevant. They like each other, that's all you need to know. They like each other so much they decide to keep their tryst going. For years, they managed to keep it alive. Passionate letters, secret love nests in five stars hotels, the works." He swallowed. "With it so far, Kagome?"

He received no response. "Kagome?"

Kagome had closed her eyes, putting her mind at the lunch table where Miroku was laughing cheerfully and Sango was blushing because she was being laughed at, and Inuyasha was cursing because he was good at it, and Sesshomaru—

Sesshomaru...

Her heart squeezed so painfully she wanted it to stop all together.

Naraku lightly slapped her out of her world.

"I can see I'm losing you," Naraku said angrily. "So I'll speed it up."

He kneeled down in front of her, forcing her to focus on him.

"The woman and man were madly in love with each other. So in love that they planned to leave their spouses and run away together, skipping into the sunset.

Here's the setup, Kagome. Pay attention.

A few weeks before they were going to drop the bomb on their marriages, the woman finds out she's pregnant. The man is so happy, he could dance on the moon. But the woman…the woman wasn't so pleased with the news. She wanted to stay with her husband because he could support her and the baby financially, which the man she loved could not.

He begged and pleaded with her but she wouldn't change her mind. She wanted to choose her husband over her lover, even if that meant living an unbearably miserable life. She left her lover and went home to her spouse. Ready for the punch line?" Naraku smiled. "Nine months later, Yuzuru spits out twins."

Kagome howled, outraged and kneed Naraku in the chest, knocking him over.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "You filthy liar!"

Naraku coughed as he picked himself up. "I guess it wasn't so funny after all."

* * *

><p>Kagura pushed her tea away and squared her shoulders. "With all do respect, Mr. Taishou, we were young and scared and stupid, and sometimes I can't help but think I made a mistake signing that certificate."<p>

"That is an issue that can be resolved in a few years," Taishou said immediately. "Being married is of no real hindrance to you right now but separating will not do you both any good. I imagine that a messy and stressful divorce can have an effect on a dancer's performance and practice, not to mention important auditions," he said as subtlety as possible. "The financial aspects take especially long to resolve."

"I don't want any money if that's what you're insinuating," Kagura said tightly. "I wouldn't fight him in court."

"You are still a child after all," Taishou sighed tiredly. "You don't know the difference between want and need. If you want to continue your sole concentration on your passion, you _need_ stability. Something like a lack of money will greatly hinder that. I think the cliché of being an artist while living off waitress tips is a little beneath you."

Kagura looked away, biting her cheek.

"However, I mean to help you," Taishou's tone was gentle, understanding. "In fact, I'm willing to invest a monthly stipend in a personal bank account for you for the next five years so that when you do eventually divorce, you and the child will be comfortable until you find your means of employment. I have great confidence that it will be as a professional dancer," he finished politely.

"Me and the child," Kagura repeated nastily, hotly. "I don't know who you think you are but no one's going to coerce me to believe that the food will be taken out of Rin's mouth," She snapped.

"I was trying to make my offer seem less self-centered for you," Taishou explained, holding up his hands in an apologetic way. "My son is responsible and will do his duties as a father to a child. However," he continued on. "He will not be accountable for the welfare of his ex-wife. When it comes down to that matter, he will not provide, and I'm willing to assist you."

Kagura's shoulders visibly tensed.

"You've had it hard, Kagura," Taishou frowned. "I've spoken to your parents. They told me they used the money I gave them to rent you an apartment and haven't spoken to you since. I had no idea that it was just you and the little girl, all alone. It must've been quite a struggle. Sesshomaru never spoke much to me about either of you."

"Don't try to act like you know me," Kagura squeezed her cup tightly. "I'm not some stupid puppet."

"I only mean to lightly tug your strings in the right direction," Taishou said. "You need to prepare for the future, right now. You're running out of time. Five years can go by very quickly. If you will just cooperate-"

"Can I have another cookie?" Rin sped into the kitchen but paused in her tracks when she saw the newcomer.

Kagura was too upset to make introductions and Taishou tightened at the sight of the toddler.

"I will be going now," he said and stood up, pushing the chair in. He pushed the small envelope a little closer to her. "Please, Kagura. Think about it. Sesshomaru needs to be saved from himself and I believe you and I are the only ones able to help. I only want what's best for him, I truly do."

Kagura didn't reply so Taishou stared for a few seconds before giving a gentle nod as his goodbye. He walked back to the entranceway and for a few seconds there were only light sounds as he replaced his gloves, scarf, coat, and shoes.

Only when the door clicked shut did she let out a long sigh of relief.

After a few moments of heavy contemplating she finally reached over and slid the small envelope closer to her, opening it.

There was a gold ring inside, tucked tightly in a little slip.

Kagura slammed it back on the table and pushed it away, not ready to deal with this.

But Taihou was right.

She was running out of time…

She needed to settle the details before things were too late.

Kagura walked over to the cabinet and gave Rin another snack.

It was really time to talk to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Kagome was screeching at the top of her lungs, kicking her feet and pushing herself around in circles in the wheeled chair. She fought against her restraints, flailing uselessly.<p>

"Kagome," Naraku warned.

Her wails were echoing, fueled with anger and desperateness.

"Kagome!" Naraku shouted.

She was relentless, screaming herself raw, using all her energy to fight against his words and her restraints.

He punched her in the stomach, taking the air from her body. With a large gasp, it silenced her immediately.

She choked and sputtered, trying to fold into herself as the pain bounced around her torso. When she could breathe a little, she groaned her discomfort.

"You know how I hate that," Naraku chastised. "God, you and your sister were so _willful_," he said with contempt. "In the days where your mother and I were growing up, children were seen and not heard."

"Don't talk about her," Kagome said between gasps. Her face was red and puffy from anger and lack of air.

"Who?" Naraku looked genuinely confused. "Your bitch of a mother?"

Kagome focused on getting her breath back.

"Kikyo?" he guessed again.

She grunted angrily.

"Kikyo?" Naraku confirmed the struck nerve. "Sweet little Kikyo." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, worn, and pleated little paper. He unfolded it and smoothed it out, bringing it to her.

It was a photograph of the two of them when they were about five. A candid shot. They were sitting next to their old nanny, Kaede, on a park bench. Kaede looked like she had faded off into a light nap.

Kagome and Kikyo were both holding ice cream and Kagome was crying because hers had begun spilling down her shirt. Kikyo was reaching over with a smile, trying to wipe it off, not seeing that her own ice cream was about to topple over.

"Do you remember this day?" Naraku asked. Kagome was overcome with tears, they slipped down her face with no sign of stopping. "I don't expect you to," Naraku answered for her. "You both were so young. This was the day I saw you for the first time," he said fondly. "The moment I saw you both, I knew you were mine."

He took the photo away and went over to his small living area and fished around in a box for a while until he pulled out a small orange bottle. He shook it and it dully rattled, almost empty.

"I know you're upset right now, so I'll give you something to help you sleep."

"Just kill me already," Kagome sobbed.

Naraku paused with thought before putting the bottle back in the box. "I've had a long day, Kagome," He said tiredly. "I don't have the energy to fight with your confused logic right now. It's late. So I think we'll go with the A.C.E mixture instead. It'll kick in faster."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Seiji had been a merciless chemistry tutor and she knew the capabilities of alcohol, chloroform, and ether when combined.

"Don't look so fearful," Naraku assured her as he lightly poured the fluid onto a crude rag. "It's been carefully diluted. I even tinted it purple. You'll be fine. I don't know if you remember this but I used the exact same formula to help you and your sister sleep last time we were all together."

"Stop talking," Kagome begged. "Please stop…"

"Fine. We'll chat more in the morning," Naraku assured her as he returned to her side. "When you have all the facts, you'll thank me like you did that day when I saved you from the pain."

He used the cloth to wipe her bright red face, and gave her a small tight smile.

"You'll see, Kagome," Naraku brought the cloth over her mouth. She tried to fight it, to mover her head and hold her breath, but the crying and screaming had stolen her energy. "I'm going to help you."

She inhaled once, twice, three times before her world began to spin and her eyelids began to droop.

"Because I love you, Kagome," she heard as blackness wrapped around her head and dragged her into the dark. "I love you as only a father could."


	15. The Collar Tightens

"Daddy!" Rin ran around him in circles when he entered the house. As he removed his jacket, he looked at Kagura who was leaning against the wall, holding an open fan.

"Isn't she up a little late?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his watch. It was bordering on two a.m.

Kagura shrugged. "I make her stay up late so I can sneak out early and practice," she explained. "Her longest record is three-thirty."

Rin was tugging on his pant leg excitedly. "I DON'T SLEEP!" she screamed.

"Sugar helps," Kagura added.

Sesshomaru, who did sleep and was ready for plenty of it, picked her up by the back of her shirt. She giggled as she slowly swayed in his grip.

"Jaken can care for her in the mornings now. She shouldn't be up this late." He walked over to Kagura, who took Rin in her arms. "Does she have a tutor yet?"

"Tutor?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Foreign languages and mathematics to start," Sesshomaru took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where the duo followed. "Something to do when we aren't around."

"She's still just a baby," Kagura said as Rin struggled to get down again. "I don't want her growing up like that."

Kagura yielded and put Rin down. She happily sped around the kitchen.

Just how much sugar did she have?

"Why not?" he asked, sagging into a seat.

He wondered if Kagome was on a plane somewhere to some foreign country, out of his grasp forever.

"Because I don't want her to end up like you," Kagura said, standing behind him. She lightly tapped his head with her fan. "You were so miserable running around to all those lessons after school. Let the girl be three, she has plenty of time to learn."

Sesshomaru put his face in his hands, too tired to argue that a child should begin learning as young as possible for the maximum probability of success throughout life.

He felt a nudge on his thigh and looked down to see Rin climbing into his lap. She grabbed his face and began pulling his cheeks in different directions, laughing like he was a stand-up comic.

"I need to tell you something," Kagura said for the umpteenth time.

"In a little while. How do I turn it off?" he asked, trying to hold back the irritation in his voice.

She sighed, noting his exhaustion. "Give her a bath, she knocks right out."

Sesshomaru snatched away his face and turned to look at Kagura. "I've never bathed a child before."

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were young boys they had a wicked nanny who would make them bathe together. The only pleasure Sesshomaru got out of it was trying to drown his brother.

Kagura had an amused smile on her face. "Rin'll teach you, won't you Rin?"

"BAAAAAATH!" Rin bellowed.

"Will you sing him the bath song?"

She nodded furiously and tugged Sesshomaru's hair until he turned to look at her with his tired eyes.

"I will sing you my bath song, daddy" she said and patted his cheeks reassuringly.

He wondered if this was normal, if Kagome and Kikyo ever took baths with their father when they were toddlers.

He could only think of a crying little Kagome her dad didn't have time for, who paid away her mistakes with his checkbook rather than his time. Little Kagome, all alone, in the dark with nothing but her screams for company…

Sesshomaru nodded and stood.

He could be a better father…a better man than that.

To Rin's delight, he tossed her over his shoulder and began walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Of course she's not at school today," Miroku said somewhat testily. "You think I wouldn't call you if she showed up? Have a little faith in me-"<p>

Miroku pulled the phone away from his ear to protect it from the shouting. He put the microphone to his lips, trying to speak over his attacker. "Okay so maybe you can't have a little faith in me after what happened yesterday but if she was in school today I'd tell you."

More angry yelling. Sango, who stood beside him, winced.

"I'll be frank," Miroku said. "I understand your concern but its making you stupid and angry, Sesshomaru. We're all just as worried about Kagome as you are. We checked all the local hospitals right after they bandaged my knee. Sango's called her a million times-"

More furious shouting.

"I _know_," Miroku stressed. "But I already told you we didn't know it was in her schoolbag until we looked in it this morning-"

Sango clearly heard words like 'moron' and 'incompetence' from the other side of the phone. Miroku had had his fill.

"Look, I'll call you if anything." he hung up, putting his phone away.

"That bad, huh?" Sango frowned.

Miroku shook his head. "I think she fled the country. After that ordeal, could you really blame her? I know I shouldn't be happy about it but I'm not exactly sad that Kouga's in the hospital."

"I know what you mean," Sango guiltily agreed. "Too bad about Inuyasha getting expelled though."

"He's a ticking time bomb that keeps resetting. I tried to warn him but you know Inuyasha. Besides, I don't think he'd ever want to come back here either."

The homeroom bell rang and students started to head to their proper classrooms. They were still abuzz about yesterday's ordeal and seeing how it involved some very well-known students, there wouldn't be any stop to the talking anytime soon.

"I'll be going," Sango touched Miroku's shoulder gently. "I'll be back to walk you to lunch."

"You're a good nurse and all but do you think you'll ever get around to putting on a tight outfit and giving me a sponge bath?" Miroku pouted.

"Watch it or I'll twist your other knee," Sango warned and with a wave she headed to her homeroom.

Miroku sighed wondering how many injuries he'd have to get for her to agree.

Even if it was a full body cast, it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slammed down his office phone. He hoped Miroku wasn't too attached to his hands because Sesshomaru was going to break them for hanging up on him like that.<p>

His intercom beeped and he had to control himself otherwise he would break it (again) by pushing too hard.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your father says it's urgent you see him right away, Sir."

"Fine."

He hit the intercom button and rolled down his sleeves, slid on his jacket, and redid his tie. Sesshomaru left his office and waved away his secretary's request to sign just a few more documents before he went upstairs.

Employees, for Sesshomaru had no one he considered a co-worker, scuttled past him with their eyes averted and their shoulders tensed. No one even considered for a second that he was here because of his father's connections. Sesshomaru had proved with an undoubting iron fist and sharp tongue that he knew what he was doing and how much better he could do it than anyone else.

He took the elevator to the top floor, where the most luxurious offices were. Where he would be in due time.

His father's office was of course the one at the end of the long hallway. He knocked on one of the expensive double doors to announce his presence and waited a few moments before entering and closing it behind him. The doors were too thick for his father's "Come in," to carry through them.

"You wanted to see me?"

His father and a man quit their conversation to turn their attention to Sesshomaru's entrance. The man was tall, just a few inches higher than Sesshomaru, with a thin frame and small glasses resting on his long nose. He had slicked back hair, sharp eyes, and a suit that read money. Taishou smiled and placed a hand on the man's shoulder while holding out the other one to his son.

"Mr. Takagi, meet my son Sesshomaru. He's in line for vice presidency of Tetsusiaga." Taishou beckoned Sesshomaru over. "Son, this is Jinya Takagi, the attorney of our wonderful client, Renge Higurashi."

Sesshomaru walked over and reached out his hand. They shook briefly but firmly. Jinya's unfriendly look was met with Sesshomaru's cold stare.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this introduction?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Take a seat, everyone." Taishou walked around to his desk, sat, placed his elbows on it and steepled his fingers. His guests had no choice but to sit as well. Takagi sat on one side, crossing one leg over the other, while Sesshomaru sat opposite of him, straight and at full attention.

"Comfortable?" Taishou asked. "Water? Coffee? No? All right then, let's begin."

Sesshomaru could feel the air begin to tense.

"Son, Mr. Takagi has brought it to Tetsusaiga's attention that we may have a misunderstanding on the level of security we've contracted with Mr. Higurashi and his assets. Mr. Takagi, could you help explain?"

"Certianly," Mr. Takagi turned to Sesshomaru. "Last night there was a young man in a privately marked black town car driving around one of the Higurashi residences two hours north east of here in Honjo. One of your quality security cameras recorded him rattling the chain of the gate and walking around the perimeter of the entrance twice in a four hour span.

Upon further investigation, the young man was asking questions about the Higurashi's daughter, Kagome. He was also giving out these," Takagi reached into his inner pocket and produced Sesshomaru's business card. He placed it on Taishou's desk and slid it forward.

Taishou took the card, studied it quickly, and slid it to his son who declined to give it any attention.

"I've come here today," continued Mr. Takagi "To clear up the misunderstanding that we do not have a safety detail on Miss Higurashi. In fact, I'm sure your company doesn't even offer personal surveillance and that this little incident is not what we consider discreet measures of an elite security company. I'm sure you understand our concern."

"Absolutely," Taishou said immediately. "Sesshomaru, don't you agree as well?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Takagi," Sesshomaru could feel his father's eyes narrow on him as he turned to the attorney. "I was simply trying to locate Miss Higurashi, who has been missing from both school and home since yesterday afternoon. She was a classmate of mine until very recently and she is also a prestigious client. I wanted to assure she was all right."

If Jinya Takagi knew or didn't know anything about Kagome's whereabouts, his poker face was priceless. Sesshomaru couldn't read it.

Jinya seemed to be the best of the best when it came to underhanded attorneys that were paid well to make things go away.

"The Higurashi family is very well travelled and often too preoccupied to notify the right channels of their sudden departures." Mr. Takagi said after only a second's hesitation. "Just recently, Miss Higurashi missed school to visit her younger brother in London. Her next stop would no doubt be to see her mother or father."

Sesshomaru knew there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening.

"Well then," Taishou rushed in, eager to clean this up "I'm glad this misunderstanding-"

"Is there a chance she could be missing and her parents are not aware of it?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. "I've heard things like these tend to happen with well-travelled and too preoccupied parents."

"Sesshomaru," his father warned. Mr. Takagi held up a hand.

"Quite all right, Taishou."

Jinya and Sesshomaru locked eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I've read all about you in the paper," Jinya noted. "Quite impressive. So young, so talented, so destined for great heights. I'm quite a fan of the arts as well and support your wife's dancing aspirations. Miss Kagura is very beautiful. She is also destined for great things."

"Where is this going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I simply mean to offer you a word of caution. You must be very careful to protect your reputations by keeping focused on the task at hand and not in the affairs of other people," Mr. Takagi's eyes became steel penetrating points. "Affairs with others can do such damage to a person's future. They can ruin families. And they are especially stressful to the children."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on the arms of his father's expensive leather chair.

How _dare_ he try to threaten—

"I agree," Taishou tapped his finger on the desk lightly to break Sesshomaru's concentration. "And now that the matter has been brought to my attention, I will assure you that I will personally correct it. Please send out deepest apologies to Mr. Higurashi for our mix-up."

Jinya sent a small cold smile to Sesshomaru. "Of course," he said. "I have no doubt it will not happen again."

* * *

><p>The door silently closed with Jinya's departure.<p>

"What's all this about, Sesshomaru?" Taishou asked as soon he was sure they were alone.

"With all due respect, I'm still not satisfied," Sesshomaru managed to unclench his hands. "I need to access the Higurashi file. My password doesn't have the proper clearance."

"Mmm," said Taishou. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"Despite what he says, I think Kagome may be in some trouble. Her parents need to be notified."

"Sesshomaru," Taishou said with exasperation. "I need you to drop this Kagome thing. I want you know that I pulled back the security detail that you put in that cemetery in Honjo last night."

"Why would you so such a thing!" Sesshomaru snarled. "There's a chance she'll-"

"Do not raise your voice at me," Taishou said with steel in his tone.

Sesshomaru immediately forced himself to control his breathing. He tucked his anger away in the corner of his chest so it could disintegrate quietly. He straightened his tie.

Taishou stood up and went over to a small cart where a large assortment of expensive liquor sat. He made himself a drink as Sesshomaru stood and smoothed his jacket.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is fine," Sesshomaru continued on after he got himself together. "I am partially to blame for her sudden disappearance."

"Leave that damn girl alone," Taishou snapped. "You have a ceremony at the end of this very week, now is not the time to be chasing after a damn runaway."

Sesshomaru checked his frustration again. There were laws against the thoughts of violence running through his brain.

"I had to meet your brother's doctors at the hospital last night," his father said as if he were talking about a small fight between siblings. "They had to insert a pin in his arm," Taishou scowled. "Don't you think that was a little excessive? Did she have anything to do with it?"

"No," Sesshomaru lied.

Tiashou took a long slow sip. "I have the right of mind to break that dishonest face of yours right now," he said calmly. "But I suppose it's a part of what makes you so excellent at your business negotiations."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Taishou stared at his son for a moment for giving into a soft sigh. "I understand you're really concerned about her," he tried to sympathize. "But you don't see how valuable of an asset you are. At this rate you'll ruin your reputation, not to mention squander your talent.

I'm sure the girl's all right. We can't break client confidentiality on anything that doesn't concern the company. It is a liability if it causes that snake Takagi to come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, understanding exactly what this meant.

_Don't get caught._

"Good," Taishou stood and walked around the desk to his son, bracing his shoulders. "I'm sure there was once a time that you were very fond of Kagura. I think that it's still there but Kagome is clouding your head and you can't see it. Taking a break from her will solve all that. I don't want to hear about this anymore, understood?"

"Yes."

_If caught, kill father._

"Good," Taishou said. "I have something for you," he walked over by his chair, sliding open a drawer, and producing a small manila envelope on the desk. Sesshomaru stared at it suspiciously.

"Go on," Taishou offered.

Sesshomaru carefully walked over and grabbed the tiny envelope, ripping it open. He poured its contents into his palm.

A small gold ring tumbled out.

"Consider it a late wedding gift," Taishou said. "It's the same wedding band I wore when I married your mother. I've had it cleaned and resized. It will help you remember your priorities and commitments."

"You shouldn't have," Sesshomaru managed to say.

Taishou gave a small smile. "Put it on."

Sesshomaru hesitated, staring at the ring like some ominous object that should be thrown into the fires of a deep bubbling volcano from which it was forged.

"I'll save it for later."

"Put it on, Sesshomaru." Taishou didn't leave any room for argument.

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Good." Taishou patted his shoulder good-naturedly. "You're dismissed."

He turned to go and closed the door behind him with a soft and final click.

Even though the ring fit like a glove, he felt as if a collar had been tightened around his neck.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru caught Jinya just as he was about to leave the lobby. Jinya didn't have access to the private express elevator so his ride from the top floor was long and slow with the acceptance and release of employees.<p>

Unintimidated, Sesshomaru grabbed Jinya firmly by the arm. The lawyer only showed a moment of surprise but went willingly to a small corner of the foyer where they could talk privately, unheard by the multitude of people who were coming and going.

"Be careful how you touch me," Jinya said menacingly, removing himself from Sesshomaru's grip. "I've sued people for even looking at me wrong."

"You don't scare me," Sesshomaru snapped. "And I'm not here to play your game of who's got the biggest sword with you. I couldn't care less."

"I simply want you to understand," Jinya explained. "That the Higurashi family is very private about their personal matters. We will not tolerate people sticking their heads in where it does not belong."

"I know about what happened ten years ago," Sesshomaru said.

The lawyer's face changed color only slightly but his expression remained stoic and unreadable. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"They didn't know," Sesshomaru snapped. "Their daughters were missing for three days, and they didn't know. No one helped them, no one saved them, because no one had the time to care. I intend to see that it does not happen again."

The color returned to Jinya's face and there was a moment of relief before he sighed tiredly. "What do you want?"

"I know she was in Honjo last night," Sesshomaru straightened his posture, regaining his composure so he could keep his calm. "I just want to know if she's all right."

It was true that Jinya was taller, but only by a centimeter or two so when they locked eyes again, they were on the same level. Jinya was cold and calculating, a machine that could distort and bend any lie or even half-truth to his advantage.

Sesshomaru was ready to dissect anything he was given.

"I do not keep tabs on Miss Higurashi," Jinya said matter-of-factly. "But I acknowledge your concern and will personally check her card for signs of activity. Until then wait patiently and stop prying around their property at all hours of the night, I will notify you of anything I find. Consider it a favor."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Sesshomaru knew that unless he tripped another silent alarm by trespassing on the Higurashi family's affairs, he would not see or hear from the lawyer again. He would have to find his own answers.

Might as well make the most of it then, this end to their first and last meeting.

Sesshomaru grabbed Jinya by the lapel of his expensive suit and leaned in until he was centimeters from his ear.

"Do me another favor," he grumbled lowly, letting his alpha-male tendency finally take ahold of him. "Carry around with you the knowledge, the promise, that if something has happened to Kagome and you prevented me from helping her or if you ever dare to threaten my child again, I will _burn_ your heart out of you."

The lawyer pulled back and gave Sesshomaru a snake-like smile but his face paled when he saw the look of pure honesty in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Jinya Takagi left the building without another word.


	16. Disconnect

Jinya's paling face was leaving the lobby of Testsusaiga Security as the sunlight was fading through the windows of the abandoned office.

As its bright light beamed on her eyelids, Kagome roused slowly, feeling heavy and sluggish. There was a terrible taste in her mouth. Her neck was stiff and she had trouble moving her hands.

For a moment she thought she'd fallen off the bed again and had wildly tangled herself in her blankets. It was an unfortunate side effect of the night terrors that sometimes randomly and viciously snuck up on her.

Her vision was blurred and a throbbing headache was slowly gaining momentum inside of her head.

"Mmnnn," she groaned painfully.

"Good evening," Naraku said pleasantly as he finished off a piece of bread and wiped his hands of the crumbs. "Sleep well?"

There was a jolt of shock deep down in her muddled confusion, but she couldn't pay attention because everything was jumbled up and—

_She had been running. She zig-zagged between graves and screamed as loud as she could so someone, anyone could hear—_

Kagome groaned again, trying to decipher what was real right now and what were remnants of a nightmare.

"You slept for quite a while," Naraku added conversationally. "I didn't know if it was the A.C.E or your exhaustion but the day's pretty much gone."

_-She stumbled, just for a second, but that's all he needed to grab her by the hair and stop her in her tracks. When she screamed again, his elbow connected with her side and he wrapped an arm around her neck, pressing against her throat. Cut off from air, she was silenced—_

"Souta," she mumbled, wishing she could untangle herself from her blankets. "Nmm, water?"

_-Everything was spinning as he dragged her. She flailed but with the lack of air it was difficult, and when she tumbled into the darkness of his trunk she knew she had lost—_

"Here."

The neck of a bottle was pressed to her dry lips and she leaned her head back, letting the cool liquid slide down her hot throat. It calmed her mind and woke her body.

Kagome eyelids finally managed to slowly flutter open…

She choked and sputtered as she focused on Naraku's face and he pulled the bottle away so she could cough and clear the wrong pipes that had taken in water.

_Oh God, no…_

"Easy now," he reached behind her and patted her back gently.

Kagome's head swam but things were falling into place as she took in the sight of the chaotic office floor and the telephone cords tied around her body. She moved against them briefly, feeling the pressure that wouldn't give.

_This isn't…this can't be real…_

"Relax," he said, a slight firm change in his tone.

_Wake up!_

Events came flooding back from the previous hours. School, grave, trunk, and now…

"Get me out," Kagome began freaking, starting to hyperventilate as everything was falling properly into place. She struggled against her restraints. "Get me out, get me out, get me out!"

Naraku scowled and he smacked her. It wasn't hard but it hurt.

"It's always force with you," Naraku snapped. "I wouldn't have to be so unkind if you would just relax."

Her cheek stung and her stiff neck sent her waves of pain and discomfort.

Kagome quieted.

"Now," Naraku said curtly as he snatched her head up by the chin so she could look at him. "I'm going to let you use the bathroom and clean up a bit. And then you and I are going to have a talk."

This time the nightmare hadn't ended.

* * *

><p>As the day kept crawling by to its ineffable end and the sun began sinking, Sesshomaru's work finally failed as a distraction from thinking about Kagome. He was standing on a cold trail, at a dead end with no stones left to turn over.<p>

Something Jinya said bothered him but he couldn't place it and he suspected that it was Jinya Takagi overall that just rubbed him the wrong way.

He turned off his work computer and left without telling his secretary if he'd be back or not. Deciding not to use the company car service, for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru took the train.

When he realized where his feet ended up taking him, he let out a small breath and decided to just get on with it.

He knocked on the open door before he entered Inuyasha's hospital room. Inuyasha looked over with a blank expression before turning back to what he was doing.

Sesshomaru pulled up a chair to his brother's bed.

"Hey," Inuyasha said without looking over.

"Afternoon," said Sesshomaru, turning to see what was on. "What is this?"

"Spanish telenova," Inuyasha explained as he focused on the TV mounted in the corner of the room. "Rosa finally left Miguel for his uncle but she just found out that Miguel's uncle is actually his aunt and is deciding if she's down with it or not."

"You're actually watching this?"

"It passes the time," Inuyasha said and took the remote and shut it off.

His broken arm was put into a stiff straight cast, held up by a pulley system connected to the bed. He was in a hospital gown and Sesshomaru suspected his chest was wrapped to help along the fractured rib.

Sesshomaru almost looked remorseful. "I think I went a little…"

"Forget it," Inuyasha said with a very gentle shrug. "Knowing me, I would have done the same thing. I kept my mouth shut about it but Myoga spilled the beans to the doctors."

"Did they call the police?"

"Yeah but don't worry about it , Taishou stopped by and took care of it. Never seen a man open his wallet so fast."

"Mmm," Sesshomaru propped his elbows on his knees and folded his hands. "And the surgery?"

"Three closed fractures, but that's the worst of it. They put some pins in to keep the bones straight though. Said I'll heal fine. I go home tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded. "…Are they treating you well?"

"I guess," Inuyasha grimaced. "Drugs are good. Hate the fuckin' food though. Myoga refuses to break hospital policy and Miroku won't pick up the phone after I had him bring me my third burger."

"I'll have Jaken prepare something for you," Sesshomaru said.

_I feel badly._

"Keh," Inuyasha accepted with a small nod.

_Don't. It's forgiven._

"Is…" Inuyasha's eyes wandered around the room nervously before staring at his lap. "Is Kagome okay?" he finally asked. "Did you find her?"

The silence came flooding back in.

"…No," Sesshomaru said at last.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Perhaps overseas with her brother."

"Perhaps?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "As in you don't know?"

Sesshomaru wrung his hands nervously before realizing it and stopping himself. Now was not the time to be letting his poise slip. It would only rile up them both.

"No," Sesshomaru confessed. "No one's been able to reach her."

Inuyasha's free hand clenched into a tight fist and he let out an angry breath. "It's all my fault…"

"We're all to blame," Sesshomaru quickly said. "I only told Miroku so if something like that happened, he would leap into action instead of get lost in the confusion."

"But that's what happened," Inuyasha replied. "It only got that bad because I lost my head."

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if I'd never left," Sesshomaru tiredly wiped his face with his hand. "I've made so many mistakes." He let out a long sigh. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

Inuyasha watched the worry show through his brother and once again was slightly uncomfortable watching how Kagome could bring out his vulnerability. He noticed the ring on his finger but said nothing about it.

"So what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked. "Go home with your tail between your legs?"

Sesshomaru, saying nothing, bowed his head in slight defeat. He was at a loss…

"Wow…I've never known you to quit something," Inuyasha shrugged with his good shoulder. "Didn't think you were that weak."

Sesshomaru suddenly cut his brother a steely gaze. "Excuse me?"

"The moment I get outta here, I'm looking for Kagome," Inuyasha promised. "I'll blow every cent Taishou has to fly the globe if I have to. And I ain't gonna stop until I find her and let her beat my ass until she passes out. It's the least I could do."

A nurse peeked her head in and gently rapt the door. "It's seven o' clock," she said in a sing-song voice. "Visiting hours are now over."

"Just a moment," Sesshomaru said tightly, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow-"

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha shouted, keeping his eyes locked as well.

The nurse's face turned red and she left with a huff, stomping down the corridor.

"As I was saying," Inuyasha resumed. "I'm not giving up on her. So don't worry, you big chicken. When I find her I'll tell her you said hi."

"No need," Sesshomaru squared his shoulders. "I'll tell her myself."

* * *

><p>The sun was finally gone, leaving the office in darkness once again, illuminated by the spare lights outside the building.<p>

Naraku went to the desk and pulled out a disposable cellphone, slamming it down. He wheeled Kagome over.

"You're going to call mommy dearest and let me talk to her," he instructed. "She's changed her number too many times for me to keep up," he explained as if it was some sort of innocent misunderstanding. "After that, leave the rest to me, my dear."

Kagome hesitated. "But…I don't know her number-"

The smack stung her cheeks, making a loud hard sound.

Kagome bit her lip to fight back the tears that threatened to form. She wasn't going to fall apart. Not in front of him.

"If there's anything I hate most in the world, it's a liar" Naraku scolded with a pointed finger. "Your mother is a liar and as a result she is to blame for our situation. Learn from her mistakes."

"I'm not lying," Kagome breathed out. "She hotel hops and she constantly loses her cell. Her secretary emails me a bi-weekly itinerary with the newest info."

Naraku mulled it over. He picked up the disposable and clicked around it for a while until he saw that its features were too limited. "Where's your phone?" he asked. "It has email."

"I rushed out of school and left it my bag. I only had pocket cash." Kagome explained with contempt. "As you said earlier, I wasn't having the greatest day."

He suddenly reached in close and raised his hand to strike her. She jumped back, preparing for the blow.

She was scared of the pain, scared enough to give him what he wanted, but when her mother's phone number didn't come forward from her shaking lips he knew she was being truthful.

Naraku dropped his hand and laughed , ruffling her hair in a playful manner. "Okay," he said. "Then I'll have to get that itinerary, won't I?"

Kagome let out a small breath of relief.

"Does this phone…" he clicked around until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, a notes feature, yes. What's your email and password?"

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds.

"Do you want me to help you remember?" he asked sweetly, his eyes burning with violent intent.

"KagomeHigu At Shikon dot biz ," she gave up immediately.

Her mother's secretary always emailed her on both her work and personal accounts. But the corporate account had tons of files of expense reports from her father and his executives.

Such an account, with loads of valuable information, was monitored carefully by the Tetsusiaga security program for hacks. Using a different computer might raise some red flags, maybe even get her father's attention.

It was a small flame of hope, but it was worth a try.

"The password?" Naraku asked after he finished typing it into his phone.

Again, a few seconds of doubt.

"Kagome," Naraku warned.

Kagome bit her lip. "Kikyo831," she murmured.

"Eight letters, three words, one meaning," Naraku chuckled fondly as he typed it into his phone. "I can't believe that phrase is still around, I used to sign my letters to your mother using it."

Kagome didn't remember that little detail from her childhood prying. It made her feel sick.

Information carefully stored, Naraku walked around the desk and bent over to fetch something. He brought back an old belt and tie and sat on the desk in front of Kagome.

"I'm going to leave you here," Naraku said calmly. Kagome watched the belt, afraid of its purpose. "I trust that you've learned your lesson from last time and will behave until I get back…but then again I don't."

She swallowed hard.

Naraku laughed softly to himself again. "I must admit, I admire your strong spirit. You remind me so much of myself when I was younger."

He tied the belt around her forearms, right under her elbows and with a little effort and force, used the tie to gag her mouth. He checked her wrist restraints to make sure they hadn't loosened.

"There," he said, admiring his handiwork. "This should keep you safe from yourself."

He smiled.

Then he suddenly and violently kicked the side of the chair, knocking her over to the floor with a jarring boom. It sent a wave of pain through her body but she fought back the hot tears again and somehow managed to win.

She was on her side, bound to the chair and barely able to move. The wheels were rendered useless by the horizontal position.

"Perfect" he said and grabbed his coat and hat from the bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Public libraries should be closed by now and I'm a little short on funds for a café so stealing laptops takes a bit of craft, I think. Pray I don't get caught or you'll rot up here."

He shut the door and she could hear a key turning in the lock.

Kagome laid all alone, in the dark, with nothing but her muffled screams to keep her company.

* * *

><p>Filled with more ambition to see this thing with Kagome through, but still fatigued from the day, Sesshomaru went home to figure out what his next move would be.<p>

Kagura and Rin had fallen asleep on the couch with a book laid over them so he picked up Rin and delivered her to her room, leaving Kagura to rest comfortably alone.

He showered and managed to eat something before sitting at his bedroom desk and focusing all his attention on Kagome.

She left school, went to Kikyo's grave, then…

Then what?

What did she do?

What was her next move?

'If I were Kagome and I was upset…' Sesshomaru came to the only possible conclusion.

Souta.

Like he guessed in the hospital, next would be Souta. He was her comfort, it was the most logical choice.

Sesshomaru opened his desk drawer and searched briefly before pulling out the itinerary she'd given him when she went to London. He still didn't have the pin number to access the select suites but if he sent an urgent message to the room he would at least, hopefully, get a response.

Sesshomaru found his fingers slightly trembling as he dialed. Fueled with anxiousness for her well-being and dread of her rage, he felt his heartbeat slightly quicken with every ring.

The hostess of the hotel was polite but would not give out any information about the guests, not even if Souta and his musical company were still staying there.

As his heart sank, he left a message with his phone number anyway, making sure she noted that it was urgent.

When she told him that she would make sure it would be delivered, it was a hint that perhaps they were there after all.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone feeling unaccomplished.

Now…

Nothing to do but wait.

It was hard but after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru finally embraced the fact that he was desolate without Kagome.

He would find her. There was no other alternative.

With his mind made up, he was able to settle into deep and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>It was an oddly dreamless dream that didn't make any sense to him. It burned beneath his eyelids and made his body contort in his sleep.<p>

Not a nightmare, not exactly.

As he floated in the negative space that was his subconscious, he struggled to grasp the meaning of it all.

The Higurashi manor in Honjo loomed over him, its frame and structure twisted and disturbed. He kept walking past it to the end of the block but would suddenly appear right back at its gates.

Everytime he did, he would notice the big black camera hidden subtly in the corner. It would follow his movements, flashing its red recording button brightly, warning him to stay away.

He walked past the gate five, ten, thirty, fifty times, stalked by the camera until finally the ground beneath him crumbled from the wear of his constant pacing and he tumbled into darkness.

At the bottom of the pit stood the erect structure of Kikyo's grave with wilted white tulips resting at its base. He reached to touch them and they disintegrated into ash at his very fingertips.

There was a small, pained scream, as the ash spread across the name of the grave.

Kikyo's tombstone cracked and try as best he could to hold it together, it too crumbled into dust.

Sesshomaru's body trembled as he looked down at the debris of ash and stone at his feet, unsure of what to do.

Kagome would be furious when she found out.

There buzzing started far away, deep in the fog of his confusion. It paused in intervals, getting louder and louder until it seemed to originate over him, like a siren pointing out that it had located the perpetrator, the bringer of pain and destruction.

Hands from the shadows reached out to apprehend him. They pulled at his arms, wrapped around his neck, hooded his eyes, and snuffed out his breathing.

Sesshomaru fought and fought but the buzzing brought more forceful hands to control him.

He struggled hard against the army of shadows until he was overcome with the feeling of futility.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru waked with a start and swung his arm into the empty air. The momentum of his sleepy punch pulled him all the way over to his nightstand where his cellphone and alarm clock clattered to the floor.<p>

He groaned drowsily as he looked around, trying to remember where he was. The walls focused and revealed his room, quiet and settled in the darkness of the night.

The familiar buzzing from his sleep started up again, loudly and clearly, and he leaned over the edge of his bed to see his cellphone being pushed around by the vibration of his incoming call.

Sesshomaru wiped his face with one hand and reached down to pick it up with the other. He studied the caller ID that read UNKNOWN.

Sesshomaru picked up his alarm clock with his other hand and placed it back on the nightstand. The clock ticked 4 AM.

Who the hell would disturb…the thought started out angrily but as Sesshomaru's brain began warming back up and recalling the events of the day, there was only one person he hoped would call.

He flipped the phone open.

"Kagome?"

"It's about time!" shouted a voice from the other end of the line. "I've called you about six times by now."

The voice was young and familiar but he couldn't place it.

He cleared his throat. "Who is this?"

"Souta Higurashi."

Sesshomaru sat up at full attention. "Kagome," he said desperately, relieved to know his message had been received. "Is Kagome with you?"

"I was calling to ask you the same thing," Souta said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice. "She and I are supposed to talk tonight but she didn't answer her phone."

"So you haven't spoken to her?" Sesshomaru felt the anxiety squeeze his heart.

"I just said that," Souta snapped testily but it was clear he was fighting the same squeeze. "Why don't you know where she is? What did you do? Why's her phone off?" he shot the questions one after the other, leaving Sesshomaru no time to answer.

"She left it at school," Sesshomaru cut in to explain. "She's had a…things didn't go well for her at school the other day. She left without her bag."

There was a moment of hesitation on the line.

"What's happened?" Souta asked, his worry came thought the line loud and clear.

Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable telling Kagome's brother the events of that day. "She hasn't contacted you at all?" he deflected.

"No…and Kagome has never missed a call from me," Souta insisted. "Ever."

Sesshomaru knew it.

She could run away from him all she liked.

She could pick a flight, leave, and never see him or talk to him again.

But she could never, ever, deny Souta.

Something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru?" Souta sounded irritated.

"What's Kikyo's favorite flower?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"What..?"

"When Kagome visits her grave, what kind of flowers does she bring?"

"How do you know about Kik-"

"I just do!" Sesshomaru shouted hotly. "What kind, Souta?"

"White roses," Souta answered immediately. "It means purity or innocence."

"Roses? What about white tulips?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"No, it's always roses," Souta said firmly. "Now tell me what happened to her."

"I think Kagome may be in some trouble," Sesshomaru finally caved, kicking off his covers. "I'm going back to Honjo to have another look."

"I'll book a flight," Souta said immediately.

"No," Sesshomaru said. "Wait there. Tokyo is a long flight to London; she may be coming to you."

"But what if-"

"I know she's okay," Sesshomaru promised the panicked boy. Saying it aloud helped them both calm down a little. "I just want to make sure."

Souta agreed to call him back in twenty-four hours whether she showed or not.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and flipped on the light, getting dressed. He was prepared to take a cab the entire trip to Honjo so his father would stay off his trail.

As he sat at his desk to slip on his most comfortable sneakers, there was a knock at his door.

Kagura, without waiting for his say, opened it and peeked in.

"Was walking to bed and saw your light click on," she explained and let herself in, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it with a sleepy pout. "Want some company?"

"Not right now," he said as he tied his laces. "I have to go to the office."

"It's four in the morning, Sesshomaru."

"Nevertheless," he replied.

Kagura bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. "Look, I need to talk to you-"

"Not now," Sesshomaru stood and went to move her aside but she placed her weight against the door.

"Kagura," he said tiredly. "Move."

"It can't wait any longer," she said and suddenly kissed him.


	17. Choices

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura by her shoulders and forcefully pushed her away from him.

They stared at each other in silence, letting the strained moment wrap around them both.

Sesshomaru's angry look was focused exclusively on her.

"Do I have your attention now?" Kagura finally said when the pressure of the silence became too much.

He scowled. "Under any circumstances you are never to do that again, are we clear?"

"God, your father is right," Kagura smacked his hands off her and walked around him, further into his bedroom. "Something's up with you. You used to always have a little attraction to me."

"You spoke with my father?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her, ignoring her last statement. "About what?"

"He offered me money to keep you distracted," Kagura admitted bluntly. "A lot of it."

As odd as it sounded, Sesshomaru did not seem surprised. His father had always taken extreme measures to keep him under his strict control.

There was a time in his life when he tried to break free but in that rebellious phase…Rin was created.

"Will you accept it?" he asked, knowing how persistent Kagura could be when she wanted something.

"Maybe," Kagura shrugged. "That depends."

"On?"

"On if I get what I want after our talk," she said. "It won't take long. Have a seat."

"Out with it." Sesshomaru was out of patience. "What is so important?"

Kagura motioned to his desk chair. "Sit down," she said firmly.

"Stop wasting-"

"Please," She cut off. The tone in her voice was steady and calm but her expression was anxious.

Sesshomaru sat. "Be quick," he said. "Five minutes."

"God, is it that impossible for you to stop and have a conversation?" Kagura walked around Sesshomaru's room, tracing her fingers lightly over his things. She held a closed fan in her other hand as if it were a comfort blanket.

"It's late," he said impatiently and pretended to check his watch to demonstrate the fact. "If you seek nothing but polite conversation, it can wait until I return."

"Where are you headed?"

"I already told you, work," snapped Sesshomaru immediately. "It's a pressing matter so is there something I can do for you to hurry this up?"

She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise before scowling. "You know, you've been really short with me these past three days. Have I done something to offend you?"

"No." Sesshomaru said simply. That was the only explanation he was going to give.

"So then you're just your old high school self again," Kagura explained to herself. "All cold stares and sharp words. For a moment there I thought you had softened up a little."

"Spare me your assumptions," Sesshomaru snapped. "That's what you liked about me."

"How could I not assume? You're so kind to Rin," Kagura insisted. She walked over to Sesshomaru and reached to touch his cheek but he pulled away immediately. "What do I have to do" She asked softly, "For you to be kind to me?"

Sesshomaru gave her a quizzical look before narrowing his eyes. "You want something."

"Just your full attention," she replied. "A moment of your time. No thinking about work or whatever you actually have to run out and do at this hour."

He cut her a look. "You have four minutes left," he said.

Kagura opened her fan, hiding her face behind it, masking her uneasiness. "It's about our daughter."

Sesshomaru visibly stiffened up.

"Look at that. I bet you're willing to make the time now," She taunted and took a seat on his bed.

"To the point," Sesshomaru said tightly, "If you don't mind."

"Fine. There's a dance company that's interested in me," she finally admitted. "I auditioned for them in Osaka a few weeks before we moved up here."

"How nice for you," he replied. He turned his chair to face her entirely, and steepled his fingers, giving her his full attention. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"They're _really_ interested in me." He couldn't see her expression but Kagura spoke as if unfazed by his attitude. "Four days ago, they sent me an invitation to join the company," There was tones of excitement in her voice. "I have a chance, a real shot, to make it. Do you know how rare that is?"

"I have never had a doubt in my mind that your talent would go unrecognized," Sesshomaru admitted. "But nevertheless, I am still failing to see the point if why you're bothering me about this."

"Well there's only one little problem," she hinted in a way that meant Sesshomaru would have to pull it from her.

"That being?"

"Rin."

Sesshomaru watched her for a long moment. "This is annoying me," He suddenly reached out and snatched the fan from her so he could see her face, but his expression and voice was still calm. "What do you mean by Rin is a problem?"

Kagura slightly flinched at his unexpected movement but sternly assured, "I didn't mean it like that."

"However, that's what you said," Sesshomaru said curtly. "Now that we are aware of the impact of we say and what we mean, tell me, how did you mean it?"

She nervously picked at his comforter, no longer able to hide behind her fan of security. "The dance company is leaving for Korea to train new dancers," she said slowly. "For quite some time."

"Quite?" he pushed.

"Yes, quite."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru was annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Get to your point."

"Five months," she finally gave.

"Quite indeed," Sesshomaru agreed.

Kagura hesitated. "There's more."

"Of course there is."

"After that they will do a circuit," her eyes locked with Sesshomaru. "And they won't be back in Japan for eighteen months."

Sesshomaru said nothing, watching her unravel slowly.

"Well…say something," she pleaded nervously.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Kagura shrugged. "That you'll take Rin and respect my decision to peruse this once in a lifetime opportunity."

"You want to give her away?"

"Give her to you," Kagura corrected. "As promised. Just…a little earlier than what we agreed upon."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "It's not supposed to work that way. I haven't taken over the company yet."

She seemed distressed. "Look, I've gone over this and over this in my head and she's the only piece that just doesn't fit right now."

Kagura gasped softly to herself, not liking how the words sounded in the air. She reached for her fan and took it back from Sesshomaru without any resistance. She played with it in her hands, waiting for his reaction.

Sesshomaru studied her face quietly.

"I hope you heard yourself just now," he finally said. "And as much as you want to leave right now, you're needed here for the time being. _She_ needs you. It's an obligation you agreed to."

"One that was forced on me," Kagura rebutted. "There I was, ready to give her up for adoption, and you suddenly wanted to open your stupid mouth."

"She's my child," Sesshomaru replied. "I will not give the Takahashi bloodline to strangers. And when we made the agreement, you were quite willing."

"My parents were going to disown me no matter what I did," Kagura rebutted. "I didn't have a choice. Your father said if we married and I moved, he'd make sure we'd-"

"Be provided for," Sesshomaru interjected. "I know. I was there. I forced his hand for it. And you agreed to wait until I take over the company before you gave her to me and perused your own career," he recapped. "Which I have not done yet. I need more time. I need you to wait. You can't just drop her on me when I'm not ready."

"She dropped into my life when I wasn't ready," Kagura disputed.

"This is not the same thing," Sesshomaru rebutted. "I'm not ready to raise her properly. You weren't ready to love her in the first place."

"Look, I love her, I do." Kagura looked forlorn. "And I don't want to just cut her out of my life like I did back then. But you don't know what it's like, being held back by something you love. I miss practices, I pass over auditions, I'm miserable. But now's my chance. I've been given an offer that I just can't refuse. It's not like I want to leave forever."

"Just for the next two years," Sesshomaru said.

"I think I deserve it," Kagura explained. "I've sacrificed so much already. Giving up your entire life at fifteen... I don't expect you to understand," she said mournfully.

"I understand more than you think," Sesshomaru said. "So I shall let you do this."

Lights shined in Kagura's eyes, her expression stunned by his sudden agreement.

"Under one condition," he continued. "You're to never see her again."

Shock colored Kagura's face.

"What kind of condition is that?" she asked. "I don't want to abandon her; I just don't want her right now."

"It's a simple one," Sesshomaru explained. "I don't want her around a mother who put her second."

"Second? You should talk, Mr. Office-Call-At-Four-AM. Why is it that you get to do what you want, but when I want to I'm the bad guy? I get to have a life outside of motherhood too you know."

"I don't get to do what I want," Sesshomaru argued calmly. "And I'm not saying you can't have your career. But if you leave right now, she will have no one. I need to procure my position before I can stop working so much. And I'll need to get my degree," Sesshomaru sounded tired. "You promised me more time."

"Yeah well, I'm changing the plan," Kagura announced. "Time's up. Your turn to figure it out and step up full time."

"I would if I could," Sesshomaru replied. "But she will suffer because I can't. She'll need someone. And as the only parent she has full access to right now, I expect you to wait before disappearing for so long."

"Well I can't wait any longer! I'm suffocating. I didn't want any of this," Kagura waved her arm to include the house. "I never wanted to marry you. And Rin never asked to be born into a family of pretentious assholes-"

"I'd watch the way you'd speak if I were you."

"You don't know what you'd do if you were me!" snarled Kagura. "You're saying you can't do it because you have a full plate? Well you try being pregnant at fifteen and going through it all alone when everyone's eyes are digging into the back of your head. When you have go to dance practice, school, and raise a child with no help from the father then you get to think about the way you'd do things if you were me!"

"No help from the fath-"Sesshomaru caught his enraged tone and quieted. He thought to himself for a moment before speaking.

"All right," Sesshomaru agreed. "You've had it tough, haven't you? Well done. Raising a child on your own like millions of women all over the world are doing right now. Aren't you special?"

Kagura folded her arms against her chest defensively as Sesshomaru cut into her.

"Well, actually that is very true," he mocked. "You are special. You're magic. You have the magic power of money. Your rent, your groceries, your bills, all the essentials right down to your personal dance equipment, has been paid for in full for the last three years. I wonder how that could be since you were too busy to work and your parents unwilling to support you in any way. Ah, I know. The magic, right?"

"Why are you so proud?" Kagura sneered. "That was your dad's money."

Sesshomaru sighed at the sense of déjà vu. "No, Kagura. It's mine," he said simply. "Every single check, every last penny. The day after you moved away I told my father to give me a job so I could help support you. He may have assisted with the first six months but since then it's been me. It's always been me."

Kagura stared at him, replaying Taishou's words over in her mind about his diligent work since Rin's birth.

"That's no excuse," she finally said. "So you paid our way. Child support. That's only half-assing it. I needed more than that."

"I was fifteen," Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. "What else could I have done?"

"Be there!" Kagura immediately yelled. She grabbed a pillow from his bed and tossed it at him. He leaned to the side and it flew past him and thumped against the wall. "Where the hell were you, Sesshomaru? It was just me and her and your stupid picture."

He frowned and it gave her fuel to her anger.

"Where were you?" she pushed. "When Rin took her first steps or sprained her wrist or wouldn't eat for three days, it was just me who took the pictures of it and called the doctors about it and worried sick over it-"

Sesshomaru reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a thick notebook.

"-You thought the occasional phone call was enough?" Kagura was saying as he flipped past pages and pages of neatly written notes. "Were you just going to listen to her grow up over the phone?"

"Rin took her first steps June 10th 2009," Sesshomaru read. Kagura paused. "April 3rd 2010, I asked Dr. Botan to send me a copy of Rin's x-rays of her hairline wrist fracture and a picture of the purple cast that had been placed on it. It must be her favorite color because she was a purple butterfly last Halloween."

"What is that?" Kagura pointed to the notebook.

"It's Rin," Sesshomaru said, closing it gently. He handed it to her and she flipped it open, scanning the pages. "Every major event, every doctor appointment, everything I needed to keep track of to feel like I was close."

"How'd you…?"

"She's my child. I want to know these things."

"Then you should have been there!" she repeated.

"Either she was financially secure without me or poor and desolate with me." Sesshomaru explained. "I had to choose. To be physically there meant to struggle through life for her to get all the things that could come easily if she went without me for a while. So I chose." He took the book back from Kagura and gently put it away. "Unlike you chasing your dreams, I chose to do what's best for Rin. Now you choose. You go, you don't come back."

"But that's so unfair. Why does it have to be that extreme? " Kagura asked. "Why do I have to keep giving up everything-"

"It's only for a few years," Sesshomaru said. "Once I'm CEO, I can delegate enough to make the time. You'll be free to dance on the moon for all I care. Right now I'm too young for people to trust that I can run such a large company. I need my image to appear responsible and capable of dependency."

"So it's really about your stupid reputation."

"Are you listening?" He snapped. "It's about Rin. If I don't do this, I'll put Rin's financial security at unnecessary risk," he pressed. "Not many people want to invest in a company being managed by a teenager with a child he has to cancel meetings for because she's feeling lonely. I need to prove my worth as a leader. Once I'm secure and the stocks stabilize, we can divorce and you can do as you please. We'll share custody."

"I don't get your reasoning," Kagura gave up, her shoulder drooping in hopelessness. "If anyone can do it all, it's you."

"I can't afford a slip up," Sesshomaru admitted. "Everything is in proper balance if you're here for her. I have given up my dream of being free from the collar of my father's tyranny to give Rin a chance of perusing a life where she will want for nothing. I accept that I have resigned my personal ambitions and now I only have one left. I'm only asking you to postpone yours."

"So is that it then?" Kagura was on the verge of tears. "I'm just supposed to give up this rare opportunity because you're not ready yet? What about me?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight shrug. "You may do your dancing in Japan for now."

"The world is so much bigger than Japan!" Kagura stomped her foot. "This company will see Spain and Italy and America, maybe more. Am I supposed to just watch them experience life while I wait for the dances of festivals and community theater? I'm not some damned caged bird! I need to fly. I want to move. If you trap the wind in a bottle, it's not the wind anymore."

"I will not have you abandon her for your own selfish reasons," Sesshomaru enforced. "The choice is yours but if you leave then you don't come back."

"But I want to be free!" Kagura yelled.

They stayed in tense silence for the moment, Sesshomaru biting back his anger.

"Free," he said, mostly to himself. "You want to be free of your own child."

"That's not what I meant-"

"It's what you said." Sesshomaru interrupted. "For the last time, I have a company to run. What happens when I'm in Taiwan and you're in Italy? Who'll be there for her? Are we just going to give her a credit card, a concierge, and a security camera and wish her well?"

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm not going to let you walk out on that girl!" Sesshomaru raised his voice for the first time. "What I did, I did for Rin." He thought of Kagome clutching her mother's arm for attention. "Everything I give up, everything do is for that damn girl. I'm not going to let you put her on the backburner because it's inconvenient for you right now. She's not going to know you as some woman who walks in and out of her life during airport layovers. She'll be better off without you reminding her you don't care enough."

"But you're asking me to give up my dream," Kagura said dejectedly. "You said you only have one ambition left," tears slipped down tears face. "What are you giving up?"

Sesshomaru pictured Kagome's smile.

"Everything." He insisted. "At least for now. The only thing I want will have to wait five years."

"What I want won't wait five years," Kagura said quietly. "I have to leap while my body's young, while I can move and bend in the way that will get me the recognition that I deserve. And the company leaves in a week."

"Then choose."

"What, right now?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru snapped. "Now."

"I can't."

"It's not hard," Sesshomaru pressed. "It's your daughter or the world. Your child or your dreams. It's obvious isn't it?"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Choose."

"This… it isn't fair."

"Nothing ever is. Choose."

"But-"

"Choose, Kagura."

"Well-" she stammered.

"Her…"

"Wait a minu-"

"Or you."

"If I could jus-"

"Choose!"

"_Me_!" Kagura shouted, shaking with frustration. "Me!"

They stared at each other, listening to the sound of Kagura's labored breathing until the silence was too much.

"If you'll take her," Kagura's voice was wobbly. "Then I choose me."

"Fine," Sesshomaru snapped. "Consider yourself free."

Kagura was breathing harder, trying to hold back more tears. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for something like this," Sesshomaru replied coldly. "I'm not saving you."

"What do I tell her?" she sniffled. "I'll have to explain to her…But what do I say?"

"The truth."

"But it sounds so ugly…"

"That's because it is."

She wrung her hands and gave him a pitiful look. "I don't think…"

"You're a selfish coward," Sesshomaru sighed. "I'll talk to her. Pack your things," he said, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. "You'll be on the first flight back to Osaka in the morning. I don't want to look at you."

"Will you break it to her gently? I don't want her thinking-"

"I won't tell her that you put yourself first," Sesshomaru said as he texted Jaken. "I'm not that cruel. She'll remember you fondly."

"Thank you, so much."

"Quiet," Sesshomaru snapped. "Under any circumstances, you're to never say that to me again, are we clear?"

* * *

><p>Kagura's ticket and arrangement squared away, Sesshomaru sent her to her room to pack her things.<p>

While headed for the door to Honjo, he caught her sneaking out of Rin's room.

Kagura froze.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"She's sleeping," Kagura whispered. "I didn't wake her. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Now that that's done, you should get ready to leave and live your happy life of freedom," Sesshomaru dripped with malice.

"I love her, Sesshomaru," Kagura said softly. "I really do. And leaving her with you is what's best for her. Now I need to do what's best for me. Knowing that you'll be there when she wakes up makes me feel better."

She walked into her room without another word.

Sesshomaru's fist balled. He almost banged it against the wall but he didn't want to disturb the quiet household.

She had struck a nerve in him.

It was already past 5AM. To leave for Honjo was a two hour trip. To investigate and come back would take anywhere from two to four hours.

Rin would be up by the time he returned home.

A child waking up without her parents' home would be nothing out of the ordinary… but a child waking up on the first day of her mother's abandonment to a future life filled with an absent working father and a minimally attentive butler was something that shouldn't happen.

It was either stay for Rin…

Or leave for Kagome…

It was his turn to choose.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath.


	18. Finally, Some Progress

As Kagura was making life changing choices about her life, Kagome was wondering if she would have one by the time this was all over.

She'd lost track of time and as much as she hated herself for doing it, she slept for a while. When she woke, the early pink sun was beginning its climb over the horizon and the keys were turning into the lock of the office.

"Are you awake?" Naraku called from the door as she heard it shut and lock firmly. "I've brought some food and other things. Wasn't easy, mugging a man."

Kagome made a small pitiful sound that was muffled by the tie he had used as a gag, as she caught a glimpse of him weaving between the beaten desks.

"Ah, so you _are_ up. Very good."

Naraku finally reached the mattress he'd been sleeping on just a few feet from where Kagome lay incapacitated.

He was holding a brown paper bag in one hand and a gun in the other.

When Kagome saw it, she calmly took a breath and closed her eyes.

Well…at least she didn't have to wonder anymore.

* * *

><p>When Rin woke up, Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair next to her bed, reading an accounting ledger.<p>

She yawned and stretched, pushing back her disorderly hair and fighting the frown that was on her face. The late night sugar rushes did not make her a happy morning person.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said without looking up.

"Mmm" she answered and yawned again.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smirk. She'd sounded just like him.

"Mommy?" she asked grumpily, rubbing her eyes. "Where's mommy?"

Sesshomaru closed his book and rubbed his forehead, readying himself for the oncoming storm. "She isn't here," he said.

"She is," Rin insisted, lost in the confusion of her drowsiness. "She came into my room and then she left and then she came back again."

He gave her a questioning look, knowing that he had personally escorted her to the car as soon as her things were ready. Kagura never had a second chance. And he himself hadn't entered her room eith—

It clicked into place.

The nagging feeling in his brain, the pinching feeling in his heart.

The half-truth of Jinya Takagi.

_-"One of your quality security cameras recorded him rattling the chain of the gate and walking around the perimeter of the entrance twice in a four hour span."-_

But that was incorrect. He had only been there once, around 10PM or so. Which meant…

Who had paid the house a visit before or after his own inquiry?

Sesshomaru stood up from his chair.

"Wash up. We'll eat breakfast first then we will discuss it."

Rin nodded sleepily.

Sesshomaru went to make a phone call.

* * *

><p>Naraku carefully picked the chair up into its rightful position and undid the gag and belt.<p>

Kagome groaned, exercising her sore jaw.

"Better?" he asked somewhat kindly.

Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead, refusing to reply.

Naraku didn't seem to care.

"I'll let you use the bathroom and eat in a moment but first we have some important business to attend to."

Wheeling her back over to the desk, he pushed the brown paper bag aside and picked up the gun, watching Kagome's eyes widen in fear.

"Calm down, this isn't for you," he said testily and put it in the bag to demonstrate the fact. "However, this is." He produced a crumpled paper and smoothed it out on the desk.

Kagome looked down at her mother's itinerary with a sense of inflating hope.

Naraku came around and kneeled at her side, turning the chair so she could see nothing but his sinister expression. "Now you're not to say anything that you think will upset me, do you understand?"

She was silent, wondering how she could send her mother a signal for help.

"You haven't replied, Kagome."

"If I don't do as you say…" She locked eyes with him, her hopefulness giving her a small piece of courage.

But courage could sometimes have consequences…and she needed to know the risks.

"What'll happen to me?" she finally asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Naraku smiled.

"Nothing," He traced her cheek with his fingers. "I promise."

Just as she was looking at him skeptically, he grabbed her forcefully by the chin. "Right now Souta Higurashi is in Italy preparing for a concert. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or the day after that but you'll stay here for as long as it takes until I get to him, you know I can.

Souta seems like a nice boy but that little bastard isn't mine. Kikyo's dead and she's made of me. I'll kill him without a second thought. I'd delight in it, if it means Renge and your mother gets to suffer," he let her chin go and stroked her hair gently. "But it would hurt you too... And I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. Because I love you."

Kagome locked eyes with him for a long time.

He meant it.

She hesitated for a bit longer until Naraku persuaded her by whispering disturbing thoughts about the murder of a ten year old.

Kagome lowered her shoulders in defeat and asked him to dial.

* * *

><p>The phone rang only once before it was picked up.<p>

"Thank you for contacting the IT department of Tetsusiaga security. How may I be of service to you?"

"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi. I need to speak to head operator Renkotsu," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes sir."

There was an elongated pause on the line.

"Sesshomaru," Renkotsu said familiarly. "I haven't heard from you in quite some time. This must be important."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said into the receiver of his cellphone. "I need you to hack into the system untraced and send me a file."

"Simple enough," said one of the strategists that helped design the security mainframe of the company. "Which file?"

"Renge Higurashi. I only want the surveillance of his Honjo residence from two days ago. An entire 24-hour period."

"That's a pretty important client," Renkotsu replied with a hint in his voice. He had to speak carefully to avoid suspicion of his coworkers around him.

"Whatever it costs," said Sesshomaru, speaking in his language.

"Consider it done," he said smugly. "Anything else?"

"That's all for right now," Sesshomaru answered. He heard a small yawn and turned around. He watched as Rin took her seat at the kitchen table. Her hair was still slightly mussed and he suspected that she hadn't even bothered to brush her teeth, but she had washed the sleep from her face and that would have to suffice for now.

"I'm taking a personal day so have a runner send the file to my house," Sesshomaru requested. "Discreetly."

"A few hours," Renkotsu said.

"Fine," Sesshomaru agreed and they ended their call.

* * *

><p>After ringing that seemed like forever, Mrs. Higurashi answered her phone.<p>

"Hello?" she said snappishly. "This better be Misako. You'd better have my fabri-"

"Mom!" Kagome screamed.

There was a groan and the line immediately disconnected.

Naraku looked stunned.

Kagome just looked tired.

"Did she just…?"

"Hear my voice and hang up?" Kagome supplied. "Yeah, she does that sometimes when she's too busy with work. The only time I call her is when I need something," Kagome looked slightly ashamed of her past spoiled behavior.

"Let's call her back," Naraku said, hitting the redial button. This time it was forwarded straight to voicemail.

"She does that too," Kagome whispered sadly.

"Unbelievable," he spat. "Simply unbelievable."

"She'll answer again in a couple of hours, when she forgets what the number looks like," Kagome informed. "Can I use the bathroom now?"

Naraku noticed how cooperative and dull she had become since he'd threaten her brother. The only family she actually cared about.

"This is a perfect example of why I came back for you," he said, temporarily ignoring her request. He leaned against the desk. "Your mother didn't care about you back then and she doesn't care about you now. I empathize with you," he said with a hint of sadness. "I was you."

* * *

><p>An uncomfortable conversation later Sesshomaru sat across from Rin at the kitchen table, breakfast plates pushed aside.<p>

"So she's gone," Sesshomaru finished explaining. "And it may be a long time before we see her again, do you understand?"

Rin nodded slowly.

Her lip began to quiver.

"Come here," Sesshomaru instructed. "You may cry as much as you want but when you're finished, we're to have no more of that. Is this clear?"

Another nod.

"Good. Come."

Sesshomaru pushed back his chair as the little girl climbed down from hers and walked around with her arms open to him. He picked her up, sat her down on him, and braced himself for this moment of unnerving responsibility of parenthood.

He was used to making confessing high-school girls cry on a regular basis but these tears…

Would be from a real source of pain.

Rin wasted no time and was wailing in seconds, clutching onto a lock of Sesshomaru's hair.

He was patient with her and waited a little over twenty minutes before Rin's cries became nothing more than wispy hiccups.

"A long time ago my mother went away," Sesshomaru said when he thought he had her full attention. "She didn't come back but that didn't mean she didn't… love me. I didn't understand that for a long time. But I watched a movie about it and it helped me understand."

"Movie?" Rin quietly hiccupped.

"Yes. The circumstances are a little different in this situation but if you'd like, we'll watch it."

The sad toddler nodded into his chest.

Sesshomaru repositioned his daughter so that she could put her arms around his neck. He stood up, placing an arm beneath her so he could hold her securely, and pushed the chair back to the table.

"I think you'll like it," he explained as they walked to the entertainment room. "It's called Bambi."

* * *

><p>In the few hours that they waited, Kagome acted compliantly as Naraku allowed her use the bathroom and let her eat with her fastened hands.<p>

Kagome talked as little as she could. Naraku sat on the mattress with a tattered notebook and scribbled away.

Keeping silent was the best way to do two things,

It kept Naraku from hurting her and it let her focus on how to escape.

The first thing she would have to do is worry about untying her wrists. Free hands were the key and she wondered how long it would take to chew though telephone cords.

If she was quiet, maybe he wouldn't gag her. If he left again, she'd have a shot.

"Time to call again," Naraku looked at his watch. "This time, I will speak to get her to listen and then you will speak so she knows I haven't killed you."

"Comforting," Kagome slipped.

Naraku chuckled as he dialed.

Once again the phone rang for an eternity before it connected.

"What, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi snapped.

"Yuzuru, my love," Narau's voice dripped with honey and malevolence at the same time. He put the phone on speaker. "Hang up again and I cannot guarantee Kikyo will live... Oops, I meant Kagome."

There was a long pause on the other end followed by a whispered "It can't be..."

"But it is. Do I have your attention? You're not going to hang up again are you?"

"Let me speak to her," Yuzuru said, keeping her composure. "Let me speak to my daughter."

Naraku held the phone to Kagome and as much as she resented her mother, she couldn't help but mentally revert to the days where she didn't.

"Mommy?" she called with a sudden shaky voice.

"Oh god, Kagome. Are you okay,?" Yuzuru asked quickly with concern. "Did he hurt you? Where are you?"

Naraku pulled the phone back with a couple of 'tsk' sounds.

"We'll be having none of that," Naraku said and turned off the speaker, pressing the phone to his ear. "This conversation is just for you and me."

He walked away until he left the office and went into the hallway to guarantee their privacy.

Kagome sniffled…

Then as soon as she was alone, she began biting into the cords in a place where she thought he wouldn't notice right away. She couldn't make the move now but she could at least make a start.

Slow and steady…

Would win her life.

* * *

><p>Rin tired after the movie and he brought her to her room for an afternoon nap.<p>

Sesshomaru then returned to his room with an important package. He opened the unmarked manila envelope that had been delivered to his house just a little while ago.

He tilted it until a USB flash drive fell into his palm. He plugged it in to his laptop, clicking through multiple dummy files until he came upon one that was encrypted. The name of the file was IMEI.

Sesshomaru paused for a few moments, wondering how Renkotsu could be this good.

Taking his cellphone, he opened the back and removed the battery to reveal multiple barcodes and serial numbers. Locating the seventeen digit sequence of numbers, he entered it into the password prompt.

It opened up beautifully and there laid the file of surveillance footage from the Higurashi's Honjo residence.

He clicked it and it played immediately.

The camera was outdated; it's footage in black and white. There was never a reason to update it since no one lived in the residence. However that didn't stop it from being carefully monitored.

He fast-forwarded several hours, watching the light change as it turned into dusk.

Sesshomaru paused the tape.

There.

Right there.

6:02 pm stood a man in a trench coat and hat.

He was holding a bouquet of white tulips.

Sesshomaru cursed. Even though it wasn't his fault for not knowing the flowers hadn't been placed by Kagome, he blamed himself anyway.

"Look up," Sesshomaru commanded quietly as he hit the play button. "Look into the camera."

He wasn't heard.

He watched as the stranger bent down, studying the rusted chain. The man grabbed the lock with gloved hands and pulled on it. When it didn't give he moved on to the gate instead and shaked it roughly but to no avail.

"Look up!" Sesshomaru said heatedly.

This time, the man obeyed. He must've been studying the windows before he noticed the little red light of the security camera and made an irritated face. He looked away, pulled his hat down over his eyes, and turned up his collar. He picked up the bouquet and began walking away…

…In the direction of the cemetery.

Son of a…

_Stay calm. _

First he re-winded the video to when the man looked up. He paused it there. It was slightly blurry but he suspected that's why Jinya mistook him for Sesshomaru.

_Now, next step._

Sesshomaru reassembled his phone and dialed the same number from that morning. The IT department never closed, its employees rotating around the clock. But Sesshomaru knew who would wait there until he called again.

Once again the phone only rang once.

"Sesshomaru. I trust that's what you wanted?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered immediately. "Now I have a job for one of your…associates."

"Your wish is my command," said Renkotsu with a smirk in his voice.

"I need a case file stolen for me."

"From the hospital again?"

"The police department."

Renkotsu sucked in his breath. "Oooh, that's not going to be…economical."

"Again, whatever it costs," Sesshomaru snapped.

"What kind of file?"

"It may be a little difficult to find," Sesshomaru informed. "It's from the kidnapping of Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi, the same girls from the hospital records. There was mention of a sketch of the abductor but the parents tried to discard all the information and there's no trace of it online. I need that sketch."

"Even if it's not recovered, there will be no refund," Renkotsu warned.

"Stop focusing on the money and do what I tell you to do."

"Then consider it done," his mole assured once again. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Have someone else find the house where they were held captive. I want to know who owned it."

"Finally, some childs'-play."

"Do I get a discount?" Sesshomaru mocked.

Renkotsu laughed and hung up the phone.


	19. Truth and Tribulation

A/N: I'm not a business person at all. I called my dad for advice but I was kinda like 0_o so I twisted what he said until I thought it sounded smart.

Don't take Sesshomaru's explanations too seriously, his speech is the product of my idiocy! Thanks ^_^

* * *

><p>Rin awoke in the late afternoon just as the doorbell rang. Jaken, who had finally finished moving into the guest house, went to answer it.<p>

Moments before he touched the doorknob, Sesshomaru came thundering down the stairs.

"I will get it," he said firmly. "Make Rin something to eat."

"Any requests, sir?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "What do toddlers eat?" he asked.

"Happiness and dreams," Jaken muttered before speaking up and suggesting "Will grilled cheese be all right for now?"

Sesshomaru gave a light shrug as the doorbell rang again. "Don't disturb me either," he instructed.

"Yes sir,"Jaken turned to re-enter the kitchen just as Sesshomaru called him back.

"I will be a while," He warned, "So eat with her."

It was very slight, but Jaken's face paled.

Sesshomaru's eye had a delightfully evil glint. "Don't you like children, Jaken?"

"Of course sir," He cleared his throat at his master's amusement. "Flame broiled with ketchup."

Sesshomaru smirked and sent him on his way.

Kagome used her legs to turn the chair away and spit out a piece of casing from the telephone cord. Hoping to hide the evidence, she started on a new piece rather than bite the little section of exposed wire.

She couldn't risk biting it in half and it falling down, away from her wrists. It would only be trouble if Naraku saw the wires hanging loose.

Weakening the bonds, little by little, and hopefully it would be enough to make a move. Whatever that may be. She eyed the brown paper bag that contained the gun.

Just maybe…

She began to chew, her jaw beginning to hurt but it was a pain she could live with.

There was fear pooling at the bottom of her stomach. Fear Naraku would find out, fear her mother wouldn't be able to help…

And deep down, worst of all…

Fear she'd die…

Fear she'd die…and never see Sesshomaru again.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru quietly led his visitor to a parlor located far back in the guest house. It had glass paned double doors but as he locked it from the inside, he pulled closed the curtains to give them total privacy.<p>

"I'm sorry I can't offer you something to drink," Sesshomaru said. "But it's only because you were never here in the first place."

"I understand." The man was short with sharp little eyes. His wool hat was pulled low over his ears and his scarf wrapped around his face until only his nose and eyes were visible.

"Mukotsu, correct?"

When the man nodded, Sesshomaru opened his hands and gestured his guest to take a seat on one side on the large rectangular table that lay in the center of the room.

Sesshomaru sat on the opposite side of him.

Mukotsu opened his jacket and laid out three blue manila folders, two brimming with papers on the verge of exploding. When he pulled out the third, it was so flat it looked like nothing was in it.

He loosened his scarf just enough to not sound muffled as he spoke. Sesshomaru suspected the man did not want him to see his face.

"Okay first is the police stuff you wanted. This is the entire file from that day," he pushed forward the thinnest file.

Sesshomaru flipped it open. "There's practically nothing here," he sounded peeved. Four old and worn papers detailed some of the events of the day but some of the information was wiped out with black sharpie marker.

"Powerful family, powerful connections," Mukotsu commented.

"It looks like her mother reached the station first," Sesshomaru read out as his eyes scanned the page from whatever he could gather. "She stopped the interrogation... Most of the information Kagome gave the police is blacked out."

Unfortunately there was no sketch in the folder.

Mukotsu slid him another file, a little thicker. "I've got an idea why," he said as Sesshomaru placed aside the first file. "This is the background on the house you wanted. Usually stuff like this is public record but not this one. I had to call a friend of a friend. It's very…interesting."

"Onigumo," Sesshomaru read aloud, mostly to himself. He scanned through it, looking for the parts that sounded significant. "Died in the 80's before he finished paying the mortgage…passed unto his son, Naraku who refinanced…foreclosure… then purchased by…"

Sesshomaru eye's widened.

"Curious isn't it?" Mukotsu commented. His voice had a smile in it. "I thought so too."

"How…?" Sesshomaru rarely found himself at a loss for words.

"I asked myself the same question before I realized that it ain't how," Mukotsu reasoned. "When it comes to people with money, there's never a reason to ask how. It's more like a why, you know?"

When Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes continuing to scan the file, Mukotsu took it upon himself to keep up the conversation.

"The real question is… why would Renge Higurashi own the house his daughters were tortured in?"

* * *

><p>The anger at Sesshomaru's betrayal sill burned somewhere inside Kagome's chest but despite it all, he had given her something she had sought for since she was breaking mirrors and reclusive emotions.<p>

He'd taken away her loneliness.

He'd put to rest her feelings that she wouldn't be desolate and unloved. The burden she'd carried around for years, he'd taken some of it from her without hesitation or disgust. He'd given her warmth and security and understanding.

Maybe…just maybe…he had a reason for letting her pain slip from his lips. Because it was so unlike him to have someone else shoulder everything he kept inside himself.

And she'd give anything to feel that feeling of warmth again, just for a moment.

Kagome blinked her eyes, letting two tears drop before taking a big calming breath.

She'd been in the darkness in her head for such a long time. And even if Naraku had resurfaced and dragged her back in…

Sesshomaru was the small flickering flame that helped illuminate the way home.

* * *

><p>Mukotsu pushed him another file and Sesshomaru looked at him before opening it.<p>

"Bank records," Mukotsu said. "The house was purchased as a property for corporate housing. These records are a little more…detailed than what is public record. "

"I want to put you on retainer," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm sure I'll have more jobs for you in the future."

"Such a compliment," Mukotsu said. "I'm blushing under my scarf."

Sesshomaru opened the file and began sorting through them, narrowing his brows as he tried deciphering it.

"He was pouring equity into it like crazy for one year in 1999," Sesshomaru said as he found records on the house dating back twelve years before. "But then as soon as he did it, he funneled it right back out into another account. He held up a paper to Mukotsu, "Whose bank account numbers are these?" he asked, referring to the receiving account.

"Probably his own," the man shrugged. "It's a form of embezzlement, seen it tons of times. They say the account is salary for a maintenance man or something. Business expenses and upkeep or something."

"But…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "That wouldn't make sense," he took the file of the bank records and the files of the house.

"This money isn't coming from his business account; it's from a personal account. See the routing numbers here?" Sesshomaru touched a sequence. "It's not any code used in Japan. His headquarters are here, the corporate accounts should be too. If you're embezzling, you put it into an offshore account. Preferably one without an extradition treaty. But this is backwards. It's offshore into a personal. It isn't illegal per se but it's funneled so many times it's suspicious."

"I lost you when you said routing," Mukotsu admitted.

"If he was committing financial fraud, he was stealing from his own embezzling account and putting it into another local account in this country," Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Sounds like a thief stealing from a thief," Mukotsu shrugged lightly. "Easy to do if you're an accountant or someone who's got access."

Sesshomaru nodded lightly before the thought hit him. "Besides an accountant there's only one person with that type of access."

He closed the bank records and pushed them aside.

"In this case it says," Sesshomaru said as he pulled the police report back. "Yuzuru arrived first and she had the interrogation stopped. They would've done the same thing we're doing just on general principal…and they would of found out the titleholder…it looks like her husband owned the house but…"

"Whoa," Mukotsu arrived to the same conclusion.

"It was her mother," Sesshomaru said. "Her mother knew what was going on and tried to cover it up."

The hatred began in the pits of his heart and began rising, fast and hot and powerful. But unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had long ago mastered control. He took these feelings and tucked it away in a place he could reach it at any time.

"This Naraku person," Sesshomaru pulled back the house records again. "Do you have any more information on him?"

"There's some with the house background," Mukotsu said. "Bad luck, that guy. His business was failing so he took out a second mortgage to try to save it. When that didn't work the house foreclosed until it was bought by Little-miss-suspect."

"I think he has something to do with it," Sesshomaru said. There was panic rising in his chest as the footage from the flash drive popped up in his head. "What happened to the house?" he snapped.

"According to the records it got torn down and sold nine years ago," Mukotsu said. "It's an empty lot. City owns it now."

"Of course," Sesshomaru slammed a fist on the desk. "Erasing all the evidence…" His eyes widened in slight hope. "What about his business?" Sesshomaru asked, grabbing the records that had Naraku's name on it and flipping through it frantically. "What was it?"

"It was called Compound Elementals or something like that."

"That rings a bell…" Sesshomaru said. "It was a chemical manufacturer. They caught a lawsuit when someone died from the sting of a chemically altered bee or something… It was in the papers. They lost a ton of money."

"Weren't you like one when that happened?" Mukotsu raised an eyebrow.

"When I was five my father hired a business tutor," Sesshomaru explained. "It was used as an example of litigation of the business not the owner."

Mukotsu stared at him. "You were five…?"

"In any case," Sesshomaru continued, unfazed. "The company started failing due to a lack of money."

"Bummer," was all Mukotsu said. "Talk about a bad investment for Yuzuru."

"It wasn't an investment," Sesshomaru took a stab in the dark. "He gets sued and starts losing money and then she started putting cash into accounts that didn't belong to her…" Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm assuming in 1999, Naraku's business was able to survive the lawsuit and turned a major profit?"

"Until he went bankrupt a year later," Mukotsu nodded.

"Son of a bitch," Sesshomaru snapped. He pushed the file away from him in disgust. "She was helping him," Sesshomaru recalled Kagome reading letters of her mother's scandals.

"It goes further than that," Sesshomaru finally put it together. "I'm sure of it now. Naraku and Yuzuru were lovers."

"Makes sense to me," Mukotsu agreed. "At least until the money dried up. Looks like they had a lover's tiff."

"Where was it?" Sesshomaru asked. "The business?" He flipped through the files, searching for more.

"Don't know," Mukotsu admitted. "That's all that came back on the general background check of the house. The actual Chapter 13 paperwork didn't come with it."

"Get it for me," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sure," Mokotu agreed. "Give me a few hours and I'll have it."

"You have one," Sesshomaru said.

"What's the hurry?"

"Because it'll have the address on it," Sesshomaru rose from his seat. "There's not enough evidence to get the police involved and it's been two days since Kagome's been missing. And he may be responsible."

"The same girl from that kidnapping?" Mukotsu asked. "I took a look at those hospital files you ordered a while back. Sickening stuff."

Slightly peeved that someone else had seen Kagome's past, Sesshomaru said with steel in his voice, "So you see why I have to be sure."

"I'll put a rush on it," Mukotsu said, "On the house."

* * *

><p>"Hello Sweet Pea," Naraku cooed as he leaned on the wall just outside the office. "It's nice to hear your voice again."<p>

"Where is she?" Yuzuru pressed urgently. "What'd you do to her?"

"Kagome is fine, more or less," Naraku assured, "It took some convincing but she's being a very good girl."

There was the tiniest sigh of relief from Yuzuru's lips. "Let her go please. I'll give you anything you want."

"The only thing I want is what you took away from me a long time ago," Naraku snapped. "But we're not talking about that right now. We're talking about Kagome. I've decided to help her."

"Naraku," Yuzuru said with desperate displeasure. "You're not doing this again. Let her go."

"What do you mean by 'you're'?" Naraku asked. "Technically last time it was a 'we'."

"What we did had nothing to do with my daughters," Yuzuru snapped. "What _you_ did had nothing to do with me…you killed her, Naraku. You snuffed her out to hurt me."

"It obviously hasn't worked very well," Naraku seemed unfazed. "I saw Kagome with Renge," he confessed. "She was miserable. And you hang up the phone when she calls you. "You don't deserve your children, Yuzuru. You don't deserve anything you have."

She was quiet on the line, unsure of what to say.

"So I'm going to show you how," Naraku said with conviction, "I'm going to make you appreciate how precious life is."

"…What does that mean?" she sounded terrified.

"It means you're going to suffer, Yuzuru," Naraku told her. "And I'm going to enjoy it."

The phone beeped three times and the line disconnected.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Yuzuru looked at her phone before pressing it back to her ear. "Hello?" she tried again. Seeing that the call had ended she hit the redial but all she got was the automatic voicemail.<p>

She slammed her cellphone on the desk and took a deep breath, trying to control the fear that was warring with her mind.

Shakily, Yuzuru poked her head out of her office. "Misako?" she called her secretary.

"Yes ma'm?"

"Call Jinya Takagi," she said. "Tell him it's urgent and to keep it confidential…I don't want to worry Renge about this…trivial matter."

"Yes ma'm."

She returned to her office and shut the door again.

It took a few minutes but eventually her office phone rang. Yuzuru sagged in her chair as she picked up.

"Yes?"

"Connecting you to Mr. Takagi," he secretary said.

There was a pause until finally the line picked up again.

"Yuzuru," Jinya said.

"We have a problem," Yuzuru said quickly. "It's Naraku. He's returned…and he has Kagome."

There was a moment of silence on the line followed by, "What do you want to do?"

"We need to make this go away," she said. "I'm sure he's going to call back. Until then I want you on standby.

"I'll start some preparations," Jinya said. "We'll have to be quicker this time. Book a flight."

"Yes," Yuzuru said sadly, "…And it goes without saying that we have to keep it quiet again."

* * *

><p>Naraku entered the office again with a maddened expression.<p>

Kagome straightened up, trying to swallow the piece of wire coating that was in her mouth. It was a little big so she couldn't, not without choking. She tucked what she could under her tongue to keep it from moving and tried to act normally.

Naraku slammed the phone on the desk and placed both palms flat on its' surface, bowing his head as he shook with anger.

"These fucking disposables," He said aloud. "They've got the battery life the size of a pea. Where the hell is that charger…"

He turned to Kagome who flashed him a quiet sympathetic look.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "You look guilty," he said. "What have you been doing?"

Kagome stayed silent, swallowing the saliva that was building quickly up due to her hidden object.

He bent down to meet her at eye level, studying her face carefully.

To her sudden surprise, he placed a hand on your chest.

"Your heart's racing, Kagome," he said in a low suspicious tone, "Care to tell me why?"

She focused her eyes on the wall above him and stayed quiet.

Naraku grabbed her by the chin and felt her cheeks, how the sucked in tightly. "What's in your mouth?" he asked squeezing her jaw harder and harder. He placed his fingers right where her teeth would separate and try as she might, her mouth began to slowly open.

The wire exposed itself and to her disgust, without hesitation Naraku stuck his finger in her mouth and pulled it out.

He studied it quizzically, trying to figure out what it was until he noticed that its' color matched the telephone wire around her wrists.

Kagome cried out as he stood and grabbed her hands forcefully; twisting and turning them until he found bits of exposed wires.

He sighed and threw her wrists down.

"Again with this," he sounded tired but he found the energy to raise her hand to strike her.

He paused.

"Perhaps hitting you is not the best way to deal with you," he said. He leaned down again, locking eyes with her. "It obviously doesn't work. So we're going to try something a little different."

His mouth twisted to the side in a disappointed expression.

"Just tell me, Kagome. What do I have to break to get you to under control?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru picked up his cellphone on the first ring.<p>

"SunTech towers," Mukotsu said. "It's an abandoned office building in the old financial district. It's got about sixty floors but Naraku owned the entire 19th floor."

Sesshomaru slid on his jacket. "I need some good men."

"I know a few people."

"How long will it take?"

"A few hours," Mukotsu calculated quickly.

"Then I'm going on ahead," Sesshomaru said. He looked at the clock that ticked five pm. "Have them there as soon as possible. Armed, do you understand?"

"Is there any other way?" Mukotsu asked and hung up.

Sesshomaru left Jaken instructions to look after Rin and touched the top of her head affectionately before taking a car and driving to the main house. He went to the basement where his personal safe was and unlocked it.

The hospital files were the first thing that caught his attention…The folders that contained all of Kagome's heartache, all her pain.

That wasn't going to happen to her. Not again.

She wasn't going to suffer alone.

Moving them aside he reached all the way back until his fingers touched a box. Unlocking it, he grabbed the handgun that lay inside and quickly loaded it.

Then he took a small envelope from the safe and laid it on top.

Just in case…

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru called back the anger that laid inside his heart and let it spread throughout his body, strengthening his resolve.

He left the house, ready to execute.


	20. Rolling In The Deep

Kagome groaned as Naraku pushed her to her stomach and placed a foot to her backbone while he tied her hands around her back. She had misbehaved and once again the worn tie was pressed between her teeth.

"Now I know this won't last long either because you're cunning," he complimented her. "But I know a place where I can get a better solution. It'll only take a moment, I promise."

Securely tied, Naraku used his foot to flip her onto her back, noticing the look of angry defiance on her face.

"That's interesting," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Still got some fight in you, do you? Well then, I guess I'll live up to my threat after all."

He went over to the desk and brought the gun out, walking back to her with purpose. Then he used his foot again to roll her back over on her stomach.

Kagome struggled until he straddled her and sat on the lowest part of her back.

"Don't move or I might fuck this up," he said, grabbing her left hand and pressing it down as far as possible. Her fingertips laid flat against the side of her ribs.

"Do you have a preference?" Naraku asked as he gently touched the butt of his gun against each finger. "The pinky is the easiest to break but it's so close to your ring finger that it might break too."

Kagome struggled in growing fear, groaning under her gag.

"Now the thumb is a good choice," Naraku said as he lightly tapped the weapon against it. "It's furthest from your other fingers but the bone is just a tad thicker so it might need two hits instead of one."

He kept tapping each finger lightly as if playing eeny-meeny until he finally stopped.

"Aha," he said as if coming to a brilliant conclusion. "Your pointer finger is perfect. I can push it away from the other ones and it should only take one good hit. The extra downside to this is that it's going to bruise your ribs too, you know that right?"

Kagome flailed as he lightly tapped her ring finger three or four times like he was setting up his aim.

"I'm serious, don't move," he said with a sense of concentration and held the gun high over his head.

Kagome took a deep breath and shut her eyes, trembling with the fear and expectation of extreme pain.

"Will you behave yourself now?" Naraku asked, still in striking position.

Kagome nodded furiously, the moans under her gag emphasizing that she was very willing to submit.

"That's better," he said and brought his arm down and put the gun against her shoulder so she knew it wasn't in the air anymore.

Her entire body sagged with relief.

"It's such a shame though," Naraku said, "That I can't trust you."

He raised the gun quickly and brought it slamming down with as much force as his arm would give him.

Kagome's scream echoed the hallway.

* * *

><p>Phone charged and ringing, Naraku lightly jogged down the stairs until the line finally connected.<p>

"What happened?" Yuzuru asked nervously.

"Just a few technical difficulties," he said pleasantly, pausing to sit on a step. "Hello again," he smiled. "I suppose by now Takagi is at the bank waiting for his master to make him bark?"

"Isn't that what this is about?"

Naraku's laugh echoed through the stairwell. "No, not exactly but it is a bonus. Now before you say anything, I must tell you something about your little princess."

"Oh god! What-"

"Relax, she isn't dead," Naraku assured. "I must say though, she does remind me of you and I back in the day. All fire and spirit with no idea where to draw the line. I had to teach her the error of her ways just now."

There was a soft gasp on the other line followed by the signs of a sniffle.

"Oh don't turn on the tears, she's fine," he lightly snapped. "It's just a broken finger, not the end of the world. You should be proud. She's barely shed a tear since she's been with me. Though I intend to change that."

"Please," Yuzuru's voice was shaky. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Naraku seethed, "The pain hasn't healed for me yet, why should it for you?"

"Any amount," Yuzuru pushed, "Just name it."

"Again with the money," he gave a deep sigh. "That's all you know how to do, isn't it? Just pay until it goes away. How about giving me something worth caring about? I'm not very interested in a ransom at the moment," he explained. "What I want from you is a lot more valuable."

"Just tell me!"

"I want the truth from you," he said. "Consider it closure. For the first time since what you've done, I want you not to bullshit me."

"It was just a simple misunder-"

"I swear to god, Yuzuru," Naraku was getting angry, "I will snuff her out like a candle."

"Enough!" she was sniffling, getting scared and anxious. "What do you want me to say?"

"We'll start with why you pulled the rug from under my feet seventeen years ago," he said, "and decided kill my child and let me believe those girls were mine."

* * *

><p>It was probably the dumbest and most frustrating thing to ever happen to a man with murder on his mind.<p>

Bumper to bumper traffic.

Some self-proclaimed hero he was, rushing off to possibly prevent further harm to the girl he was in love with.

If she was even in that building to begin with.

What would he say to her once he found her? 'Sorry, Kagome. The freeway was backed up for miles.'

An hour had already passed and the sun was getting sleepy.

Sesshomaru gripped his wheel tightly with anger and checked his GPS. He was forty minutes away by car, even longer if he walked.

The trains would be no good, not at this hour.

He could feel the tightness in his chest, the feeling of powerlessness. While a part of him knew that his circumstances with his father and Kagura had prevented him from giving Kagome his full attention, the other part was ripping him apart that he hadn't been scouring the earth for her in his every waking moment.

Some hero he was indeed.

Two days now…and he had investigated so leisurely, so slowly while who knows what was happening to her. She could be bruised and bloodied. She could be in severe pain…

She could be…

He mentally punched himself. That was not an option at all.

In its' retaliation, his mind made it worse for him by thinking 'If she is…you're just like her parents for not being there in time.'

He closed his eyes, almost trembling with the thought.

Fuck it.

Sesshomaru turned off the car, input the address into his phone's GPS, tucked the gun away safely, and slammed the car door behind him as he began walking away.

"Oi! You there!" a nearby traffic cop made an immediate beeline for Sesshomaru.

Unfazed, Sesshomaru kept on walking without even turning back.

"Where are you going? You can't leave your car there!" he was screaming. "It's the middle of rush hour, what do you think you're doing!"

Sesshomaru just waved a hand behind him indicating that he didn't care.

"I'll have it impounded!" the cop threatened. "And fined!"

"I'm shaking," Sesshomaru snapped loudly as he turned the corner.

* * *

><p>"We had it all planned out," Naraku slumped down against the wall, placing the gun beside him. "Funnel the money, save it up, run away together. It was such a good little dream, wasn't it?"<p>

"You were making it impossible," Yuzuru hissed. She had been able to gather her composure and steady her voice.

"You kept pumping it into that failing business of yours. The money I gave you totaled almost two million dollars," Yuzuru said, a hint of anger and regret in her voice. "You were bleeding me dry, Naraku. I had to cut the cord somewhere."

"What do you mean by 'you'?" Naraku asked. "We were bleeding _Renge_ dry. Yet when you told me…when you told me about the baby, you couldn't fathom the idea of not being taken care of. All I needed was more time. But as soon as the boat was sinking-"

"—again-"

"Shut up," Naraku snapped. "That's all you were focused on. As soon as you thought the cash wasn't coming back you went scurrying back to Renge."

"I never meant to hurt you," she said softly. "I loved you, but what I had to do was best for me. You believe me, don't you?"

"What about me?" Naraku asked. "How could you do that to _me_? And you didn't even tell me you got rid of it!" Naraku's voice shook with anger and pain, "That's not something you write in a fucking letter as your lawyer hands me hush money.

I spent so much time searching. I finally found them after all your country hopping," He said painfully. "And five year olds and six year olds look so much alike…could you blame me? Thinking they were mine?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"I tried to save you all from him," Naraku sounded tired and sad, "You were so miserable and they were growing up not knowing who their father really was and I just wanted so badly to…" he cut himself off with a deep sigh. "You made a fool of me, thinking you could just give me money and a letter and that would console me. Why couldn't you just give me my child instead?"

There was a deep and heavy silence on the other line followed by a small intake of breath.

Yuzuru's voice was soft and desolate when she unfurled the truth, "He had figured it out and I…I couldn't raise a child that didn't belong to him… It was my way of… apologizing to him."

Now it was his turn to mull over the words, to feel them as they entered his brain and pierced his heart. The phone began to shake in Naraku's hand.

"Because that was what was best for you, right?" he asked. "The only way he'd let you come crawling back into his arms?"

"It wasn't like that..." Yuzuru said.

"Then tell me how it was like?"

"What you and I had…" Yuzuru steadied herself, choosing her words carefully. "Renge and I tried to make it work. And for a little while it did. Until you shattered us."

"Good!" Naraku screamed into the receiver. "Why were that son of a bitch's children better than my own? You killed mine then gave him three. But you didn't love him; it was because of the money. And you don't love them either."

"Of course I love them," she whispered with conviction. From across the world she wiped away a stray tear. "I've been in pain ever since Kikyo-"

"Spare me the fucking dramatics," Naraku snapped. "I've kept track here and there. You think I don't know that you've never been to that grave, not _once_ in all these years?"

"…I couldn't bring myself to."

"You're a coward then," he retorted. "Guess where I go every single year? In a church in Toshima, there's a little graveyard that's dedicated to dead children, born or unborn. They gave him a tombstone. They named him Akago," Naraku's voice toned down with melancholy. "You could've given him to me, Yuzuru. You could have saved me from that madness, that loss. Kagome is the only way to make you feel what I feel."

"You've done that already," Yuzuru said softly, quietly "…You've made it hard for me to look at her. Every time I see Kagome I think about you-"

"And that's how it should be," Naraku agreed. "But it's not enough. Not for people like you and Renge. She's so unhappy with you both. It's like you haven't learned anything at all. And because of your selfishness I will use her to make you both suffer."

"Please," Yuzuru whispered shakily. "Don't take her from us too."

"I'm not going to kill her," Naraku promised. "I'm going to mentally and emotionally damage her so bad she won't know who to trust. Kagome'll never be able to function normally again. She'll never let anybody love her; no one will get that close. I'll make her part of my agony."

He paused to let her speak but all he heard was her soft shaky breathing, lost for words.

"You know, I made a mistake by killing Kikyo," Naraku said gently. "I was just so _angry_ at you. It was my way of mourning…

But you still don't understand that. Losing a loved one is a slow healing pain but it dulls after a while for people like you. Now you get to see how I've felt every day. You will watch Kagome suffer for the rest of her life."

"I'm sorry," Yuzuru whimpered. "I made a mistake…please, forgive me and don't take it out on her."

"You know my son would have been eighteen or so around this time," he said casually.

"Naraku, please…"

"You took something from me and you never felt remorse for it," Naraku said. "Now I'm going to take something from you. And you will never forget it."

"Don't do this!"

"And now we come to the part you're good at," His voice was laced with menace again. "So tell me, how much is she worth to you?"

"Anything!" Yuzuru said, "I'll be on my way there in a matter of hours."

"In that case…you have ten hours to assemble half a million," he firmly decided. "By then, Kagome will be thoroughly broken. I'll leave forever this time I promise."

"That's a lot of money in a short amount of time," Yuzuru begged. "I'll have to do it discreetly so I don't set off any alarms."

"Ah yes, the cover up," Naraku nodded. "Good job training Kagome to never tell my name. You needed to save face after all. What would your poor husband and the world think of you if they knew?"

"Renge can't know…"

"Tell you what," Naraku said. "If you tell the press that it was your lover who abducted your daughters the first and the second time, I'll leave without a penny. Seeing you air your own secrets would be all the payment I need. With pull like yours, it'll be on the Tokyo news in an hour."

There was a long pause on the other line.

He laughed. "Well then, I suggest you and Takagi start planning. I'll call you back in a few hours with a drop sight."

"Okay…"

"Oh and Yuzuru?" Naraku's voice had a special evil tone. "Kagome has been with me a few nights already but if we go by days, it's only been two. Once again it's only because I've called you like last time that you even know she was missing."

He checked his wristwatch. "So I wouldn't take my sweet time about that money," he advised. "Because you know what happens on day three don't you? …Someone dies."

* * *

><p>Naraku came back when she was in heavy sleep, unable to stir easily.<p>

It had taken him a while but he managed to push two heavy desks against the back wall. Each one had heavy metal drawers that had small silver loops so that a combination lock could be inserted for security.

Forcing Kagome to sit up, he pulled a special present out of his coat pocket, two brand new pairs of handcuffs. Each one locked around her wrists and then the opposite ends were pushed through the silver desk loops with a secure click.

He pulled back to look at his handiwork.

Kagome sat uncomfortably with her arms open and outstretched. Impossible to reach them or move them very much it had become a definite fact.

Kagome was trapped.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's phone died as he entered the old financial district. The GPS had sucked the battery dry from his smartphone and with an annoyed huff, he tucked it in his pocket and kept walking.<p>

His wristwatch read eight which meant he'd already been searching among the old abandoned buildings for two hours. The signs that were usually erected on the sides of buildings had either worn down or been removed and there was nothing but blocks and rows of forgotten structures. Apparently the money had moved, and with it the office buildings.

Sesshomaru gave it another three years or so before people began tearing them down and building condos.

By nine he was freezing from the cold and had the selfish thought of walking all the way back to get his car but dismissed it quickly.

He eyed the worn gates for recent car tracks. He searched the windows for signs of light or by some miracle, movement. He searched for names of the buildings, most of them on the lobby doors, worn and faded.

Determined to walk every block, turn every stone, scour every building, he searched for Kagome.

* * *

><p>The best thing about sleep was that it put you in another state of mind.<p>

It took away hunger.

It suspended sadness.

It numbed pain.

Because it was hurting, even in her sleep. But it was far off and little compared to the throbbing fire that awaited her when she woke up-

Kagome _screamed_ as the pain came flooding in and snapped her out of her numbing doze.

Naraku let go of the blue and swollen digit with annoyance. "Apparently you don't hear me until I have to force my attention on you. How's the new position holding up?"

She looked at her new state in horror and flailed, trying to free her arms to no avail. Eventually she resigned.

Her legs were still free and she pushed herself up until they were close to her chest. It was the only way she could get as comfortable as possible.

"Come now, Kagome," he tried to comfort her. He removed her gag and threw it behind him. "Don't give me that look. Really, you brought it upon yourself. We're getting off to a really bad start you know."

Kagome took slow deep breaths to stop the throbbing pain of her left pointer finger.

Naraku turned around and took a seat on the desk and he shrugged his shoulders. "I never had a good relationship with my dad either," he confessed somewhat mournfully.

"He beat me relentlessly; he was a drunk and mean bastard." Naraku rolled up his sleeves, showing her his forearm that had a huge ugly scar, wide and long like a jagged spider. "When I was defiant, he used to tie me to the radiator and crank the heat. Sound familiar?"

Kagome groaned and turned her head away.

"When he…when he died, I knew I had to set a better example. An example of how a father should love his children. I knew I had to come home to you both, to make us a real family."

For a while, the only sound was Kagome breathing hard as her body refused to stop complaining with this sense of disgust and anxiety.

"I must admit I was a little harsh the first time we met. It was just so frustrating that you'd been brainwashed into thinking Renge was your father."

She didn't want to hear this.

"You know," Naraku said softly, "At one point, I loved you both very much. It was such a shame, losing your sister that way."

"You murdered her," Kagome grounded out with a dry mouth.

"I disciplined her," Naraku rebutted with conviction.

"You slaughtered her!" Kagome yelled. She felt her anger letting the pain ebb away slightly.

Naraku was silent for a few moments.

"It was because of you," He said quietly ,"That she had to suffer so. Your disobedience hurt no one but yourself. And your sister, of course."

"Shut up," Kagome muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Think about it," Naraku said as if they were about to have a friendly debate. "I told both of you that we'd run away and live happily ever after. All you girls had to do was sit quiet while I made the arrangements. She sat so quietly, so lovely, waiting for daddy to whisk her away. But no, not Kagome. You were determined to misbehave. Only when I used the hot on you, would you come to your senses."

Kagome was shaking, reliving the memories, feeling the pain being burned into her arms.

"Imagine my surprise coming back and finding that window smashed and only her there. She threw a brick at me, you know. Cut my damn head open." He pointed to a faded scar on his temple. "She was just like you were a little while ago, kicking and screaming. Ugh, it drove me nuts," Naraku shook his head. "I must admit, I went a little overboard."

"Please…" Kagome sagged, the talk becoming too much, too soon. "Stop..."

"Heh," Naraku chuckled. "You know she said the same thing to me when I cut her?"

Kagome choked back an immediate sob.

"She cried too. That, I couldn't blame her for. She called for you, you know."

"No" Kagome moaned, wishing she was deaf, even dead. "Naraku, please…"

"She screamed for you. Until her very last breath, she had your name on the tip of her tongue. Now imagine how fine she'd be if you had never left her there to take the beating for the both of you."

Kagome wept until she couldn't breathe and began taking large gasps.

Naraku went over to his living area and came back with a half-filled bottle of water and a dirty rag.

"There there," he cooed, wetting the rag and wiping her face. "We'll make it better together. It's not too late," he assured. "We still have each other, after all."

He put the bottle to her lips but when she refused to drink, he forcefully pulled her head back by her hair and then delicately began pouring the water into her mouth.

It was either swallow or choke and Kagome hated herself for getting relief on her burning throat from the cool water.

"Well actually, that's a bit of a lie," Naraku confessed. "At the end of this night, I may not even have you."

Kagome turned away, letting the bottle spill until he straightened it up.

"I'm going to give you back," he said. "I promise. But until then, we're going to talk until you see your so called parents for what they really are and realize that I'm the only one who really cares about you."

Kagome closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her face.

"I never meant to hurt you, it's all for the best." Naraku said with a hint of anger. "You believe me don't you?"

* * *

><p>"He's not answering," Souta said as he hung up the phone. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."<p>

He moved from the hotel bed to a chair and leaning forward to watch the floor, his young face laden with worry.

"What do you want to do?" Seji asked his young master gently. "Perhaps we should call your parents."

"Why, so I can talk to their voicemails?" he snapped. Souta suddenly grabbed the phone again and hit the redial button.

Seji could see the emotions walk across his face from hope as it dialed, to anxiousness as it rang, to disappointment as the ringing went on too long, then to anger when the sound of Sesshomaru's voicemail clicked on.

This time Souta grabbed the phone, ripping it off it off its cord and threw it against the wall where it clattered loudly and fell, bringing a nearby painting with it.

Souta huffed, his little body slightly breathless from the sudden tantrum. He took his seat again in the chair, sagging into it like a weary old man.

Seji, used to these types of tantrums from his sister, hadn't even flinched. But…

The way Souta folded his hands together over his eyes, his shoulders rigid with fear and indecision… he looked much older than a ten year old boy.

_That_ really bothered Seji. It was the look little Kagome had worn often before he could stop her from retreating into herself.

Souta began bringing in the burden, the fear, trying to push it down in his chest so it wouldn't escape and damage him.

"Book a flight," Souta said.

"You have a concert in -"

"I don't care!" Souta screamed, looking up at Seji with a face of utter anger, "Book the damn flight!"

"What do you plan to do?" his guardian asked, still unfazed.

"I don't know yet!" He attacked the alarm clock this time, hearing it break as it slammed into a dresser. "I just need to go and see for myself! I owe her that much."

"Owe her?" Seji asked with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"…I never met Kikyo," Souta said softly, staring at the wall, "but Kagome never stops smiling for me. Ever. Until she thinks about the sister I never got a chance to know… "

He took a haggard breath, "When Kagome frowns or pouts or cries when she thinks I'm not looking…it's because she's thinking about the time no one wanted to go see for themselves what was going on," Souta frowned deeply. "I don't want her to know that I sat around waiting for the phone to ring."

The more he spoke, the older he looked and it worried his caretaker that going to Tokyo would only make it worse.

"We should wait here until we know more; otherwise no one would be able to reach you as you run around Tokyo like a chicken with your head cut off."

"But what if she's hurt?" Souta's head sagged as he searched the floor for answers. "What if she's in trouble and I'm not there?"

"You wouldn't be much help," Seji said logically. "You should give that young man some more time."

Souta leaned back again, closing his eyes and pressing steepled hands over them. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," he said softly.

"Don't think like that."

"I couldn't take it if she left me alone. Who's gonna look at me like I'm not a genius? Who's gonna make me sandwiches and rustle my hair and play video games with me and say 'Stupid kid' when she loses and-"

"Stop that,"Seji warned. "You're doing yourself no good."

The little boy's body began to shake softly, "If Kagome dies, I don't know what I'd do."

"Souta, you mustn't say-"

Tears began slipping down his face, his eyes still hidden, "If Kagome dies, I'll have no real family left."

For the first time in a long time, Seji looked at the person in the chair and finally saw the little boy who could only put on a brave face because he had someone he could take it off for.

"If Kagome dies, "His lips began to quiver as more tears fell, "It'll kill me."

He sniffled and gave a quivering pout like he'd already lost her, like he felt deep down inside he'd never see her again.

Seji walked over. "Let's go to Tokyo," he said gently.

The boy shakily removed his hands, his eyes watery and red.

Seji put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She will be all right," he assured him.

Souta' nodded quickly, trying to believe in Seji's words.

But his resolve finally gave and Kagome's treasured little brother began to wail.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is for enterainment purposes only and does not reflect my views on pro-life or pro-choice policies nor does it serve as a soapbox for such issues.


	21. Luckless Reunion

A/N: Thank you all for your love of the story and your amazing reviews. I truly treasure them, they keep me going.

* * *

><p>"So let's talk about the weekend we spent together last time," Naraku was sitting in the office chair that Kagome had once been in. He was using his feet to make it sway back and forth.<p>

In his hand was a small pair of silver keys that he lightly tossed and caught. The keys to her handcuffs taunted her in his grip.

Kagome, her arms long ago tired and numb, turned her head to the side, looking at nothing.

"I particularly want to focus on why that weekend happened in the first place," he said, "Do you know Jinya Takagi?"

There was a flash of interest in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I saw that," Naraku smiled, "I think he's a snake, don't you? Well anyway, the day you and your sister came to visit me-"

"Kidnapped," Kagome enforced.

"Get over it already," he replied. "The day we met, is that better? Okay, the day we met, I called your mother but she was in the air at the time. However, the next morning she and I spoke and when I told her that the four of us could escape her life of sadness, she was more than willing to come meet me when she learned I had safely secured you both."

"Liar," Kagome murmured.

"That is, until she spoke to Takagi, who told her that there was something else she could do to stay rich yet miserable," he continued, unfazed. "I was pretty pissed when I learned that I was meeting with him instead of your mother. Do you know what he had to say?"

Kagome simply blinked.

"Conversing really isn't your strongpoint," Naraku commented as he swayed, "He gave me a briefcase full of money, a letter, and assured me that if I left quietly, I'd never be caught by the police. Your mother said I could keep you if I wanted to. Full custody."

There was another flash of interest and Kagome slowly looked up at him.

"Liar," she said again.

"Not at all," Naraku said. "Your mother bribed me and then covered for me. Actually she covered for herself. As a matter of fact, she's going to do it again. I'm supposed to meet Takagi for another gift in a few hours. Renge doesn't even know it. This is all hush-hush."

Kagome hesitated… "She's not…going got help?"

"Nope," he said. "I even offered to let you go right now if she did one simple thing. Actually," he fished out his phone and scrolled through it. "I recorded it…," he hit the play button.

_-It's just a broken finger, not the end of the world. You should be proud-_

"Hold on, let me fast forward a little bit," he said and pressed a button.

_-I never meant to hurt you- _her mother's unmistakable voice said,_ -I loved you, but what I had to do_-

"Little more," he smiled at Kagome's curious expression, pressing the button.

_-That's a lot of money in a short amount of time- _her mother's voice said desperately.

"Ah, here we go," Naraku said quickly as the conversation played.

_ -I'll have to do it discreetly so I don't set off any alarms.-_

_-Ah yes, the cover up-_ Naraku's voice said. -_Good job training Kagome to never tell my name. You needed to save face after all. What would your poor husband and the world think of you if they knew?-_

_-Renge can't know…-_

_-Tell you what. If you tell the press that it was your lover who abducted your daughters the first and the second time, I'll leave without a penny. Seeing you air your own secrets would be all the payment I need. With pull like yours, it'll be on the Tokyo news in an hour.-_

"Check this out," Naraku said gleefully, as the long pause ensued. Kagome narrowed her eyes, listening hard.

She heard Naraku chuckle. _-Well then, I suggest you and Takagi start planning. I'll call you back in a few hours with a drop sight.-_

_-Okay…-_

"Are you fucking serious!" Kagome screamed immediately, fighting against her bonds, kicking her legs. 

Her face turned red as she pulled and pushed and fought against herself, letting the rage ride through her entire body. She screwed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. "No-no-no-_no-no_! _God damn it!"_

Naraku sat back and watched, not as bothered by her noise this time.

Deep down, the unbearable hurt began doing its damage…

It set off a reaction in Kagome because she knew how to deal with this pain; she knew what to do with it.

It took a few moments but eventually the screaming stopped and her body sagged. Her heavy shallow breathing became slower and deeper as she calmed. Her transition was complete when she sagged into her bonds and let her hands droop.

"Now," Naraku said patiently, "We know why Kikyo never told anyone my name but I really want to know what she did to you to make you never say it either."

Kagome looked away with a scowl.

"Don't be like that," he said sweetly, "I just revealed your traitor. The least you could do is tell me what did she did."

She closed her eyes.

Naraku reached over and grabbed four of her fingers, broken digit included, and twisted until she screamed.

"Okay!" she shouted as he released her. She sucked in several breaths at once, not trying to get rid of the pain for that was impossible, but simply trying to bear it. "She came to get me at the station just as the policemen were talking to me," she half said, half whimpered.

"Go on," he said, resuming his seat.

Kagome's lip was giving a small pout as she searched her mind for that day, "They let her take me aside for a few minutes. She was hugging me…and crying because I was crying too."

"I'm not so sure that's the reason…"Naraku looked confused. "Your mother doesn't really get the definition of empathy. What did she say?"

"…She said…," Kagome let two or three tears fall, "That if I said your name to anyone, you'd definitely find me and kill me."

Naraku tsk'd three times.

"What a traumatizing thing to say to a little girl who had had such a bad day," Naraku nodded in sympathy, "Kind of brilliant, actually."

"I was so scared. I never told a soul," Kagome leaned her head back against the wall; letting three of four more tears streak her cheeks, "And look where that got me."

"Exactly!" he agreed. "She was wrong. She buried your pain for her own selfish reasons." He walked over and rustled her messy hair and she opened her eyes to meet his.

Kagome looked heartbroken.

"She only told you that because if the world found out about us, she would look bad and lose everything. She didn't expect to get you back so when she did, she had to quickly take care of you, understand?"

Kagome, with a mother she had to make appointments to see, with a mother she had to call back a few hours after being hung up on, and a mother who used to lock her in the house to get away from her cries and screams, found herself nodding at Naraku's words.

His smile…became so kind.

"Now you see," he said gently, "Right there is another example of why your parents don't love you. Your father didn't care to know you were missing and your mother knew and was more concerned about herself than about you. I'm the only one who cares but you've crossed me too many times, Kagome."

He leaned down so they could be at eye level.

"Nobody's cared enough to come looking. No one care's that you're missing, here with me. I may care but I don't love you anymore. Your parents don't love you. And if they don't love you, who can?"

Kagome closed her eyes again, swallowing back a small sob.

"Who can, Kagome?" he asked again.

She was quiet for a moment longer.

"Nobody," she eventually whispered.

"Good girl."

* * *

><p>Kagome took a large huff, rattling her arms dully. Long ago she had learned how to retreat so deeply into herself that she could leave behind a shell of a person to take her place.<p>

It was helpful when her parents found the time to scream at her or the horde of therapists tried to fix her without caring what was wrong with her.

But this time…it was different…

In her head she was laughing with the precious friends she had finally made. No one had betrayed her for she had no secrets to be exposed.

Souta was visiting, relieved that she wasn't lonely without him. Sango and Miroku had finally gotten over their stupidity and became a couple. Inuyasha was able to come down from his anger problems by-

-Kagome's mind had a small smile-

Petting puppies. He especially liked their ears.

And Sesshomaru…from the outside of her safe place, she could feel her heart squeeze painfully but she embraced that because it meant she was still alive, that she could still feel for now.

Sesshomaru held her hand. Nothing more. He was next to her and snapping grumpy comments and acting like he didn't care. But under the table they shared the precious secret of entwined fingers.

And because it was her mind and she was the only one who had complete control of that, Kikyo was there too.

The best thing about having a twin was that she could see so clearly how a seventeen year old Kikyo would look like.

By remembering the little details about her, it made it so much more believable. Her long straight hair, perfectly trimmed bangs, her love for anything red.

Kikyo had always had the sense of humor of a stick but…the kindness of a priestess.

Souta would have idolized her.

Sesshomaru would have liked her.

Inuyasha would have been put in his place by her.

Kagome sighed wistfully as the pain of her recent betrayals locked themselves into a box of suppression.

Is this what her stockpile of child-therapists called it? The place you could go whenever you wanted to?

She has never been able to do it before because she was always alone and on the rare occasions when she had Souta, that was all she needed.

But now she'd experienced so many new things…So many faces she could add to the lonely little place in her mind. There were no nightmares here, no hiding from the very same man in front of her, no tears and suffering.

It was so different, this feeling. The name eluded her until…

Sesshomaru gave her hand a little comforting squeeze.

Immediately, Kagome knew without a doubt that this is what they called,

Your happy place.

* * *

><p>"It's ten," Naraku leaned in to check his watch. He'd long ago lost Kagome's attention but that didn't matter right now.<p>

He'd cracked her and in a few hours, he could send her back to her parents as a shattered mess.

They'd forgotten about Kikyo but they wouldn't be able to escape the daughter that lived through hell twice and went mad.

Maybe then they would learn to appreciate what they had before someone came and mercilessly took it away from them. After all, they still had little Souta.

And if Kagome didn't teach them…

Naraku smiled, feeling a sense of purpose rise within him. For the past ten years since he'd found out about his son, he'd been a wandering ghost lost in the fog of Yuzuru's betrayal and hurt.

Who knew his hidden talent was inflicting pain on other people?

There was a difference between crazy and cruel, Naraku knew.

But when combined by a product of lies, hurt, and loss, there was no way to separate the two.

He hadn't been able to do that in a very long time.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of a room somewhere, there were seven men that didn't exist.<p>

For the right price the band could temporarily exist and do things that weren't exactly lawful if your definition of law was justice, morality, truthfulness, and goodness.

Technically there were six because one was sitting in through a webcam program.

"I know him," Renkotsu the brain said. "He's good for it."

"He's a standup kid," Mukotsu the mole agreed, "Paid cash and everything."

Bankotsu the boss looked skeptical. "But Renkotsu said his bank accounts are frozen."

"His father has…control issues," Renkotsu admitted, "I think he saw the massive withdrawals and got curious."

"And he barely has enough as it is," Bankotsu continued, "How can we be sure we get our money?"

"I say we do it anyway," voted Jakotsu the depraved, named for his love of rushing in head first. "And if push comes to shove and he's broke, we give him to Suikotsu until he sees the errors of his ways."

Suikostu the sadist said nothing but his small smile said it all for him.

"What do you think?" Bankotsu turned to the other members.

"I've got some new toys to play with," Ginkotsu the weapons master shrugged, "I say let's bring the fire."

"But we don't even know if that kid's girl is in that building in the first place," Bankotsu was truly doubtful, "I don't want to run around the city loaded up because a little kid has it in his head that his flight-risk girlfriend is being held captive. It's a little farfetched for me."

"We've gone outside and played for less logic," Jakostu reminded him.

"Yeah but that was backed by hard cold cash," their leaded enforced, "This is backed by a kid's I.O.U."

"What if it's real?" Mutkotsu asked. "He was putting together some serious pieces of a puzzle. He might really need help."

He shifted his eye to the last member who was very soft when it came to women and children. Technically, Kagome was both. "That girl was tortured as a kid. She might be being tortured by the same person right now. She could die."

Kyokotsu the muscle slowly looked up from his book of 19th century poetry and said with candor and grace, "Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. Abraham Lincoln. I want to go."

"Yippe!" Jakotsu cried happily with a jump, "The yeses have it! I think I have the perfect outfit already. Mukotsu, what color are Sesshomaru's eyes?"

He was answered by a room full of silence.

"That right there," Ginkotsu sighed. "Is exactly why we call you Jakotsu the fairy behind your back."

"_Bankotsu_!" Jakotsu immediately whined.

"Leave him alone," Bankotsu said automatically with a tired wave of his hand. He turned his head to the computer screen of Renkotsu.

"Unfreeze that account and clean it out. Consider it our deposit. You do that, we'll load up."

"That's not my mainframe so it's a little tricky," Renkotsu said, "A few hours at most."

"Then I guess this Sesshomaru kid has a few hours to wait," Bankotsu decided. "I'm taking a nap," he began walking into the murkiness, "Call me when something good happens."

And with their leader's instructions, the six men disappeared, never being there in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was time to call Yuzuru back and decide on a spot where he would meet Jinya the snake for their business transaction.<p>

Naraku searched the gloom of the office. While the windows gave plenty of light from the Tokyo skyline, the deeper parts of the office where Kagome and Naraku sat were shrouded in darkness.

He spotted his phone on a far off desk and placed the handcuff key he was playing with down on the nearest surface.

Naraku attempted to walk to the far desk where he put his cellphone but tripped and stumbled on the leg of a desk.

"Son of a!" he cradled his injured foot, hopping up and down in misery.

The damn building had no electricity and going down the stairs earlier had practically killed him as he stumbled, but even his own office was a death trap.

"Now I know how a broken finger feels," he joked but when Kagome gave no response he shrugged it off.

She was no fun.

He reached the phone, unplugging it from its battery-fueled charger, and walked over to the window, looking for a meeting place that would suffice.

One where he could see Jinya's arrival clearly without him being too close or too far.

He stood by the window and dialed, the glow of his cellular dull compared to the skyline of Tokyo.

But outside, a young man who had been wandering the cold and dark for hours, immediately noticed the little green light that suddenly illuminated in the darkness of an abandoned building.

Sesshomaru took off in its direction.

* * *

><p>Naraku and Yuzuru spoke briefly and she texted him a phone number which he promptly dialed.<p>

"Jinya," he said pleasantly when the line picked up, "How are you?"

"You know, you're a real sick bastard," Jinya snapped back. "Did you hurt that girl?"

"What can I say?" Naraku asked. "I'm a jealous man. If I can't have what I want, why does anybody else get to?"

"Unbelievable," the lawyer continued. "Your reasons are simply depraved."

"Does depravity need a reason?" Naraku asked. "Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose? Anyway, enough with the pleasantries. You act as if you're just the pawn in this situation. Like everyone else, I've kept tabs on you too. What a flourishing career you've had these past ten years. Staying close to the Higurashis' has been really beneficial to you, hasn't it?"

"I'm not susceptible to your petty mind games," Jinya said. "So don't waste my time. Let's talk business."

Naraku laughed, "As you wish."

* * *

><p>It was pale but he could make out SunTech on the plaque on the side of the building. The front doors had long ago been boarded up but Sesshomaru saw car tracks and with inflating hope in his chest, he followed them around back where he found an old parked automobile.<p>

Sesshomaru checked the windows, finding the car empty. The doors were open so he sat inside, rustling through the glove compartment and middle console for information or clues.

Recovering nothing with interest or Naraku's name, he decided to pop the trunk to be safe.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He walked a tad bit slowly to the back of the car, afraid of what he'd find.

But when the trunk was devoid of a body, the sigh of relief was unshakable. It was empty save for a tire iron and a…

No.

Sesshomaru reached down and picked up the little cold locket with a broken chain.

No.

He flicked it open with one hand, seeing a blue stone on one side and two smiling girls on the other.

No.

Looking around frantically, he found a small back entrance that had been pried open, its handle broken and unable to close.

He ran over, swinging it open. The light from outside revealed the start of a staircase but as he cautiously peeked inside, it became lost in the rising darkness.

Sesshomaru cursed and reached into his pocket, turning on the phone that had died long ago.

When fully revived, it warned him that it only had 3% left so he better make good use of it.

He could call 911 and maybe get them just as his phone shut off completely…or he could use it for a makeshift flashlight to cut through the darkness with...

Gun in the other hand, Sesshomaru began climbing to the nineteenth floor.

* * *

><p>More and more, deeper and deeper, until there is nothing else.<p>

Kagome kept building her inner world, pulling back from a reality she just didn't want anymore.

There was nothing there for her.

Her mind worked frantically, spinning trees and fluffy clouds in blue skies, erecting buildings and malls for her and Sango and Kikyo to explore.

The boys, Souta included, got an arcade and a burger shop and every day the girls would meet them there for milkshakes and fries.

There were no flying cars because that was only in movies.

But there was love.

Because apparently that was only in Kagome's head.

Her mental world almost complete, she looked back at the doorway that appeared behind her, letting her know that beyond it lay everything she knew to be real and true.

Naraku, her mother, her scars, her loneliness. All of it, ready for her if she wanted to go to it.

'Kagome!'

She turned away from it and saw her loved ones. They called for her, waving at her from a distance, beckoning her to asylum.

She looked at the door where the real world lay and back at the image of her friends, happily waiting for her.

Kagome shut the door...

'Kagome!'

..And went running for milkshakes.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was clearing flights in three bounds or less, rising up and up and up. His battery beeped in unhappiness but he flashed it around him so he wouldn't miss a step.<p>

If he had been cold now, he was missing the feeling. He was burning sweat as he climbed, fueled with determination to find her.

Pushed with fear that he wouldn't find her alive.

The numbers on the wall told him he was getting closer and it powered him to move faster and faster.

16th floor.

_She** better** be okay_

17th floor.

_She **has** to be okay_

18th floor.

**_Please_**_ be okay_

19th floor.

He kicked open the stairwell door, running down the hall of abandoned offices, led by his dimming phone.

The light he'd seen in the window had shone from the east side of the building and Sesshomaru had entered from the west, meaning that the light had probably came from the furthest door from the stairwell, the one at the end of the hallway.

Closer.

_Where are you?_

Closer.

_Please, Kagome. _

Closer.

_Don't break me like this!_

At the end of the hall there was only one door. Sesshomaru grabbed the locked handle and rattled it. He tucked the gun and began slamming into the door with his shoulder, trying to weaken the deadbolt.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he banged, making the door tremble from his weight.

There was no sound coming from within and it scared him more than a pained scream would have.

At least pain meant she was alive.

"Kagome!" he shouted and sent the door flying back into the wall.

Sesshomaru rushed in, scanning amongst the scattered desks and boxes in the office suite. There was too much darkness and he used his cellphone as a beacon to see what he could.

He reached for his gun again in case there were other things than Kagome in the room.

"Kagome!"

He walked briskly, because running would send him into a panic, and he frantically searched for her.

There was a moan not too far. It was low and weak but Sesshomaru's eagerness to hear anything at all picked up on it and he went running in its direction.

He saw the tip of feet, protruding from between two desks.

He ran so fast, he flew.

When he saw her there, in that crucified position, he felt his heart seize inside his chest.

"Kagome…"

He dropped to his knees in front of her, forgetting the gun and light. His eyes became accustomed to her already.

"Kagome," he held her face in his hands, wiping her cheeks, scanning her over for bruises. "Kagome!" he shouted because she wasn't responding.

It was scaring him until she let out a small breath. Amidst the panic, relief tingled up his spine, assuring him that she was alive.

He called her name again and she stirred, her eyes opening up with a look of listlessness.

Sesshomaru looked around her, seeing the cuffs that chained her arms and gave each one a tug to see if they would come loose.

Secure in their position, he searched the gloom from what he could make out. He grabbed his phone and used the dying light.

There was an empty chair not too far off but he ignored it, looking around until something glinted on the desk near him. Reaching for it, he was met with a small set of keys and immediately went to work.

It unlocked one cuff but not the other. Her right hand dropped to her side and she groaned, feeling the numbness complain as it shifted position.

"Kagome!" he shook her hard, squeezing her cheeks. "Damn it!"

Feeling it was necessary, he gave her a slight slap across the face.

The listless eyes faded away as she slightly came stumbling out from her retreat.

She looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time, her eyes squinting in confusion. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Yes," He grabbed her free hand and placed it upon his face, letting her feel him, nodding in her hand. "I'm here," he said.

Tears fell from her perplexed face, small and swift, as if she couldn't believe something so wonderful could be true. "Sesshomaru," she said again to be sure.

"I'm going to bring you home," he promised.

"I dreamed about you," Kagome whispered, out of it.

"And I came for you," he said, "I'm going to find the other key and…"

He saw it in the dark. The very small moment where her eyes widened in fear and horror.

Sesshomaru turned just as Naraku brought the gun down against the side of his head.

He flinched but before he could react, another one rocked his vision and he tried as hard as he could to fight against it but eventually the blackness greeted him warmly.

"Well," Naraku said, palming the butt of his gun. "That was unexpected."


	22. Catalyst

"Be ready to run if this goes wrong," Jinya said into the phone as he cleaned out the safety deposit filled with carefully tucked diamonds in a velvet tray, "And pray your husband doesn't want to check on the family jewels anytime soon."

"I'm worried about Kagome," Yuzuru replied from the other side of the world. She had kicked everyone out of the office early and sagged into her seat, smoking a cigarette from the stress. "Who knows what he's told her."

"We'll cross that bridge that when we come to it," he replied, "It's an easy spin of a psychotic breakdown. Stick her in the best mental facility money can buy and throw away the key. She'll be fine,"

He caught the stress in her voice, "You better not be drinking."

"I'm not," Yuzuru snapped irritably, "And this won't blow up in our faces, will it?"

"If it does, you're a victim," he told her consolingly as he reached for the rubies, "A concerned mother who didn't know what to do and just decided to give the madman what he wants. He said if you called the police, he'd kill her. But seeing as you know him very well, I would say that from an island with no extradition treaty if I were you."

"But the last time we did this, Kikyo…"

"What happened to her was a tragic accident," he informed to keep her in control of herself.

"But it could happen to Kagome."

"Again, it would be a tragic accident," he said, "But the world keeps turning. If the authorities find out about this it'll look too suspicious... The same man abducted her again?

Kidnapping is a federal crime. We'll have some serious people looking at this. They'll go digging for _all _the facts. They'll find the money from last time, the deed to the house, everything. They'll find out you put him on a plane after Kikyo's death to get him out of the way."

Yuzuru stood and walked over to the mini-bar in her office...

"If they catch Naraku and _he_ talks, kiss your life goodbye. Murder is a crime with no expiration date. Helping him get away after you knew what he did was aiding a criminal after the fact."

"What if he kills Kagome?" Yuzuru worried.

She grabbed a glass and hastily threw ice cubes into it…

"There are worse things," Jinya replied coldly, "Like for example, my career going down the toilet for being an accomplice. All those exclusive contracts you've given my firm are enough evidence for me to never even think about my offshore accounts. If the media gets a whiff, your publicist will never be able to spin this in your favor. You'll be a monster."

Yuzuru reached for the decanter…

"Your life will come crashing down around you," he continued, "It's either publicly lock us up in a cell or privately lock your daughter up in a padded room where she'll be taken care of by nice people. The latter, everyone wins. Why kill a hundred people to save one life?"

Kagome's mother was silent as she contemplated Jinya's reasoning.

"It's the right thing to do," he added, "The only way to help everyone, including yourself."

More silence. Then,

"Give him the jewels," she said with a sigh, "And make this go away."

"I always did say you were a brilliant business woman," Jinya complimented. "I'll be on my way to the drop sight in a minute. Whatever you do, don't drink."

"I won't!" Yuzuru snapped again.

She drained the liquor in her cup and poured another.

* * *

><p>As the hand that grasped hers fell to her side, Kagome touched his phone. The light shut off as the battery died and it was if the last lick of flame from a torch went out.<p>

She'd only caught a glimpse of him before she was suspended in the shades once again. Sesshomaru leaned forward and fell into her lap.

She choked back a small soft sob, closing her eyes and raising her chin to the ceiling.

"Still with me?" Naraku asked.

She gave a small nod.

"Friend of yours?"

Kagome hesitated and decided not to speak.

Naraku reached for her smashed finger but she sensed it and leaned her head back against the wall, swallowing hard.

"Classmate," she said tiredly.

"Really?" He was truly curious, "Well aren't you popular."

Her right hand softly stroked Sesshomaru's hair affectionately.

"Hmm," Naraku said then walked around to grab the unconscious Sesshomaru by his legs.

Kagome resisted letting him go but with a threat, a grunt, and some effort, Naraku managed to pull him into the light of the Tokyo skyline.

"Nice coat, nice shoes," Naraku observed as he checked him out, walking around him, "Looks like your typical trust fund prince."

He patted him down and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a worn but expensive leather wallet.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," he read the I.D then pulled out a business card, "Tetsusiaga Security… executive?"

Naraku raised his eyebrows at the comatose boy, "He's just a teenager."

Carelessly throwing the wallet behind him, he marched back to Kagome and bent down, grabbing her cheeks tightly.

"How'd he find us?" Naraku asked in a pleasant tone.

Kagome's eyes perked up, the small flame of hope rising in her voice. "He noticed I was gone…" she said with just a touch of optimism, "And came looking for me…"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like her tone of voice.

He would have to extinguish it.

"Maybe so," His smile was sinister, ready to make another example. "But I'm going to have to kill him now if that's the case."

The hope sank into horror.

"Wait," Kagome begged softly, "Wait, no…"

"He stuck his nose in where it doesn't belong. So all in all he's going to die because of you."

"No, just hold on…"

"It's your fault for letting him get close to you, Kagome."

"Please," her voice was raspy and tight and desperate, "Please don't do that!"

He gave her an indifferent shrug, "You're a terrible person, Kagome."

"I know!" she cried, "It's my fault, I'm awful," she thought fast, trying to figure out what she could do to, what she could say, to prevent another travesty. "You want to break me, right?"

"Completely."

"Then don't kill him," Kagome begged. "If he dies, it'll hurt," she confessed with a small moan of pain in her voice, "But if he lives, I'll push him away. I'll never be able to forgive myself for putting him through this… and knowing he's alive but I can never see him again, it'll _kill_ me."

The pained moan turned into a pathetic cry as she frowned, searching the dark for any signs of compassion on his face.

Naraku paused.

"So that's how it is, hm?" he said with a small laugh, "Not just a classmate, is he?"

Kagome, with a small labored breath and endless tears waiting to fall, shook her head, "No. Not just a classmate."

* * *

><p>"It'll take me a little while to get there," Jinya said as he sped through the empty highways of the sleeping metropolis. "He's practically on the other side of the city."<p>

"Where is he?"

Jinya couldn't help but afford a small smile, "Gotta give it up to him, honestly. He knows how to pick a dungeon. He's somewhere near SunTech but I'm unsure if he's in that building particularly."

"I should have known," Yuzuru let out a long sigh, "It doesn't work for him if it's not connected to me somehow."

"Sure loves you, doesn't he?"

"Shut up," Yuzuru whispered desolately with a small hiccup, "He's angry with me."

"You're drinking, aren't you?"

"…No…"

"Damn it," Jinya snapped, hitting the steering wheel with his palm, "You're so emotional when you drink. Don't let this get to you."

"But I killed his son," Yuzuru quaked as she took another sip.

"So you terminated a pregnancy," Jinya was careless, "People die for less. I've put innocent people on death row. It's just the world we live in. Why's he all-"

"Jinya," Yuzuru softly interrupted on the verge of tears, "I_ killed_ his son."

"What the…" The lawyer paused unsure if he wanted keep going, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I lied to him in that letter I gave him," Her voice was wobbly, on the cusp of cracking.

"You said the letter told him you got rid of it."

"Yes but…" The crack turned into a fissure, "I may have twisted the facts a little bit…"

"What do you mean by 'twisted'?" Jinya had a lump in his chest as if he knew asking that question was the wrong thing to do.

"Does terminating a pregnancy sound better than murdering an infant?" Yuzuru began to softly cry into the phone, "I can't tell…"

* * *

><p>"<em>And came looking for me<em>…"

The sound came first. It always did.

Then the pain.

But…don't groan. Push it down and let out a large breath.

Sesshomaru did just that as the throbbing in his skull increased with every waking second.

He was painfully aware of the situation, of what had happened. How he was still alive, he wasn't sure but the fact that he was could only be an advantage.

The fact that he hadn't been discovered conscious yet was another.

"_Maybe so… But I'm going to have to kill him now if that's the case_."

Okay. That wasn't good.

It was time to quickly start developing a plan.

They were talking and that was good, because it was a distraction that delayed his death.

Steadying his breathing to hide the sound of pain that wanted to erupt from his lips, Sesshomaru slowly and carefully opened his eyes, expecting his vision to blur and spin momentarily.

He shut them immediately and sucked in a large breath through his teeth, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

He heard them pause their conversation and he let it out slowly, very very slowly.

"_Wait, wait no…"_ There was a small desperate whimper.

Kagome...

There was a substance slipping down his face and into this left eye.

Blood. His blood.

It had caught him off guard and stung terribly but he pushed that pain aside too.

On rare occasions when Inuyasha was on his rage binges, he had managed to catch Sesshomaru off guard and get him really good.

Honestly this pain paled, but was close to, in comparison.

Sesshomaru had to admit, his brother had one hell of a hook.

_"But I can never see him again,"_ Kagome sounded like she was crying, _"It'll **kill** me."_

And that. That statement right there was enough to give him some resolve.

He would have to be careful because as he slowly flexed his fingers and his feet, he realized that he hadn't been restrained just yet.

Going from their conversation, he hadn't even been knocked out long.

Inuyasha's sporadic thrashings must have helped him build up an extreme pain tolerance amazingly well. Sesshomaru put a mental note to cause his brother to have a seizure by thanking him.

All right.

He needed a plan.

His breathing was slow and steady and deep and he opened his right eye to assess what he could see.

He'd been dragged away from Kagome, into the part of the office that was better illuminated. But even so, he could make out their silhouettes rather clearly in the gloom.

_"No. Not just a classmate…"_ he heard Kagome confess. It swelled his heart and filled his breath with a feeling of calm and eagerness at the same time.

He swore on his life that he could possibly lose that they were going home. Together. And he would never let her leave his sight again.

"Hold that thought," Naraku said as a buzzing interrupted them. He was silent for a moment as a small light lit up their corner of darkness, "Again with the battery. I swear."

His assailant walked in his direction. Sesshomaru shut his eye until it was a slit, watching as feet walked past him.

It was still too early to make his move because he knew that even in this state he would wobble and stumble when he first stood.

This was a dangerous game.

But his next move was to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

><p>"You killed a child?" The surprise sunk down to Jinya's heart and exploded in his body, spreading dread though every fiber, "How?"<p>

"When Renge found out Akago wasn't his, he almost left me and I…I had to do something to fix it…" Yuzuru scoured her brain for the logic she had for her actions all those years ago.

"I didn't do anything too terrible…I just put him in the bath and waited. He was one…it was…It didn't take long."

"Fuck," Jinya was stunned. "Fuck."

"Renge stayed to help me through the grief…" There was just the slightest tone of gladness in her voice, "He took me back and helped me hide what I had done. But then Naraku…he started writing me letters," Yuzuru said softly as it all tumbled out, "And I felt guilty so I couldn't tell him the truth… so I didn't say anything. I just ignored him. So when the twins were born a year later and he came looking when they were five…"

"Then he got the letter and he lost it when he found out the lie," Jinya took a huge deep breath.

"Stop talking," he snapped, "Does he know what really happened?"

"I…think he found out," Yuzuru replied through tears, "He knows where the grave is…but he sounded like he didn't know that I named him or that he drowned. I don't think he has the full facts."

"Pray he doesn't," Jinya went calm, "If he or Kagome knows and tells, we'll all be in put in a hand basket and sent to hell."

"You don't think she would, do you?" Yuzuru said nervously through the crying.

"If she does, we'll have to handle it very carefully."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be so fucking stupid!" Jinya screamed hotly, "I won't spell it out for you. This is a serious situation. I'm putting everything on the line to cover up _two _murders, possibly three, and two counts of aiding and abetting a criminal while you sit on your ass in France, twiddling your fingers-"

"—My flight leaves in the morning-"

"And that," Jinya could not hide his anger, "That right there is why he's got your daughter going through hell because of your mess. Your flight leaves in the morning, Yuzuru? _You're fucking rich!_ Buy a god damn plane! If you wanted to be here, you'd be here."

Yuzuru was openly crying, loud and shaky, "I…I don't know what to do…"

They were both silent on the line as he listened to her wet sniffles and she waited for him to end his baited breath.

"Your fear is paralyzing you," her lawyer took a deep calming breath, "Shut up before you do something stupid. Now that I think about it, its best you stay put for an alibi. I'm almost there; don't do anything until I tell you to."

"Okay," Yuzuru took a shallow breath and sniffled. "Okay, I can do that."

"And remember," Jinya Takagi said, "If we have to take care of Kagome, you've still got one kid left."

* * *

><p>He heard Naraku behind him, clicking around on what could only be his cellphone.<p>

Sesshomaru tried to make out Kagome's expression but all he could see was her small frame, quivering as one of her hands remained suspended in air, chained to the desk. She could stand now if she wanted to but he assumed that something was telling her that it was a bad idea.

Hoping Naraku wasn't looking his way, he decided to take a huge risk. He kept his palm flat against the office carpet as he raised his fingers, sending her a crude wave.

He heard the breath catch in her throat and prayed she wouldn't accidentally give him away.

Kagome followed through, not saying anything but he heard her begin to softly cry and it tore him apart.

Though he assumed that those tears were due to relief and happiness about his wellbeing, they were tears all the same and that was something he didn't want from her.

Now that he was fully aware and that Kagome knew he was in the best sense of the word "okay", he could finally move on to the next step.

How was he going to kill this man?

* * *

><p>Jinya hurriedly dialed Naraku's number as he drove. It was time to evaluate the condition of Kagome's knowledge and see just how much trouble the adults in her life could possibly be facing.<p>

"Takagi," Naraku answered immediately, "Good thing you called, I was just plugging my phone in. I swear these things have the battery life of a-"

"How's the girl?" Jinya wasted no time.

"Depends," Naraku was more than willing to play this game, "How's that hush money coming along?"

"Yuzuru sends diamonds and her love," he replied with contempt, "And I am on my way. I would like to talk to about a couple of things if you don't mind."

"Such as?"

Start slowly so as not to arise suspicion.

"Where exactly am I headed to?"

"Just get to the old financial district; we'll talk more when you do that."

"Fair enough, fair enough," Jinya was peeved but not for the reason Naraku assumed, "How's Kagome?"

"We're getting on famously," Naraku declined to admit their surprise visitor. It had nothing to do with the situation.

"Why her?" Jinya braved to ask, "We know who you're really angry with. That girl has nothing to do with anything."

Naraku took a deep breath and Jinya couldn't tell if it was from the frustration of repeating Yuzuru's transgressions or from excitement that he had another audience to disgrace her.

Instead he kept it simple and short.

"She took something important from me and I admit, so did I from her. But she never learned her lesson. She never felt remorse. So now Kagome is the unfortunate byproduct that I've chosen to use to teach Yuzuru the error of her ways. Make sure she understands that, will you? And where are you?"

"What do you mean?" Takagi pressed, fishing for more information, "If you're trying to make her suffer through Kagome, I don't think your plan is going to work. Yuzuru could care less.

Sure, you'll emotionally scar the child beyond repair, but her mother just plans to stick her into a mental hospital and forget where it is. She's only paying you to keep quiet and save face."

"I know," Naraku gave a heartfelt chuckle, "And I will keep my promise of silence for her gifts. What happens to Kagome right now is irrelevant. But it isn't futile.

Kagome will expose all we've talked about. I'm just a deranged spurned lover. She's their little neglected princess. Kagome can ruin her mother and her family even better than I can. She's equipped with everything to drag those dark family secrets kicking and screaming into the light. And I will watch."

Jinya mentally muttered a curse.

"Why should I bring you this, then?" he said with attitude, "Sound's like you're not going to kill her. Just let her go or we'll call the police."

This time the sigh was tired.

"I'm not afraid of the police," Naraku promised, "I'm not even afraid of dying. Either you collect Kagome and let her destroy her family from the inside or I drop her off at the nearest news station. Whichever you prefer."

In Jinya's brain, he could practically hear the cell gates slamming shut.

So it was over.

He could deal with the fact that Naraku knew too much.

But the real threat was that Kagome knew enough.

She was no longer a child who reached for her parent's arms from solace from her nightmares.

Yuzuru and Renge hadn't opened their arms to her in years. They no longer had her trust, the power to bend and twist the truth as they wanted her to believe it.

She would be angry and bitter and nothing would stop her from unlocking the door of secrets with a skeleton key.

So this was it, Jinya finalized; there was no fixing this situation. If she lived and told, they would dig and find all of the buried secrets that Jinya and Yuzuru had suppressed. Digging further, Renge would be sucked in too for helping his wife cover up the murder of her illegitimate son.

And as the Higurashi's would fall into a pit of destruction, they'd drag Jinya down with him.

But his flight or fight instinct was telling him to fight.

Then fly if nothing else prevailed.

Jinya corrected his posture as he drove. It was time to clean up this mess. Because he was a good lawyer after all.

His next plan of action clicked into place beautifully.

Why _should_ he spare Naraku the awful truth of the death of his son? Yes he'd be spreading a deadly secret, especially to the wrong person, but if it seemed that Kagome was going to seal their fates in the near future, there was nothing to do but go for broke.

Because there was also a chance that this could work out in his favor.

The lie that his son died before seeing the light of day had sent Naraku into such a rage, he'd murdered Kikyo.

The truth of finding out his son had lived and been purposely slain…

He wouldn't be able to take it. Naraku would snap again.

And maybe he'd take it out on Kagome.

Jinya was comfortable sending innocent men to death row. This was the same thing only up close and personal. But he technically wouldn't be pulling the trigger.

So he was, technically, not a murderer.

He would force Naraku's hand to take care of one problem then worry later how to take care of him.

So here it was. The launching point of true disaster.

"If they can survive hiding the drowning of Akago and escaping the neglectful actions that led to Kikyo's death," Jinya treaded carefully as he planted the bomb, "Then they can survive the treacherous lies of Kagome's unstable mind. This will be nothing but a-"

"What did you just say?" Naraku cut in.

"We'll say Kagome has an unstable mind," Jinya taunted.

"Not that, you prick," Naraku growled, "What's that about Akago? What do you mean he drowned?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Your kid, stupid," Jinya went for the ignorant approach, "You know, he died a year before the twins were born."

"What are you talking about!" Naraku's anger was growing fast, getting hotter by the second.

"You know what I'm talking about! Akago drowned in the bathtub when he was one," The lawyer admitted cruelly. "It wasn't entirely accidental seeing as Yuzuru left him there alone purposefully for a long time…I thought she told you this in the letter…"

"She told me she terminated him!"

And now…a dramatic pause for effect.

"Shit," he lowly cursed to make it sound more authentic, "…I thought…shit."

The pause was so long, Jinya had to check to see if Naraku was still on the line.

"Jinya," the voice was filled with a type of anger that did not need shouting, "Are you fucking with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, theatrically innocent.

"You're lying to me," Naraku said calmly, "There's no way this is true."

The freshness of finding out the reality himself resonated in his voice when he said with all sincerity, "I couldn't make that shit up if I tried."

Naraku went silent again, the only sound on the line his frighteningly calm breathing.

"Get here," he demanded, "I will call you back."

Naraku ended the call with a click of finality and Jinya knew, or at least hoped, that he had pushed the madman to another breaking point.

With nothing but Kagome there to be his companion there was a small chance that things would take care of themselves. It was a sad truth but a necessary one. Without an ounce of guilt, Jinya admitted it to himself.

He had sealed her fate.


	23. Jewels of Misery

Naraku dialed Yuzuru and hung up as he reached her voicemail.

He dialed. Voicemail.

He dialed. _Voicemail_.

Naraku raised his hand to smash the phone on the desk intending to take out his anger on his piece of technology but he paused and thought the better of it.

He held it firmly in his hand and turned around to face his two guests.

The boy was still lying on the carpet, blissfully unaware. And the girl…

Naraku ambled over to his young captive with a smile that could stop blood in the veins.

For Kagome it did. She whimpered at his approach.

"Your mother is being a very bad girl," Naraku informed her in a pleasant yet sinister tone, "And since I can't talk to her, I suppose I'll talk to you."

On the carpet where Sesshomaru was getting his senses together, he couldn't help his hands from clenching into shaking fists of fury.

And he hated himself to the core of his very soul.

Because now was still not the time to act.

"Apparently she's still lying to me," Naraku said as he stood over her, "And you know how I hate liars."

"I know," Kagome quickly agreed, hoping to keep his agitation away from her body.

"I know you do," Naraku bent down because he couldn't clearly make out her face in their dark corner, "So let me prepare you before she gets her hands on you and fills your head with her treachery."

Kagome stiffened as he brought his mouth close to her ear, "She's going to stick you in a strait-jacket," he whispered to her, "And tell the world how defective you've become because of me. Isn't that terrible?"

"Yes," Kagome said obediently.

"She doesn't love you."

"I know."

"And if she doesn't…?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in the throat as her mind twisted around his dogmatic preaching, "Nobody does," she whispered back.

"Good girl," Naraku stood and took a deep breath. The suffering of Yuzuru's daughter gave him small comfort but as the days wore on, it was starting to get old. Kagome hadn't taken the final steps to permanent damage.

But…

"Kagome," he said gently, affectionately, "I've had a change of heart. I want to protect you from yourself. When you let someone get close and begin to doubt the truth that you're unworthy, you set yourself up for pain."

She saw the look in his eyes, his intent, and it coldly squeezed her heart, almost breaking it.

"If you touch hi-!" Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice but there was a sound like someone slamming a pencil on a desk and it was followed by a very soft and hurt and broken, "I'm sorry," from Kagome.

Naraku began walking away from her, heading to the young man he believed to be comatose, "I don't want to see that pain happen to you."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called in a panicky voice now that she was out of Naraku's reach.

"This is for the best," Naraku held his gun as he reached Sesshomaru's limp body, "This is for you."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called hotly, knowing that he could hear, "He's got his gun!"

Naraku gave him a rigorous kick in the ribs to flip him over.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer, he sucked in a deep breath and coughed as he rolled, grasping at his side.

"Hello," Naraku snapped, thinking nothing of him coming into consciousness, "Nice to have you back," He bent down and pressed the gun to Sesshomaru's temple, "Sorry it isn't for long."

"Move!" Kagome screamed to him, "_Move move move_!"

"Kagome," Naraku called, "Make sure you watch."

"_Sesshomaru_!" Kagome screamed.

And as Naraku smiled at Kagome's pained voice, Sesshomaru sat up and swung a punch so hard that when it soundly connected with Naraku's collarbone and neck, it stole the breath from his body.

Naraku pulled back with a discomforting choking sound. He dropped the gun as he clutched his throat, gasping and coughing and sputtering. It skidded away from him, out of reach.

Sesshomaru wasted no time. He pulled himself up but despite the conscious recovery, his body still betrayed him. Dizzy and hurt, he faltered to the side as he tried to stabilize himself.

The pain had spread to his back and legs but it was bearable and he pushed it away, too focused on the situation at hand.

"You are Naraku, aren't you?" Sesshomaru's burning throat asked, because he had yet to hear his assailant's name, "Same man from ten years ago?"

"Yes!" Kagome answered for him, "Get away from him!"

"Thank god," Sesshomaru breathed and stumbled his way to where Naraku fell, breathless and wriggling, "I'm going to thrash you within an inch of your life."

Naraku, red in the face and one hand still clutching his throat as he struggled for breath, managed to push himself up slightly as he eyed Sesshomaru.

"Stay," Sesshomaru instructed as he clutched the warm cut on his head and moved forward. The blood was setting his eye on fire and his sight was shaky again as his body made its sudden movements.

Naraku was defiant. He wheezed and crawled at the same time, his fingertips touching the gun he'd dropped.

Sesshomaru leaped and fell on his back and grabbed his hand, preventing him from obtaining what he desired. Naraku, with some air coming back to him, elbowed upwards and Sesshomaru grunted as the pain of his ribs added to the pain of everything else.

Kagome was screaming at them furiously but they were locked in their own battle, both handicapped and focused on defeating the other.

Sesshomaru knew his punches were weaker than usual but that didn't stop him from throwing fists, trying to give whatever he could.

Naraku flailed as he they fought, his coughing slowing as his gasping brought him air.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled hotly as Naraku bucked beneath him, "Grab the gun!"

And Kagome and Naraku, knowing that she was out of reach from their scuffle, said in surprise and unison at the possibility of a second weapon, _"What gun_?"

* * *

><p>Jinya parked his car a few blocks away from the meeting point Naraku had requested. He removed his wallet and threw it into his glove compartment. He wanted to be a ghost with no identification in case any authority figure was walking around with a hero complex.<p>

Then he stared down at the briefcase that sat on the passenger seat, its contents important and precious.

Jinya opened it, eyeing the pieces of fine pieces of jewelry worth several thousand each. They sparkled in the late night, beautiful and rare.

All together their value reached near a million, practically double what Naraku had requested.

But Yuzuru had been adamant about it since she couldn't procure cash. She was hoping the jewels would appease him and he would once again disappear to some dark corner of the earth until he decided to make a comeback when he grew bored and lonely inside his insanity.

Well…

One or two missing jewels weren't going to make or break the deal. It would still over-compensate the amount Naraku wanted and he wouldn't even notice something was missing from a briefcase he'd never seen before.

And because this situation was so volatile, Jinya thought he should at least be compensated for something.

He gingerly tucked the large ruby next to his wallet and locked his glove compartment then clicked the briefcase shut. He wrapped his scarf around him and put on his leather gloves before getting out and stepping into the chilled night air.

Jinya checked his watch that was just touching 10:45. Minutes from the chosen meeting time.

He walked a few blocks to the dim and flickering street lamp that faced the east side of the old and abandoned SunTech towers.

His breath exposed itself in the late night December air.

Dialing the number that reached Naraku, he was mildly troubled when the line rang into the anonymous voicemail. He wondered if he was too busy taking his frustrations out on the girl with too many secrets.

And in his own twisted way of self-preservation, he hoped so.

Jinya didn't leave a message. He tucked his phone into his pocket and huddled up a little to keep warm.

There with nothing to do but wait a while.

* * *

><p>"Near-!" Sesshomaru's yell was cut short as Naraku managed to crawl inches closer towards his own firearm. Sesshomaru growled and shifted his weight as he sent another blow to the back of Naraku's head, trying to knock him out.<p>

But his body was weak and pained and it only slowed him down.

Naraku decided it was better to pay attention to Sesshomaru for a moment instead of getting his weapon. He tried to roll to the side in an attempt to move beneath the boy and free his fists to return some punches.

His movement worked but as soon as he exposed his face, Sesshomaru relished at the chance to try and break his nose.

As his fist came flying down, Naraku _bucked_ and it sent Sesshomaru's wobbly body off course and rolling onto the carpet.

He moved as fast as he could as he heard Naraku give some recovering coughs from his earlier abuse.

Sesshomaru's back was facing Naraku and as he pushed himself up and managed to get to his feet he heard the terrifying click of a gun being cocked.

He turned around slowly, trying not to sway.

He was in kicking distance of Naraku but as he saw where the gun pointed, that option seemed petrifyingly futile.

"Do not," Naraku spoke between strained breaths, "Move," he gasped, "Or I will."

"All right," Sesshomaru said calmly, "All right. I don't want that."

"I _will_," he wheezed again.

In the seconds it took Sesshomaru to stand, Naraku had flipped over and grabbed his handgun but hadn't had time to turn its aim to Sesshomaru.

So he did the next thing.

The gun pointed at Kagome.

* * *

><p>Jinya's phone finally buzzed in his pocket but as he checked it, he picked up with annoyance.<p>

"What?"

"He kept calling me," an anxious and inebriated Yuzuru told him, "I didn't pick up."

"Why not?" Jinya asked, understanding Naraku's need to urgently reach her.

"I don't," Yuzuru's voice was filled with tears, "I don't know!"

Jinya gave a patient sigh, "Answer if he calls you again," he instructed, "It may be vital he speaks to you."

"Did you giv—give him the diamonds ye-et," Yuzuru hiccupped.

"He should be here any minute," Jinya said, "He's probably waiting to say his goodbyes to you. Call him back."

Yuzuru let out a nervous breath and Jinya listened to what he assumed to be a lighter breathing life into a cigarette.

"Are you calming down?" he asked as he softly heard a few pulls.

Yuzuru sniffled loudly and shook her head then realized that he couldn't see, "I'm ready," she said, her voice slightly stuffed from all the crying.

"All right," Jinya said, "Make it quick please, I'm freezing my ass off out here."

* * *

><p>"Step back," Naraku's raspy voice instructed him.<p>

Sesshomaru did as told, his fear for Kagome's life giving him the adrenaline to do so calmly without tremor.

"Further!"

He obeyed.

Naraku, his gun still pointed at his original captive, slowly moved his body as he watched Sesshomaru like a hawk for any signs of rebellion. He sat up and took a deep breath, using his hand to rub his throat.

"Let him leave!" Kagome shouted from her personal dungeon, trying to break her left hand free from its cuff.

Her right quickly crept into the surrounding darkness, pushing away the dead phone, until her fingers felt the tip of something hard. It shocked her into silence as she strained her body to see what it was.

* * *

><p>11:00 pm and no sign of Naraku or a phone call.<p>

Jinya called again and hung up as he got the voicemail. He called Yuzuru back and got hers as well.

He took another breath, watching it frost.

They must be talking…and they had a lot to discuss.

He contemplated going back to the car but knew that staying put was the best move for now. He didn't want to miss Naraku and cause any unnecessary complications.

He had to admit that a lack of punctuality was his number one pet peeve.

But in this case he was willing to make a small exception.

* * *

><p>Naraku quickly eyed his buzzing phone that just lay out of his reach.<p>

"Do you need to get that?" Sesshomaru asked steadily.

"Don't push me," Naraku threatened as he shook the gun in Kagome's direction, "These guns nowadays have such a light trigger. One quake from my rage and who knows what could happen."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said with a steely tone, "I'm going to admit something to you and what I'm about to say, you can take to the bank and trade it for gold."

Despite himself, Naraku gave a small coughing chuckle, "What's that, boy?"

"If you shoot her," Sesshomaru warned, "In the millisecond it takes for you to recover from the kickback, I will bash the wind out of you again."

His voice was slow and even as every word rang true, "I will do it so hard, a rib will shatter. I've done it before. To my own brother. And as you scream in agony, I will use my bare hands in the most brutal way you can imagine to mutilate you as painfully as possibly. Without a doubt, I will _end _you."

"Such brave words from a bleeding man," Naraku said seemingly unfazed, "I'm not afraid of death. I only fear that my pain will be forgotten. Kagome is my jewel, my prized piece, but without even knowing you I can tell that if you fail to save her you will tear yourself apart from the inside. Every day you will think of me. And at this point, I'm willing to settle."

Buy more time.

The thought raced through Sesshomaru's head.

Buy more time.

Because Kagome had stopped speaking and that meant she had probably discovered what he needed her to have.

And if she had not, it wasn't too late to save her.

"Trust me," Sesshomaru replied, "It took me two days to find her. I've already failed her. And for that your vile face will be painted beneath my eyelids for the rest of my life. So if it's all right with you, I'd like to take Kagome home now."

"She was always going to go home," Naraku seethed, "All she had to do was learn the truth about the world she lives in."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked as if Kagome was being picked up from some sort of class, "Well, I'm sure it's been accomplished."

Naraku's face turned a cruel smile, "You're not curious to what she's learned?"

"Not really, no."

"Let's get you interested," Naraku said, "Kagome," he called into the gloom.

They could both make her out as she fidgeted and readjusted herself, her left hand raised in above her, still attached to the desk.

"Yes?" she answered alert and very calmly as her right hand moved the gun to her lap.

"Sesshomaru is hurt because he came here," Naraku told her, giving the gun a small shake as Sesshomaru moved to go closer.

He froze in his tracks, irate beyond comprehension.

"Who's to blame for his pain?" Naraku asked.

"Don't say anything!" Sesshomaru hotly shouted to her.

"Me," she said meekly. He could hear the dejected tone in her voice, "Everybody who comes near me gets hurt."

"That's a lie, Kagome," Sesshomaru called, "You know it is."

The buzzing of Naraku's cellular went off again and with a stern glare to Sesshomaru, he used his free hand to push his body to stand.

Naraku lowered the aim of his gun to point precisely to Kagome's shifting silhouette, "All it takes is a second," he warned his enemy.

Sesshomaru gave him a nod of passage.

Naraku moved a couple of inches and picked up his cellphone, checking to see who it was. Seeing Jinya Takagi's number pop up, he hit the ignore button.

That fool could wait a little longer.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said after Naraku gave him his full attention again, "You've piqued my curiosity. Why is Kagome here? Why have you come back?"

Naraku couldn't help but give a small laugh, "If I had a dime for every time someone asked me that…"

* * *

><p>11:15 and Jinya wondered if he was getting frostbite.<p>

He hung up the phone on Naraku's voicemail and quickly dialed Yuzuru again who had finally gained the courage to answer.

"Did you speak to him?" Jinya asked.

"No," she replied with a small edgy breath, "I'm waiting for him to call me."

Jinya closed his eyes and grinded his teeth in annoyance. He'd known Yuzuru for a long time. He had made a lot of money off her and in a way, it made him loyal. He'd taken dozens of people to court for even looking at her direction when it bothered her.

He'd helped her bury a murdered child and pay the criminal that did it.

And knowing her for all this time he understood why she was such a mess and a coward.

Her guilt seeped through when she drank. She shrunk into her twisted mind and blackened soul and the things she hid in there terrified her.

So she drank more to numb it but it only turned into a vicious circle.

"Call him," Jinya had no problem taking control when she was like this, "Right now. If it's you he'll answer."

Yuzuru was silent for a long time.

"Do it!" he shouted into the receiver.

"…Okay," she whispered finally.

Jinya hung up and decided to wait some more, stamping his feet in the cold. He'd give it another fifteen minutes before he retreated to the warmth of his vehicle.

* * *

><p>Kagome blocked them out as they spoke from what seemed to be the other side of the world. In her shadow corner she grasped the gun from her lap and tried to make out what she could.<p>

It was heavy and her right hand was numb but she pulled it to her, fumbling with it in the dark.

She knew little about guns and all her knowledge had come from the plethora of movies she had used to keep her company as a child.

There was a safety lock, though she didn't know how to disable it or what it looked like.

And you had to…you had to pull the top back to cock it, right?

But if it cocked did that mean the safety lock was off?

'Dear God and Bruce Willis,' Kagome thought as she tried steadying it in her right hand, adjusting herself to its weight, 'Help me not fuck this up.'

* * *

><p>"Do you understand?"<p>

Sesshomaru, armed with the full facts, was slightly stunned by its weight of travesty but was still unconvinced that Kagome deserved to be Naraku's brutal punching bag.

"I truly apologize," he said, trying to keep the fragmented man as calm and rational as possible. "But she still needs to come with me."

"Why?" Naraku asked fiercely, "So you can attempt to undo all the work I've labored over? I'd kill her before I give her to someone she thinks she can trust."

"I've hurt her," Sesshomaru confessed, "I caused the people around her to betray her in a room full of strangers. Because of me, they found out about Kikyo-"

"—Her death's Kagome's fault-"

"Maybe so," Sesshomaru lied, "But be that as it may, I have ruined her trust. And all I want to do is bring her home."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called from the darkness, "I think…I think I've-"

"We're going home, Kagome!" Sesshomaru silenced her. He gingerly took a step in her direction and Naraku swung the gun his way.

"That's not very smart," he warned.

"Look," Sesshomaru was unfazed by the stare of the gun that suddenly aimed at his heart. "I know I look a little young," he said slowly, "But I have a daughter. Her name is Rin. She's the jewel of my life. And if her mother took her away from me like that, I'd be out for blood too."

"Don't lie to me boy, you're still in diapers."

"If you let me, I'll show you a picture. It's in my wallet."

"Shut up!" Naraku screamed, the gun shaking violently. "Even if you do, you can't imagine what it's like! It's a cut that never stops bleeding! It's an agony that never fades!"

Kagome, with a trembling hand and poor lighting, aimed the heavy gun where she thought she could do the most damage to Naraku. He and Sesshomaru were both standing, facing each other and all she had was his profile. But he was in her sight and that's all that mattered.

"I m-m-might have this!" Kagome called again, "I think I-I- think I ca-can clearly-"

"Okay!" Sesshomaru said, understanding what she was trying to say.

Kagome had her target.

"I will kill him if you don't keep quiet," Naraku warned to Kagome before turning back to Sesshomaru, "I can't let you undo my work," he decided, "Yuzuru needs to bear this burden with me."

"I can't let you do that," Sesshomaru said and took another step in her direction.

"Move again, I swear to god!"

And then…

The phone rang…

And Naraku glanced down to his hand and saw that it was Yuzuru…

"I need to get this," Naraku said calmly, "I need to know the truth."

"And while you do that…"

"You don't understand," Naraku said and turned his cold steely eyes back to Sesshomaru, "You're too much of a distraction…"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled suddenly, knowing what that look meant.

"I'll never let you have her," Naraku promised.

"Shoot!" Sesshomaru screamed.

And she did…

But so did Naraku…

And Sesshomaru dropped like a stone.


	24. The Sweetest Kill

_ "After a battle lasting many ages,_

_The Devil won,_

_And said to God_

_(Who had been his Maker):_

_Lord,_

_We are about to witness the unmaking of Creation_

_By my hand._

_I would not wish you_

_To think me cruel,_

_So I beg you, take three things_

_From this world before I destroy it._

_Three things, and then the rest will be_

_Wiped away.'_

_God thought for a little time._

_And at last He said:_

_No, there is nothing.'_

_The Devil was surprised._

_Not even you, Lord?' he said._

_And God said:_

_No. Not even me._

-Clive Barker

….

…

..

.

So okay…her fingers found a little lever that pushed aside…okay…and then she lifted the heavy gun above her head and pushed past the pain of a broken finger to tightly grab the top of the weapon.

She had to admit, at this point being chained was an advantage because it made her hand movement limited and secure so when she pulled her right hand down with all her might there was a click and a snap and a feeling of accomplishment.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called to him, "I think…I think I've-"

He shouted something vaguely to her and she quieted to try and listen to what he was saying.

They weren't far off but she was starting to feel tired, many parts of her body numb and stiff. She could see them standing but they were a few feet apart and the desks in her peripherals blocked out her full view, showing them only from the waist up.

Her left hand let the firearm fall into her palm and she carefully brought it down, wondering if it could go off if she held it wrong.

Kagome took a deep breath as Naraku started shouting. The gun's weight caused her hand to lightly lean but she kept her wrist as firm as possible to keep it steady.

She closed one eye to aim but the shadows made that too obscure so she slightly squinted as Naraku's profile seemed to line up with her aim. She put her finger to the trigger.

"I m-m-might have this!" Kagome called again, "I think I-I- think I ca-can clearly-"

"Okay!" Sesshomaru shouted. Kagome's breath quickened at his tone and now that she had refocused her priorities she realized that Naraku was pointing his gun…

In Sesshomaru's direction…

No.

Naraku looked down at his hand then back at Sesshomaru, straightening his aim.

_No…_

"Kagome!"

_Sesshomaru!_

"Shoot!"

As she pulled the trigger, the flinch was involuntary and the powerful kickback made her numb arm drop the gun in front of her and it skidded away into the shadows, forever out of reach.

The sound of two bullets being shot at once in perfect harmony was like the simultaneous closing of a thousand doors.

And as her ears violently rang and her eyes slowly opened, she didn't see anyone standing.

* * *

><p>It was 11:38 when Jinya saw the lightning flash as the man-made thunder tore through the silent air. He slightly recoiled in fear and surprise but immediately righted himself.<p>

His expression was of shock and his heart was steadily pumping his blood, warming him up from the cold that suddenly didn't feel as bothersome.

Had Naraku…

Was Kagome…

Jinya placed the briefcase down and could barely hold the cell as he dialed Yuzuru with shaky fingers.

He didn't reach her and it frustrated him but that feeling wasn't as important as the flaming curiosity that seared his brain.

What the hell just happened?

Part of his brain wanted to formulate his next move but his body refused to do anything but stare at the window where that tiny blaze had come and gone in an instant.

It was best to wait…

And see who came out covered in blood.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru grunted as the bullet knocked him off his feet and tore through his skin, burning the flesh as it slowed down and stopped, deep in his right shoulder. Meeting with the floor rocked his body and jarred his skull.<p>

It stops here, his body said.

My head's been knocked around.

My rib's been battered.

My shoulder's been blasted.

So I protest.

No, his mind retaliated, Kagome isn't safe yet.

My tolerance for pain has fallen over its brink, his body told him.

_Kagome_, his mind objected. She needs us. _We_ need her. I will fight for her until we are drained. Until there is no longer any air to breathe. Until you and I are destroyed.

But…I have nothing left to give. I **must** withdraw. There is no other choice.

_…Kagome_...

…I'm sorry.

His mind kicked and screamed as his body dragged him into the murkiness...

And numbed him for a while.

* * *

><p>She was shouting his name but couldn't hear herself because her ears wouldn't allow it. She brought her right hand to each one, trying to get them to calm their alarmed ringing.<p>

She swallowed hard as the buzzing faded just enough to hear a muffled version of the world around her.

The agonized screech echoed the office suite, freezing the beating of her heart.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, filled with fear. Did she miss? Did she shoot _him?_ She couldn't see him standing.

Where was…

"God damn it!" Naraku screamed as he stumbled back into her view. With the gun in his hand, he clutched his abdomen. It was quickly and steadily leaking between his tightly pressed fingers, "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Where is he!" Kagome's worry killed her fear, "Sesshomaru! _Sesshomaru_!"

"He's dead," Naraku made his way over to her, gun in one hand, phone in the other, "I shot him."

"NO!" Kagome screamed, shaking in her bonds, having a fit as her anger pinpointed to the man she despised, "I'll kill you!" she shouted as she shook in a frenzy, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Is that so?" he screamed back as he began to march towards her, ready to break her out of that insolence. He flinched as his wound spread further and he fell, landing right on the borderline of light and shadow. He gripped the edge of a desk as he slid into a sitting position, wincing at his own pain.

They were both a few feet from one another. In a twisted parallel they wished they could reach one another and teach the definition of misery.

Naraku had the advantage as he aimed his gun at her.

Kagome stopped her cursing and screeching but her expression of rage was uncontrollable. She looked like a wild animal being held back by its chain, eager to be released so it could maul and mangle.

"Do it!" she shouted to him, "Pull the trigger!"

"You shouldn't try me!" He yelled back at her, "Where's that gun?"

"Pull the trigger! You piece of shit!"

"Where is it?"

"Do it," Kagome's anger began to slip from her as the tears came, hot and strong, "Kill me!"

He looked around her, searching for her weapon when he caught the profile of it under a desk, out of reach from both of them.

"Do it," Kagome sat back and sobbed, putting her right hand over her face as she broke down, "Please…"

Naraku ignored her because she was an no longer a threat. He shifted as he checked his weeping wound, the end to his bleeding nowhere in sight.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome wailed, hoping he could hear her.

"Shut up," Naraku snapped as he took a labored breath.

She did but not because he ordered it but because she shrunk into a ball as she mourned. Her habit of crying quietly bubbled to the surface.

Because when it hurt the most, she didn't want to hear it rip her apart.

Her captor leaned his head back against the desk, happy to have the silence.

There was an odd sound to the way he inhaled and he closed his eyes, feeling his body starting to go limp. He was beginning to pale as the gash steadily seeped.

It came to him, as simple as a song, that this gun wound wasn't going to let him go on...

So now…

The truth.

He picked up the phone and just as he began to dial, it started ringing in his hand.

Giving a small smile, he answered and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Yuzuru's quaking voice said, "Naraku?"

"Sweet pea," he said gently, "Hello."

"Did you meet Jinya yet?" she asked quickly, "Is Kagome all right?"

Naraku threw a glance at the girl who huddled and grieved as her soul twisted and burned, "I don't think she'll ever be," he answered.

"Did you meet-"

"What happened to Akago?" Naraku interrupted softly.

Yuzuru's words died before they left her lips. She took a small gasp but rebounded quickly, "What do you mean?"

"You can tell me," He said calmly, "I won't be mad, I promise. I just need to know before I leave you for the last time."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Jinya told me."

"Oh god," she immediately said in a frightened voice, "Please, that's-"

"Yuzuru," he said firmly but sadly, "You lied when you said we'd leave together. You lied when you said you'd come back to me. You lied when you told me about the children…Just please, for once…the truth."

Yuzuru was quiet for a long time.

"Okay," she whispered.

"He was born, wasn't he?" Naraku asked.

"Yes."

"He lived a year, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose with bloody fingers and let out a shaky sigh, filled with anguish. He managed to keep his voice steady, "What was he like?" he asked.

Yuzuru hesitated for too long.

"It's all right," he coaxed, "You can tell me."

"He was quiet and calm," Yuzuru remembered, "Very peaceful and serene but happy. He liked being held…and he had your eyes."

"And then for Renge…you…he… "Naraku took another deep shaky breath, unable to say it.

"Yes," she said, knowing what he wanted, "And I couldn't tell you the whole truth…because it hurt me. And I didn't want it to hurt you too."

There was a long silence from Naraku's part before he let out a deep ending breath.

"Thank you," Naraku said earnestly, "For the first time in a long time, I feel a little bit at peace."

"…So you'll let Kagome go?"

Naraku's vision began to slowly blur, "Do you remember that song that used to play in the Ritz Carlton bar?" he asked, "Sweet pea, apple of my eye…"

"Naraku," Yuzuru pressed, "Jinya is waiting."

"Don't know when and I don't know why…"

"Please!"

"You're the only reason I keep on coming home," he said and with a final pained breath, he hung up the phone.

He let it fall to his side and made a pained face as the carpet began to drink the blood that was starting to spill over.

"Kagome," he called to her with a frown, "This doesn't look too good for you and I. We might be parting ways again."

She ignored him, contained in her little bubble of sorrow.

He gave a small laugh and shook his head, feeling good at a job well done. His final gift to his first love was a destroyed child. It was the most fitting thing he could think of.

"You'll thank me, Kagome," he said in a calm and consoling voice, "Your mother…your mother was the first person I really loved. I would have done anything for her, I did everything for her. When I found out she was pregnant…she told me she'd go back to Renge so she could get more money to run away…She told me to be patient…and then she disappeared."

He took a long deep sigh, "I waited for her for two years," he confessed as the bullet lodged in his body was merciless, "And when she didn't come back, I went searching. Money for country hopping was hard…but after three years I found her…and I found you. Both of you. Setting my eyes on you two…at that time, it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Stop it," Kagome whispered between her tears, "You're the worst thing to ever happen to us."

Naraku quickly put down his gun so he could properly place his hand on his injury and slow his demise.

"You may think so," he replied, "But I can't be accountable for the onset of my madness. I passionately gave your mother my trust, my entire heart…and then she betrayed me, Kagome. In the worst possible way. She damaged me so bad I'm beyond repair…and even though I've broken you too, I've saved you from that type of pain."

The thought of Sesshomaru closing his eyes for the final time brought another round of tears.

Naraku reached for his gun and picked it up with a shaky hand drenched in his own vital fluid, "I'm ready," he said with a tired voice, "I'm ready to finish this."

She gave a huge sigh between her tears and came out of her fetal position, ready to end this too. She turned to face him and when she saw the gun, she closed her eyes and brought forth the happy place that she'd built in her mind, wrapping that feeling around her tightly.

"Kagome," he called tenderly. She opened her eyes to meet his, ready to embrace it all.

"I'm always with you," he smiled genuinely. "Don't ever forget that."

And in the moment it took her to blink, Naraku put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Kagome was surrounded in the white light of a dying star and as quickly as it came, it went.

Leaving nothing but devastation behind.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 12 AM when he Jinya Takagi saw one more shot.<p>

He jumped at the sound. As soon as his heartbeat calmed down from the initial shock though still racing, his cellphone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"I spoke to him just now," Yuzuru said gently, "He wouldn't say anything about Kagome…he hung up on me."

One gun shot, Jinya thought, then another. Minutes apart, the last one right after a phone call that could destroy the mind of a cracked man.

So…

After another three days…

That's how it ended.

"Yuzuru," Jinya said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news…get on the next flight. I'm going to make an anonymous call to the police."

"You don't think…"

"I'm pretty sure," Jinya gave a somewhat sympathetic exhale, "So I need you to bring a black dress."

He hung up and Jinya stared at the window one more time before picking up the briefcase meant to bribe secrets away and walked into the night.

Those secrets had buried themselves.

And somehow, he thought, that was the way it should be.

* * *

><p>Kagome saw red. It was in her eyes, on her clothes, on the floor and walls around her. Her mouth tasted bitter and metallic and an acrid smell hung over the air.<p>

Her ears were ringing so loud that it drowned out all sound around her. She could feel her lungs starting to burn and knew immediately that she was screaming again but couldn't hear it or stop it.

When she was finally out of breath the ringing began subsiding gently, leaving her a massive headache and earache to deal with.

All she could see near her was Naraku's lifeless body.

Her eyes travelled up his torso until it stopped at the top where half his face was bloody chaos. The rest of it faded into the gloom of the office, lying on that thin line that separated the light from darkness.

Kagome couldn't help it; she turned her face away and retched violently until her stomach stopped giving all the bile it could afford.

But the sound…its resonance caused a slight groan from the person that lay beyond the desks, unable to be seen and unable to be touched.

But not unheard.

"Se-se-Sesshomaru," she gasped when she could breathe again. Kagome wiped her mouth with her free hand and searched in the dark, looking for any sign of him.

She made out his feet sticking out from behind a desk and waited until she had some of her breath back.

"Sessho-ho-ma-maru!" She said as loud as her drained voice would let her.

There was a light moan from his direction and it was all Kagome needed for her body to flood with relief.

She swallowed hard.

And she shut down.

Because now was not the time for fear.

Kagome was well equipped to take the frightened persona and put it on the backburner so the cold and calculating one could come out and serve its purpose. Usually with a smile around strangers she wanted to figure out and befriend.

This time it was for survival.

'Okay,' she thought to herself calmly, 'What now?'"

The first thing she had to do was figure out how to get free from her cuff. She pulled again but none of the recent events weakened its firm links.

Though the blood…it was making her hand slippery. All she had to do was…

Kagome looked around until she spotted Naraku's gun grasped tightly in his dead hand.

If she could just…

She leaned forward as far as her cuffed hand would allow her, the gun inches from his body.

"Damn it!" she shouted as the pain increased and tears slipped down her face, cleansing the blood in small streaks.

She leaned so hard the desk gave and moved her way slightly. Her arm seemed to want to twist until the bones broke.

And that was the idea.

She grasped the gun and with a rough tug, it freed itself from Naraku's quickly stiffening fingers.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back and calmed the strained pressure from her arm…but she didn't want to get used to it.

She assessed her trapped hand like an architect studying a blueprint. Her pointer finger was already smashed and the blood was perfect lubricant and if she could just…

If she could just break one more finger, the limp bones would let her hand slip free.

Kagome looked down at the gun in her hand and let her fingers slide around the red ooze until she found a little lever and moved it to its other position.

Safety lock enabled, she grabbed the gun by its barrel and trigger to thoroughly hold it as the butt of it pointed upwards.

Naraku…

Thinking of his name made her stomach churn again but she caught herself.

_He_ said…that the thumb was a little thicker and would require two solid hits instead of one…

Her body trembled at the thought but she took a quick calming breath and closed her eyes, whimpering at her own anxiety.

She brought her right hand as far back over her shoulder as she could so she could build enough power.

_One_

It was going to hurt…

_Two_

But there were some things more important than pain…

_Three_

And Sesshomaru could be…

With a brave growl she brought her hand swinging around as hard as she could and sent the end of the gun barreling into her thumb.

Kagome shrieked and cried at the same time, dropping the gun as she leaned forward and sank into the pain. Her body racked with anger at herself for doing what she just did.

The crying went on for some time before she was able to pull it under control and breathe it away in huge shaking sobs.

Kagome looked up and steadied herself as she pulled the resolve to embrace for what came next.

With a loud moan she jerked her hand to free herself from the cuff…

But it wouldn't move.

She couldn't pull it through the loop.

Her lips quivered as she realized she had failed to get it over with in one fell swoop…

Hit one. Now it needed hit two.

She sniffled hard but wearily whimpered in agony as she grabbed the gun again, holding it in the same position.

Kagome sobbed as she held it, feeling the throbbing pain of her two fingers spread down her arm and through her body, strong and unforgiving.

She couldn't.

She _couldn't._

It hurt too badly.

It was too much.

She just couldn—

Sesshomaru moaned from his position and Kagome saw his feet shift as he tried to wake himself from his own suffering.

Where had he been shot?

Was he bleeding a lot?

Was it fatal?

She looked around, wild eyed and scared, trying to see him so she could evaluate his condition. But the desk blocked her from his view and left her to wonder every terrible thought.

He'd come for her…

Despite all the danger and peril, he'd come for her.

Through clenched eyes and clamped whimpers she bit her tongue as she winded her arm back until her shoulder creaked in protest.

If she didn't do this for him, he could die for her.

And it would be all her fault.

Because something so trivial as earth shattering pain had stopped her from coming for him.

She swung the weapon.

She shattered her thumb.

And as she fell frontward with a terrible shriek, the bloody lubricant let her mangled fingers slide free.

Kagome slipped onto the oozed soaked carpet, cradling her hand that had nothing but devastating and overwhelming torment to return.

She felt her mind numbing, her body calling her to the darkness of sleep and detachment from its fragmented state but she refused it with every fiber in her being.

Because she did it for him.

And she couldn't stop now.

Kagome gave herself a few minutes to strengthen her drive enough to move and put an end to this situation, this environment.

She'd been sitting for hours and her legs were as stiff and unbending as concrete. But crawling wasn't an option with the state of her hand so she forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pain which was minimal to her throbbing fingers.

What she wanted to do was run to Sesshomaru's side and hold him and comfort him.

What she needed….what she _had_ to do was put him aside for their best interests.

She looked around with purpose knowing exactly what she sought and found it just a few feet from her.

Kagome held her breath and looked at the ceiling as she stepped over the corpse of her captive. There was a millisecond where she felt like his hand would reach up and clutch her ankle, never allowing her to be free of him.

However it was impossible.

And so long as she kept telling herself that she was able to walk away from him and reached the object that had fell away when he took his own life.

Kagome picked up the Naraku's phone and tried wiping the blood from it by rubbing it against her shirt.

It was a silly and futile attempt because she was blood splattered too and it did nothing but smear it around. With a stomach with nothing left to give, she accepted that she would have to place the wet thing to her face. Her uninjured hand dialed 911 and then placed the phone between her ear and shoulder.

After a short amount of ringing a voice picked up on the other end.

"911 emergency," a man answered.

"Yes... My name is Kagome Higurashi," she said with a raspy voice, the gift from all her screaming. "I need you to trace this call and send an ambulance... My kidnapper is dead and my boyfriend's been shot."

She listened to the man on the other end.

"Yes," she said tiredly. "Yes, I'll hold."

.

..

…

….

_The rain to the wind said,__  
>'You push and I'll pelt.'<br>They so smote the garden bed  
>That the flowers actually knelt,<br>And lay lodged-though not dead.  
>I know how the flowers felt.<em>

-Robert Frost


	25. Aftershock

A/N: ^_^ love you guys. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru came around feeling like someone had tried to compress his entire body into one flat sheet. His bones ached and his skin throbbed and burned at the same time. His right shoulder had a strange pierced pain that numbed his arm at the same time.<p>

Fine. It was pain. One large exhale let him welcome it fully so he could grow accustomed to it. Pain was of little concern to his mind. Let the body deal with that.

What was really concerning him was the light that was beaming down on his eyelids. That didn't seem right…

There was no electricity in SunTech.

SunTech…

SunTech…

_Kagome_!

Sesshomaru shot upright with her name on his lips as he wildly looked him, his eyes unsure of the surroundings.

Chair, monitoring machines, linoleum floor-

Sesshomaru gave a short guttural cry as he grabbed his right shoulder, the piercing pain all of a sudden a wave of fire.

Bandages met his inquiring fingers and he looked down to see his arm tightly wrapped in white bandage, the upper part beginning to turn pink.

Still clutching he turned around, scanning the room.

"Kagome!" he called frantically. He'd realized he was in a hospital but where was _she_? "Kagome!"

The door opened and a nurse and doctor walked in, the doctor ushering with his hands for Sesshomaru to calm down.

"Mr. Takahashi, you're all right," the doctor began, "My name is-"

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru roared ready to leap, "Kagome Higurashi. She's seventeen. She's got brown ey-"

"Miss Higurashi is just fine," the doctor said using the same ushering gesture, "She's on the floor above us. She came out of surgery about an hour or so."

"Take me to her!" he shouted and tried to move but flinched when the pink in his bandage began to turn red. The machines he was hooked to resisted letting him go.

"Calm down or I'll have to sedate you," the doctor's tone went from soothing to stern. He motioned to the nurse who all too quickly produced a large needle.

Sesshomaru eyed the nurse and quickly gave the doctor a nod of understanding. "Fine" he said, sitting back in the bed, "Fine."

"Now as I was saying," the doctor cleared his throat as the nurse moved to address Sesshomaru's shoulder, "I'm Dr. Kurosaki and you're in Midoriko hospital in Tokyo. You brought here about five hours ago with a bullet wound to your shoulder and a sprained rib. We cleared you with a very mild concussion but now that you're awake we want to monitor you for the next couple of hours. How are you feeling?"

"After telling me all that, how do you expect me to feel?" Sesshomaru cut his eyes.

Dr. Kurosaki simply nodded, used to irate patients.

"I need to talk to you about your arm," he said just as the nurse finished unwrapping his bandage and gauze. Sesshomaru looked down to see a tightly stitched patch of skin that was slowly and lightly bleeding. The nurse began cleaning it softly.

"You are very lucky," Dr. Kurosaki told Sesshomaru, "We were able to get the bullet out and you only suffered a right humeral fracture which is pretty fortunate, considering."

"Considering," Sesshomaru echoed dully.

"We had to insert a rod to help the fracture heal properly but with time and physical therapy, you will fully recover."

"Fine, thank you," he said curtly, "Where's Kagome?" then a flash shot through his eyes, "Where's Naraku?"

He felt it.

The atmosphere of the room changed instantly. Suddenly everything felt darker and an eerie feeling climbed up Sesshomaru's pained body.

"His body was wheeled down to the morgue," Dr. Kurosaki answered, "Miss Higurashi explained to us who he was and what had happened when she spoke to our 911 operators. We're very sorry you had to endu-"

"How!" Sesshomaru asked hotly, "How'd he die?"

His doctor hesitated, not wanting to rile up the patient, before deciding that putting that question to rest was a better idea.

"He suffered a gun wound to his left abdomen," the doctor paused, "And he took his own life by shooting himself through the mouth."

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling wave of intense liberation wash over him.

"Regarding Miss Higurashi," her name brought back Sesshomaru's full attention, "We looked up her records from ten years back but her contact information has changed since then," the doctor explained. "Do you know of any family we can call?"

"I'll take care of her," Sesshomaru said firmly. "Call my brother, Inuyasha Takahashi. He was here a while back for multiple fractures."

Dr. Kurosaki hesitated for a moment then spoke gently, "I know you two came in together but… it's against hospital protocol to put a patient in the care of anyone who isn't immediate family."

"I'm her family," Sesshomaru snapped. "She has no one else but me, do you understand?"

"Even so we'd need power of attorney-"

Sesshomaru used his left arm and grabbed the doctor by his coat. The nurse let out a burst of surprise but the doctor waved two fingers at her, letting her know to relax.

"How much?" Sesshomaru growled. "Twenty? Fifty thousand? I'll pay whatever you want to make the red tape go away."

Dr. Kurosaki stared at him for a few moments, seeing the intensity.

"That's unnecessary. I will allow it, only because this is special circumstance."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said as kindly as he could and let the doctor go. "Now take me to her."

Sesshomaru began reaching over, slowly but firmly pulling out his IV drip and unstrapping himself from his heart monitor.

"Ah, wait a minute. It can wait a little longer. You both need your rest."

"You either take me or I'll walk around screaming her name until I'm tackled by security," Sesshomaru looked around, "Midoriko is a Miko Corp hospital," he observed. "You're a client of Tetsusiaga…in that case I'll just have security tackle you."

Dr. Kurosaki stared at him before giving a small exasperated huff.

"You're very forceful, Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru used the sheet from his bed to dab off some blood from his IV, "Only when it matters," he said.

* * *

><p>Kagome's doctor was closing the door behind him when Dr. Kurosaki came strolling up the hallway, pushing Sesshomaru in a wheelchair due to hospital policy. His arm had been placed in a sling.<p>

They stopped outside her room where the viewing window blinds had been shut, hiding her from sight.

"He's here to visit," Dr. Kurosaki said firmly.

"Absolutely not," the other doctor said, "She just woke up from surgery and she's in no condition-"

Dr. Kurosaki shot him a look and pulled him aside. They began whispering heatedly, giving Sesshomaru the occasional glance.

Kagome's doctor cleared his throat and walked over to Sesshomaru, extending a hand. "I'm doctor-"

"I don't care," Sesshomaru cut in, "How is she?"

The doctor took a second to hide his shocked reaction and then gently rapt the viewing window. Almost immediately the blinds were drawn by a nurse who quickly went back to checking the machines.

Kagome sat up straight, arms limp by her side. Her cheek was badly bruised, an ugly shade of purple, and there was a healing cut on her lip but she had been cleaned up nicely.

She stared straight ahead at the wall, eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

"Besides her hand she sustained no serious injuries," her doctor told him, "She went into surgery and we put two rods into her hand to straighten the bone along her thumb and forefinger. It's in a cast and should heal nicely."

Sesshomaru was so relieved his entire stance changed. His shoulders sagged slightly as the wheelchair welcomed the shift in weight. The pain back came then, shooting up his arm and making his shoulder cramp, but it was bearable enough to ignore.

"She hasn't talked yet, even when she woke up," the doctor said as he and Sesshomaru gazed at her through the viewing glass. "The shock's too severe. She passed out when she arrived so the surgery was immediate. Since then, nothing. If the 911 call didn't have her name or the crime scene, your wallet, you'd be John and Jane Doe."

"Can I go in?"

The two doctors exchanged glances with each other before Sesshomaru's doctor nodded nervously.

"But tread lightly. We spoke to the EMT's. Seeing what she saw, we don't want to sedate her if she violently comes out of shock."

Sesshomaru nodded and the doctor opened the door so he could wheel into the room.

"You," he said to the nurse who turned around in surprise, "Leave."

"But the doctor said no visi-"

She noticed the two physicians through the viewing window. They were outside in the hall beckoning to her frantically. She looked bewildered but quickly left.

Sesshomaru gently closed the door behind him. Then he stood from his wheelchair.

He walked around her bed and went to the corner, grabbing a chair and bringing it to her bedside. He grabbed her uninjured hand and squeezed it gently.

"Kagome."

Like a doll coming to life at the sound of her name, she let out a small shuddering breath and looked at him, her large brown eyes filled with pain.

"You're okay," she said in a small whispery voice.

He grabbed her hand and placed it against his face.

"I'm okay," he assured her.

"Naraku's dead," she informed immediately.

"Then it's over." he said softly. "He's gone now. You've escaped."

"I shot him…then he shot himself in front of me," Kagome replied, her voice was slow and very calm but had an odd pleasant tone at the very end of it. "I'll never get that out of my head... He said 'I'll always be with you' and then he shot himself…that's not something… I don't think I can escape that."

"But you're here with me," he told her, looking at her with deep concern.

"And now that I know you're okay," She took a deep long breath, "It has to go," she said as if it was as simple as throwing out a piece of paper, "It has to go away."

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand tightly. "Kagome," he warned. "Don't do it."

"If I can just block it out," Kagome's breathing spiked as she looked away, "If I can just block it all out right now, I'll be okay too." She closed her eyes, squinting hard.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru raised his voice, knowing exactly what she was doing. He'd done it a million times himself.

She was locking herself into her mind. Kagome was building barriers around her, leaving the image of Naraku's shattered head outside of it.

If Sesshomaru didn't stop her she'd make it too small, the haven in her head, and she wouldn't make room for anyone but herself. She'd cut her heartstrings to everyone that was connected to Naraku. Her family, her friends, anything that would even remind her of what she'd seen…

She'd possibly cut out Sesshomaru too, and everything she felt for him.

"Kagome," he called hotly as she took a deep shaky breath and shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was a risk of her never coming out again. If he didn't stop her, she could live inside herself for as long as she could and he would completely lose her as if she'd died anyway.

She was slipping away again…

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled angrily through gritted teeth and pulled her down to him by her hospital gown. He violently kissed her to jolt her from her thoughts.

When she didn't yield to him, he stood from the chair and stroked her cheek gently, never moving his lips.

The cut on her lip began to open up and they both tasted the blood between them as that isolated area of pain registered through her body.

She began to tremble and he gently moved away, keeping his face close to hers.

Her eyes…

She furrowed her brow, shaking softly.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. She said it with fear, with emotion, the odd calm and pleasant voice gone.

"I'm here," He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. "Don't leave me like that."

"But…"

He wiped the blood from her lip before kissing her softly, "Don't do that to me now, after everything we've been through," he told her, "Please."

She searched his eyes, breaking him apart with her thoughts before giving him a small nod and touching his cheek affectionately, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her sternly, "It's my fault that you had to do what you did. You were to never be to the one to touch that gun. I failed you, Kagome."

"How?" she asked, breathing gently. Her eyes shined like glass.

"I was supposed to save you from him. I wanted to be your knight," Sesshomaru admitted, reaching up and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head very slowly, "The fact that you came for me was enough. You found out I needed help and you came for me. That's the first time…"

There were tears rising as she caught a shaky breath "Nobody ever came before."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "I will always—always—come when you need me, didn't I tell you that?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to her, softly sniffling until she had regained herself.

She let him sink back into the chair and wiped her face, releasing out a huge sigh. "I didn't know I had so many tears," she said with a sniffle. "My eyes hurt from crying so much."

Sesshomaru simply kissed the back of her hand.

She looked him over and frowned at his bandages and sling. "Your arm," she said gently.

"Worth it," was all he was willing to explain at the moment. "How's your hand?" he asked, motioning to her cast.

Kagome looked at it with surprise as if finally noticing it. "It hurts," she replied. "But I'll live. I've got a-"

"-high pain tolerance," they finished together.

"I know," Sesshomaru said, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she looked back at him.

"I want to sleep with you."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before laughing softly, finally understanding his direct language.

She moved over as far as she could and pulled back her covers for him. Sesshomaru climbed in gently, positioning himself so that he could pull her in and she could lie on his chest without disturbing his injured arm or her hand.

"Comfortable?" she murmured as their bare legs tangled under the sheets.

There was no reply.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up.

Feeling Kagome against him, having her safe in his arms, had put him back to sleep instantly.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 am when the door to Kagome's hospital room forcefully slid open and jarred both of them from their sleep.<p>

"Wha-" Sesshomaru began.

"_KAGOME!"_ Souta shouted as he ran to the bed and threw his hands around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Souta!" she too was surprised and when she looked up she saw Seji at the doorway giving her a crooked smile and a small wave, keeping his distance so as not to interrupt the sibling reunion.

"He was worried," Seji said, "We both were. And I'm happy we came."

Souta pulled back with a teary face, "I knew it," he said between shaky sobs, "I knew there was something wrong. You don't ignore me like that, you don't just disappear. I _told_ Seji. I wasn't going to wait around! ItoldhimI'dcomelookingforyounomatter-" and as his words began to run together, Kagome patted his back consolingly.

"All right, all right, stop that," she cooed softly with a tear or two in her own eyes, "I'm sorry I scared you. You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Mad?" Souta's mouth began to quiver as another blubbering wave came forth, "I was terrified! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he scolded with sniffles, "I don't want to lose you!" and he placed his head to her shoulder as he gave her more of his tears.

Sesshomaru eased himself from the bed, letting them have their moment as he stretched gently and walked over to the door where their guardian waited.

"You must be Seji," Sesshomaru extended his working hand, "Kagome can talk about you for days."

"Sesshomaru," Seji shook it firmly and Sesshomaru noted the huge amount of relief that shined in the man's eyes, "Whatever you did for her, thank you. I cannot even begin to say how little those words fail to express my gratitude."

"Think nothing of it," the young man replied, "But out of curiosity, how'd you find us here?"

A small look of surprise crossed Seji's face, "You didn't know? There's a circus outside," he informed him, "You two are all over the morning news."

Sesshomaru knit his eyes in disbelief and concern as he turned around and stalked over to the hospital curtains and threw them aside.

They were about four stories high and beneath them were a wave of people holding cameras and microphones as they tried talking to police that had set up a barricade. White vans lined the streets with decals of every news station Sesshomaru could name.

Someone had tipped them off.

He quickly shut the curtains before they caught sight of him.

"How long have they been out there?"

Seji gave a light shrug, "Our plane landed at 6:30. Your faces were all over the television by then."

"What's going on?" asked a worried Kagome as Souta climbed into the bed with her to get a more comfortable position for his relieved weeping.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru's voice began to turn strict and cold, "I was hoping for a little more time before-"

There was a knock on the viewing window and Seji looked over before gracefully moving aside.

Sesshomaru's posture tightened as a nurse appeared with a wheelchair and next to her stood the tall and calm stature of a man ready for blood.

"Get in the chair, Sesshomaru," Taishou Takahashi said, "You owe me some explanations."


	26. The World Keeps Turning

Sesshomaru was wheeled back to his own room before the nurse was politely excused. He eased himself into his bed carefully so as not to jar his healing arm.

Taishou shut the door behind them and stared at his son, placing his hands in his coat pockets, "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Sesshomaru hesitated for only a heartbeat, "Good morning," he said graciously.

"What's this I hear about you and Kagome being found covered in blood in an abandoned building across town?" Taishou began.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but Taishou didn't seem to want to hear it.

"Your face is all over the damn news," he marched over and grabbed the remote, turning on the television in the upper corner. Flicking through it, he stopped on the first news channel.

_"The situation at Midoriko hospital uptown has made some progression as our cameras caught both piano prodigy, Souta Higurashi and Tetsusiaga Security CEO, Taishou Takahashi entering the hospital from two separate entrances within minutes of each other. There is strong speculation that their family members Kagome Higurashi-"_

-Kagome's school photo popped up on the screen, her fake smile charming the masses-

_"-And Sesshomaru Takahashi-_"

-Sesshomaru's photo was the same one from the newspaper article. Dressed in a suit as he left the office—

"_Were late last night involved in a brutal kidnapping and murder situation in the old financial district of Tokyo. Our producers here have decided to release the 911 emergency call. Please be advised, what you are about to hear is not appropriate for young viewers-"_

"They've been playing that damn tape every hour on the hour," Taishou clicked the television off, "My phone hasn't stopped ringing since 4am. There's a god damn mob outside trying to get a glimpse of you! I've got three lawyers and a publicist keeping them from foaming at the mouth!"

He balled a fist to try and contain his anger and took in a huge breath of air.

"My sons," Taishou let out the exasperated breath and placed his hand to his forehead, "Are trying to send me to an early grave. Did you know the parents of some boy Inuyasha assaulted are trying to press charges? And then of course, you missed the meeting yesterday because oh, right—you were busy getting a bullet lodged inside of you!"

"Don't worry though," Sesshomaru replied, "I'm all right."

"Why is it," Taishou continued, "That whenever someone tells me you're at the hospital it's because you've done something stupid for a girl?"

He declined to answer.

"What were you thinking?" Taishou asked as he began to vent his anger by pacing in compact little strokes, "You have responsibilities! You have duties! Who would provide for yours wife and child if something were to happen to you? I'm certainly not going to open _my_ wallet-"

"Now that's a lie," Sesshomaru calmly interrupted, "I know that you tried to bribe Kagura. Apparently there's a way to get into your wallet somehow-"

"That was different," Taishou waved a flippant hand, "I only asked her to clear your head. Ever since you and this damn girl began mingling it's been nothing but trouble. Your focus is off, your productivity is down, and not to mention—_she got you shot_!"

"A small price to pay," Sesshomaru replied, "She was in serious danger and if that's what it took to get her to safety, then I have no regrets."

"I mean the poor girl no offense," Taishou said, "And I'm happy she's all right and everything, but I don't see how that has anything to do with you."

"Kagome went missing for two days," Sesshomaru replied, his posture and tone still calm, "Her parents were wherever the hell they were, not giving a damn. That only leaves her brother, who's a child incapable of much help. Who's it got anything to deal with, if not me?"

"Fine," Taishou was starting to lose his grip on his temper, "You could have called the police. Delegated the situation to keep yourself out of it instead of recklessly throwing yourself into danger."

"Why would I do something that futile?" Sesshomaru asked, "The minute I tried to raise the alarm, you and Takagi came barreling down on my back. I'm sure that police inquiry would have been mysteriously buried under a mountain of paperwork."

Left without logic or comeback, Taishou stopped his pacing and shut his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "This girl is dangerous," he concluded, "So now that your little fiasco is over, I think it's time to stop this and come back to where you belong."

Sesshomaru remained silent, turning over his thoughts.

"I will clean up this mess again just like I have done for you two fools every single time."

"I resign."

Taishou looked at his watch, "We'll start with the media and try to make it look like unrelated incidents. I don't want them thinking that you have anything to do with the Higurashi family."

"I resign."

"Then we'll have to get you a private physical therapist, not to mention clean you up for the ceremony with Kagura in two days. Our stockholders are going to have a fit."

"She's gone."

"And-" Taishou's words slowly died as he turned his head and narrowed his eyes at his son, "What do you mean 'she's gone'?"

"So you_ can_ hear me," said his stoic son, "I was concerned for a moment."

"Gone where, Sesshomaru?" said a man whose lid on his anger was getting looser by the second as the storm beneath it bubbled and steamed.

"Korea or something," it was evident in his voice that Sesshomaru couldn't care less, "She won't be coming back for at least another five years."

The narrowed eyes of his father turned into pinpoints of rage, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing she didn't want me to do," Sesshomaru replied, "She wanted to be free of me and I gave her that. And now that I am freeing myself of you, I will be filing for divorce as soon as my lawyer can uncap a pen."

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm step down from your VP footpath," Sesshomaru said, "Effective immediately I am no longer an executive employee of Tetsusiaga Security. Have my secretary clean out my things. I only want my laptop and a little lockbox in the third drawer."

Taishou stared at his son with a small expression of incredulity, "Now isn't the time to play these little games, son."

"I agree," Sesshomaru said, "I'll need those things so I can get a move on starting my own company."

He watched his father's dumbfounded stare before Taishou took a short but deep breath and said with calm composure, "And what company would that be?"

Sesshomaru gave a tiny smile like a cat that'd caught the mouse by its tail, "A private security company. Body guards, personal details, such the like. One that will compete with yours on a more intimate level -"

He was cut off with the small angry chuckles of a father who'd just heard his son had totaled the car and wanted a ride to the movies.

"Is that so? Well I checked your bank accounts," he told his son, "You've been cleaned out. And don't doubt for a minute that you still have your trust fund to dip into."

"That was a stupid thing to say," Sesshomaru scoffed, "Do I look twenty-five to you?" He asked sarcastically, "And if you're referring to startup capital, I regrettably will have to dip into Rin's trust but I will replace it. The company will start off small scale but I've got a five year and ten year business plan that will reimburse her around year seven."

Just then an expression of remembrance went across Sesshomaru's face.

"By the way," There was tightness in his voice as he tried to control himself, "In response to your earlier comment about not providing for your granddaughter in the event of my death or incapacitation, Fuck You."

Taishou's outrage was so hot he paled instead of turning red.

"I will keep her well out of your possessive grip. You're not even to look at her," Sesshomaru said with heartfelt meaning, "Any contact whatsoever, and I will break you-"

"Watch your tone!"

"Why, is it not threatening enough?" Sesshomaru deepened it to show his seriousness, "Because I will _break you_."

In two bounding steps, Taishou was near his son's bedside and hauling him up by his hospital gown with one hand.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" he cried and raised his free fist in the air to teach his son the error of his ways…

But he paused the harmful downswing when his eyes locked with Sesshomaru and he saw that soul piercing coldness that said,

'I will brutally murder you without remorse.'

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Sesshomaru deciding to let his father make the next move while he gave him that penetrating glare.

With a large angry huff, Taishou released his son and shoved him back into the bed.

"You have a non-disclosure agreement," Taishou attacked in the only way he could. Through business.

"You'll be using practices and intellectual property you learned under Tetsusiaga. Practices I own. Think carefully, Sesshomaru," his father warned, "If you do this, I will bury you in litigation. By the time I'm done with you, you won't have a penny to rub between your egotistical little fingers."

"Do as you must," Sesshomaru replied as he readjusted himself to be comfortable.

"I will run you into the ground before you even apply for a business license."

"And in return," Sesshomaru went for the kill, "I will inform the IRS that the reason I am separating myself and _my patented_ intellectual property from your corporation is because of the embezzling that I discovered and want no part of."

Deep down in the pits of his soul there was a primal purr of pleasure when Sesshomaru saw the look his father made, like a deer caught in headlights. Like a prey knowing this was the moment they were going to die.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Sesshomaru lightly mocked, "Sixteen years that man was your right hand and all of a sudden he's retiring three years early and handing over the VP crown to me. You think I wouldn't find out why?" Sesshomaru asked nastily, "I'm a little disappointed you didn't look for yourself. He's robbed you blind."

Taishou, a leader of a billion dollar corporation who was used to the media limelight, recovered beautifully.

"You have no proof of such an allegation," He responded, "You shouldn't cry wolf like that, boy."

"Oh but I do have proof," Sesshomaru said, "Sixty copies of proof as a matter of fact. Fiscal reports, income taxes and federal taxes, book records, bank records-"

"_Bank_ records?"

"I have my ways," Sesshomaru continued smoothly, "The point is, while you're busy throwing your army of lawyers at me, I'll be having the IRS comb through that place so deeply and roughly that you'll wake up every morning wondering why your backside hurts," Sesshomaru promised, "And when they find what I found, which they will, I will rub a penny between my fingers as I watch you and all you've worked for crumble into ruins."

Taishou's astounded look only lasted for a second as he tried to think of what else he could say. He went over to the small visitor's chair in the corner room and sank into it, at a loss.

"How does it feel to not be in control?" Sesshomaru continued, relishing this cruel feeling that rose inside him, "It's always push, take, push with you. Are you surprised that I bit you because you're all I can reach on this short leash?"

Taishou sagged, "Sesshomaru…" he said with a touch of distress.

"But I will give you a chance," Sesshomaru continued, "Break the non-disclosure and do not interfere with me and the IRS will be none the wiser as you bury those secrets."

His father let out a long deep sigh.

"You're just like your mother," Taishou said wearily, "Fighting me every step of the way."

"Don't bring her into-"

"I can't count the amount of times she tried to take you and leave me," Taishou continued, looking at the ceiling, "I built that guest house so she'd at least storm off with you to somewhere I'd know about but eventually that wasn't enough."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, unsure of what he was talking about. He had never heard that about the guest house before.

"And during a particularly bad fight, when I wouldn't let her take you from me," Taishou's eyes were looking into the past, "She got in the car and sped off and…"

Unable to complete his sentence, both men fell into a heavy moment of silence.

When the moment came to an end, Taishou said softly, "And here you are, reminding me of her in every single way. It pleases me and hurts me at the same time, son."

Sesshomaru saw the transformation.

His stern and forcefully controlling father sagged and became an old man with salt and pepper hair due to stress and hard work. His face was wrinkled. His hands were becoming bony and thin.

Now, before Sesshomaru, he was just a weary timeworn man watching his vessel slowly sink as his sons desired nothing more but to jump ship and leave him to drown.

Sesshomaru's tone became calm but still carried the weight of solemnity, "Did you know Inuyasha calls you by your first name?" he asked to his father who remained silent in response.

"It's a sign of disrespect," Sesshomaru enlightened him, "And for a while I always just thought he was a fool, because I may not see eye to eye with you, and I can assure you that I do not admire you, but I have always respected you. As such, I've called you father."

"Yet you would threaten me so," Taishou replied tiredly, "Such appreciation for the man who provided for you, who taught you everything you know."

"You're right," Sesshomaru sighed, "I have learned a lot from you. I watched you give up what was important for what was necessary. You gave up your family for your empire. You have made your choice and I have learned from you what gains and losses came with that decision. But I have failed to learn anything else.

And what I have failed to learn is what_ I_ must do to leave a legacy of my choosing. What you want for me is not your decision. I will choose what to sacrifice and what to gain."

Taishou didn't want or care to respond.

"When I look at Rin, I am terrified," Sesshomaru continued, "I constantly think 'What do I do now?'. I frequently worry if she's happy enough, if she feels loved, if she knows that she's a child and not an asset to be trained in my image.

I am eighteen and can set up a 401k and investment portfolio, but I haven't the slightest idea how to throw a birthday party. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Are you feeling unloved, Sesshomaru?" his father asked somewhat snappishly, "Is that what this is about? Daddy wasn't home enough to see your baseball games so now you're bitter and rebellious? You're out to show the world how much of a cold bastard I am by giving a child a wondrous and fantastical and unrealistic childhood you never had?"

"I must admit that there was once a time I felt that way," Sesshomaru answered, "But three years ago, a doctor put my child in my hands and I threw those feelings away. This isn't about you. Raising her isn't my way of living through her for the childhood I never received.

I just want her to be different from me, from Kagome. To be_ capable_ of letting people in and showing her humanity. No one will have to break into the head of a cold and calculating person that knows nothing better than to keep others at arm's length.

Rin will be a person that, if she went missing, someone will notice and care enough to go looking for her even under threat of death."

Taishou let out a frustrated breath, "And it comes full circle. You and this damn Kagome girl again. Well let me tell you something, Sesshomaru. I have been a good father to you. I may not have been the one you wished for, the one you've seen on television, but that is a fantasy.

This is the real world. I have done right by you by teaching you to rise above normalcy, above struggle. If it wasn't for me telling you how to set up a 401k, you'd be slaving away as a fry cook to buy that daughter a spoon to eat with-"

"And for that I thank you," Sesshomaru gave a small bow of his head, "Raising me the way you did was your way of caring, of keeping me close. I understand that, I always have. You wanted to pass me an empire that was fully functional. You wanted to give me a legacy to stand proud on. Thank you father, for your hard work and dedication. But I must respectfully decline."

"You respectfully decline…" his father echoed with a small smile of contempt.

He suddenly stood up from his chair and straightened his coat, "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this any longer," he growled as he headed for the door, "Do as you damn well please."

Sesshomaru watched him walk across the room, "Will you interfere?"

Taishou turned around just as he reached for the doorknob, "You have a week to remove your things from my property, corporate and residential, do you understand?" he asked instead.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "Thank you for that courtesy."

"You're a damn fool," Taishou became infuriated by his son's civil tone and in a moment of hurt said, "Do not call me when you've crashed and burned like your mother."

He opened the door.

"Taishou," Sesshomaru called, releasing his shock and embracing his resentment that he had buried deep inside.

His father turned and gave him an angry stare, "What?"

"I will never call you."

Taishou Takahashi left the hospital without another word, slamming doors as he went.

* * *

><p>As Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome's room with thin paper slippers, the scene had changed drastically. There were two policemen at the door serving as security as an irate and familiar figure tried to force his way in.<p>

"I swear to god if I wasn't in this damn cast, I'd break your god-damn-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called calmly.

His brother tightened as he turned to the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, "Where the hell have you been?" he asked hotly, "They won't let me in Kagome's room, even though I keep telling…"

He noticed the bandaging and sling on Sesshomaru's arm and couldn't mask his concern, "You're okay, right?"

"Yes."

"Then damn, what the hell happened to you!"

Both brothers, arms in their perspective slings, stared at each other like mirror images.

"I was shot," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Fuck…" then without missing a beat Inuyasha replied, "I'm sure it hurts less than someone standing over you and snapping your arm three times."

"I don't know," the response was immediate, "Shall I shoot you and you tell me?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but crack a small smile as Sesshomaru looked slightly amused.

_I'm glad you're okay._

"We will talk more about these things later," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to the police escorts and said in a tone with undeniable authority, "Please tell Miss Higurashi that the Takahashi brothers are here. I am sure she will want us."

The two police men traded looks until one bended under Sesshomaru's steely voice and knocked on the door before disappearing through it.

Seconds later they were ushered inside.

Kagome gave them a wan smile as she softly caressed Souta's hair. He had fallen asleep in the bed with her, his arm draped across her lap in a protective manner. His face was red due to the river he had cried and as a result it had exhausted him.

Inuyasha like a scared child preparing for reprimand said softly, "I'm hope you're not mad that I came."

"I'm not mad, Inuyasha," Kagome said politely yet tiredly, "I was hoping you'd come. That's why I had them bring extra chairs," she explained as Sesshomaru noticed that one had turned into five, "and Seji will be back with coffee."

"Why so many?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Seji, my father, my mother, and the both of you," she counted off.

"How'd you know I'd show?" Inuyasha asked, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Because apparently I'm on the news... and you care about me," Kagome said earnestly, "And what you did…what happened that day was you and not you trying to care about me at the same time. I'm willing to talk about it with you in a little while but I have to talk to my mother first."

"Is she here?" Sesshomaru's tone was level and calm but heavy.

Kagome shook her head, "My father is here but he's in the lobby trying to control the mess outside. Turns out he was just an hour south in Yokohama."

Inuyasha took a seat, bashfully keeping his eyes on Kagome in case she changed her mind.

"When will she arrive?" Sesshomaru asked, having a bone to pick with her as well.

"It shouldn't be too long," Kagome replied, "But make yourselves at home until then," she invited.

Sesshomaru pulled a chair up to the opposite side of Kagome's bed and lightly placed his hand on her knee, "Later, we have much to discuss," he told her.

"Okay," she said.

Inuyasha finally grabbed the remote and turned on the television, flicking through the channels until he stopped on a heated couple arguing in Spanish. He began catching up Kagome and Sesshomaru on the plot and they paid rapt attention as he explained.

Altogether, in this small moment of peace, they waited.


	27. Broken Children

It was dusk when the group was startled by a holler outside their room. "Where the hell have you been?" a man shouted, "I've been trying to reach you all day."

"I had to wait until that flock of reporters got tired," Kagome visibly stiffened at the sound of her mother's voice, "They're everywhere!"

"I know," Renge replied, "I've been in the lobby trying to control that mess. I can't reach Jinya or the publicist. I swear, why are we paying these people?"

"Where's Kagome?" Yuzuru asked softly.

"She's in there. I haven't been in yet. This media fiasco has taken me all damn day."

"Souta," Kagome called lowly to the boy who rested on her shoulder. He sat up and gave her a look of concern.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change in Souta's demeanor. He no longer looked like her little kid brother, a weepy small child who admired his sister more than anything in the world.

His eyes hardened, his posture straightened, and he looked older and stronger. This was the face he'd first had when Sesshomaru had visited Kagome. The sharp cold look that could make a wise old man feel young and foolish.

This was the face of the unbendable and remarkably intimidating prodigy.

Sesshomaru was a little amazed by just how sensitive and receptive the boy was to Kagome. He'd sensed her anxiety and changed his character to protect her.

Souta was an emotionally stunted child. Like Kagome and Sesshomaru, he had been forced into a world where cold and methodical upbringing made you brilliant but cold and methodical yourself. But Souta had something they did not.

A small piece of normalcy and genuine love from Kagome.

With only his sister to ever treat him like a child and show him sincere affection, his attachment to her had easily become obsessive. Belonging to a family like that, it wasn't unusual.

But…

It was an odd sight, seeing Souta in the bed with his elder sister, his hand tightly grasping her shoulder as his presence comforted both of them.

She shifted only slightly and they readjusted themselves in unison.

The bond between them was the strongest Sesshomaru had ever seen. A quick thought flashed through his head that Souta and Kagome were connected in the most spiritual of ways.

Souta could sense Kagome's feelings and well-being wherever she was and she knew how to comfort him without asking, whatever the issue may be.

Their appearances and ages obviously differed but they seemed to be connected by soul alone. Yuzuru had been pregnant when Kikyo died and the morbid thought came to Sesshomaru's head that as the developing child was in utero, a piece of Kikyo's spirit was given to him to comfort Kagome as much as possible.

Eleven years apart, they were like twins.

"You and Seji should go get some dinner," Kagome suggested.

"No," he replied immediately. He had been expecting this, "I'm staying."

She looked at him with concern, searching his eyes and breaking him down. Souta let her, hiding nothing from her as he let her sense his own anxiety and feeling of helplessness. If nothing else, his posture stated, he could stay with her for support.

"You're tired too?" she asked softly when she came to her conclusion.

"Yeah," he nodded gently, "No more secrets or lies. I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore."

She placed her hand on the back of his head in affection, "You will not like the things you hear," she warned him in a tone that said if she let him stay, there was no turning back.

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kagome gave a small skeptical look before resigning, "Okay," she said.

Souta decided to leave the bed and grabbed a chair, pulling it close to her bedside and sitting in it with tall and beautifully strict posture.

Souta on one side, Sesshomaru on the other, Kagome couldn't help feeling like the most loved girl in the world.

But a moment of doubt flashed her mind when her mother came sauntering into the hospital room, her father following as he madly texted on his cellular.

Yuzuru was wearing a modest black dress, her face covered by sunglasses. She had a fashionable scarf wrapped around her hair to help mask her appearance.

Renge's tie had been loosened and he had folded his coat over his arm. He looked tired and annoyed and immediately sat in the nearest empty chair as he lost himself in his phone.

Souta said nothing to welcome them.

Kagome and her gang of males were all awake, watching Yuzuru like wolves waiting to see what the rabbit would do next.

Yuzuru, through her sunglasses, turned to look at all of them in a sweeping motion before settling her gaze on the girl in the middle. She didn't say anything.

Kagome, with small tears already lining her eyes, gave a contempt little smile. "Hi mom," she breathed.

"What's all this?" Yuzuru asked, "Who are all these people?"

"Don't worry about them," Kagome said calmly, "We have more important things to talk about."

"Well it's getting a little cramped in here, don't you think?"

"_Mom_," Souta stressed, "Just leave it."

"I am not going to 'just leave it'" she lightly snapped. "We're not going to do this in a room full of strangers," she waved her hand to envelop the hospital room.

Kagome's calm demeanor immediately dissipated.

"Anyone who doesn't want to be here has five seconds to leave the room!" she suddenly screamed.

Only her parents and doctor flinched.

"Even so," Yuzuru pressed when she recovered from the shock, "This is a private matter. A _family_ matter. "

"Do as your mother says," Renge dully echoed from the corner.

Kagome looked irate.

Souta turned to stare at his father who was still tuned out. "Seji," he said calmly and without having to explain, Seji stood from his seat, walked across the room, and snatched the phone from Renge's hand.

"What are you-!" he stood in outrage.

"It's time to stop ignoring the situation and pay attention," Seji said firmly, "There is nothing more important than the people in this room… Sir," he added because this man was still his employer.

Renge's reddening face calmed down slightly as he resumed his seat and stared in the direction of his wife and daughter.

Souta relaxed once again.

"Kagome," her mother was stressing, "We should talk in private. I don't know these-"

"This is Sesshomaru," her introduction was rushed and impolite and Sesshomaru didn't move from his position, "He saved my life. And that guy is his brother so he gets a pass. They're just as much family to me as Seji and Souta."

"I don't think-"

"They want to stay, they stay!"

Renge finally decided to put in some real input, "Lower your voice," he hissed and motioned for her doctor to shut the door, "The whole hospital has had enough entertainment at our expense."

"Lower my—_lower my voice!"_ Kagome shrieked at her father while her free hand gripped the sheet tightly, "I can scream if I want to because now there are people around to hear me!" Souta grabbed her forearm lightly and it seemed to instantly calm her slightly.

"What the hell!" she shouted, "You've been in the lobby all damn day hearing that I was found covered in blood and that's the first thing you tell me to do?" she looked at both of them, "It's been five minutes and none of you have even asked me if I'm all right! You don't think there's something wrong with that?"

"Kagome," Yuzuru breathed, "You know I'm reliev-"

"Shut up," Kagome snapped, "You're the last one I want to try to placate me. I hate you most."

"Kagome!" Yuzuru called out in shock, pressing her hand to her throat in horror.

Renge removed his tie completely, "Well yes, I'm quite intrigued," he said, "What's this all about, Kagome? The police are telling me they want to question you about a shooting and a suicide. They won't tell me anything else."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a small nervous exhale, preparing for the moment that had finally come. She resumed her focus on her mother. Her eyes were hard and cold.

"Mom will tell you," she said sternly.

"Kagome…"

"Tell him, mom," Kagome ushered, "Tell him and Seji and Souta what happened."

All eyes turned to her.

"Yuzuru?" Renge called.

Yuzuru, still in sunglasses and scarf could not mask the small tremble in her lower lip, "I was only trying to help…"

"Tell them!" Kagome was losing her handle again despite Souta's comforting touch or Sesshomaru's protective presence, "Tell them what you did to me!"

"What is she talking-" Renge began.

"I don't want to talk about this like this!" Yuzuru shouted, "I don't feel comfortable!"

"You don't feel comfortable?" Kagome yelled, silencing Yurzuru, "How about having your arms chained above your head for hours on end while Naraku squeezes your finger that he just smashed into pieces. Compared to that, you're relaxing on an island right now, don't you think!"

At the mention of that name, Renge's eyebrows lifted in shock as he turned to his wife, "Naraku?" he echoed.

"Yes dad, Naraku," Kagome turned her anger back to him, "You know who he is, don't you?" her breathing began to spike and both Souta and Sesshomaru sat up and became alert, ready to do anything to help her keep her calm.

"He's-" Kagome's hyperventilation was slow but rising, "He's the one who-" She clutched her chest and shut her eyes, feeling the memories bubble up to the surface.

Renge narrowed his eyes at Yuzuru, "What's she talking about? He broke her finger?"

Souta talked softly to Kagome, grabbing her hand. Sesshomaru lightly touched her elbow while Inuyasha watched with concern, unsure of what he could do.

Renge's face began to redden again, "What is she talking about!"

Yuzuru looked to him then back at her daughter, her nervousness apparent, "He went crazy after all these years…and had Kagome a little while ago," she said very softly as if she could make them dissipate in the air if she didn't like what she said, "He wanted money or he said he'd… " she gave a small scared sigh.

Renge's face paled in shock, "Dear god," he said, his tone sounding concerned and consoling at the same time.

"No," Kagome breathed out, feeling more steady, "Don't do that," both parents resumed their eyes on their daughter, "Don't bend the truth like that, mom. He didn't want money."

"He didn't?" Renge looked confused.

"But it's true!" Yuzuru replied. She removed her sunglasses to show how worried and frightened she looked, "I tried to pay your ransom using the jewels-"

"You did what!" Renge shouted, "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you call the police?"

Yuzuru could feel Kagome's eyes digging into her as her husband's face continued to color.

"I-I-" she managed to recover, "He said if I didn't do what he wanted quietly, she would die!"

The words hung in the air for a moment as Sesshomaru watch those last few about her mortality absorb into Kagome and silently terrify her.

_She would die…_

He moved to comfort her but just as he rose, she softly and quickly shook her head at him, freezing him in his place. With a worried exhale, he sat down again.

Renge was stunned, processing all the information while Yuzuru shifted nervously, trying to keep her head above water.

Renge looked to his daughter, the desolation clear on his face, but she was surrounded by all the comforting males she needed and wasn't available to him.

He took a half step towards his wife's shaking figure.

"Don't," Kagome's strong voice stopped him in his place, "Don't do that. She's not telling you everything yet."

There was a small look of surprise on his face as he retracted his step, "What?" he asked softly.

Kagome said, very quietly, "Tell him about the choice you had."

The tension in that room amplified with her statement. All eyes were focused on Yuzuru again and she moved to replace her sunglasses, to hide behind them, but Renge snatched them from her hands and threw them on the floor. They shattered.

"What choice?" he asked angrily.

Yuzuru stiffened with a type of cold that seemed to be inherent to the Higurashi clan.

"He wanted me to tell the world what he was doing to her," she said, her tone curt and angry and businesslike, "And I opted for the private ransom so we wouldn't have to put her through that again."

Kagome's disbelief melted into outrage.

"You did it for my sake?" she asked tightly, "For me?"

"Yes!" Yuzuru shouted, "Have you _seen _the mess outside? They'll be all over you for months now. Think of how it'll make you feel-"

"He recorded you!" Kagome screamed at her, "He told you he'd let me go if you just call the news and confess your past! And instead of facing a little public embarrassment you let me stay with him until you got the money to get me back and save face."

"Exactly!" Yuzuru shouted back, "I wanted to bring you home!"

"But not as soon as possible!"

"As quietly as possible!" she replied, "It just took a little longer!"

"But _why_?" the hardened look began to waiver as the hurt girl came forward, "Why did you choose to wait and hide your secrets instead of getting me right away? They would have caught him if you told!"

They began talking over each other as the room watched them in silence.

"Because the world doesn't need to know-"

"—You knew what he was capable of-"

"—every little detail of our private lives-"

"—but you left me with him anyway-"

"—just because some angry man think's they should-"

"He _tortured_ me!" Kagome cried.

Yuzuru's words went silent like a doused candle.

"You should have tried to move the_ world_ to come get me!" Kagome continued, "If there was anything to stop you it shouldn't have been the paparazzi!"

"Kagome…" Renge called softly, "Maybe we should take a minute to calm down," he felt the stares of Seji, Souta, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome's doctor, "And I think your guests should go home now, your mother is right. This really is a private family matter."

She looked at her father in disbelief, "He beat me, daddy," she said with a small shaky breath, "He held me down and hebroke my finger with a gun. He chained me to a desk and told me all these horrible things," Her eyes narrowed at him in confusion and hurt, "Where were you?"

Renge fumbled with words that couldn't come and looked away.

"You were an hour away from me," Kagome answered for him, "You were an hour away and didn't bother to even think about me, dad. But guess who did?"

She didn't have to look. She didn't have to motion. They all understood that the teen with the arm in the sling sitting next to her, absently stroking her forearm with his thumb, was the one she was talking about.

"I can almost comprehend it that you handled the situation with Naraku wrong the first time," Kagome continued, "But what do you want me to say about this?"

"The first time?" Renge looked genuinely surprised, "What do you mean the first time?"

Yuzuru was quick on her feet, "She's tired, dear."

"No she isn't, the girl's foaming at the mouth," Renge snapped, "You said he went crazy after all these years. This isn't the first time?"

Kagome's eyes began to bounce back and forth between them in shock. They settled on her father, "You don't know?"

"Know what!" he was getting frustrated, "Naraku was her…they were together ages ago, before you were even born."

Kagome looked at her mother, "You're kidding right?"

"Don't say anything!" Yuzuru shouted with a shaking finger.

Renge angrily looked at his wife and she shrunk back.

"What did you do?" he asked in a dark tone that hinted he was aware of the horrendous things she was capable of.

"Tell him!" Kagome shouted again.

"Yuzuru!"

"Tell him or I will!"

"What's she talking about!"

But Yuzuru just continued to shrink and step back. In anger and disappointment, Kagome said rather calmly,

"Ten years ago, he was the one who burned me," she raised her arms as if her father had never seen them before, the scars that would never leave, "And then he killed Kikyo."

Renge's look of horror swung from Kagome to his wife, "Yuzuru…?"

When she didn't answer him or meet his eye, that was all he needed to confirm it.

"No," his voice had a small tremble in it as his shoulders dropped, "Tell me you didn't know it was him. Tell me you found out later."

"She had Jinya pay him," Kagome quivered as she spilled, "And then when it was over she helped him leave."

"God, Yuzuru!" Renge's scream was filled with revulsion and anger and anguish. He moved towards her but in an instant, turned away and slammed his fist against the wall instead.

Their children watched their parents with deep interest as Yuzuru reached out to touch Renge's shoulder and he violently shook her off, unable to look at her.

After a few moments, when the bubbling pot of anger stopped spilling over and returned to its heated boil, Renge took a deep breath and straightened.

"Where's Jinya?" he asked.

"I don't know-" Yuzuru began,

"Where is he!" Renge boomed, trying all his might to keep his hands off his wife, "If I know one thing about you, it's that you're a creature of habit. So if he helped you then, he's helping you now. Where the fuck is he!"

"I don't know!" Yuzuru cried again, "I've been calling him all day, he won't answer!"

Renge bit his tongue and looked away to control his breathing before moving on, "What were you doing?" he asked, "What is with you and this sick attraction to that man?"

When she didn't answer and tried to turn away from him, Renge forcefully grabbed her by her wrist to prevent her to.

Seji moved to stop this from getting out of hand but Souta sent him such a look that the man forty years his senior was at an immediate loss and froze.

Inuyasha was also put to a stop by Sesshomaru's silent glare.

Yes, it was uncomfortable to witness, especially because Yuzuru was a woman but if anyone dare interrupt the situation, the door that Kagome had been trying to open would slam shut again.

Kagome watched them both, her face calm, but her eyes moving frantically. Her excellent talent at being observant and perceptive was being put to great use as she studied the scene before her.

"You steal money from me for him," Renge was trembling with emotion as Yuzuru tried pulling herself from him, "You bail him out of his failures and now," Yuzuru cried out from the pain of his grip, "You give him the lives of our daughters!"

He shoved her away from him and she stumbled back but caught herself, cradling her wrist.

Renge turned his face to the wall, away from the sight of the others, his breathing deep and ragged.

"I didn't know what he did until after I paid the ransom," Yuzuru said through teary eyes, "And I didn't want to go with him. I just wanted to make him disappear from our lives. I swear, I didn't know he'd hurt them."

"But you found out," Kagome broke into the conversation again.

Her father tightened but didn't turn around.

"Kagome…" her mother pleaded.

"I was so little…" Kagome picked a spot on her bed sheet and focused on it so she wouldn't have to look at anyone else, "I was so little and so scared and when you told me to lie for you about who he was, I did it because I thought you were protecting me…"

"I was," Yuzuru said earnestly, "We were already splashed over the papers, did you want to make it worse?"

"Who cares about the papers!" Kagome shouted, "What about me! I was seven! I hid your secrets for you and instead of helping me, you just sat there and _watch_ me break apart, mom. When he came for me in my nightmares or he followed me down the street or even when I looked in the mirror to see what he took from me…"

Her eyes began to bubble with tears but she quickly raised her chin to the ceiling and pressed her hands over them to stop herself.

When Sesshomaru began to move again, this time it was Souta who put him in check with a look. Knowing that her brother was more receptive to her needs than Sesshomaru, he regretfully obeyed and just placed his hand on her arm so she could feel him there.

Yuzuru was crying too, hot little silent tears that slightly muddled her carefully placed makeup.

The only people unable to look at her were her husband and daughter and as she scanned the room, everyone else had expressions of shame, surprise, and hostility.

"I'm good," Kagome's voice was shaky, "I'm good." Despite herself one or two tears slid down her face as she deepened her breathing to get control.

"Kagome…" Yuzuru said with a small whimper, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Kagome wiped the remnants from the corner of her eyes, her face slightly flushed. She looked at her mother with red eyes, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have tried to pay him again," she explained, "Knowing what he did, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have wanted me to be with him for one more minute. You would have done anything. Yet…" Kagome took another deep breath as she came to terms with one aspect of her pain, "I lied for you back then…and you couldn't even tell the truth for me yesterday."

The sudden sound of Renge slamming his fist against the wall again made everyone jump. With a red face he turned around and marched towards Kagome on the bed.

All of her men stood, eyes on him, as he grabbed Sesshomaru by his hospital gown and forcefully ushered him aside so he could grab Kagome and crush her to him.

They all froze, including Kagome, as the estranged man that was her father hugged her tightly and said in a low and shaky tremor,

"_I'm_ sorry…"

"Dad?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm just much as to blame," he said, his chin against her shoulder blade, "I didn't know any of this…but I'm just as much to blame."

He pulled back to look at her and she could see eyes just as red as hers as they scanned her face, filled with sorrow.

"Your mother and I…" he tried to explain, "…I've been angry with her for a very long time, despite my half-assed attempts to fix it," he took a quivered breath, "I've been so angry with her that I've been blocking her and everything involved with her out and as a result you and Souta and… and Kikyo…"

The man bowed his head to let that threatening tear from his eye slide away unnoticed. He turned back to his daughter, "I'm so sorry…"

She gave him a small nod and watched a piece of him inflate with just an ounce of amity at her partial absolution. He looked at Sesshomaru, slightly apologetic, but Sesshomaru gave a slight shake and offered Renge his seat. Renge sank into it.

Now Yuzuru stood on the other side of the room alone, while one female and six males turned heavy eyes to her.

"Yuzuru," Renge called softly, "Why'd he come back?"

She slightly jumped when he said her name but stayed silent.

Kagome, knowing it would hurt her father, answered him, "He saw us when we had lunch in London," she said, "I was angry and sad and when he saw that he said he'd made a mistake leaving me behind."

She could see her father stiffen with guilt and while part of her felt for him, the other part, the one that was still angry with him, was happy that he finally felt the consequences of his own neglect.

"He said he was my real father-"

"Nonsense!" Yuzuru doused that train of thought immediately, "Renge don't you believe that for a sec-"

"Of course I don't believe it!" Renge shouted to her hotly, "It all makes sense the more she talks about it!"

Husband and wife stared at each other, twisted in fear and hurt and shame.

"When I asked you all those years ago," Renge said slowly, "If the twins incident had anything to do with him and his boy, you told me no. But now…" Renge took a deep short breath, "Yuzuru…" was all he could manage to say.

The light of recognition shined in Kagome's eyes and she looked at her mother and said softly, "Who's Akago?"

She felt her father stiffen but Yuzuru's eyes widened in absolute horror as she stepped back and braced herself against the wall.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked again, as both their parents wouldn't speak.

Yuzuru finally let out a small exhale, "This can wait-"

"No!" Kagome screamed, her anger back for more rampage, "It can't wait! There's an image of a dead man with half a head missing that's etched into my brain!"

Souta paled a little but caught himself, raising his hand for Seji, who was ready to remove him from the room, to relax.

"Who is he!" she asked frantically, "He said you were pregnant, but I'm not his, so who is? Who's Akago? Where is he?"

She was still met by silence.

"I shot him and he was dying," Kagome revealed "And all he wanted to do right before he died was talk to you," Yuzuru turned her eyes away.

"He asked you what happened to Akago…" Kagome started putting puzzle pieces together, "He asked you what he was like…and then… he killed himself in front of me, do you get that?"

"Akago was your mother's first child," Renge came forth, "Naraku's child," there was undeniable tightness and anger in his voice. "He was a year older than you."

"When I found out the truth about him, I found out the truth about everything else. The affair, the lies," he cut his eyes at Yuzuru, "Their little _plan_ to rob me blind. But she came back to me because Naraku was a moron who couldn't keep his act together and the baby was slowing her down."

"Stop it!" Yuzuru shouted.

"I wanted to leave her," Renge continued, "I hated looking at her and that boy. The proof of her betrayal," his fists clenched Kagome's sheets in his hands but as he moved through the details, he softened, "She began drinking… a lot…"

"Because you wouldn't believe how sorry I was," Yuzuru pressed.

Renge shook his head slowly, "One day I came back to get my things and she was drunk… Your mother is very emotional when she drinks. We started arguing…"

"Renge…" Yuzuru called, "Stop talking."

"And she forgot he was in the bath," Renge continued, "So when she remembered, we raced up the stairs…but the little boy had drowned."

Yuzuru began to sniffle.

Renge looked at his wife, his empathy matching her remorse, "I'm partly to blame for that accident," he said with heavy shoulders, "And I've tried to fix our marriage several times. But there is always that angry piece of me that cannot forget her betrayal…and what happened as a result of it."

Sesshomaru, knowing he was a guest on a very private conversation, had to intervene. "She intentionally did it," he said, "It had nothing to do with you, really. Right time, right place, it seems."

All eyes turned to him but Sesshomaru was not one to falter under pressure or sudden spotlight. "I spoke with Naraku for a little while," he explained, "I asked him his reasons and he was very quick to tell me that Yuzuru had purposely drowned his son to keep her marriage."

Aside from Sesshomaru, everyone in the room paled. Souta's complexion went from pale to ghost white.

Renge turned to his wife.

"He's lying!" she shouted immediately, "Just who the hell are you anyway!"

"I'm the one who took a bullet for your daughter," he answered, "I know a lot about you, Yuzuru Higurashi. I've done my homework. And deep down I would like nothing more to be wrong about what I just said, for Kagome and Souta's sake, but knowing what I know, I regrettably believe Naraku."

The silence lasted forever.

No one knew what to say, how to progress.

The people in the room were stuck under the weight of all the information, of all the chaos.

Renge shot up from his chair but Sesshomaru was quick to serve as a barrier between man and woman.

"You crazy bitch!" Renge's red face and shaking finger was partly blocked by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, who had been aching for something to do, leaped up and ran over to help his brother contain the man because between the two of them they made one functional set of hands.

"Did you do it!" Renge shouted at Yuzuru's crying and shrinking figure, "You did, didn't you!"

"Renge…" she begged, "I wouldn't-"

"Of course you would!" Renge had no other choice but to calm down as the Takahashi brothers formed an excellent blockade, "You're a psychopath, Yuzuru! You're cutthroat bitch! I've seen you do it a million times! If it doesn't help you in any way, you get rid of it!"

"That's not true!" Yuzuru hotly shouted back, "I tried to get Kagome back!"

"So you could stick me in a strait jacket!" Kagome shouted over her, "You had no choice! You knew he wasn't going to kill me. You had to get your hands on me before everyone else could and hide everything you've done, otherwise I'd be nothing but trouble!"

Yuzuru seemed to have had enough because she turned to Kagome with a look of anger and hatred and said, "And I guess he was right! Look what you're doing to our family!"

"Look what _you_ did!" Kagome responded, "This all traces back to you! Naraku made me pay for your mistakes! He killed Kikyo! He tortured me twice!" her anger was hot and piercing, "And then he made me watch him kill himself!" she said fiercely, "Do you know what it's like to have someone's blood all over you? Can you imagine what kind of tast-"

Souta couldn't help it, but Seji was fast, and the hospital wash pan reached his lips just in time.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. Guilt and horror followed and tears came immediately, "Souta, I'm sorry!"

He shook his head as he finished up and wiped his mouth with his arm, "I'm sorry, I just…I'll be right back," he said and followed Seji to the bathroom.

All eyes watched them go until the door clicked and the water began to run.

Kagome began to cry, wiping her reddening cheeks as wispy little hiccups moved through her, "I can't do this," she said with a sniffle, "I don't –_hic_-want to do this anymore. You guys—_hic_—you guys already took Kikyo from me. You—_hic_—you can't have Souta too. "

The anger in the atmosphere was doused by her pained cries.

Renge calmed down, letting the brothers ease their hold. Yuzuru readjusted her scarf quietly, wiping away stray tears of her own.

Sesshomaru finally had a moment to be at Kagome's side and she grabbed his hospital gown and buried her face into it, hiding her tears from sight.

"I've seen enough," Kagome's doctor finally came forward, "I'll have to report this to the authorities."

"You will do no such thing!" Yuzuru eyed the man up and down, "This has nothing to do with you! Plus this is all patient confidentiality."

"Nothing that was said here had anything to do with Miss Kagome's medical treatment," he replied, "If their allegations are correct and you have murdered a child, I have to report it."

"Renge!" Yuzuru shouted to her husband, "Are you hearing this?"

He looked at the doctor then at Kagome.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her. Everything about him, his stance, his face, his voice, was filled with remorse to the daughter he'd betrayed through negligence.

Kagome still grasped Sesshomaru's shirt tightly but looked at her father, surprised through her tears, "About what?" she breathed.

"About her," Renge motioned to his wife who was heatedly arguing with the doctor, "Do you want to turn her over to the police?"

"_Excuse me!"_ Yuzuru turned back to them in shock, "You'll do what now?"

"I'll go too," Renge said, "I'm just as much at fault. I'll do anything you want."

"Renge!"

He turned to her, "Shut up!" he yelled, "It's over, okay! All your little lies and little games have blown up in your face and you better believe that when I get my hands on Jinya, I'll be finding out more than you want revealed!"

Seeing that door for help was closed, Yuzuru turned to her next option,

"You're not going to seriously do that are you, Kagome?" she asked, "It won't solve anything! It won't make you feel any better!"

Kagome studied her face before giving her a look as if she were some sort of idiot, "Nothing will make me feel better," she snapped, "You could drop dead right here, right now, and that still won't change the type of mother you've been! Never seeing you again still doesn't change that fact but if that's a choice, it's the one I want!"

"Then have them leave me alone!" Yuzuru shouted back, narrowing her eyes in threat, "Or I will make my trial last so long, you'll sit at the stand and watch my face for _months_. Is that what you want, Kagome? You want to do this again? A judge and a room full of strangers listening to every detail over and over again while the members of this family watch you shame our name," her voice dropped in sympathy, "Poor Souta."

Sesshomaru wanted to let Kagome lunge from the bed at her mother, but kept her at bay as she screamed ineligible curse words. Renge was of some help and he grabbed his daughter from behind as she kicked and screamed in full fury.

The door to the bathroom opened and Souta stepped forward and struck his mother hard across the face.

It was so sudden, so unexpected, that it silenced the room and made Kagome go limp in her father's arms, her breathing huge and haggard.

"I know you can't be ashamed of yourself, so I'm ashamed for you," Souta said calmly, his big brown eyes looking up at Yuzuru's shocked green ones, "Dad's right," he said, "You're a psychopath. A very good one at that, to hide it from my intellect for as long as you did. Yet somehow, you're a mother too…and it disappoints me that it hasn't been enough for you to kill two of your children but that you are ready for the blood of the remaining two as well."

"Souta," Kagome whimpered.

"She may not know what do to with you," Souta said strictly, "But I'll sleep much better at night knowing you're rotting in a cell somewhere where you can never touch us again. I wonder how many donations to your correctional facility it'll take to keep you in constant solitary."

Yuzuru let out a small growl, "You_ little-_" she lunged but Seji subdued her before she even got close.

"We will find out," Souta replied calmly and looked at the doctor, "I want her arrested and the book thrown at her so hard, I can read the fine print off her face."

Seji ushered Yuzuru out into the hallway kicking and screaming. Policemen were already there, waiting for information about the recent events.

The Higurashi children watched, somehow secretly ashamed that they were glad to see their mother go.


	28. The Lovers Are Losing

A/N: Updates are going to slow down somewhat. I put an announcement in my profile, check it out.

Oh yeah this is the last "long" chapter (I hope)…_*HURRIEDLY RUNS AWAY*_

* * *

><p>Souta, Renge, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, sat in weighted silence as the commotion of doctors, policeman, and murderer took its toll out in the hospital hallways.<p>

It was barely minutes later when an officer knocked harshly on the open door before marching in.

"Miss Higurashi," he scanned the room of males until he found the only female that could match that description and narrowed in on her, "We need a moment of your time."

"What for?" Inuyasha growled. His feeling of helplessness was making him anxious and irritated. He needed to release that energy on some poor and undeserving stranger.

The fact that he hated any and all authority figures only made this policeman an outlet that was much sweeter.

"Are you her guardian?" the officer asked back with a special hint of malice that usually only sprang forward when he encountered underage delinquents drinking in public.

"As a matter of fact-"

Sesshomaru raised a hand at his brother and looked to Renge.

The man was slightly lost in his thoughts as the heated conversation did a nasty and painstakingly thorough playback in his mind, highlighting every accusation, truth, and tormented detail that had marred his family while he had been hiding behind his self-inflected blindness.

He jumped to into action when he felt Sesshomaru's stare.

"I'm her-," he looked desperately at Kagome's red puffy face. She gave him a small nod, "I'm her guardian. Her father."

"Right, well there are some questions that we need to ask the both of you," the officer said, giving his final glare to Inuyasha who blatantly flipped him the bird, "Miss Higurashi's doctor is ready to discharge her so we can take you both down to the station."

"Yes of course," Renge said, "But can this wait a while? I need to make some phone calls."

"It's very urgen-"

"Thank you for understanding, officer," Renge said in the tone of a rich man whose money made him above the law.

The policeman paused, slightly miffed by his authority being cut short, gave one sharp nod and exited the room.

"Since Takagi is on my hit-list, I have to find a competent attorney," Renge said, patting his pockets for his cellular phone, "I'll have to find Seji," he realized, "I'll be right back. Don't say anything to anyone about all of this."

"Okay," Kagome and Souta agreed in unison.

Renge gave Kagome a sad but reassuring look and touched the top of her head softly before leaving.

She let out a huge breath as she watched him, then turned her red and puffy face to the three that remained. Giving small apologetic smiles to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she said tiredly, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Inuyasha gave a small harsh scoff but his eyes were filled with concern, "I chose to stay," he said sternly.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. Without words or expression but with presence alone, she understood that the apology she'd just given meant nothing to him. Nothing would have prevented him from being there.

He sat in one of the chairs next to her bed. With her uninjured arm, she reached out and touched strands of his long silver hair before pressing her hand on his cheek.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relished in her touch, tilting slightly to give her palm a light kiss.

"Don't you want to go home now?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice as low as possible to keep their conversation somewhat private.

"I'll call," Sesshomaru replied in the same tone, "I should have earlier but it wasn't as large as a priority."

Kagome bit her lip because this next part was going to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure Kagura and Rin are very worried," she said, trying hard to hide her feelings.

Sesshomaru's smile was small and mischievous, "I'm sure," he answered.

Kagome fidgeted, her mind suddenly aware that someone else's husband had left the house in the middle of the night to come find her.

When Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort, the game wasn't as funny anymore, "We're getting a divorce," he told her quickly, "She left for Korea a few nights ago."

Kagome's face went through a plethora of emotions, "Where's-"

"Rin's at home," Sesshomaru told her, "She's all mine."

Kagome nodded and took a wispy breath, "Your divorce…it's not because of me, is it?"

Sesshomaru's small smile came back and he kissed her hand again, "Which answer would make you feel better?" he asked.

He couldn't help but give a tiny laugh when she blushed.

"Yes and no," he answered her honestly, "It was always going to happen. But you…you helped me do what I've always wanted to do much faster. In fact I've made a lot of other decisions when Taishou and I were speaking."

"I thought so," Kagome returned his small smile, "You looked really…revitalized when you came back."

He opened his mouth to speak but noticed a red sleeve in his peripheral. Their conversation interrupted, Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their attention to Inuyasha who had finally moved to the bed.

He scanned Kagome over, his first time this close to her. And now that he had the full details about what happened and how it took place, he was able to give her a look of unease that was meant towards her well-being rather than her circumstances.

Kagome gave him a bigger smile, "Okay," she said, "You're next. Tell me what's on your mind."

Sesshomaru sat back and let Kagome have her arm as Inuyasha tried and failed multiple times to keep eye contact, "I'm…uh…I'm…what's a bigger word than sorry?" he turned and asked Souta, the little genius.

The boy hesitated for a millisecond.

"Compunctious?" Souta suggested.

"He means stronger, not bigger," Sesshomaru explained with a look to Inuyasha that said 'idiot'. "Try shame-faced."

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to the patient and stoic Kagome.

"I'm a shame-faced asshole," he said with a deep bow, "I lost my head and what I said to you at school…I will never forgive myself for it."

He fidgeted with his arm sling, courtesy of Sesshomaru's beating, as if trying to tell her that this was just one small way he was willing to atone for his actions.

Kagome gave a small nod and said, "I forgive you though, if that helps any."

"It doesn't," he answered, "But… I'm glad you're not angry with me."

"Trust me," Kagome said with another strong exhale, "What you did was bad but…it pales in comparison. You just wanted to protect me. You failed miserably," Inuyasha sulked, "but your intentions were good."

"Miroku…"Inuyasha trailed off.

"Him too," she nodded, "Though I'm a little miffed you told him."

"He told me," Inuyasha was full of confessions that needed to be released, "I forced him to."

Kagome looked slightly confused.

"I told Miroku," Sesshomaru came forward, slightly hating the look she gave him, "When I came back from that absence at school, I found out I was leaving early so I told him…I wanted someone to know that I needed to be called…in case something like what happened happened."

Kagome nodded slowly, "It stings, I guess… but everything you did trumps that by a million…"

She hesitated.

There was something wrong with what he said…she couldn't pin point it though and while it bothered her, it felt insignificant at the same time.

But then again…it didn't…

Sesshomaru could see the gears in her head turning and it was starting to unsettle him but he couldn't figure out why.

Inuyasha was their catalyst.

"He knew for _that_ long?" he growled at Sesshomaru, "That bastard...ugh! I hate being kept in the dark."

"Well it was none of your business to begin with-"

Sesshomaru saw it.

Her look as she clicked something into place.

Suddenly it was as if the floor was changing underneath his feet. The hard linoleum was quickly morphing into shifting and unstable sand that would sink into nothingness and take him with it.

"Sesshomaru?" she called softly.

His heart began to race and he lightly began to quake with a sense of impending disaster.

"When you were absent…the next day, Miroku and I told you about my trip…but it wasn't until the night before I left that you and I…talked…"

Oh no.

Oh god, no.

"But then that day," Kagome referred to the Kouga incident, "Miroku and Inuyasha knew _so_ much…and I've seen my article…it doesn't say…" she knew he could understand where she was going so she didn't finish, ready for an answer.

Although Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what was going on, the aura in the room shifted and he suddenly felt liable and guilty.

"If I did anything," he began.

"It's fine, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, keeping eyes locked with the inquiring Kagome, "It was going to come up sometime. Go wait in the lobby."

"What was?" Inuyasha ignored his command.

Sesshomaru took a small breath and answered Kagome honestly, "I did more than just find that article about you," he confessed, "I bought your hospital files… and Kikyo's autopsy report."

"What?" Souta's outrage was immediate. Both he and Inuyasha's face formed the same shocked reaction.

"When?" Kagome suddenly felt exposed. Her cheeks flushed.

"The day after I came to visit you," Sesshomaru continued, "I was…curious."

"That's not curiosity," Souta's disapproving tone cut through the air, "That's an invasion of privacy."

Kagome, while silently agreeing with Souta, was more concerned about the other details, "That's a little while after we argued," she concluded.

"Yes."

Kagome scanned her memory, putting the timeline into place. They argued, he visited, and then when she came back to school…

"So…That day we had lunch by ourselves…you knew. You knew everything."

"Yes."

Kagome's surprise quickly turned into hurt and disbelief, "And so…you opened up to me out of pity?"

"Pity?" Sesshomaru was shocked and slightly offended at the same time.

"Sympathy, empathy, whatever," she said, her tone was going from disbelief to accusatory, "You didn't do it because I earned it, you do it to make up for knowing what you knew. To settle the score so you could justify seeing my secrets without my consent."

"Kagome, slow down," Sesshomaru could see her starting to lose her cool, "I did it because I wanted to. I wasn't trying to settle some score. I did it because I decided to do it."

"And so I guess that means it's okay to take away my decision to do the same?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked confused, "What?"

Kagome looked at Souta who immediately understood.

"Inuyasha, right?" he asked, causing the teen to look at him, "Come with me. We're going to get them something to drink."

"Go by yourself," he snapped.

Souta looked annoyed, "That was my attempt at being subtle, stupid. They need to be alone. Let's go," he said sternly, moving towards the door.

"I'm not-"

"_Go,_" Sesshomaru and Kagome said in unison, sharing the same heated tone.

He paled slightly.

They watched the two leave, finally unaccompanied.

There was a moment of silence as the uncomfortable conversation took some time to regain its momentum.

"That day…" Kagome continued and shook her head slowly with a small disbelieving smile, "It meant so much to me."

"To me as well," Sesshomaru quickly and earnestly agreed.

Kagome swallowed hard to stabilize her voice that was starting to tremble, "I thought 'Here's the one. Here's the one who's going to see everything when _I'm_ ready for him to see it.'"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru pressed, "I shared those things so you would understand I was ready for more. More of you. Whenever you wanted to give it to me."

"But…" Kagome stressed gently, "I was supposed to be the one to decide who the first person outside of my family I got to tell. You used what you knew to take that from me. You stole my decision. You made me think I was in control when really, you'd had already decided you were my one."

"I'm sorry," he said and understood why Inuyasha felt that those words were too little to describe how he was really feeling.

Kagome's tears came back, her endless supply of sorrow and hurt on overdrive, "And even if it was always going to be you, that doesn't make it any better, you know?"

"What I did was wrong," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "But that doesn't change how I already felt about you beforehand. How I was starting to feel."

Kagome flicked through their experiences in her head and gave the world's smallest gasp that seemed to boom through Sesshomaru's mind and resound all through his body.

"That night we were together, you pulled it from me," Kagome realized, "You used your knowledge to twist my arm for an admission…"

"Don't," Sesshomaru was getting frustrated because his nervousness was starting to overwhelm him, "Don't look at it like that."

"How do you want me to look at it?" Kagome moved out of his way when he reached to wipe a few waif tears.

"I wanted you to know you had me," Sesshomaru defended himself, "That I'm here. With you. With no judgment or revulsion or shock."

"That's a lie," Kagome dismissed immediately, "Those are typical reactions. But you," there was a slight growl of contempt in her voice that stabbed Sesshomaru, "You broke into me and looked around without my consent…

So that when I chose to let you in, you were comfortable being around all my secrets and skeletons…you made me feel safe because you didn't seem 'repulsed' or 'shocked'…but all you were was an intruder acting like a polite guest."

"I wasn't," he enforced, "Nothing you told me wanted to make me turn away."

"Oh yeah?" she asked hotly, "Then tell me. When you read those files…when you saw those pictures, how'd you sleep that night?"

Sesshomaru immediately recalled the tossing and turning, the hasty decision to put the files in the basement to try to escape the eerie feeling that those secrets were spreading throughout his room and threatening to smother him in brutal travesty.

His silence gave him away.

"Souta had nightmares for a month," Kagome wiped another errant tear, "You weren't unaffected. You just built up a tolerance."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sesshomaru defended again, "You're punishing me for being a little taken aback?"

"No!" Kagome yelled fiercely, "It's fine if it's unsightly. It's fine if it makes you uncomfortable at first. You got over it; it's not the end of the world. At the end of the day it's just a sad story and some ugly scars," she admitted, "Honestly, there are worse things in the world.

It's not fine that you put on this appearance that you were just completely accepting and unafraid! It's not fine that you pretended to be innocent and unknowing when I unlocked my darkest parts for you. I was terrified but you were just completing some plan of yours."

"Why is this such a-"

"Because it's a lie!" she answered instantly, "All of it! I _wish_ you could know how it feels to discover that every moment, every piece of solidarity you were given wasn't completely genuine. It's been plotted.

You manipulated me into trusting you. You forced me to give you what you wanted by making me believe I wanted to give it to you on my own. And then before I even gave it to you, you just decided to give it to Miroku."

"You forgave me for that," he tried desperately.

"Why didn't you just_ tell_ me?" Kagome's bottom lip began to tremble, "You couldn't help but dig, I get that…but why'd you do the rest of it? Why didn't you just fess up?"

"Because…" Sesshomaru looked away from her, ashamed to admit his worries, "I didn't want your anger. I didn't want you turn away from me. I wanted you to tell me when you wanted to but…" he recalled her hiding her arm from him when he checked her burn from the hot soup, "I got impatient…and I seized an opportunity."

Souta re-entered the room holding a plastic cup of ice water. Inuyasha wasn't with him. He paused, realizing he'd come back too soon but hadn't been noticed.

"You deceived me," Kagome indicted, "If I can't even trust you…"

"Don't say anything like that," Sesshomaru snapped, "After everything is said and done, I did a shitty thing. But at the end of the day, I only did it to pull you closer to me.

I'm not going to let you punish me for that," Sesshomaru enforced, "My deceit sped along the ineffable between us. Had I not done that, we'd still be warming up to each other, but not enough for me to look any further if you weren't at school or your house for two days. My deceit made me care enough to notice you were gone and come after you. You'll forgive me."

"Don't do that," Kagome snapped, "Stop forcing yourself on me. Stop making up my mind. Don't tell me what I'll do."

"What other option is there?" Sesshomaru asked angrily, "You're going to destroy everything over some small lies?"

"It's always a lie!" Kagome shouted brutally, making Sesshomaru jump slightly.

"It's always a secret," she softened immediately, her eyes dulling, "If it's not my mom, it's my dad. And now if it's not my dad, it's you. My heart's so full of mistrust and doubt it's starting to burst at the seams. It's starting to rot because of all this poison."

"My intentions were good-"

"You don't think I know that?" She shouted brutally, "You saved my life, okay? I'm so thankful the love for you in my soul is spilling over. I understand why you did it! I know how you feel about me! My brain is telling me to just get over it already!"

In that small moment, a tiny wave of relief rolled through Sesshomaru from her words.

It quickly subsided when she made the most hurt face he'd seen all night.

Kagome clutched the skin over her pained beating heart, "So why does it hurt so badly?" she asked him.

Her teary eyes searched him for the answers and justifications he had been able to provide so fluently.

There was no answer for that.

"Why won't it stop? Because of what you did, you saved me…so why is my heart still crumbling?" she shut her eyes and turned away, screwing them shut to stop any more crying, "Why is it doing this?...Why can't I feel anything else but this overwhelming doubt?"

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words or action as he watched her.

"I'm confused," She seemed to be talking to herself, "Aside from you coming for me…do I love you because I chose to? Or because you made me?"

Sesshomaru, unable to control himself anymore, roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "You know the answer to that."

When he saw the tears, he saw her inner confliction, "Do I?" she whispered.

Souta, unable to watch any longer, walked over and put his hand on Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru, noticing him for the first time, released his grip on Kagome.

Souta frowned, "I think you need to go now."

"The hell I do," Sesshomaru cut his eyes at the boy, "I'm not leaving her. Not like this."

Kagome fell silent and turned her back to them, pulling her knees into her chest.

Sesshomaru reached towards her but Souta moved with him, blocking his way.

"You don't want to fight me," Sesshomaru threatened the child, "And you're not old enough to help her all by yourself."

"That's all true," Souta agreed immediately, "But I'll god damn well die trying."

"She's unraveling," Sesshomaru motioned, "I won't have her doubt me like that. I'm refusing to drop this."

Kagome was too upset to get annoyed that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there.

She could tell Sesshomaru directed his words to her when he said, "I'm not going to leave her alone to face this all by herself."

"I don't think you have a choice," the determined sibling said, "So leave like a man or get dragged out by security like a fool."

Sesshomaru balled his fists and turned his eyes to the miserable figure on the hospital bed, "Kagome," he called, "We're not done talking about this."

When she didn't reply it started to make him panic slightly.

"Kagome!" he yelled fiercely.

She blocked him out.

Souta grabbed Sesshomaru's arm lightly and shook his head, "Let's talk outside," he said in a tone that suggested that if Sesshomaru didn't agree, Souta would have no choice but to act out on his security threat.

Sesshomaru gave one last look to Kagome's back before scowling and turning away. He stood from his seat and violently kicked it, sending it slamming into the wall.

Anger unquenched and unsatisfied, he marched out into the hallway.

With every step he took, he sank deeper and deeper into what he was sure was the feeling of emptiness and defeat.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru," Souta kept calling as the young man paced back and forth in the hallway, his anger rolling off him in waves.<p>

"She acts as if I did it out of malicious intent," Sesshomaru said lowly to himself.

"Sesshomaru."

"After all of this, how dare she think-"

"Sesshomaru!"

"What?" Sesshomaru snarled, stopping in his tracks.

Souta hid his flinch well.

"Kagome and I have just dealt with a lot of shock in a small amount of time," Souta informed as if Sesshomaru hadn't been there, "I'm mentally reeling but I can put that aside right now. Because Kagome has it much worse than any of us."

"You don't think I know that?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't think you do!" Souta snapped, "You were in that building together, fine. And you were shot," Souta motioned to the sling, "But Kagome was there for two days before you arrived. She spent two whole days with that…. _him._ Then she watched him…" Souta couldn't help but pale and decided to leave the rest unsaid.

He took a small breath, "Then our family dysfunction. I'm sure your transgressions are tiny compared to all that but Kagome's had her fill. She's really fragile right now. And you're not making it any better. You need to give her some air."

"She doesn't…I won't…" Sesshomaru began to struggle with his words so he forced himself to quiet for a moment. Then he gravely said, "If I do that…I could lose her."

Souta studied him for a moment and shook his head, "Just give her a little space," he suggested, "I'll call you. I'll keep you updated."

"That isn't good enough."

"But that's all you can have," he replied, "So go home. You'll hear from me tomorrow."

Sesshomaru stewed in silence for a long time, unable to make eye contact with the ten year old who was putting him in his place.

Souta was patient with him and it only frustrated him more.

"First thing in the morning," Sesshomaru tightly gave in.

"All right," the boy nodded.

Sesshomaru moved so he could glance into Kagome's room. She had unfurled and laid out onto the bed, her face turned away from him.

She was just a few feet away but it felt like they were on different continents, separated by a raging and endless sea.

It was physically paining him that he wasn't with her and she was feeling uneasy about him. His arm flared up, his brain and body remembering that it was injured.

"Go home," Souta suggested softly.

"You will call me immediately if anything happens," Sesshomaru enforced.

"Okay."

"And you will not leave her alone," he continued.

"Of course."

"And-"

"Sesshomaru," Souta gently interrupted.

Their eyes met and Sesshomaru noticed how Souta's expression mirrored his own. Eyes set with determination and strength. Posture straight with a sense of duty and protectiveness.

They both wanted nothing more but to safeguard Kagome.

"Go home," Souta said again.

Sesshomaru studied Souta's face for a few moments longer.

Then without another word he turned away and began walking down the hallway.

The further he got from Kagome, the hotter the fire in his injured arm became.

* * *

><p>It took a while for the doctors to finally fit Sesshomaru with a modified shoulder brace and discharge him. He met Inuyasha in the lobby and without a word the guilt-ridden teen drove his disheartened brother back to the oppressed manor.<p>

It was well past midnight when Sesshomaru unlocked the door to the guest house and closed it gently behind him.

Jaken stuck his head out from the kitchen and realizing who it was, rushed over to his master.

"Are you all-"

"Jaken, you're fired," Sesshomaru cut in harshly. The anger on his face and in his eyes was apparent and terrifying.

Jaken paled.

"I am leaving Taishou's shadow and cutting our ties," Sesshomaru continued, "I will need an assistant. One who will not take bribes from him to spy on me."

Jaken opened his mouth, the stutter of a dishonest denial the first thing to reach his lips but Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence him.

"Do you want the job?" he asked angrily.

Dumbfounded, it took a few seconds for Jaken to remember how to nod furiously.

"Good," Sesshomaru said, "Now that that's settled, look for a four bedroom apartment in Tokyo. Hardwood floors, stainless steel, and central heating and air. I want five prospects by the morning. We have until the end of the week to move. So start packing our things."

"Yes sir," Jaken replied, relieved at his master's forgiveness for his espionage.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, "I've changed my mind," he said suddenly, making Jaken jump at the thought of sudden unemployment, "Take his bribes. We'll mislead him and split the fee."

"Yes, sir," Jaken exhaled again, his worries melting.

There was the sound of frantic little feet as Rin came thundering down the stairs.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, turning to Jaken, "Why is she still awak-"

"Daddy!" huge crocodile tears slid down her small face as she ran to her father and clutched his leg, burying her face in it.

"…Rin?" he was stunned and concerned simultaneously.

"You didn't come home," she accused between her cries.

He looked back at Jaken who gave a solemn frown, "She didn't see the news," he assured, "But she hasn't been sleeping well either."

Of course she hadn't. The very first night her mother left, her father did too. Rin had nothing but a disdainful butler and an empty house to help her through the first night of major life changes.

And on top of that…

Sesshomaru exhaled to settle the discomfort of his injury.

On top of that, he had been dangerously close to being fatally wounded. He'd been on the brink of madness and death and had somehow managed to walk the thin line back into safety. But at any moment…

Rin could have lost him.

And with that, she would have lost everything else.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her head and she looked up at him, her wobbling frown the most pitiful thing he'd ever seen.

It made him guilty that he didn't feel guilty about going after Kagome and nearly losing his life for it. He'd made that decision and could live with it peacefully for the rest of his life. He also looked forward to the day when Rin would be old enough to understand his reasons.

Sesshomaru had no regrets.

But he had fears.

There was more to him now. In such a short amount of time, his world had expanded so vastly.

Rin's physical presence had made her all the more real to him, all the more weighted to his conscious. And Kagome…

What she had done to him, what she meant to him, was beyond words…

Sesshomaru and Jaken exchanged looks and Jaken could see it. The changes in the cold young man he'd served for years. There were more emotions stirring in his eyes than ever before.

And though Jaken was slightly astounded at this transformation, this rebirth of his young master, he was wise enough not to say anything.

Rin opened her arms to her father and he hefted her up with his one arm. She tightly hugged his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as her crying began to slow.

He began to walk into the house and Jaken gracefully moved aside.

"I seem to be capable of doing nothing but making girls cry," Sesshomaru said as he climbed the stairs, "I have my work cut out for me, fixing this mess."

* * *

><p>Souta never called him in the morning and it set off alarms inside Sesshomaru. He spent hours trying to track them down since they had been discharged from the hospital and the police departments were purposely being of little help.<p>

His father had already denounced him to the company and media and had saved face by handing over the crown to the reluctant Inuyasha, who had not been able to show his face to Sesshomaru since.

Reporters lined the gates of the Takahashi manor, obsessed with the news of his crumbling inheritance and his reckless heroism of Kagome to which the details were still obscure.

Even Rin followed him around, eyeing him warily in case he dare try to leave her.

It was nearly impossible for Sesshomaru to move without someone snooping around him so his last resort was the phone.

Every hour on the hour it was a clipped and annoyed conversation with Souta's voicemail.

Every ninety minutes it was a text.

And with each second that there was no reply, Sesshomaru could feel his grip on Kagome's heart slipping.

So when Souta finally called him two days later, Sesshomaru picked up so quickly his phone barely rang.

"How is she?" was the first thing to spill from his lips.

"Tired," Souta replied, "We all are. But the worst is over, I guess. Thanks for filling up my voicemail."

"Thanks for returning my calls in a timely manner," Sesshomaru replied testily before moving on to what was important, "When can I see her?"

"Well the police are done with us and we're free to go until Yuzuru's trial. The dates for that are up in the air right now," Souta said. Then with a milder tone continued, "But…Sesshomaru…"

Anxiety squeezed Sesshomaru's heart, "What is it?"

There was a brief pause on the line and it only increased the foreboding feeling that immediately revealed itself.

"She's coming to Spain with me," Souta informed him.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled, "Why?"

"Because she has no one here."

"She has me!"

He could practically hear the boy cringe over the phone. It was followed by another uncertain and quiet moment.

"…She wants more time to think," Souta explained, "Kagome just needs a little break."

"For how long?" Sesshomaru's hand was shaking as the phone suffered his iron grip.

"For as long as it takes," Souta answered openly.

Sesshomaru hesitated, letting his anger dissipate as he processed the news, "Fine," he snapped, "But I need to see her before she leaves. Where is she?"

Every time Souta hesitated it made Sesshomaru' stomach perform angry and nervous flips at the same time.

"We're in the waiting area for our flight…"

It floored him but no...

Now was not the time for outrage at the Higurashi's hasty retreat.

Now was the time for action.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Sesshomaru informed quickly as he glanced at his wristwatch, "Do not leave until I arrive."

"We're boarding."

"Souta," Sesshomaru let his pride bow its head but could not control the rising fury, "Please."

"I'm eternally grateful to you," the boy replied with earnest, "You brought Kagome back to me. I can never repay you-"

"—Then don't get on the damn flight!"

"Sesshomaru, she's hurting," Souta said quietly, "And she doesn't want to see you. So as much as I'm indebted to you, I won't do anything she doesn't want me to do," he said sternly, "If I did, I'd be betraying her… I'd be no better than the rest of you."

It stung.

But he couldn't disagree.

"Souta," Sesshomaru warned, "I won't let her run like this. I will come after her."

It was a bad bluff.

He'd been cleaned out by Renkotu's associates and Rin's trust fund was steadily bleeding as it moved father and daughter to a new apartment and invested itself in Sesshomaru's new business.

His financial security was sinking quickly and if he blew the rest of it on this desperate chase, Rin could suffer his consequences.

He was stuck.

"You won't do that if you don't want me getting a restraining order," Souta said menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare do something as trivial as that," Sesshomaru's menacing voice was more convincing, "As you can see not even bullets will stop me."

They both let that sink in before Souta took a short breath, empathizing Sesshomaru's eagerness and distress, "Look. I'll call you in a couple of days and let you know how she's doing, "Souta promised, "Just…let her come to you in her own time."

"How long will that be?" he knew he was asking questions that were impossible to answer but the thought of not knowing was driving him crazy.

Sesshomaru heard the vague sound of someone talking on a speaker in the background.

"I've got to go," Souta said after the noise has ended, "Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he asked angrily.

"She loves you," Souta assured, "You should trust that that's enough for right now."

The bomb hit Sesshomaru and exploded in his chest, obliterating his heart.

Because honestly…

He wasn't sure if it was enough.

Souta said a hasty goodbye and hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru threw his against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces, knowing exactly how it felt.


	29. Dysfunction

_He opened his eyes and there was nothing._

_Sesshomaru looked to his right, his left, above, and below and was surrounded by darkness. He could clearly see himself, and he would reach out and verify his hands, his broken shoulder healed and functional._

_But then the panic would come._

_It started at the bottom of his feet and rose slowly like a pitcher being filled with liquid dread. When it reached his stomach, it twisted in response and when it reached his heart, it overflowed._

_Sesshomaru's breathing quickened and the hair on the back of his neck rose, his deepest primal instincts telling him to turn away and run._

_But he never did._

_All at once, a thousand books slammed on a thousand desks and a small bright red object appeared on the horizon of the darkness._

_Sesshomaru watched its movements, slow and clear, until it was close enough so that he could make out the bullet, surrounded in fire and malice._

_He followed it with his eyes as it curved slightly, coming closer with every passing second._

_Until it hit._

_He would let out a mangled scream but he couldn't close his eyes. He watched and felt the hot metal tear his skin and rip his muscles and shatter his bones._

_The pain was unending and so cold it took the fear that had filled his body and froze it, chilling his flooded heart until the ice expanded and shattered it. The frosted shards erupted and flew outwards, slicing through his body on all sides as it made its exit._

_Sesshomaru managed to put his uninjured hand to his chest just as the pink frozen slivers came through. They lodged in his palm and cut him deeply, each prick a pulse of agony._

_He moved his hand and brought it to eyelevel to study the damage, the thin streams of blood from every lodged splinter. He would scream soundlessly when he saw, within each frozen piece of shrapnel, the desolate face of Kagome Higurashi._

_It was then and only then that he was allowed to close his eyes and swallow these feelings of hurt and failure and guilt._

_When he drew his next breath, it ended. His eyes snapped open and there was nothing. He looked to his right, his left, above, and below._

_Sesshomaru was surrounded by darkness. He could clearly see himself, and he would reach out and verify his hands, his broken shoulder healed and functional._

_But then the panic would come._

_As his body filled, he knew he couldn't move, and he knew that it had started over again, like it did a million times. _

_The books slammed the desks._

_Sesshomaru awaited his shooting star of destruction like Prometheus awaited the luminescent beak of the eagle, knowing that there was nothing to be done but to endure the pain that would come as fresh and fervent as it had the moment before._

_He awaited the bursting shards of his heart and the face of the girl he had broken it for until finally his screams would break his realm. He would wake up again to live another day with the knowledge that the darkness would come back to meet him in his sleep and repeat his obliteration._

* * *

><p>Seji unlocked the door and walked in, the Higurashi trio following into the newly rented house that was private yet convenient to the city and Souta's concert hall in Spain.<p>

Renge walked past them, chatting madly into his cellphone as he strolled off into the unfamiliar layout, he paused his conversation to yell behind him, "Seji, make sure she gets something to eat and help her settle into a room."

"It's nice," Souta looked around at the vaulted ceilings and shining tiled floors, "What do you think, Kagome? Do you like it?"

"Yeah," she answered despondently.

"Are you hungry?" he fussed around her.

"I'm fine."

"Thirsty?"

Kagome shot him a slightly annoyed look, "I'm going to have a look around," she said and walked off in a different direction.

"I'll come alo-"

"I'm good!" she said as she walked in further.

Seji noticed Souta's worried look before he tucked it away. He turned to his caretaker, "Guess I'll help you unpack."

"It's fine," Sesji said quickly, "Go and pick your room."

"No, I want to," Souta said and headed back to the car, "I feel better when I'm productive."

* * *

><p>"I've been trying to reach you," Renkotsu lightly chastised Sesshomaru over the phone.<p>

"It's been a demanding week," Sesshomaru replied. He pulled the phone away from his ear and pointed to some moving men where the boxes they were holding should go. His injured arm was really becoming a hassle. He returned to his conversation, "No doubt you've heard."

"Yes," Renkotsu drawled, "Which is a bit of a mixed blessing so to speak. There's been a complication."

"Which complication are we referring to?" Sesshomaru asked, "The complication where your associates cleaned out my account or the one where they never showed up?"

"Yes," Renkotsu cleared his throat, "About that…" he drawled again.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" Sesshomaru read the marked box that appeared before him and pointed the mover in the right direction.

"Well we have some things to discuss," Renkotsu told him, "Those associates want to meet you."

"They'll have to wait, I have more pressing matters," Sesshomaru said.

"This one's pretty pressing."

"Fine, "Sesshomaru looked at his watch, "I can do it tomorrow. I'll send you my new add-" Something was pulling his pant leg and he looked down to see his child staring up at him intently.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said and lowered the phone to his other hand so he could cover the mouthpiece and give Rin his attention, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," she said with a huge grin.

"Then by all means, do tell."

"Jaken said give you this," Rin offered a slim manila envelope to her father that had a red 'URGENT' stamp on the front.

"Tuck it in my sling," Sesshomaru said absentmindedly as he glared at another mover holding a box marked 'fragile'. The worker caught his stare and made sure to be extra careful.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Rin re-captured his attention.

"Absolutely not."

"But I only like the room with the bathroom-"

"I thought we discussed this," Sesshomaru said sternly yet gently, "I'll sell it to you for fifty-thousand but until then, it's mine."

Defeated, she began swaying side to side softly while looking up at him with big brown eyes, "But there's no bed in my room-"

"It's being assembled," Sesshomaru swallowed a tired sigh, "We made a promise, Rin."

"I know…" she mumbled under her breath.

"An agreement."

"I know…"

"A contract, in fact."

Rin bit her bottom lip guiltily and looked away.

"So," Sesshomaru made sure Renkotsu was still on the line before refocusing, "What do we—Look at me, please... Thank you—What do we call this?"

His daughter hesitated but was encouraged by Sesshomaru's rolling hand motion. Her face scrunched up in thought, recalling the conversation from breakfast, "A…beach in contract."

"Breach," he lightly corrected, "Breaching a contract is a bad thing, isn't it?"

Rin nodded.

"Why don't we breach contracts?"

More scrunched up looks and hard thinking, "To protect integity and…stop litigation."

"Integrity," he corrected again, though very pleased that she had correctly pronounced the "bigger" word.

Rin nodded automatically.

"Our contract was," Sesshomaru lightly reminded, "That if you were given two chocolate cake slices after dinner last night, you would sleep in your new room by yourself. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she remembered.

"I gave you two slices."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Yet here we are with a breach of contract," Sesshomaru brought it home, "Don't you want to protect your integrity and avoid litigation?"

"Maybe," the toddler said, "What does that mean?"

"Integrity means that I will not trust you and won't give you any more cake and litigation….answer me quickly. What is your lest favorite food?"

"Spinach," Rin made a disgusted face.

"Litigation means I'll sue you. But you can't afford a lawyer so you'll settle. That means spinach for dessert for a week, and three to ten hours spent in your room doing nothing but looking at the wall."

Rin stared at her father blankly and without a word, turned and walked away.

"Unpack your things," Sesshomaru called after her and put the phone back to his ear, "Excuse me."

"No problem," Renkotsu replied, "I traced you while you were being daddy dearest. I'm sending a car, Sesshomaru. It will be there in thirty."

"I've plenty of things to discuss with you and your friends but they will have to wait, I'm stretched thin as it is," Sesshomaru said firmly, "Don't aggravate me."

Renkotsu scoffed, "I hate to sound like a child but you're not the boss of me anymore. Get in the car."

"Under one condition," Sesshomaru replied smoothly, "If you're going to be so insistent, you can knock something off my list. Free up my time."

"What's that?"

"I need a website and network by the end of next week," Sesshomaru told him, "I want you to build it for me-"

"Consider it done."

Sesshomaru faltered for a second and for the first time had a slight uncomfortable lump in his throat when the thought of money crossed his mind.

He cleared his throat, "I'll need you to give me a little time to pay you."

"Trust me," Renkotsu said, "You've got a credit. Get in the car."

* * *

><p>"I want to turn the pool house into my bedroom," Kagome announced as they sat down to lunch.<p>

The three men traded worried looks quickly, pausing from taking their first bites.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Renge said, sipping his tea, "It's best you stay in the main house."

Kagome wouldn't look up from her plate, holding her sandwich in one hand as her casted digits rested gently on the table, "I want my privacy," she replied, "It's got plenty of room and a full bathroom. It's perfect."

"It isn't safe."

"There's nobody left to get me," Kagome said softly, causing everyone around her to feel uncomfortable.

"Be that as it may-" his cellphone began to ring and Renge checked it before looking at his children. He silenced it, "What was I saying?"

"You don't have to isolate yourself," Souta stepped up to the plate, "I know the hotel was a little…"

"I don't want to talk about that," Kagome said, "I just think it would be better if I had some room for myself. I feel suffocated."

"Who's doing that?" Renge took another sip of his tea and pushed away his plate, "You're not being suffocated, Kagome. You're being looked after. It's only been nine days-"

Souta fought it hard but a yawn slipped through from between his lips.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes widening in slight panic.

Souta fidgeted slightly, "I'm fine,"

"I can tell when you're lying to me," Kagome said somewhat hotly.

"That's nice," Souta snapped lightly, "Good thing I'm not lying then, isn't it?"

"You know what?" Kagome snapped back, "You-"

This time it was Seji to take over the conversation, "Let's all calm down a little," he put his hands up to soothe the table. He looked at Kagome and gave her a warm smile, "We're all just worried about you," he told her, "If your father and brother want you to stay close, maybe that's the best thing for you."

"_I_ know what's best for me," Kagome stressed, "I don't want you all treating me like I'm helpless anymore. The fretting is becoming irritating."

"Kagome…" Souta started softly.

"Right there! Stop using that voice!" Kagome shoved her lunch away from her, her appetite gone, "I still can't get anyone to stop talking to me like I'm some kind of frightened puppy."

Souta tightened slightly, duplicating her annoyed behavior, "No one said you were. We're just saying it's a little too soon-"

"Well no one asked you," Kagome cut nastily, "It's not like I'm moving out, I just want my own space. Just give me the pool house."

Renge's phone went off again and he checked the callers I.D before pressing ignore and clicking over to the texting app, "Perhaps therapy would be something to consider then."

"No," Kagome said firmly, "Just let me do it my way."

"What's your way?" Souta asked, "Barricading yourself in a room? Not getting any help? Sound's really productive to me."

"Who are you talking to like that?"

"Looking right at you, sis."

"Say that again, see what happens."

"Kagome," her father called sternly, causing him to be the new target of her attitude, "I want you to think about how you're conducting yourself right now. We're all trying to be supportive-"

His phone went off again and he quickly reached for it.

"Just turn the damn thing off!" Kagome yelled at him, officially losing her cool, "I know you're a little rusty so I'll give you a tip. First rule of yelling at your kid: Concentrate."

"Excuse me, young lady?" Renge dropped his ringing phone on the table, "You know, you're not the only one dealing with all of this mayhem right now. Business doesn't stop because your mother went crazy. And Souta's got a concert to prepare for. So on top of the trauma for _all of us_, we're taking the time to focus on you right now."

"Sorry I'm such a burden," Kagome crossed her arms across her chest moodily, "Maybe if you just let me move into the pool house-"

"I said no."

Souta fought it as hard as he could but another small yawn escaped.

Kagome's fuming eyes bore down on him, "Sure you're not tired there, buddy?"

"I said I'm fi-" Souta angrily stiffened as Kagome violently slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I'd watch that tone if I were you," Seji wasn't one to put up with that kind of behavior, "Or I'll have to-"

"Or you'll what?" Kagome sneered at him, "Not take me out for gelato? I'm not eight anymore, Seji. You're not my damn Mary Poppins sent to watch over me and make sure I swallow my horse tranquilizers. Go teach Souta how to lie to me better."

"I wasn't lying!"

"Kagome!" Renge put down his coffee in shock. Seji had started out as a hired hand but over the years he'd become family, "Apolo-"

"That's all right," Seji cut in, sending a displeased look to the girl, "She's trying to make her point. She wants to stop being treated like a child, well fine. Stop treating her like a child," he leaned across the table to get closer to her, "You're acting out, Kagome. You need to get help. I may not be your custodian anymore but I'm still Souta's. I protect him from danger. And I will see you as a threat if you don't clean yourself up."

Souta panicked, his anger gone, "No he won't, Kagome. He wouldn't—I wouldn't-"

"Take him," his sister said with a nonchalant shrug.

Souta looked like someone had just slapped him in the face.

"It is clear by this little tantrum that you're not capable of taking matters into your own hands," Renge said tightly, "Your brother has outshined us all these past few days and he's done it for you. You're lack of gratitude is shocking."

"I know what he did," Kagome snarled at her father, "He did your job."

"That's a little out of line."

"Doesn't make it any less true," Kagome assured him. She leaned in his direction, "I hope you do a better job with Shippou."

Renge pushed away his chair and grabbed his phone, marching out of the room.

"I'm taking the pool house!" she yelled after him. "Class act, that guy," Kagome leaned back into her chair, "Teach him one trick and he'll do it all his life. Tail between his legs soon as there's some confrontation."

"This isn't confrontation," Souta growled, "It's hostility. Unwarranted and undeserved. You can't go starting arguments so you can get your way."

"I'm not mad because I'm not getting my way," Kagome said to him, "I'm mad because you're all getting on my nerves. Stop trying to act like you can read me."

"I forgot," Souta replied nastily, "Only twins can do that."

He regretted it the moment he said it. His face displayed his own horror and what made it worse was that Kagome mirrored his expression.

"Kagome-"

She threw back her chair harshly and stood from the table.

"I didn't mean-"

"Out of all the people, you should know better," she said quietly and left the dining room of the rented house.

Seji and Souta sat in heavy silence until they heard her loudly slam the backyard patio door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Souta asked, lowering his head in shame.

Seji placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, "We're all tense right now. Kagome's struggling and she's losing. She won't go to therapy and now she wants to move out?" Seji shook his head, "It's got to stop somewhere. She's not ready."

"She thinks she is," Souta murmured sadly.

Seji looked at his young charge, "Being on her bad side to do what's best for her isn't the same as betraying her. You know that right?"

"We don't fight," Souta was obstinate, his shoulders sagging, "We never fight. And that wasn't even a fight, it was cruelty."

"You both know you didn't mean that. Souta, she doesn't have to like you all the time," he began to stand, "I'll go talk to her."

"Don't say anything," Souta said, pushing his lunch aside and checking the time, "I've got practice so let's just go."

There was a loud crash from the direction of the backyard followed by a huge splash from the pool, which caused the two to hesitate.

A grunt of effort could be heard, followed by another splash.

Seji stood and began to move but Souta did too and put up a hand to stop him.

"She's fine, leaver her be," Souta said sternly, "C'mon, I'll be late."

"What's she doing?"

Souta stood and dusted off his shirt.

"She's clearing out the pool house."

* * *

><p>Mukotsu was waiting in the backseat of car.<p>

"Nice to see you again," he greeted and offered Sesshomaru a blindfold, "If you please?"

"I don't," Sesshomaru said frankly, "If it's one thing I know how to do, it's not talk."

"Even under threat of death?" Mukotsu asked ominously.

"Am I under threat of death?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Not at all."

"Then yes, even then."

Mukotsu laughed and put the blindfold away and with little conversation, he and Sesshomaru were driven out of the city and down the highway to a part of the district that was more cargo and storage container than it was houses and hotels.

They pulled into one of the cargo complexes and slowly drove around the large color-faded bins until coming to a stop at one that looked just like the others.

Mukotsu led Sesshomaru inside and it surprised him with the amount of space it contained. While it appeared to be one container on the outside, the surrounding cargo bins had actually been hollowed out and merged together to form a warehouse.

There were two men awaiting him. One was standing, his hands knotted behind his back.

One was tied to a wheelchair with a black bag over his head.

Mukotsu patted Sesshomaru's back as a parting gesture and left the warehouse, locking it behind him.

"Thanks for coming. I'm Bankotsu," the standing man introduced himself, "Nice to finally meet you. My boys say good things," they shook hands firmly as Sesshomaru came to stand beside him, eying their detained guest.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Sesshomaru replied, "I've been highly impressed."

"Thank you," Bankotsu gave a small head nod, "But I'm afraid we've had a slight mistake."

He pulled the bag off and revealed a very bloody and very swollen unconscious Jinya Takagi.

The top of his suit was colored in dried scarlet and the shades of blue, red, and black on his face could be considered artistic to a depraved sadist.

A small space in Sesshomaru's heart thought it was a masterpiece.

"You know him right?"

"Unfortunately," Sesshomaru replied, eying the brutalized lawyer with deep contempt, "He used to work for Yuzuru Higurashi. Helped her kill two of her children and was working on the third."

"We found him walking away from that SunTech with a briefcase filled with a lot of pretty currency. Looked like ransom," Bankotsu explained, "After a little arm twisting he admitted he knew your girl but he didn't have any ID and Mukotsu never saw a sketch so we had to detain him in case he was your boy. We called you but didn't get an answer."

"Phone died," Sesshomaru explained.

"We were chatting with him in the car but our scanner picked up an emergency operator sending a distress call to the police so we had to relocate."

"Is he still alive?" Sesshomaru bent over and grabbed Jinya by his swollen jaw, turning his face from side to side and studying the work.

"Yeah, we always wait a week just to be sure," Bankotsu informed, "As you can see, the system works. Read in the papers that your marked man was taken down. "

Sesshomaru crouched down to survey more until he seemed satisfied. He withdrew his hand, making a disgusted face at the stains but Bankotsu quickly handed him a hand-towel that had been lying under the chair. It was dirty but dry and it sufficed.

"Can you wake him?"

"No problem."

Bankotsu walked around the tied man one time before throwing a hard fist into his stomach.

Jinya gasped hard, wheezing and sputtering as he was jarred awake. He moaned, his pain coming back to make his vision spin and his head split open.

One eye was completely swollen shut but the other eye, bloodshot and dilated, looked around in panic and fear.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said pleasantly, "Remember me?"


	30. Ultimatums

_She could feel him out there, waiting for her, ready to smash her fingers and chain her down with lies. Sometimes it was different. Sometimes he came in many forms. Sometimes there was no form at all but a voice and a room of eternal blackness where she floated in empty space. _

_Like tonight. _

_"I'm going to take it away from you," She could hear his voice echo from the shadows, "I'm going to save you from yourself."_

_The gun skidded forward from the gloom, stopping at her feet. She looked down at it, trembling at the sight._

_"Take it," he said softly, "It'll help keep away the intruders. It'll stop anyone from getting close. From hurting you. Remember, Kagome. If I don't love you, who can?"_

_"Shut up!" she would scream, looking around, searching for him. The cruel laugh resonated around her, its source undetectable. She picked up the weapon, looking for a target._

_"That's a good sweet pea," he cooed, "You want to eliminate the threat, don't you? The most powerful force? It'll pull you into madness, Kagome. It'll turn you into me. So shoot."_

_"Where are you?" she would turn in circles, feeling his breath on the nape of her neck no matter which direction she faced._

_"Near your heart," he would answer._

_Kagome would scream and pick a random direction. She would shoot. The sound was deafening, like a thousand books slamming a thousand desks._

_She would watch as the bullet flew from the mouth of the gun, its movements sluggish and calm. The piece of metal was wrapped in inferno and purpose and she would watch it go until it disappeared from sight._

_She waited, she waited, she waited._

_Until finally there was a pained cry that would startle her and destroy her at the same time._

_Kagome's gun became wet. She looked at it and screamed, dropping the weapon that was suddenly dipped in dripping crimson. _

_"Did I get him?" she asked herself, her frightened voice echoing in the abyss, "Did I keep him away?"_

_"Yes," Naraku would whisper behind her, "Yes you did."_

* * *

><p>"Takahashi," Jinya's voice was raspy, his throat dry and his lips cracked. They began to bleed as he spoke, "You're the one behind this?"<p>

"I guess you could say that," Sesshomaru replied evenly.

"I'll have them give you the needle!" Jinya threatened, "The electric chair!"

Bankotsu chuckled, "Still got all that fire?" he asked, "Perhaps Suikotsu needs to spend more time with you."

"Quite all right," Sesshomaru's inner demon delighted in the dread that crossed Jinya's face, "I rather him lively."

Sesshomaru stood back up and Jinya's gaze followed him.

"Does he know about the recent events?"

"Not yet. Be my guest though."

As Sesshomaru caught the attorney up to speed, Jinya began to tremble and hyperventilate. By the time the retelling was finished, he had soiled himself.

"Yuzuru made a confession in a room full of witnesses," Sesshomaru emphasized, "The police would love to talk to you. Something about being an accomplice."

"G-go ahead!" Jinya's brave act was starting to waiver, "I can't wait until I tell them about this little pit-stop."

Bankotsu sucked in a breath and clicked his tongue, "Oooh. I don't think that can happen," he turned to Sesshomaru, "There's a reason we don't mind hiding our faces."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"Wait," Jinya seemed to be a little slower on the uptake. He began fighting against his bonds, "What does that mean?"

Bankotsu stuck out his pointer and thumb in a gun pose and put it to Jinya's forehead, "Bang!" he pulled the trigger.

"No," Jinya's fighting increased, "You can't," he turned to Sesshomaru whose stare was calm and slightly detached, "You can't let them do that!"

"I can," Sesshomaru replied, "and honestly I'd lose no sleep over it, having your blood on my hands."

"You're not a murderer!"

"You're right," Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm just a witness."

He basked in Jinya's fear, his expressions, his trembling body. For the first time in the past few days he felt back in control, like he was finally able to contribute to the plight of Kagome by holding the decision to eradicate one of the people who had smiled to her face while constructing her suffering behind her back.

"I'd actually prefer if we didn't kill him," Sesshomaru said after several minutes, "Death it too easy. What other options do we have?"

"Best one is what we call the 'Black Toffee'," Bankotsu eyed Jinya like a dog groomer eyeing an overgrown an and matted poodle, "Blind the eyes, cut the tongue, and clip the fingers. No lineups, no statements, and no written accusations. My boy, Jakotsu likes to castrate if you want a more personal touch."

Jinya sputtered, his words tripping over themselves in a rush to leave his mouth in protest.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru considered, "l like that," he bowed down to meet Jinya at eyelevel again, "It sounds like eternal torment to me. Sounds like he'll never forget what he did to innocent children. What he tried to do to Kagome."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Sounds like he'll see our faces on the inside of his eyelids for the rest of his crippled life."

"It was Yuzuru! She forced me."

"Sounds like," Sesshomaru leaned forward, "A lesson learned. I told you Jinya," Sesshomaru reminded him, "If you got in my way, I'd burn your heart right out of your chest. But the black toffee sounds better."

"We can brand him if you want," Bankotsu sounded like a car salesman looking to upsell.

"Do you like the sound of that, Jinya?" Sesshomaru asked politely,

"You'd better just kill me!" Jinya threatened, his fear turning into the anger of a man who had accepted that the situation was not going turn out well for him, "If you don't I'll find a way to bring you down."

"They always say that," Bankotsu shook his head with a smile, "I can't blame them. I'd rather push daises than live through what he's got coming. Without anesthetic might I add."

Jinya screamed something ineligible.

Despite his outer demeanor, inside Sesshomaru was at war with himself. He'd gone to SunTech that night ready to kill a man in Kagome's defense. That fact had prepared his mind to accept that he was taking a life.

But this was a little different. Jinya was a guilty bastard. He deserved to suffer. But there was no one under duress to justify the torture of the here and now. It made Sesshomaru a little uneasy, a part of his mind was unsure if it could justify to his conscious that he'd destroyed someone out of pure need to settle a score.

"If he touches me I will come after you all!" Jinya screamed at the top of his voice, "You'll all burn! You!" he looked at Bankotsu, "You!" towards Sesshomaru, "and that damned girl-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Kagome-**_grh_**!"

Sesshomaru shook his fist in pain as Jinya's screams resounded throughout the warehouse, his broken nose bleeding steadily.

"Do it," Sesshomaru growled, "All of it. I never want to hear him say that name again."

Bankotsu liked that gleam in Sesshomaru's eye, "Our pleasure," he said and gave a loud whistle that, even through Jinya's manic screeching, was heard by Bankotsu's team.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised when, seemingly from nowhere, a man and drag queen came into sight, dipped their head respectfully towards him, and wheeled their captive away into the depths and darkness of the secret base.

The two men watched him go in silence.

"So," Bankotsu said after they could no longer hear Jinya, "You rich or something?"

Sesshomaru squared his shoulders, his mind giving him permission to enjoy the sense of satisfaction that rode through him in waves.

"Not yet," Sesshomaru replied, "How's the mercenary business lately?"

"Wish I had ten more clients like you," Bankotsu stuck his hands in his pockets, "In this economy, we can't get anything worth our time."

"Then I have a proposition for you," Sesshomaru said, "Come work for me."

"Doing what?"

"Body guarding my future clients," Sesshomaru explained, "Inconspicuous surveillance, protection, those sort of things. Nothing too dirty unless I give you the green light."

Bankotsu gave it some serious thought, "We're not the employee type," he admitted, "I have a hard time with authority…But you're a bit of a bad ass so I'm keeping an open mind," he gave an easy smile, "What are you offering?"

Once again Sesshomaru had to confront the fact that his unlimited financial resources had quickly dried up and was restricted for the moment.

Bankotsu read him like a book.

"Look, we've got something else to discuss," he said evenly, "It's about what we found in the briefcase."

"Priceless and rare jewelry, I assume," Sesshomaru recalled Yuzuru's confession, "You were right. It was Kagome's ransom."

"Yeah well we took it as the rest of your payment for our services."

"It doesn't belong to me," Sesshomaru admitted calmly.

"Even so," Bankotsu shrugged, "It's even paying for your friend's operation back there. And you know our policies about refunds."

Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt.

"Well here's my proposition," Bankotsu said, "I'm not a thief unless I'm paid to be. That payment leaves a huge credit on your account with us. It'll carry you for quite a while."

"I see," Sesshomaru replied.

"I'll spare you four of my men," Bankotsu offered, "Unlimited access for thirty months, excluding expenses."

Sesshomaru weighed the proposal seriously, knowing the ramifications of accepting it. But he needed the break if he was going to get where he needed to be financially.

"I'd like an appraisal of the jewels," Sesshomaru countered, "I don't need to see them. I just need to see how much they're worth."

"That's easy enough to do," his new employee nodded, "You're an honest man, Mr. Takahashi. But paying that back will take a long time."

"I'm not worried about that," Sesshomaru assured.

He reached over and they shook hands, closing their agreement.

"I'll need some information on your men for tax purposes."

"I'll have Renkotsu fake it."

"You read my mind."

Their meeting coming to an official end, Sesshomaru turned to go when he was held back by one more thing.

"Do you know there's an envelope in your sling?" Bankotsu pointed.

Sesshomaru looked down and remembered Rin's completed errand. "Busy day," he said as he pulled it out and slit it open.

"Happens to all of us," Bankotsu empathized, "We'll have a meet and greet with the guys. When are you available?"

"I'll have to let you know tomorrow," Sesshomaru said as he read the letter, his hand starting to slowly tremble, "I have to-" his eye caught something that made him growl.

"I have to go," He said and turned around, walking back to the car, "But you may have a job sooner than you think. Murder, perhaps."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru dialed his father from the backseat of the car.<p>

It only rang once.

"And here you'd say you'd never call," Taishou answered immediately, "Good afternoon, son. How's the moving going? And I heard you filed for divorce. Aren't you a busy boy?"

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?" Sesshomaru asked calmly and coldly into the phone.

"Just that I'm keeping you close, Sesshomaru. I want you to know that."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sesshomaru admitted, "But you're going too far, Taishou."

"No I'm just looking out for your best interests," His father said casually, "It must be very hard trying to start a business, go through a divorce with an absent mother, and raise a child at the same time. Not to mention the recent trauma you've suffered because you went on that whim of yours."

"We discussed this," Sesshomaru burned.

"You wanted a father, well now you have one. I'm worried about you, son. I'm worried about the little girl too. I want you to take care of yourself and come to your senses because frankly, your brother is a constant headache."

"I'll _never_ come back."

"Then you have no one to help stabilize you through these stressful times. And that's why I notified child services. I told them everything that happened. Frankly, they're quite concerned themselves."

"You petty, pathetic old man," Sesshomaru's body was shaking with anger as he held the phone in one hand and the letter in the other, "This game of yours will be your downfall. Make it go away."

"My my, son. When did you get so hostile? That doesn't sound too- "

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you not to interfere with Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was slowly rising, "I will-"

"I have to let you know, for legal purposes, that this phone call is being recorded and could be handed to the court for evidence," Taishou cut in quickly, "I'm sorry, I should have said that sooner."

Sesshomaru dropped the phone and punched the back of the front passenger seat, startling the driver. He counted to five before picking up the phone again.

"Are you still with me, son?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said tightly, his anger so hot it felt like his body was releasing steam.

"I've expedited the process for you," Taishou said as if doing his son a favor, "Your first home visit is in a week. I'd give my all to show them how competent you still are."

"I will fight this!"

"That'll only set off some alarms," his father said, "Innocent men have nothing to hide."

There was now a man going through unimaginable hell due to Sesshomaru's decision. He was also, for the time being, a thief. He had a lot to hide.

"If I ever, _ever_, hear from you again," Sesshomaru's voice was laced with wickedness, "I will not hesitate"-

"Hesitate to what? And speak clearly son, so there's no interference on the recorder."

Sesshomaru bit down on his tongue, not caring that it started to bleed.

"Stay away from me," he told his father, "This is my last warning. Otherwise I'll make sure to treat you to a 'Black Toffee'."

His father began to speak but he hung up the phone, knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't have been able to control his anger and would provide Taishou with an upper hand.

He wondered if his conscious would allow him to live with the decision to kill his father.

He wasn't surprised when the seriousness of that thought didn't bother his conscious at all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kagome was in her new bedroom using Souta's laptop to order furniture for the pool house when her father walked in and firmly shut the door behind him.<p>

"Kagome," he called calmly, "Care to tell me why there are patio chairs in the swimming pool?"

"I had to make some room," she answered, "And they were heavy so I put them in the closest spot."

"Fine," Renge's phone began vibrating in his pocket, "I'm not worried about that. Do you really intend to stay in here?"

"Yup."

"Then you're going to therapy."

"Nope."

"It's not an option."

Kagome looked up at him from the laptop, "Make it one. I'm not doing it."

"Then stay in the main house with Seji and Souta."

"Not going to do that either."

Renge grit his teeth but did his best to remain calm and patient, "This behavior stops now. It's either one or the other."

"What do you want from me?" Kagome closed the laptop with slight force.

Renge walked closer and moved to caress Kagome's hair but she pulled out of his way.

"I want you to get help," he said, "I have a flight to catch in four hours and I want to make sure you're settled before I go."

"Go where?" she asked.

Renge had a look of conflict cross his face, "Back to Japan."

Kagome's look was of anxiety but she put it away, "Why?" she asked sourly.

"Like I said," Renge repeated, "Business doesn't stop. I have some things to take care of."

Kagome watched his face, doing her talent of breaking into people.

"Tell Shippou I said hello."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Renge's anger was immediate.

"Because it bothers you so much," Kagome admitted, "Because you left us for him and I hate to think about it so I want to make you hate to think about it too."

"I'm sorry," Renge sounded defeated and sincere, "For everything."

"I know you are," Kagome replied immediately, "But you've got to stick around longer than a couple of days to prove it."

"I'll be back soon."

"Well thanks for trying," Kagome gave him a mock salute and reopened her laptop.

"What about this issue here?" Renge asked, "Are you staying in the pool house?"

"Buying a bedroom set as we speak."

"Then Seji will be taking you to therapy twice a week."

"I won't go!" Kagome yelled irritably.

"You don't have a choice," he said with an air of finality, "It's what's best for you."

She growled to herself in frustration.

"Seji was right, you know," Renge said quietly but seriously, "You're unstable. Keep this up and I really will separate the two of you."

Yesterday's argument had been a heated affair and although the pair of siblings had yet to reconcile, Kagome hadn't meant most of what she said, including not caring if Souta was taken away.

"You wouldn't dare," she growled.

"I will," Renge threatened back, "You may feel like it's too late for you, but I can still do what's best for him."

"He wouldn't let you!" she shouted, "I won't let you."

"I mean it Kagome," Renge's voice was calm, like a businessman about to close a deal, "Go to therapy or lose your brother. That way you'll be here all alone and won't have to live in the pool house like some freeloader."

Kagome crossed her arms defensively as she quietly fumed.

"Fine," she snapped, "I'll go."

"And Seji will take you so I would advise against sneaking out."

"_Why_ are you still here?" she asked nastily, "You can ship off now. Those papers won't push themselves."

"Feel better, Kagome," Renge said.

Once again she watched him go, feeling full of pent up frustration and defeat.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru saw from the corner of his eye, his bedroom door slightly open and a raven-haired little girl shyly peek her head in. He pushed his massive amount of paperwork aside to a corner of his desk and swiveled his chair in her direction.<p>

"Rin," he called.

Seeing that she had been discovered, she entered the room and sleepily wiped her eye with the back of her hand. She quickly walked past him and up to the side of his queen sized bed. Silently, she leaned against the edge, waiting expectantly.

Sesshomaru rotated his chair around in her direction. She gave him a small nervous smile.

"I thought we discussed this yesterday," Sesshomaru said firmly yet softly.

Rin, silent, began swaying side to side softly while looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I suggest you say something before I put you back to bed-"

"I want to sleep in here," Rin said quickly. She broke eye contact and stared at a spot on the floor that suddenly seemed very interesting.

"That breaches the contract," Sesshomaru swallowed a tired sigh, "Care to tell me why you want this?"

Rin thought for a while and decided that she didn't care to tell him. She dropped her eyes again, looking for a new spot to focus on, hoping that he would drop the conversation and just indulger her.

He waited for several moments before he stood from his chair, "Let's get you back in your-"

"Last time we moved, mommy went away," the words tumbled out strong and clear but lined with fright. She reached out, grabbing his pajama pant leg and asked softly "We moved again. When are you gonna go away too?"

He turned to look at her, trying not to show the surprise on his face.

She just stood there unsure of herself, refusing to let go of him.

Sesshomaru was too familiar of that scared look of doubt and uncertainty, and frankly sick to his stomach with it. He turned around and bent down, giving her his full attention.

What she said was completely illogical. But logic didn't matter to a child. She was still coping with tumultuous thoughts of losing the second parent. The only thing that made her feel better was to make sure with her own eyes that he wasn't sneaking out in the darkness of night.

"Is that what you think?"

She nodded quickly.

"Even after I've told you several times that it wasn't going to happen?"

Another nod.

"So you don't trust me?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Your own father?"

"I trust you," Rin put a consoling hand on his head, "But you said one of your favorite sayings was 'Trust but Verdify'-"

"—Verify-"

"And that verdi—verify means to make sure," Rin concluded, "So I want to verify you."

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and couldn't decide if she was a three year old who listened very well or an evil mastermind. He'd taught her something and she had used it against him…so all in all, it just made her a Takahashi.

"Yes," he nodded, "I suppose so…"

But…at this point it wasn't possible. He'd made it a habit recently to have a speaker hooked up to an mp3 player and lay it just outside of Rin's room. He'd play it outside her door so she couldn't hear anything else in the apartment.

Just in case he woke up screaming.

Rin saw his face and tried to cheer him up, "I'm almost done making sure your verify and-"

"—Verif_ied_-"

"Verified," she echoed, "And then I won't bea—breach the contract anymore."

Sesshomaru stared at her serious but pouty expression. This seemed to mean a lot to her.

"Just this once, do you understand?"

He would just have to wait until she fell asleep and take the couch.

"Yes," Rin lied quietly.

"Go on," Sesshomaru instructed.

She climbed into the bed and he laid the covers over her, watching her shift and turn until her head was just above the blanket, looking at him. Sesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds before lightly ruffling her hair and resuming his seat in his desk area.

He resumed his work, feeling her constant stare on him until he became accustomed to it. When he looked back over to her a half hour later, she was already knocked out.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep, her breathing deep and even, her expression peaceful. She was important to him, one of the most important things he had, and he wasn't going to let anything change their current dynamic.

His eyes dragged themselves to his desk where the letter caught his eye…

Another threat to be addressed. Another battle to be fought.

He let out a breath, knowing what he had to do to get a jump start on this matter. He clicked around online for a while until he sought what he was looking for.

Then he emailed Kagome. He'd been doing it every night before bed. Every morning he'd awake, a flicker of hope in his heart. When his inbox was empty, he accepted it, knowing he would try again.

Knowing that until she spoke to him, he'd be chained to his nightmare of her face in his shrapnel laced heart.


	31. Inhale Exhale Changes

A/N: The burger Inuyasha describes is completely true. It's at the Vortex in Atlanta. If you're ever there, VISIT IT! And me! (maybe)

Lots of Rin. Because I love her.

* * *

><p>The menu…had pictures of the food.<p>

What the hell was that about?

Inuyasha was suppressing a cackle as Sesshomaru looked at the laminated list of options that could only cause a plethora of health problems.

Rin sat next to him in the vinyl booth, happily swinging her feet in her booster seat as she eyed the photos. She peeked at Inuyasha from the side of her menu. He playfully glared at her and she quickly retreated to the safety of her booklet with a giggle.

"What is," Sesshomaru leaned in closely, "The triple coronary bypass?"

Inuyasha's grin was devious, "Half a pound of sirloin patties stacked inside three grilled cheese sandwiches, topped with two fried eggs, eight slices of American cheese, ten slices of bacon, and slathered with mayo. It comes on a bed of fries and tots covered in cheese."

"That's what I want!" Rin cried.

"Absolutely not," Sesshomaru dropped his menu and looked at his brother, "How can you eat here?"

"Having a hard time adjusting to the food of the common masses?" Inuyasha took a jab.

Sesshomaru couldn't say a worthy response in front of his toddler.

The waitress came back around, ready for their orders.

Inuyasha was more than happy to go first, "I'll have the chili burger with cheesy tots and a coke. And a mojito."

"That's what I want!" Rin tried again.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Maybe in eighteen years."

"Can I see your I.D, sweetheart?" the waitress asked Inuyasha.

"C'mon Sakura," the sixteen year old gave a sly charming grin, "Don't play with my emotions like that. Look at my arm," he pouted,"I'm in pain,"

She smiled and winked at him with a giggle, writing his order down.

"What about you, little miss?" Sakura gave Rin a completely different type of smile, "What would you like?"

Rin, who could not read the menu and was overwhelmed by the pictures, looked to her father for guidance. He mirrored her lost expression.

"Try the mini bacon burgers, curly fries, and a strawberry milkshake," Inuyasha suggested, "Nobody can beat Momiji's."

"Then that's what I want!" Rin settled.

"I don't think-"

"C'mon," Inuyasha said, "Let the kid live a little."

"I'll halve the order," Sakura told Sesshomaru, "She'll be happy and full on the third bite."

"Fine," Sesshomaru caved to the thought of clogging his child's arteries, "I will have the fried chicken salad but I'd like my chicken grilled. I'd also like any sauces and cheeses on the side. Also, a side of vinaigrette, any flavor."

"Well aren't you a risk taker," the waitress joked. She gathered up the menus, slipped Rin a paper with some crayons, and departed.

Inuyasha took a sip of his water and decided to get it over with, "So what's going on? I didn't think I'd hear from you this soon."

Sesshomaru eyed Rin and said with an air of caution and request for privacy, "Let's wait until the food comes."

Fourteen minutes later, Rin's eyes were the size of dinner plates as the heat of the food enchanted her and the mini milkshake with a cherry stroked the happiness of her soul.

She began to dig in, oblivious to the world.

Sesshomaru wiped his fork with a napkin before stabbing his salad, "I need your assistance," he said as if asking for the pepper shaker.

Inuyasha was so thankful that he hadn't eaten or sipped yet because he was sure he would've choked due to the words he'd thought he'd never hear his brother say, especially to him.

"Okay," Inuyasha tried to push past his astonishment, "You've got my attention."

"Taishou-"

Inuyasha groaned,

"Is coming after me. I have to go to court next week."

"What the fuck for?"

Inuyasha grimaced as Sesshomaru's eyes burned holes in his head for his language. They both stared at the three year old who had ketchup dripping down her chin in pure bliss. She was totally unaware.

"He's claiming to child services that I'm unstable. I spoke to an attorney who specializes in family cases. I need four things. But from you I need three."

Sesshomaru lightly poured the vinaigrette on his salad and mixed it before taking a bite. Inuyasha couldn't think about food, his mind blown.

"And…that would be?"

"I need you to come to my hearing. You'll also sign a letter that says you're my support system," Sesshomaru said after a swallow and a sip, "I've already written it for you."

"Well fu-" Inuyasha caught himself, "What um, what does it say?"

Sesshomaru shuffled his salad, unable to make eye contact, "That you are her uncle and if something were to happen to me you'd take her."

Uncle Inuyasha swallowed hard, audibly. He reached for his mojito and downed it completely. Letting out a big gasp, he returned to reality.

"We'll come back to that," he said, "What's the other thing?"

This seemed to be harder to say than telling Inuyasha that he was the god-parent of a toddler, "Financial stability. I need to borrow one of your tri-monthly stipends. I'm sure Taishou's refilled it by now. I can repay it with interest in-"

"Done," Inuyasha said automatically. They traded looks, Sesshomaru's of slight shame and Inuyasha's of understanding this level of difficulty for his brother.

They didn't have to talk about it anymore.

"What's the last thing?"

"That can wait awhile," Sesshomaru said, "I'll let you know when the time is right."

The curiosity buzzed around his brother's head but he shrugged it off, the effect of his drink starting to help calm him.

"Then what's your other thing?" Inuyasha asked, "The one you don't need me for."

"Your food is getting cold."

"C'mon, you're dropping bombs on me," Inuyasha stressed, "The least you can do is tell me what I ain't got to do with it."

"That heart attack won't eat itself."

Inuyasha had no other choice. He leaned in, "How much did you say you needed again?"

Sesshomaru's look almost curdled Rin's milkshake.

Inuyasha's mischievous grin shamed The Mad Hatter.

Sesshomaru stuck up three fingers in the classic 'read between the lines' gesture. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"The attorney says," Sesshomaru grinded his lettuce and then swallowed, "The court will assign mandatory counseling. The circumstances will determine the length."

Inuyasha gave a blank look. "Okay," he said and sat back, popping a cheesy tot in his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked at him skeptically, "Okay?" he echoed. Where were the smart assed remarks, the mocking and jabs? Where was Inuyasha?

"What?" Inuyasha shrugged, "You're doing it to keep your kid. I get it. I just wanted to know," he said and took a bite out of his burger.

Silence descended the table for a while as the trio ate, enjoying their food. Rin, temporarily stuffed, pushed her plate aside and wiped her mouth with the napkin that Sesshomaru absentmindedly slipped her. She resumed her coloring.

"So," Inuyasha decided to shoot the last elephant in the restaurant, "Have you heard from her?"

Sesshomaru chewed several more bites, deep in contemplation. "No," he finally said as calmly as possible, "How's anger management?"

"Aggravating," Inuyasha made a face. The memory of a school hallway and a crying girl trying to escape him came flooding back, "But I'm sticking with it this time. Haven't raised a voice or fist at anyone yet."

Sesshomaru gave a nod. "So when you hit Koga…"

Inuyasha smiled. "For a last punch, it was _so_ good."

Sesshomaru scoffed, a twinge of envy in his voice.

"They settled," Inuyasha shrugged, "If it's one thing Taishou knows how to do, he can make it go away."

"Yes," was all Sesshomaru said.

"Anyway…it's only been three weeks, right?" Inuyasha contemplated somewhat sulkily, "She'll come around."

He meant to sound hopeful and consoling but Sesshomaru only heard the worry in his voice. Determined not to ruin the mood of their lunch he decided to tell a white lie.

"I'm sure she will."

* * *

><p>Whether we wake or we sleep,<br>Whether we carol or weep,  
>The Sun with his Planets in chime,<br>Marketh the going of Time.  
>~Edward Fitzgerald<p>

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?"<p>

Sesshomaru, who'd been lying on the chaise with his eyes closed, opened one to look at his court-mandated counselor.

"Fine," he said because if he didn't put in minimal effort, it went onto the notepad. And the notepad went to the judge. And the judge was waiting for an overall report of Sesshomaru's well-being to dismiss his case. The confidentially of the sessions were still intact but it was either a sink or swim report.

"It was this morning, wasn't it? What were the final terms?"

"Do we really have to discuss this?"

"We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about," said the counselor, reaching for the notepad.

"Kagura gave me everything," Sesshomaru said with an annoyed tone, "Including full custody and my last name. However there's the spousal support…and the full visitation rights."

"Has she seen Rin at all in the past five months?"

He closed his eyes again, shifting his shoulder. It had fully healed a month ago but sometimes it stiffened or swelled under stress or when there was the possibility of rain.

"She flew in this morning to finalize the papers. It's the first time she's come back," Sesshomaru was clearly annoyed. Sharing minimal details for the past five months had been taxing. But with the divorce process officially over, this was his last session before the judge decided if he was indeed capable of being a single father, "But I let her take Rin to lunch. They'll be back at three."

"Wow," the counselor said, "That's very generous of you. I thought the whole purpose of sole custody was to keep her away."

"Yes well," Sesshomaru shifted again, "There are worse mothers in the world."

"How do you think Rin's feels about this?"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat up, peering at the clock, "She's fine," he said testily, "And our hour is up. So what's it going to be, then?"

Even though the divorce had awarded him sole custody, the social service investigation was a different matter altogether.

"One more question, if you so please?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru reached for his jacket and stood up, slipping it on.

"Have you, in the past five months, had any contact with Kagome Higurashi?"

This time it was Sesshomaru's whole body that stiffened.

The counselor looked up at him, notepad and pen in hand.

"No," Sesshomaru answered.

"Is that the truth, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," he began walking to the door, "There's been no contact. None at all."

* * *

><p>Rin came back and ran past her father, straight into her room without saying anything. She had the hugest grin on her face.<p>

He walked to the front door to see his now ex-wife leaning against the threshold. She gave him a small smile.

"Look at the expression in those eyes," she commented, "You're a little too happy to be free of me," Kagura crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Onokaze, was it?" Sesshomaru gave his best serious face, "Have we met?"

"Ha ha ha," she said with a punch to his shoulder, "The ink hasn't even dried yet."

Little feet came pounding back to the door as Rin held up a colorful piece of paper to her mother.

"Look!" she said, "I did it myself!"

"It's so pretty!" Kagura gushed followed by the typical adult response, "What is it?"

"It's a pie chart that breaks down the quarterly percentage of company spending for budget analysis!"

Kagura lowered the paper just enough to glare at Sesshomaru, "You didn't," she said.

He refused to incriminate himself and gently rustled his daughter's hair, who beamed at him because he hadn't corrected her, which means she got it right.

"Can I show her my room?"

"Go ahead."

She grabbed her mother by the hand and pulled her inside, headed towards the only shockingly pink door in the apartment.

* * *

><p>The fourth room in the flat had been turned into Sesshomaru's home office which had finally been unpacked, set up, and running.<p>

He fielded calls and answered emails, caring for and procuring clients. Business had taken off wonderfully and aside from Benkotsu's men, he was steadily interviewing prospective employees.

And after he'd vengefully poached some of his father's clients and had Renkotsu implant a few viruses into his mainframe that took weeks for the other IT's to solve, there had been no contact at all.

Plus…there was another plan in motion.

A gentle knock came on his door and Kagura poked her head in, "I've got to get going," she said a bit sadly, "My flight leaves in two hours."

Sesshomaru put down his pen, "When does your tour start?"

"Tomorrow evening," she said with a small joyful smile, "Training in Seoul ended yesterday. I'm flying out to meet them in Incheon."

Sesshomaru seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, "Break a leg," he managed to say.

"Thank you," she replied humbly. She took a nervous breath, "Maybe when we do our first show in Tokyo…"

"Of course," he granted. He pushed back his chair and stood.

"Sesshomaru," she called. Her eyes slowly welled up and she said with a small wispy breath, "She's so happy..."

Without his response, she pulled back into in the living room and he joined them as Rin was walking her to the door.

"Here," Rin gave her mother one of her stuffed animals and a rolled up pie chart.

"Really?" Kagura asked, crouching to meet her at eyelevel, "Are you sure?"

Rin nodded furiously and her mother hugged them to her chest dearly.

"Can you call me on my bur—_birth_day?" Rin asked anxiously.

The first tear slipped from Kagura's eye, "Can I call you once a week too?"

"Yes," she answered eagerly, slightly distressed at her mother's tears.

"I'm going to miss you," Kagura said with a shaky smile, "I know I said it at lunch but I'm sorry for not saying goodbye last time. You sure you forgive me?"

"Yes, mommy," Rin replied, "I will miss you too."

"Come," Kagura opened her arms, "Give me a hug."

Rin fell into her embrace and Kagura closed her eyes and squeezed her tightly, giving a small sniffle so she wouldn't fall apart. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. She mouthed 'Thank You.'

He gave a single nod.

Kagura pulled back and wiped her few stray tears, "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck!" the child threw her hands in the air with a smile.

"Goodbye, Rin," Her mother kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Goodbye, Mommy," Rin's smile slightly faltered.

Kagura stood and took a huge breath. She gave them both a resolved smile and with her gifts, she departed.

The door closed behind her and Rin stood there, fidgeting for a little bit. Sesshomaru waited patiently.

When she turned around, the delicate huffs started followed by the pout and teary eyes, "Can we watch Bambi?" she whispered quickly.

Without a word, Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to her room to fetch the DVD.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha dropped by a few hours later, dressed in a tailored red suit with a black collared shirt.<p>

"You look like the devil," Sesshomaru commented as he let him in, "Shame on Myoga and your tailor."

Inuyasha gave a devilish smile to match his suit, "Keeps the clients from fucking with me," he said, "You make a deal with the prince of darkness, you better fucking mean it. You ever met Maruyama?" He walked in and sprawled out on the couch.

"Oil tycoon," Sesshomaru remembered, "Always wanted a credit because our cameras were ruined by the backsplash of his rigs."

"Such a pain in the ass," Inuyasha complained, sticking his hands in his pockets, "He's got a lesson coming his way. Do you have that file?"

Rin walked out of her room, rubbing a sleepy eye. She looked up at Inuyasha with mild curiosity.

"Hi," she said pleasantly.

"Hey," he replied casually, "Haven't seen you in a while, runt."

She looked at her dad who gave her nothing so she returned her curious gaze to Inuyasha.

"You don't remember me?" asked the prince of darkness, "Milkshake? Curly fries?"

Rin shyly shook her head.

"It's your uncle," Sesshomaru finally decided to remind her.

"Oh," said Rin brightly. "Daddy says I have a complaining order on you."

"Restraining order," Sesshomaru gently corrected. "And what do you do when I'm not here and Inuyasha comes within 500 feet of you?"

"I kick him in the shin and run away," Rin said proudly.

Sesshomaru walked over and ruffled her hair, "Very good."

"Are you for real?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up, "I thought I was her god-uncle or whatever."

Sesshomaru simply smiled, "I'll get you the file," he said and disappeared into his office, overhearing their conversation.

"You're dad's lying to you, you know. I'm the most fun uncle you could ever wish for. I've even got a white van full of candy and puppies and whatnot."

"Daddy wouldn't lie,"Rin said firmly. "He said you're a…a bad influence."

"Well look. He's not around right now, is he? And aren't you perfectly fine? I haven't done anything to you."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried loudly. "Don't run, you little brat! That freakin' hurt!"

* * *

><p>"It's on here," Sesshomaru handed his brother a flash drive. Inuyasha palmed it with a nod.<p>

"So I spoke to Miroku," his casual voice sounded anxious, "He spoke to Sango, of course, who told him that…"

It was the hesitation that made Sesshomaru's chest tighten.

"Look, she may be coming to their graduation," Inuyasha just went ahead and let it out, "Maybe. Sango never got a definite answer."

Sesshomaru knew the girls had been keeping in contact and had come to terms with the hard fact that she never answered any of his emails. His silver lining was that, even if it wasn't him, she was keeping contact at all.

"So should I get you one?" Inuyasha was asking. "A ticket, I mean. It's next weekend."

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall, feeling his shoulder stiffen. He knew Inuyasha could see him, his anxiety, his ache. There was no way to answer that question, not in a matter of seconds. She didn't want to see him and besides the emails and following up on Souta's tour locations, he'd respected that.

Now it was time again.

Inuyasha helped him.

"I'll drop it off next Thursday."

* * *

><p>Reader in Disguise: I. Love. Your. Reviews. Thank you very much. I'm really touched by your offer and I ask that if you choose to do so, pick any charity you like (I'm a huge sucker for humane societies) and give as you please. Even a buck makes a difference. Drop me a line if you do!<p>

I'm a narcissistic weirdo. I only write for reviews and to keep from going insane. Every review gets me through the day. So thank you.

Thank you all.

-SSS


	32. Resilience of a King

The graduation ceremony was long and uneventful. Sesshomaru leaned back in the seat of the auditorium and watched, without a hint of emotion, as the principal announced, after a long-winded and forgettable speech, honorary plaques for him and Kagome for academic excellence.

Technically he was valedictorian because he had graduated, albeit somewhat early. He had declined to be in the ceremony. And Kagome was brilliant. She deserved her own plaque. But this dedication wasn't for her intelligence and everyone knew it. Though it was the empty gesture that counted.

Inuyasha poorly suppressed a yawn until he saw Miroku and Sango line up, separated by just a few people in queue.

When Miroku was handed his diploma, Inuyasha stood and bellowed "Now the high school girls are safe!"

A terrible and awkward wave of hush swept through the auditorium as all eyes turned to him.

Miroku, beaming like a fool, shouted back, "Not the university ones!"

People in the audience broke out in laughter, dissipating the uncomfortable atmosphere. Inuyasha resumed his seat with a smirk.

"Principal Taniguchi will want a word," Sesshomaru commented.

"I don't go here anymore" Inuyasha scoffed, "He expelled me, remember? Happiest day of his life."

When Sango came up, Sesshomaru scanned the crowd of people, looking for anyone who was particularly happy to see her.

No one seemed to stand out.

As soon as she was handed her certificate, Sesshomaru and his brothers traded looks and left the auditorium, the only interesting part over.

* * *

><p>Somehow standing outside doing nothing was better than sitting inside doing nothing.<p>

Eventually the ceremony ended and the auditorium erupted as graduates and their families and friends spread out across the school grounds. Flowers were given, pictures were taken, and tears were shed.

Inuyasha scanned the crowd like a hawk until he found Miroku and Sango with their own gushing families. The Takahashi brothers joined them, Inuyasha practically jeering and wrestling with Miroku as Sesshomaru offered polite congratulations and small talk.

Then it happened.

"Kagome!" Sango cried and took off.

The world stopped.

Or was it just his heart?

Calm and collected, he turned to see Sango and a girl tightly embracing. When they pulled apart he saw it clearly.

It was her.

He stayed behind as the rest of the gang rushed forward, encircling her with excitement and disbelief.

Kagome was…she was beautiful.

She wore a sundress and a long sleeved sweater, halved at the midsection. Her long hair was neat and had a shine to it, a radical change from the last time he'd seen her.

Her smile was large and happy as she turned her head this way and that way, trying to give everyone her attention at the same time. She would speak and burst into laughter. Her hands were everywhere, from excited gestures of talking to constant repetitive hugs.

Although close, Inuyasha remained silent, taking her in. When the talking died down slightly, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Though surprise clearly showed on her face, her expression melted into a smile and she returned his hug.

Sesshomaru, immobilized, watched it all from a distance.

"Really?" came a voice from beside him, "After all this time, you're just going to stand there?"

He glanced over then downward to see Souta in a well-tailored suit and tie.

"Nice threads," Sesshomaru deflected the question, "Armani?"

"Brooks Brothers," Souta answered, fixing his tie, "And you should talk. You in white and gold, your brother in black and red. You look like the opposing forces of someone's conscious. "

The last time Sesshomaru wore this exact suit, he'd been coming out of his favorite bistro when he ran into a girl who gave him the most impressed expression at his appearance he'd ever seen.

It only seemed fitting.

"How has she been?" Sesshomaru asked as they watched her chat happily and throw her arms around Sango again.

"She's been well, if you can call it that," Souta responded. "She smiles. She laughs. She looks happy."

Sesshomaru nodded, not knowing if he was bothered or relieved at Souta's words.

"What about you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Souta watched his sister chat a mile a minute, "I'm fine," he said simply.

"You look tired," Sesshomaru commented.

Souta's face gave him away and he tried to tuck his composure back into place but Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You can't do it alone," he said.

"She won't even let me try," Souta complained, immediately unburdening himself. "The nightmares started in the hotel on our way to Spain…" he swallowed hard.

"I tried to get to her but she locked me out, she barricaded herself in the room…and the moment she saw me yawn in the middle of the day, she moved out. The days are fine but the nights…"

"Mmm," Sesshomaru said, thinking it over, "She's trying to protect you," he tried to console the little boy, "She doesn't want you to see her like that."

Souta let out a deep sigh. "Lately she's been better but…"

"But what?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"I don't know," Souta said, his brows bowing into his perplexed expression. "She's different."

"Different how?"

"Souta!" Kagome called from the distance. "Come meet my friends!"

She locked eyes with Sesshomaru, for just a moment, and flashed him a smile before beckoning her little brother.

It made Sesshomaru's insides tumble.

Souta smiled with a small wave before turning to Sesshomaru and dropping the expression.

"Sometimes," he said somberly. "I think Kagome never left that building."

Souta ran off before Sesshomaru could ask what he meant.

* * *

><p>There were some whispers and some stares that were getting harder to ignore so they moved their private reunion to the back room of a nice restaurant Kagome had reserved.<p>

As a waitress ushered them in, Kagome hung back and grabbed Sesshomaru by the sleeve of his suit and pulled him aside into a small corner.

"Hey," she said in a low voice, giving him an easy smile.

Sesshomaru just stared.

"I know," she said as if she could read his thoughts, as if she knew the questions that were burning inside him, "Just give me…" she started rubbing her hands together nervously, "Um, let's just…"

"All right," he understood her need to have a smooth reunion, to hush the elephant in the room and temporarily place aside the dilapidated bridge between them, "Let's just eat."

She gave a relieved smile.

He couldn't show any emotion because he was unsure what kind would surface.

His phone rang and he checked it, making a conflicted face before a small defeated sigh.

Kagome gave a sympathetic frown, "You've got to take that, don't you?"

"Regrettably," Sesshomaru said, "It's very important that I do."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure of how to proceed. To her gentle surprise, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Have a nice lunch," he told her and left without looking back.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slid off his jacket as he arrived home, greeted by Rin's cosplay of the early evening, which was some kind of fairy princess.<p>

The sun was fading and he was exhausted.

He sent the fairy princess to disturb the evil toad that was Jaken and order him to make some tea.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his office chair and let out a huge sigh. He was such a coward.

But it was just too much for the moment. When she looked at him, his insides seized and his brain slowed like the jamming of gears. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, to do anything. It was unnerving, to be confident and self-assured for all his life but to be brought down completely by the stare of a girl.

All the things he needed to ask, all the things he needed to hear from her couldn't be done in front of their friends in the back of a restaurant.

That was the excuse he was telling himself.

Sesshomaru debated going back, at least just to be in the presence of her company and gauge her wellbeing with his own eyes. The last time he'd seen her was after the survival of an emotional and mental train wreck. He wanted to be impressed and dazzled by her recovery.

Because now after all this time, she looked radiant. Her smile was easy, her body was loose and fluid. After all this time that he'd been tied up and warped around his own soul as he held his breath in anxiety, she had been healing flawlessly without him.

He was such a fool. And a coward.

He closed his eyes and unleashed the feeling of anxiousness that he'd been holding back for five months.

21 weeks, 152 days, 3652 hours, 219145 minutes.

It washed over his body and fatigued him.

His phone rang and he flipped it open without checking the caller I.D.

"Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha screamed before he had a chance to say anything, "I've been calling you for hours. We're leaving the restaurant and headed to karaoke. You should be here, you dumbass."

Sesshomaru couldn't come up with a good response so he said instead, "I hate karaoke."

"You hate karaoke?...What're you doing, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was irate, "You wait all this time and now when you get a chance, you run away like a bitch with its tail between its legs. What the hell?"

"I had something important to do," Sesshomaru told him, "My attorney-"

"Lawyer?" Inuyasha cut off immediately, "You left so you can go talk to a $500 an hour suit that you can reach 24/7? What's wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru didn't know.

He really didn't.

"Look, Kagome's here," Inuyasha stressed, "She's _here_, in the flesh. Drop whatever the hell you're doing and come back and talk to her. She says she's leaving in the morning. You're really gonna fuck up this chance for a meeting with a suit?"

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer or a reason or excuse so he said nothing at all.

The silence went on for too long; its tension building up until it burst. Keeping his eyes closed for the entire conversation somehow made it worse, like he was in some sort of rigid limbo.

"You don't fucking deserve her," Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Rin knocked on his door like she'd been told to do but then opened it and peeked in like she'd been told not to do.<p>

"The tea is ready," she told him, "Can I bring it?"

"Will you be careful?" he asked, not moving or opening his eyes.

"Yes!" she hoped.

"Okay, bring it to me."

He heard her walk away and say something to Jaken and then heard the clatter of cups and saucers. After a few minutes, he opened one eye and watched her push his office door open with her back as she carefully steadied the small serving tray in her hands.

He found the strength to sit up straight as she balanced it carefully in his direction then handed it to him so he could place it on his desk, which was a little out of her reach.

There was his tea and animal crackers on the tray.

"Thank you," he said.

She gave him a curtsy, "You're welcome, your highness."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Your highness?"

Rin smiled and nodded, "That's what you call a king. You're king daddy and I'm princess Rin."

He nodded, observing her purple tutu and tiara and yellow wings.

His phone rang and he pressed the silent button, knowing it was Inuyasha calling for round two. Right now what he really needed was a distraction.

"You have wings," he commented and Rin turned around to give him a better look.

"Magic princess," she informed him, turning back around. Sesshomaru sipped his tea as she continued, "You're the magic king. And you, um, you…" she thought hard to remember the pictures in her fairytale books, "You kill dragons and fight monsters and eat magic jellybeans that you got from a cow."

The last one was lost on him but he gave a nod of understanding anyway.

"And you save princesses too," Rin seemed pretty confident about that, "You climb their hair to get them from the, um, tower."

Her words hit him like a wrecking ball to the body, like he'd been tumbling from the sky and had smashed into the cold salty ocean.

Sesshomaru felt his legs burn as he suddenly remembered going up and up and up, seeing numbers flash past him as his dying phone revealed the 19th floor.

He'd went looking for her under threat of death, under fear he'd find a body. Under all that pressure, that caged but wild destructive emotion threatening to tear him apart, he went anyway.

What was stopping him now?

"May I have a napkin?" he asked.

"Okay!" she ran from the room.

He sent Inuyasha a text, telling him to ask Souta what hotel they were staying in.

It took a few moments but he got his answer, ignoring most of Inuyasha's unsavory words but agreeing with the line that said 'It's about damn time you come to your senses.'

Yes it was. No more waiting and waking up either fearful or excited to check his email inbox. The fatigue that had been tying him down decided to neatly tuck itself away into his healed shoulder, promising to hurt him if he dare back down.

Rin came back waving a napkin like some regal flag.

He thanked her and took it.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"What is it?" she thought for a moment then added, "Your highness?"

"I have to leave for a while," he told her, "I have to check something out."

"Um, that's a quest," she told him helpfully.

"I'll take your word for it," he said, "I have to go make sure someone is all right."

"Is it a girl?"

Sesshomaru shifted. He had learned very quickly that children had the ability to zone in and ask the most awkward of questions.

But Sesshomaru wasn't a liar.

"Yes."

"Is she a princess?" was her next question.

At that, he smirked, "Yes."

Rin looked excited.

"I'm going to leave," he checked his watch. It was nearly seven, "And I won't be back by your bed time at eight."

Over the past few months, Rin had come around to the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't going anywhere, that he'd always come home. Though sometimes she didn't take change very well.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked, her own way of compromising.

"Yes, just this one time, right?"

"Yes," she lied.

His phone buzzed with another text, Inuyasha letting him know that Sango wasn't feeling well so they were calling it a night.

It was time to move, to take action.

"Daddy?" Rin called quietly, "Is the princess in trouble?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "But I'd like to make sure."

Rin contemplated his answer before nodding.

"Okay!" she said.

She hooked a finger and beckoned him forward. Sesshomaru leaned over until they were about eyelevel and let Rin push aside some of his tamed silver locks.

"Trust but verify," she said and kissed his forehead.


	33. Lies That Comfort, Truth That Cuts

There was a knock at her hotel door.

Kagome flipped open her pocket knife and walked over to the keyhole, peering through it to see the distorted image of Sesshomaru.

"Who is it?" she asked anyway.

"It's me," was all that came back.

She waited a few seconds before finally unlocking and opening it, staring at him, "Hey," she said with slight surprise.

"Good evening," Sesshomaru said courteously, "Can I come in?"

Kagome observed him. He'd changed out of his suit into a simple white tee, jeans, and sneakers. She'd never seen Sesshomaru in sneakers before. Somewhere deep in her stomach, it tickled her.

"How'd you know where I was staying?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You're in my city," Sesshomaru answered mysteriously; "I knew you were here the minute your plane touched down."

As eerie as it sounded, Kagome expected no less of him. She walked back in the room, leaving the door open. Sesshomaru followed and firmly clicked it closed behind him, leaning against it.

Kagome turned her back to him and closed her knife, tucking it in the bedside drawer.

"Why do you have that?" he asked.

"Protection," she said nonchalantly and sat on the bed. "I wanted my own gun but…"

They both knew why she couldn't finish that statement.

"Surely Seji is more than capable," Sesshomaru assured her. They had greeted each other in the lobby, Seji completely informative and helpful in pointing him in the right direction.

Kagome shrugged. "It just makes me feel better."

He stared at her as she sat on the bed, eyes downcast. Her arm crossed over her chest to hold the elbow of her other arm.

She looked so little.

And so lonely.

"How was your lunch?"

As much as Sesshomaru wanted to, he didn't move from the door. He'd already spoken to Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome had been smiling and laughing the entire time. No one had even brought up the disasters she had gone through, at school or thereafter, and they knew she was grateful for it.

"It was fun," she looked tired. Like all the happy she had had been emptied from her body, leaving her with nothing.

She eyed him up and down, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare.

"What?" she asked when it became too much.

He released a small breath, ready to engage.

"How have you been?" he asked gently.

"Fine," she replied automatically, blankly.

"I called you."

"I know," she said guiltily.

"I emailed too. A great deal."

"I know."

He didn't ask for an explanation and she didn't give him one. He pushed off the door and slowly walked over. He sat next to her and she nervously moved a few inches away.

Sesshomaru pretended not to notice. "How have you been, Kagome?"

She managed to look at him for a brief moment before averting her eyes to focus on some obscure painting on the wall. "How's Rin?" she deflected.

"Rin is well," Sesshomaru played her game. "If you've read my emails, I'm sure you know about the court processes I went through. The divorce was finalized and that call I received…I was rewarded full custody by the courts. I had to sign some documents so I apologize for leaving early."

By the way she looked at him, the way she furrowed her brows in confusion, he could tell that she hadn't known, that she hadn't been reading his emails.

He knew he couldn't hold her accountable for not writing back but the thought of her clearing her inbox with his letters filled with secrets and confessions angered him. He tightened for a second, taking the sudden wave of fury and sending it as deep down as he could, pushing it through his feet and into the hotel floor, out of his body.

He could put it aside.

He had the real thing right here, right now. They could talk all over again, as if separated by nothing but school desks.

Without asking for details Kagome said, "That's wonderful, Sesshomaru. I'm happy for you."

He could tell by the tone in her voice that she meant it. He wanted her to take an interest in the fact that he was officially divorced but she didn't and he pushed that small insecurity aside.

"To make up for missing lunch," Sesshomaru made an attempt to get her to open up, "I can treat you to dinner tom-"

"Sorry" Kagome said automatically. "Souta and I leave for Paris in the morning."

"Then I'll come to you," Sesshomaru was quick, "My business is well, it can afford to lose me for a little while.

"I'm happy for you," Kagome said again, just as quickly, "But I don't think that's a good idea. I've been a little busy and…"

When Sesshomaru reached out to touch her hand, she hesitated before pulling it away gently.

"I can't," she said softly.

Sesshomaru was starting to understand what Souta meant.

She smiles. She laughs. She _looks _happy. But…she wasn't, was she?

He pulled back, not wanting to upset her but it was a futile gesture because he was the one to become upset again, "So that's it then?" he asked, "Did I miss my chance today?"

Her look was skeptical, "What chance?"

"At lunch," Sesshomaru knotted his fingers together and sat up straight, businesslike, "Were you supposed to treat us all, show a happy face, and leave us thinking you were all right?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked testily.

"That may be fine for them," Sesshomaru said tightly, "But not for me. That was foolish, Kagome. To think a placating smile would be enough for me. Frankly, I'm insulted."

"You're full of it," Kagome stood up, hands folded across her chest defensively, "I didn't come here to deceive you, I came here to see everyone. Don't assume that everything that has to do with me has anything to do with you."

"You mean to tell me," Sesshomaru was taking a deep breath to control his irritation, "That after five months of nothing from you, _nothing,_ that I shouldn't expect anything to happen when you come back?"

She looked away and nodded furiously.

"You are," he burned, "So fucking selfish."

"Don't you-"

"What is wrong with you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru sounded confused…and softly pained.

Kagome stared at him and he stared back, hoping she'd have his answer.

"I don't have time for this," She threw her hands in the air and walked to the other side of the bed, hauling a duffle bag from the floor to the mattress, "I've got to pack."

"It can wait," Sesshomaru told her as he turned to watch her hurriedly throw things into the bag. When she ignored him, it irked him into a firmer tone.

"I said it can wait, Kagome."

She looked at him with furious eyes, "Had you stayed with the group today, we would've talked to your heart's content. Now it's late and I'm tired and I have to pack. So we'll do this some other time."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Five days, five weeks, five months, _five years_," Sesshomaru sneered. He stood up from the bed and turned so he could look at her comfortably, "You don't get to do that to me."

"Do what, Sesshomaru?" Kagome angrily tossed a shirt into her bag, "Unanswered emails never killed anybody."

"You don't get to make me see you, notice you, _care_ about you" Sesshomaru nearly banged his fist into the wall but he controlled himself, "Then decide to walk away."

"So what are you saying?" Kagome made a disgusted face, "That I _have_ to stay with you?"

"You're free to leave, Kagome. You always are," Sesshomaru looked away briefly to avoid getting angrier at her insulting expression. He took a deep sigh and looked back at her, "But don't stab me in the heart while you do it."

Kagome bit her lip as his words sliced through her.

She was conflicted and it showed in her face as it went through a range of emotions before the hostility came back and without a response, she began to pack again.

Sesshomaru took a moment to calm himself, a talent he had mastered over the years. Then he came back for another round.

"What would we have talked about today?" he asked.

"What?" her irritation slightly deflated so the confusion could kick in, "I don't know, whatever you wanted to talk about."

"So if I wanted to ask you how you've been dealing with Naraku's-"

Kagome grabbed a brush from her bag and threw it at him. Sesshomaru dodged, letting it clatter into the wall.

"You're just saying that to piss me off," she hissed at him.

"I would advise you," Sesshomaru said tightly, "Not to do that again."

"I won't, "she snapped, "I'm out of brushes," Kagome ran out of things to pack so she pushed her bag to the side and placed her hands on her hips, "Let this go, Sesshomaru. Everyone else has."

"No one has, Kagome," Sesshomaru's aptitude for composure was unraveling quickly, "They're just too scared to ask you-"

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled, "I have that right, don't I? I get to keep things to myself. They know what happened! The papers were pretty accurate, don't you think? There's no need to keep bringing it up! I'm fine!"

"Are you?" he asked her angry and shaking figure.

"Yes!"

"Then_ I'm_ not," Sesshomaru snapped, "I'm not fine."

"Well I can't help you," she said with a huff.

Sesshomaru's slightly pained look returned, "Only you can, Kagome," he said quietly with a burning and turbulent stare.

She observed his expression with slight concern before putting a shaky hand to her forehead, "Leave," she commanded.

He didn't move.

"Leave," she said again, "I'm sorry but I can't help you and you're disturbing me, so I need you to go."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Kagome grit her teeth and walked around the bed, staring up at him with determination. "Get. Out."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "No," he repeated sternly, "You only get to play that card once. I left your hospital room. I'm not leaving this one."

"I'll call security," she threatened.

"Be my guest."

Kagome knew that he knew it was an empty threat so she deflated, her whole body releasing its frustration.

"Tell me something," Sesshomaru said next, "Why'd you reserve this entire floor, the one below, and the one above?"

"You know, you really need to mind your own business every once in a while."

"I've made you my business."

"Well that's not going to work for me," Kagome told him, "I'm not your problem anymore."

Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows in misunderstanding, "Problem?"

Kagome stepped back in slight surprise, like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. She recovered with a peeved look, "Just go home."

"No," Sesshomaru said again, "What did you mean by problem?"

"Nothing," she said sullenly and sat on the bed again, finding a new spot to entertain her eyes.

"You're not a problem, Kagome," Sesshomaru assured, "Why would you say that?"

"You want to talk about Naraku? Let's talk about Naraku," She laid back and closed her eyes, steepling her fingers over her stomach, "How's your arm?"

"Fully recovered," Sesshomaru guaranteed quickly, "It's fine."

"Fine," Kagome said that word with contempt, "I'm fine, you're fine, Souta's fine, everybody's fucking fine. It doesn't hurt sometimes?" she asked impatiently, "My hand does."

He knew admitting it would only worsen the conversation, "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying," Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, "Your shoulder, my hand, Souta's insomnia-"

"Insomnia?"

"All traces back to me," Kagome continued on, "I have been nothing," she let out a deep sigh, "But a problem lately."

"Tell me you don't actually believe what just came out of your mouth," Sesshomaru's tone sounded angrier than he meant it to, "All of that has nothing to do with you. The real root of it is your mother."

"I'm the by-product," Kagome said simply, "I'm to blame for your pain," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Me. Everyone who gets near me gets hurt."

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a painful beat because…

He'd heard her say that before. That exact same way in that exact same tone. Just like…

Just like Naraku had taught her to say.

"Kagome," he called directly, "That's not true at all-"

"You have a kid!" She sat up and yelled at him, "And I had you running around abandoned buildings, putting your life in danger."

She frowned at him, "I almost took you from her," Kagome breathed, letting out some pent up guilt, "I almost made her a kid without a dad and her mom's away and…you know, Sesshomaru. _You know_ what that's like. We both do. And I want no part of that."

Sesshomaru balled his fists, "I came because I chose to," he practically growled, "Because** I** decided you were worth it and nothing you say will change that fact."

"Listen to me," He got to his knees so he could be at eyelevel, "All of that's in the past. It already happened, Kagome. We survived it. There's no reason to worry," for a second he felt like he was talking to Rin, "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked him over, searching his eyes. For a moment there, Sesshomaru thought he could see some sort of light flare up within her before she blinked and extinguished it. She went stiff and he could tell she had sealed shut again.

"Get out," Kagome began to softly hyperventilate. She pushed him back and stood up, "I need you to go-" she breathed hard.

Sesshomaru rose quickly, the concern clear on his face, "What's wrong?" he placed his hands on her shoulders but she shakily pushed him off and reached into the nightstand beside them, moving the knife aside and pulling out a small orange bottle of pills.

Between the nightstand and her bed, out of view, was an open bottle of water. She placed it down on the counter and began opening the pill container.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru was alarmed as the cap popped off.

"It helps with stress," Kagome opened her mouth to swallow the pill but Sesshomaru smacked it out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"What is it?" he asked again. "Is that what's making you like this?"

"Like what?" she snapped.

"Like some kind of robot," he answered," Look at you," Sesshomaru gestured his hands towards her, "The real you. No more fake smiles and empty laughs. You're so hostile. You're irrationally defensive. And now you're trying to push me away, to keep me from getting close to you."

"Because you're the one causing me stress!" she yelled and reached for a new pill from the bottle. He took it and threw it across the room, sending the tablets flying everywhere.

"Sesshomaru!"

"We're talking," he snapped, "After all this time I get to talk to you. I'm not going to let your mind escape me."

She stared at him then tried to walk away but he moved in front of her and gently yet firmly pushed her against the wall, blocking her.

"You can't run anymore," Sesshomaru reiterated, "I won't let you."

She took a deeper breath to steady herself, "What do you want from me?" she asked shakily.

"All I want from you is you," he said, matching her tone, "Just talk to me, Kagome. Be here with me."

"I can't," she said, "I need you to drop this. I need you to let it go. Look, I forgive you for that stupid file thing. Will that help? I'm not angry anymore."

"Then why didn't you contact me?" Sesshomaru asked, "If you weren't angry, why didn't you let me know that? Problem or not, that was the_ least_ you could do," He looked angry but his voice was soft, "You shut me out for all this time, not even caring that I was concerned. But you knew—_you knew_- I was. How could you do that?" he asked, "How could you be so brutal like that?"

"I wasn't being cruel," Kagome answered dejectedly, "I just…I just wanted you to forget. I wanted you to move on. Without me."

"That's not true," Sesshomaru's voice tightened.

"But it is," Kagome said, "You were emailing me every day, at first. Then it was every other until it was every three. When it became once a week, I felt it. I felt you starting to slip away as the rest of your life flooded back in again. You were moving on. That's what I wanted."

"You wanted me to let go?"

"Yes."

"And forget you?"

"Yes," she stressed.

"Then why'd you come back?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome bit her lip then answered, "I told you. To see Sango."

"Try again," Sesshomaru said, "You came to see me. You thought I was leaving you behind-"

"—You're wrong—"

"-And it scared you-"

"—You're wrong!-"

"So you came back to make sure I wasn't moving too far," Sesshomaru concluded, "To make sure I still cared."

"You don't have to care!" Kagome shouted, fed up with him. "It's not your damn job, okay?" She dismissively waved her hand at his nose. "I don't want you all in my face-"

"You're right, it's not my job," Sesshomaru interrupted. "This is my life. You're a part of my life, Kagome."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pressed it to his shoulder and through his shirt she could feel the small circular scar that protruded from his once flawless skin.

"I took a bullet for you," he said gently, without a trace of ulterior motive or guilt trip in his voice. "No hesitation. No doubt. Not for a second. And I'd do it again. _So you don't get to tell me not to care_."

"Let go," she whispered, trying to pull her hand back from his firm grasp, "You're upsetting me."

"Stressed, are you? Want to take a pill?" He snapped, "What are you taking?" Sesshomaru grilled, grabbing Kagome by both wrists. "Prozac? Zoloft? Lamictal? Which one?"

"Let go," Kagome pushed, fighting against his iron grip.

"Why the hell are you taking them anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. "You're not sick-"

"-Let go-"

"-You're just struggling. You're strong, the strongest person I've ever met," Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "You don't need a handicap."

Kagome cut her eyes away, "It just helps a little," she enforced.

"They're prescription," Sesshomaru recalled the orange bottle, "So are you at least talking to your psychiatrist about it?"

"No but," Kagome gave a spiteful smirk, "There's nothing wrong with letting science help in the meantime."

"You know, I was forced to see a therapist for a while to keep custody of Rin and do you know that hack doctor told me the same thing?" Sesshomaru burned, "He wrote a prescription before he knew my name. And if you're not talking but your swallowing pills, they're just making you worse. They're just making it less painful as you destroy yourself. Medicine may help, but it isn't always a cure."

Kagome didn't have a response.

"What do they have you on?" Sesshomaru's voice was slipping into anger. "What's it supposed to do to you?"

She took a breath and closed her eyes.

He took a stab in the dark, "Stop the nightmares?"

Her shudder gave her away.

"I have them too," he admitted but she shook her head at him as if that was a silly thing to say.

"It's not just simple nightmares," she said, "He's _everywhere_. I see him all the time. In the faces of other people when I walk down the street. In the windows of tall buildings, he watches me.

I can't sleep because he's there, somewhere in the house. If I do sleep, the lights are on and the knife's on the nightstand because he's breaking down the door but it's not him, its Souta because I can't stop screaming," she looked at him with eyes made of shining glass, "So I take the pills."

"They're deadening you, Kagome," Sesshomaru stressed, "If they're giving you drugs, if they're trying to fix you without knowing exactly how, they're adding to the problem. Why don't you just tell your doctor?"

"Because it's nobody's business but mine," she said firmly.

"It's my business," Sesshomaru told her, "It's Souta's business."

"Souta's just a kid. I'm not going to talk to him about that, he's been through enough," She had to take a deep wispy breath, "He doesn't sleep, Sesshomaru. He's always on edge, he's always watching so he's ready to jump in at the slightest sign of my distress. I take the meds because it puts him at ease. I take them because he's all I have."

"You have me," Sesshomaru guaranteed, "I've always been here. I've waited for you-I'm still waiting for you."

"Well you can stop," Kagome replied gently, "You've got a little girl, remember? You have to worry about her instead. I can cope with this alone. I have…I have something to-"

"What? Numb you?"

"To make sure I don't hurt the people around me," Kagome said again.

"That makes no sense," Sesshomaru told her, "Making yourself numb, unavailable to the people who care about you? That's how you're hurting everyone.

Stop locking us out, Kagome. The more you do, the less of you we have. Distressed or not, Souta needs you. He needs the_ real_ you, to be there for him. He's got no sisters left."

She managed to break one hand free and it found itself connecting with Sesshomaru's cheek in a loud and stinging slap.

"Stop," she demanded, filled with anger, "What I decide doesn't concern you. Don't tell me to let my little brother, the only one who's never betrayed me—don't tell me to share my horror with him."

"He wants to help," Sesshomaru told her, ignoring his burning flesh "We all want to-"

"Souta needs to remain as innocent as possible," Kagome's voice was starting to unravel and quiver, "He's not some wise genius or aged prodigy. He's my kid brother. And I've got to protect him from harm… I got to save him from me. So let go."

She tried to release her pinned hand from his grasp again but he wouldn't budge. His eyes were bothering her. The way they stared at her with alarm and concern.

The way the look of ambition seemed to tell her that no matter what, she really wasn't going to get away from him.

It scared her.

"Let go!" Kagome screamed into his face. She stamped down on his foot as hard as she could. Sesshomaru grunted and stepped back, releasing her. Kagome immediately headed for the door.

He rebounded and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her back.

"We're not finished-"

"I don't want to do this!" Kagome screamed as she fought him.

"That's too damn bad!" Sesshomaru finally raised his voice, spinning her around, "I'm done, Kagome! I'm done walking around you on eggshells. No more waiting, no more space. No more god damn emails and talking to Inuyasha who talks to Miroku who talks to Sango who talks to you. This is it. Direct contact. You and I. And we're going to talk whether you like it or not."

"Fuck off!"

"You want to feel better, don't you?" he asked, "Want to stop relying on pills to take you away from it all so you can actually help Souta? Well you've got to be pushed. Let it out! Stop shoving it down and cracking the bottle in your chest-"

"-Let me go, Sesshomaru-"

"What happened to you was terrible-"

"—Let me go!-"

"-You should let yourself feel terrible about it-"

"-Shut up!-"

"Stop faking it for everyone else while you quietly fall to pieces!"

"Get out of my face, okay?" Kagome shouted, "I hate you people!"

"What people?" Sesshomaru asked, his anger masking his puzzlement.

"My dad, my army of psychoanalysts, everyone who thinks I'm a basket case they can put in a box and contain!"

"I'm not one of them."

"Well you sound like one!"

"But you know I'm not! So tell me you want me to leave you alone!" he screamed at her as she fought him, "Tell me you hate me, say my name, and I'll let go."

"I hate you!" Kagome screamed as she bucked and she struggled, her face becoming red.

"I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!"

"Who, Kagome?" he pressed. "You have to say me_,_ _my_ name. Tell _me_, you want me to let go."

Kagome pushed hard and he lost his grip for a moment, falling back. He pulled her down with him and together they tumbled to the floor.

Kagome got to her knees and tried crawling quickly away but he grabbed her by the waist to stop her. She kicked backwards, hitting his side and he fell over again, bringing her with him once more.

They wrestled violently, Sesshomaru trying his best to subdue her without hurting her. He took her slaps, her punches, all of her blows to his body, eating the pain for her, letting her release frustration that wasn't only aimed at him.

She closed her eyes and screamed an outraged filled shriek that produced no tears but told him everything he needed to know. She was hurting inside, hurting badly.

Suddenly he saw her as that seven year old girl who couldn't handle what her mind was doing to her. By never dealing with Naraku properly the first time, neither Kagome nor her father or team of doctors knew how to deal with it the second time.

Her walls were cracked and weak and whatever drugs pumped through her body were numbing her instead of helping her deal with it. She couldn't fix these walls and she couldn't destroy them and so she lay in limbo, drifting in her own confusion and pain and anger.

There was no calm in her mind. No peace.

This was not Kagome. This was not Souta's adored sister. She didn't make PB&J's or fight over pizza or memorize small things about people she liked.

This was not Sesshomaru's brilliant and wonderful and blissful Kagome. This girl that lay before him was empty, a shell that had learned how to smile. She'd locked herself away without bringing him with her.

He'd lost her a long time ago, before anyone even realized it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pinned her, straddling her thighs and holding her down by her shoulders so her arms could still move. There was nowhere to run now, nothing to face but him.<p>

Moments passed before the blows became softer, laden with exhaustion. Her eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to see him, to confront him. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that filled their world with sound.

Sesshomaru shook at the sight of her, this broken person that lay beneath him with the face of a girl he couldn't reach.

There was nothing for a few moments. She was too tired to fight, too hoarse to talk.

Two wet drops hit Kagome's face, one slightly splashing on her forehead, one softly hitting her cheek and sliding down her chin like it was her own.

"I'm sorry…"so low it was a breath, a thought that escaped the mind.

Her eyes fluttered open in slight shock and surprise just in time to see the next tear fall from Sesshomaru's face and hit the corner of her lips. She tasted his salt.

He was scowling, the look of the most overwhelming anger she'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, unable to control the fourth and the fifth and the sixth that rolled down his cheeks and fell of his chin. "I'm sorry I was so late. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Move, Sesshomaru," Kagome's voice wavered. She gave a half-hearted buck but he could tell there wasn't much feeling behind it. She was tired. "Get off me."

"Then I left you," he whispered. "When you needed me most, I left you."

"Get off me!"

"I'm such a fool, Kagome," Sesshomaru breathed and swallowed hard. He placed his forehead to hers, his lips trembling with unbearable self-hatred. "I'm so stupid. How could I have missed this?"

Kagome turned her head to the side, unable to stand the feel of his skin against hers, to watch his destroyed expression any longer. "It wasn't you're fault," she said softly. "I told you to go."

"It's all my fault," he sorrowed, moving his face to her neck. Two hot tears fell against her nape. Kagome shivered. "I left you in the hands of those who couldn't help you and you broke."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to shut the feeling that was rising in her body, chilling her skin.

The tears stopped and Sesshomaru let out a long breath. "It's not enough anymore," he said, clearing his throat. "Just knowing you're safe is not enough anymore. I need to be there with you. I need to help you."

"I don't need your help!" Kagome snarled and broke his grip, pushing herself up. It forced him to sit up too but because he was straddling her legs, she still couldn't move away.

Sesshomaru replaced his grip on her elbows so that her arms lay restrained to her sides.

"I'm fine," Kagome grounded out. "I don't need you."

Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his breathing was soft. "Let me help you," he requested.

"I don't need you," Kagome said again, clenching her teeth.

"Let me help you anyway."

"I don't need your help," Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disagreement. "I see it," he said urgently, "I feel it," his voice was laced with hurt.

"Kagome, you're in pain. The people around you, the ones that you care about, are suffering," Sesshomaru informed her. "Your father's at a loss, your brother can't sleep-"

"Stop talking about him!" Kagome shouted and she did what she did best. She analyzed him quickly, furiously, breaking into his head so she could see what she needed to.

Under usual circumstances she used this to make friends but now it's only purpose was self-defense, was hurting him so he'd back off. "I'm not your mother or Inuyasha or his mother. You've got no business thinking you can save me with your inferior hero complex. You failed them all. You failed _me. _You're useless," she snarled.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch but he let out a wounded breath. "I know," he agreed. "But that doesn't scare me and it will not stop me. It won't keep me away from you."

"You lied to me."

"I know."

"You stole my trust when you didn't deserve it."

"I know."

"And you betrayed me before you pushed your way in."

"I'm sorry."

"So you see?" Kagome reasoned. "I don't need someone like you. You're a lite version of _him _and _her_."

It stung but he didn't care. "But I need you," Sesshomaru assured. "Because I love-"

"_Stop lying to me_!" she cut him off with a heated scream.

"It's not a lie!" Sesshomaru growled, putting pressure on her elbows. "Listen to me! I've made mistakes, I know. For the rest of time, I'll be so damn sorry I can't stand it!"

He took deep breaths, trying to lower his voice until it was just the husky sound of sincerity.

"As of this moment, I'm devoting my life to you. You'll see, Kagome. You'll see how remorseful I am. I'll never make it up to you but I'll show you. I'll stay endlessly. The only way you'll get rid of me is if you _kill_ me," he stressed. "Because I -"

-"I don't need you!"—she tried to drown him out.

"—Love you," the words boomed into the air, unable to stop or change or die. Kagome heard him loud and clear and it struck her where she hurt the most, causing her to inhale deeply.

That feeling deep inside, the chill she'd been fighting, burst.

"I don't-I don't _need _you." Her voice cracked and became tight, her breathing heavy. "I don't… _I don't._"

He saw it, her reaction, and knew what the catalyst was, the key to breaking in. "I love you," he said again, "I love you so much it hurts."

Kagome choked back a shuddering breath. "…need you," she whimpered. "…don't."

"I love you," he insisted, "Body, soul, mind, all of me. All of _you_. I love you."

Kagome bit her lip and turned away.

He grabbed her face in his hands, making sure she kept eye contact with him. "I love you, Kagome. Let me in. Let me stay with you."

Her eyes shined a small light, the one he'd seen earlier, while her face fell into a frown.

That light…

Trying to break free…

One more, just one more push…

Sesshomaru leaned in and gently, tenderly, kissed the side of her lips. "I love you."

And with that the walls came tumbling down.

The color returned to her eyes as the numbness faded away and the first hiccup of a cry came bubbling forth like the spray of a rolling wave.

Sesshomaru kissed her again and Kagome's shoulders sagged and shuddered as the wails came, the moans, the shaking sobs. She wrapped her arms around his chest and fell into him, muffling the sound of her pain.

"I-I-I-I don-," she cried before it got tumbled up and swept away with incoherent weeping.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she finally let out what she'd been suppressing for months.

Remorseful, resigned, ready, Sesshomaru pulled the burden into himself, letting it fill his chest and wrap around his heavy heart, as he whispered his vows that he would never, ever, leave her again.


	34. The Wanted Burden

A/N: Short chapter. A "bridge" if you will, to head into the last part of the story which will start it's ascension into an ending we're all waiting for. Yay.

Happy Thanksgiving.

Next update will be after finals, December 6th I think.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off at six but when Kagome tried to move, Sesshomaru's grip around her middle tightened. They had fallen asleep on the bed, over the covers, as she'd spooned into his protective embrace.<p>

"I'm just hitting the alarm," Kagome whispered as she yawned.

"I know," Sesshomaru said firmly, his eyes still closed.

Kagome's fingertips walked to the edge of the bed until she reached the snooze button and smashed it brutally, silencing the room.

She sniffled for a second, trying to shake off some sleep, "I have to sit up, Sesshomaru," she said in the same whispered voice.

"Why?" his face tucked into the nook of her neck.

"The flight…"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he leaned upwards, supporting himself on one elbow, "What flight?"

"Paris," Kagome stretched out and wiped her eyes, "We leave in," she glanced at the clock, "three hours."

Sesshomaru used the arm wrapped around her middle to turn her around and face him, "_They_ leave in three hours," he corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"You're staying," Sesshomaru hurriedly kissed her and stood from the bed, "Don't pack anything," he felt around his pockets then fished out his phone.

Kagome sat up to watch him, "I'm coming back—don't give me that look—I _am _coming back, I just need time-"

"Time for what?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he rapidly texted.

"I don't know," Kagome was fully awakened by his sudden energy, "Time to get my stuff-"

"-You have a duffel bag right there-"

"—I need more clothes than that-"

"—We'll see to it from here then-"

"Well I need to talk to Souta," Kagome's exasperated tone came from an amused smile.

At that Sesshomaru paused, realizing what she meant. She did have things she needed to settle. And he would let her, because he wasn't a child who would throw a tantrum and demand otherwise. But he wasn't going to admit to her, only to himself, that for the next few days she wouldn't be leaving his sight.

Call it insecurity or overprotectiveness but in his mind, the small voice of a fairy princess reminded him, 'Trust but verify.'

"Hand me your phone," he said curtly, holding out his hand. He received a skeptical look, "I won't ask twice."

She crawled to the end of the bed, leaned over and shuffled through her bag until she pulled out her cell, handing it over.

"Passcode?"

She typed the code in for him and gave it back.

Sesshomaru shuffled through it, "Your Angry Birds score is atrocious."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Don't worry," he said as he closed the app and went for the phonebook, "It only slightly changes the way I feel about you."

She lightly laughed and excused herself to the bathroom as he copied the numbers he needed to have. Lightly tossing her phone on the bed, he knocked on the bathroom door and told her to order breakfast. He took a room key and departed for the lobby.

* * *

><p>Seji and Souta met him in one of the small guest reception areas half an hour later.<p>

Sesshomaru, realizing his hasty depart from Kagome's room had left his appearance lacking, had used the main bathroom of the hotel to wash his face and tame his hair.

However nothing could be done about the wrinkled white shirt that had small remnants of tear stains. But on the confident body of Sesshomaru, it would raise no complaints.

Seji and Souta was the picture of professional perfection but Seji gave him a welcoming smile.

Pleasantries were passed all around and coffee was brought by a concierge. Sesshomaru was the only one who declined it.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off.

"She's staying, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru watched Souta's troubling stare as he decided to get right to the point. He mixed sugar in his black coffee, focusing his eyes on the hot liquid.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered simply.

He was surprised by Souta's reaction.

It was pure relief. There was no other way to describe it.

The tenseness that had been building in the young boy seemed to flood out from him on all sides and the long-hidden weariness emerged, his look of exhaustion clearly visible.

"Thank god," Souta placed his coffee on the small table then put his face in his hands and breathed deeply before sitting up and rolling his neck, "She's so miserable. Everything else doesn't work. Maybe you will."

"Count on it," Sesshomaru promised confidently, as if it were the only logical solution.

Souta took another few moments to compose himself then met Sesshomaru with such a steely and serious stare, he was almost jealous of it.

"There are some conditions," Souta entered business mode, "And negotiations are prohibited."

"I'm listening."

"I'll be talking to her every day," Souta assured, "That's just the way we are. But I want to hear from you too. Not daily but frequently. Call it whatever you like, spying or-"

"I get it," Sesshomaru said, "She's been trying to protect you as best she can and she'll be trying for a while longer. I may not tell you everything, Souta, but what I do say will be the truth."

The boy nodded.

Then looked uncomfortable.

"The nightmares…"

Sesshomaru crossed his legs to get comfortable, "I'm aware of them."

Souta still looked unsure, "She'll barricade herself in her room but there are some stuff you can do to make it easier."

Sesshomaru was willing to listen, deciding to omit that Kagome's barricading days were over. He wouldn't allow it.

"Don't wake her," Souta warned, "Like by pounding on the door. It just makes it worse. And put a bowl or a bucket near her bed. And a bottle of water. And she does this thing," Souta swallowed, "In the morning. Either she pretends like nothing happens or she confronts you because she thinks you're pitying her by not talking about it. It's fifty-fifty but lately she just plays ignorant."

"Souta," Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, "Where is your father? You shouldn't be dealing with that alone."

Souta gave a nonchalant shrug, "He calls sometimes but he just hides in the work. Kagome isn't mean or crazy. She's just dealing with it the only way she knows how. We all are."

Souta's way had been trying to distract himself from his own feelings by trying to address Kagome's. The time for change, for different methods, could only be beneficial.

But then again who would help Souta along with his awakening demons for the time being?

Sesshomaru and Seji traded looks that said it all. This hope that Kagome would finally start to heal would let Souta start that process as well. He'd been holding everything back for her sake and with this temporary loving reprieve, he could rest knowing she was in good hands.

And Seji would take good care of Souta until the siblings would have their inevitable reunion.

"Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru calmly asked.

Souta's eyes slowly slid to the side, "The pills…"

"I'll work on that," Sesshomaru answered abruptly, "and we'll talk."

Quietly, Souta simply nodded once more.

"I'll need to talk to your father," Sesshomaru requested, "His number isn't in her phone. Also, Kagome's waiting for you. She ordered breakfast."

Souta contemplated the information, the coming of changes, for a few moments before standing and straightening his perfect suit.

He shot Sesshomaru a look of gratitude, happy to have another person for support.

Sesshomaru returned the look, happy to receive the blessing of Kagome's most important person.

"Can you help him out?" Souta asked Seji, who nodded.

Souta departed the meeting to say his tearful farewells.

* * *

><p>By eight thirty Sesshomaru had Renge Higurashi on the phone, pulled away from a very important business meeting.<p>

"What can I do for you, Mr. Takahashi?" came the familiar voice of a man who had his world suddenly come crumbling down around him a few months ago.

"Good morning. I just want a moment of your time," Sesshomaru said, trying to hold back any aggression in his voice, "I'll talk fast so we could make this a lot easier. Is this agreed?"

A little taken aback by the teenager's frank disposition, Renge had no words to offer which meant it was a silent affirmative.

"I'm not going to reprimand you about your absence with your children," Sesshomaru began, "People do what they are accustomed to and when it comes to the Higurashis, that seems to be burying a problem until they can function as normally as possible-"

"I beg your pardon but-"

"That being said," Sesshomaru interjected, this time using a bit of authority in his tone, "I am calling you, as a gesture with respect of course, to inform you that Kagome will be in my care for the time being. To speed things along, yes, I know about every one of her circumstances and conditions. Yes, I am prepared and willing to handle them. No, I am not too young or under qualified.

There is some information that I need you to have and let me just say this now so that there is no confusion," Sesshomaru gave a slight pause to make sure Renge was listening, "This is not a request. I am not asking your permission or input. Take note that I am not ordering you to do anything; this is not a list of demands. It is a list of responsible requirements to do what's best for Kagome."

There was a long pause and Sesshomaru could tell that it was mostly because this grown man, a business mogul, was trying to adjust being spoken to in such a way by an eighteen year old.

"All right," Renge said eventually, "Talk to me."

Sesshomaru gave a small physical nod even though it went unnoticed, "Kagome will not be living with me, "he began, "I've already had my assistant line up some suitable apartments in good neighborhoods close to me. Kagome and I will fax along the rental paperwork to you after she's made her decision."

"That seems…suitable," Renge replied.

"The second thing you should know is that Kagome will not be contacting you until she sees fit," Sesshomaru informed, "There is some animosity with your decisions to medicate her without understanding her needs and until that is resolved, it is best if you don't contact her in any form until she makes the first gesture."

There was no response to that one either by guilt or anger so Sesshomaru continued,

"And the last thing is that I think you should contact Souta more often. He'll need someone other than his guardian and if you'll excuse my boldness, you've missed your chance with Kagome but it's not too late for you to be a father to him."

Sesshomaru let the silence hang for as long as it took.

"Thank you for your call Mr. Takahahsi," Renge said without commenting on the terms, "I appreciate it."

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when the call ended right there and then.

* * *

><p>Wanting Souta and Kagome to have as much privacy as possible, Sesshomaru sent Kagome a text and went home to take a shower and freshen up. They had a busy day ahead of them to get her settled back into Japan but the thought of it wasn't daunting to him at all.<p>

He was divorced.

He had full custody.

And finally, he had Kagome.

For the first time in a long time, there was a strong and overwhelming feeling of peace inside Sesshomaru.


End file.
